Destiny Or True Love
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: What if Max and Liz had disappeared after jumping of the bridge? Two newcomers comes to Roswell and Alex and Maria are attracted, add in Tess is now looking at Michael, what is going to happen? CC&UC Better Summary inside C
1. Chapter 1

Title: Destiny Or True Love

Characters: CC/UC – Max/Liz

Maria/OC

OC/Alex?

Michael/Tess

Grant/Isabel? - (Watch this space)

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, all Jason.

Summary: What if Max and Liz disappeared after they jumped into the river?

What if two newcomers arrive in Roswell? Will attraction bloom for Maria and Alex with those two? How about the fact that Tess has turned and set her sight on Michael, will Michael follow his destiny or his heart? It's basically a story on Duty to the Heart or Duty to the Head.

Liz also finds out something that no one could ever imagine and someone is close to him or her, friend or foe?

Author Notes: This has two stories mixed together. Max and Liz learn things with each other and it has surprising results.

The second one was is, when I was watching the interview between Shiri and Majandra, what if the show has brought on Liz's cousin like they were suppose to?

I'm going to try my hand at making the gang getting closer so there will be some girl talks and boys talks, in my other stories I usually have people hating each other and such so this is kinda a first.

Okay, this is completely different to what the epic Destiny was, everything up to Max healing Kyle happens, just make it that straight after Kyle, everyone went to the Pod Chamber – Except Jim and Kyle, they found out their destiny, they left the Chamber and Max and Liz got chased by the F.B.I again and jumped off the bridge.

I'm trying my best to keep everyone in characters, especially Maria because she is one of my favourite characters after Max and Liz. Maria won't be doing any babbling in this story, if you feel that they are out of Characters – except from Michael and Isabel (Which is on purpose on my part) please let me know. Thanks!

WARNING NOTE: PLEASE READ FIRST BEFORE READING THE STORY!

This is NOT candy fan story, yes there are candy moments but they won't be together, I'm still working out if I want them to get together in the end but that will mean I have to do certain things, it depends on the reviews I get. If candy fans don't want to read this, they are welcomed to leave, it's up you but I'm not promising that they will end up together.

Alex/Isabel – sorry stargazers, I love those couples but I always thought Alex deserved better so I have Alex with someone else and I'm giving you a warning about Isabel's actions ahead of time.

If you have any problems with those couples, try and keep the flame to a minimum, you are welcome to PM me and let me know how you really feel.

This is a big challenge for me and I really hope that you will like it, it will be basically following the season 2 but I didn't like it that much, yes because I'm a dreamer and Max and Liz didn't get back together but mostly because there were too many loose end that were never tied up like Milton just up and leaving, Brody being 'abducted' how would Larek knew that he would go to Roswell and such so I'm basically going to tie them all up.

Enjoy!

If you are a fan of Michael/Tess, welcome. Don't care who Alex is with or who Maria is with, welcome. Always wanted Maria and Alex to be with someone who will treat them better, welcome. Or you are just a plain dreamer and don't mind who the others get together with; you are more than welcome.

_Chapter 1_

A petite brunette stealthily made her way through the tunnel, she was wrapped up in the arm of a taller brunette, both of them were soaking wet as they made their way to the end of the tunnel and looked about.

"We've got to hide," Liz whispered and Max nodded as he looked toward the overturned bus.

"Is that the same one as before?" Max asked and Liz looked before rolling her eyes.

"Yes, good thing the F.B.I never found us before," she whispered as they moved closer to the bus and stepped inside of it, Liz looked at her clothes and sighed. "And we really should find someway to disappear without getting our clothes wet," she told him and he laughed.

"I think we'll be safe in here for a while. They don't know how far down river we got," Max told her and Liz shot him a smile.

"I, distinctly, remember someone else saying that the first time we were here," she told him and he smirked as he sat down and sighed while Liz looked toward the ceiling as her smile faded before looking at Max. "Oh god Max, what are we going to do?" Liz asked as she sat down next to Max and he shook his head.

"I don't know Liz," Max told her as he shook his head. "I really don't know," he admitted and Liz sighed as she swiped her hands over her wet hair.

"God Max, is it even safe to go back to Roswell?" she asked and Max looked at her, regret filling his dark eyes.

"Liz, I'm sorry for everything…" he started and she placed her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Max, I'm not blaming you, Max I knew my life would be in danger when I found out the truth and frankly, I don't care," she told him, looking into his eyes.

"Liz…" Max argued but she just shot him a look, telling him to shut his mouth and he nodded, getting the message loud and clear.

"Maybe we should leave," Liz suggested and Max looked at her.

"Liz?" he asked and she looked at him, desperation pleading in her brown eyes.

"Max, you're not safe, the F.B.I already got you once, who to say they won't get you again if we go back to Roswell?" she asked and shook her head. "I couldn't cope if I lost you again," she whispered and Max hugged her closer.

"They won't," he whispered and Liz shook her head against his chest.

"You can't promise me that," she whispered and he sighed, not saying anything else, she was right, as usual.

Jim was in the Quarry, he looked around and shook his head as lit up the lantern. He could hardly believe that they were here a few hours ago and it seemed like a lifetime ago.

He looked up when he saw Michael, Maria, Isabel, Tess and Alex come into the Quarry; Michael looked around then looked at Jim.

"Where are Max and Liz?" Michael asked as the gang came into the Quarry, Jim looked at them.

"They're not here yet," Jim, admitted.

"What?" Isabel demanded. "They should have gotten here before us!"

"It'll be light soon," Michael told them. "I'm going to look for them."

"I'll come with you," Jim told him and they made their way over to the entrance, leaving the gang behind and made their way over to the cruiser.

"Liz," Max whispered and Liz looked up at him. "I think we should leave," he told her and she looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Liz, you're right, Roswell isn't too safe at the moment, we can't risk the F.B.I getting their hands on Isabel and the rest, they are only after me because of my healing," he reminded and she took in a deep breath before looking at Max.

"Let's do it," she told him and he nodded as they both made their way over to the exit of the bus and exited it and ran up toward the road and hurried over to the jeep. Max patched it up from where all the bullet holes had shattered it and they, both, got in the jeep and made their way back toward Roswell for their things.

Michael and Jim had searched the entire area of where Max and Liz had driven along before giving up, there was no sign of them and Michael was getting frustrated at the lack of seeing Max.

They headed back to the Quarry and shook their heads when they saw the gang, Maria turned to Alex and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he whispered and she nodded as she huddled up into him, hoping to god that her best friend and boyfriend were safe.

Max waited in the jeep and watched as Liz snuck out of the Crashdown and placed her bag in the back seat of the jeep and got in herself.

"Any trouble?" he asked and Liz shook her head.

"Nope, mom and dad are out of town at the moment," she told him and he nodded as they made their way over to the Evans house. They both hurried into the house and Max grabbed his bag and started filling it with clothes and such, he grabbed his bundle of money and his wallet before placing it in his bag. He grabbed his mobile and zipped his bag closed and looked at Liz.

"This is it," he told her and she nodded as she took his out stretched hand and they both made their way through the house.

Pierce pulled up outside the quarry and let out a low mutter string of curses as he climbed out of the car and made his way over to the Quarry house, he couldn't believe the new he had received.

Everyone looked up and watched as Pierce made his way down the steps.

"Max and Liz are missing," Michael informed him and Naseco shook his head.

"They're gone," Naesco, correct.

"What?" Tess demanded. "What do you mean they're gone?" Tess screamed.

"The agents told me that they jumped off the bridge, none of them have seen the pair of them since, we can only assume they either travelled too far down the river or they found some sort of shelter and left Roswell," Naseco explained and Tess huffed.

"Of course, I bet any money that it was miss perfect parker," Tess mocked out and Maria glowered at Tess from where she was encased in Alex's arm and for the first time, since finding out that Max and Liz were missing, she felt a sense of hope that the two of them were finally going to work their relationship out and come back even stronger than before and couldn't help the sense of satisfaction at the thought of the blonde hoe missing out on her chance with Max.

"So, we're going to do it?" Liz asked as they exited the Evan's house and Max nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to do it," Max told her; they both linked hands and hurried over to the jeep. Max threw his bag into the back seat, letting it rest on top of Liz's bag and got into the driver's side and put the jeep into car and they both rode off, leaving Roswell behind.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2a

This isa weekly story, so expect a update every monday, i'm updating a day eariler because I finished it.

Okay, for the next few chapters, it will be split in two. The A section will contain everyone in Roswell. The B section will contain Max and Liz. I'm just giving you a warning so you don't get mixed up.

**Chapter 2a**

Michael, Maria, Tess, Isabel and Alex sat around the table, wondering what they were going to do.

"Why would they leave?" Michael demanded and Maria looked at him.

"From what Naesco said, they jumped into the river, they might have gotten lost," Maria stated and Michael scoffed.

"You saw how Max acted after the message, no, I bet he did this so he wouldn't have to follow Destiny so we can go back and save our people," Michael stated and Maria looked at him in disbelief.

"Max never wanted to go back home, yes, he wanted to find out what he could about it but he never said that he wanted to go home, you and Isabel made it pretty clear that you would love to go back and see your family, you just assumed that Max would fall into line," Maria retorted and Michael scoffed.

"Max is the king, he needs to go back," Michael snapped and Maria smirked.

"Not of this planet, he isn't buddy," Maria reminded. "Max doesn't have to do anything."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Tess jumped in, backing up Michael and Maria looked at her.

"Like hell, I watched as Max and Liz fought their attraction only to get together then for you to come along with your little 'destiny' and proceed to rip Max and Liz apart just because you wanted him for yourself, you never stopped to think about what Max wants," Maria told her.

"Max doesn't know what he wants, he is a young man who is being ruled by his hormones over that ridiculous girl!" Naesco snapped and Maria stood up and made her way over to Naesco and poked her finger in his chest.

"It's thanks to that 'ridiculous girl' that you even found them three!" Maria snapped. "If Max hadn't saved Liz, Liz would have never found out about that picture where you killed a man and left your little signature on it, it's thanks to Liz that we found out about Toloposky, she asked Alex to help him. Liz gave up everything to keep them safe. You were the one who left Roswell!" Maria exclaimed. "You didn't even stop to think that they would be in Roswell, face it, if it wasn't for Liz getting shot, you wouldn't have found Max."

"Like hell!" Tess snapped as she stood up. "Max and I have a bond," Tess stated with a toss of her head and Maria sniggered.

"So, where is Max right now? If you and Max have a bond, you should be able to tell where he is, so, if you know where he is, why don't you go and find him?" Maria asked and Tess narrowed her eyes.

"He won't let me in," she remarked and Maria nodded.

"Good boy Max, keep the she-devil out," Maria praised to the image of Max in her head, causing Tess to glare harder at her and Alex to bite back a snigger while Isabel and Michael looked at Maria like she had grown another head.

"Maria, I know you are upset but you have to admit, Max and Liz don't belong together," Isabel told her and Maria laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Maria choked out. "I have never seen two people more than perfect for each other, they are like Romeo and Juliet reincarnated," Maria pointed out.

"Max is meant for me!" Tess stated and Maria looked at her.

"If he was meant for you, why didn't he wait for you? Why did he go for Liz? Simple, he loves Liz, he doesn't do blondes hoes like you."

"Bitch!" Tess snapped and Maria nodded.

"And I'm good at it too," Maria remarked, she never liked Tess and she was going to make sure that everyone knew that too.

"Max will come to me, you just watch," Tess promised and Maria scoffed.

"The only way Max would go to you if you mind warped him into be attracted to you," Maria pointed out and gasped. "You tried that and look what happened! He went straight back to Liz!"

"She is only a phase," Naesco stated and Maria smiled.

"Didn't stop him from trying to make love to her," Maria stated, twisting the knife deeper.

"WHAT?" Tess shrieked and Maria put on her sad face.

"Oh did you not know?" she asked. "Max and Liz almost made love and let me tell you something, Maxie boy was more than willing to make love to her," Maria finished with a shrug. "Guess the guy does have good taste," she murmured as she thought about it before turning to Alex. "Oh Alex, could you please be a dear and take me home?" she asked. "My head is hurting terribly from hearing the she-devil's voice for so long," Maria told him and Alex smirked.

"Come along dear, I guess I need to stop at the drug store and get some ear plugs and headaches pills while I'm at it," he told her and she nodded.

"Thank you Alex, now I know why Liz and I became best friends with you," she teased him as they both left the Crashdown, leaving the aliens behind listening to Alex laughers as he led the way to Maria's car.

"She doesn't know what she is talking about," Tess muttered, vemously. "Max would never sleep with that mousy girl."

Michael turned to Isabel. "Can you see if you can dream walk them and find out where they are so we can pick them up?" Michael asked and Isabel nodded.

"I'll do my best," she told him and he nodded too.

"We're going to go back to the house, I need to make plans to get myself into the F.B.I if I'm going to pose as Pierce," Naesco told them and they nodded as Tess and Naseco left the Crashdown, Michael turned back to Isabel.

"They will come back, right?" Michael asked and Isabel nodded.

"Oh yeah, Max will come back, he needs the responsibility," Isabel stated with confidence in her voice and with a nod.

"But he was pretty shaken up after the F.B.I and hearing the message," Michael admitted and Isabel shook her head.

"All Max ever wanted was a normal, he's sulking because he can't be normal, beside, we all knew that we were going to go home one way or another, it's about time Max faced up to his destiny. He is to be with his wife, not a human girl who won't be able to help us when it comes down to facing our enemies," Isabel stated before turning on her heels and leaving the Crashdown, leaving Michael alone, wondering if Isabel was right but couldn't stop the nagging feeling in his gut that maybe that everyone was wrong for once.

Tess and Naseco were in the Harding house. Tess was looking through a box of photographs of Max as she sat at the table. She was still furious that Max had disappeared and that Maria girl had dared to insult her, didn't she know whom she was messing with? Tess Harding, former known as Ava, the queen of Antar, the wife of Zan, who was currently missing with his human mistress.

"I can't believe that he had the nerve to leave me!" Tess exclaimed to Naseco.

"He is having a hard time accepting that he is not normal, that he has a huge responsibilities on his shoulders," Naesco told her and she scoffed.

"He should have waited for me, I waited for him why couldn't he do that?" she asked as she stood up, throwing the photo of Max and Liz smiling and laughing as they sat close together. It was obvious to anyone who looked at the photo just how much the pair of them was in love with each other but Tess couldn't see that. All she could see was a scheming mousy bitch that was ruining everything that was hers.

"He may be an alien Tess, but the guy is also human. He is letting his hormones take over his head," Naesco pointed out. "Give him time, he'll get bored with the girl and come to you, after all, men do like a blonde better than a brunette," Naesco pointed out with a smirk and Tess smiled to herself as she thought about it.

"Yes, you are right. Max will get bored with her soon as they do say it brunette for fun and blonde for life," she told him with a self satisfied smirk before glaring at Naesco. "He better give bored with her fast because I want him soon!" Tess exclaimed before sighing when a thought came to her mind. "What do I do if Max doesn't come back?" Tess demanded to Naesco and Naesco turned to her.

"We still need to fulfil our deal, if Max doesn't come back, you just have to turn to the next best thing, Michael, he'll fill the deal pretty well considering he is more than willing to follow his destiny, just leaving out getting together with Isabel," Naesco pointed out and Tess nodded.

"Okay," she told him, she didn't want to sleep with Michael, she wanted Max in her bed but she knew that Michael would fulfil it no problem.

Maria and Alex were sitting in Maria's bedroom with a tub of ice cream in the middle.

"You are the best Alex, totally the best," Maria told him as she scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and placed into her mouth, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste of it melting down her throat. Alex laughed in amusement.

"I have to be, you and Liz taught me the best remember," Alex told her and Maria nodded.

"Yep, took quite a while, but you, Alex, are our best subject that was actually successful," Maria, stated with a tip of her head and Alex laughed.

"And what other projects that you and Liz worked on?" he asked and Maria smiled.

"Getting Mr Parker to act like a monkey," Maria admitted and Alex laughed as he scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and placed it into his mouth.

"You didn't," he told her and she nodded.

"We did actually, we tried to hypnotize him and get him to act like a monkey but it didn't work," she explained and Alex shook his head.

"No wonder, you need a degree in it for it to work," Alex told her before laughing, causing her to roll her eyes.

"It isn't that funny," Maria, scolded him before smiling at her best friend. Alex felt his smiling sliding off his face when he thought back to why he was at Maria's house.

"Do you have a bad feeling?" Alex asked as he looked at his best friend.

"You mean that foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach that is now curling like a coil?" she asked and Alex nodded. "Yep, I have a feeling that we've haven't heard the last of this," she told him.

"Do you think Max and Liz are okay?" he asked and Maria nodded.

"Yes," she told him with conviction and he looked at her. "Don't ask me how I know, I just know in my heart that Liz is okay and if Liz's okay then it means Max is okay. I just know it Alex," she told him and he nodded.

"Note to self, when they get back here, get to know Max better," he told himself and Maria laughed.

"Same here, it's a shame though, all those time we've spent with Max and we barely know him," she told him and he nodded.

"He's a good guy, he saved Liz's life which is something I will be in debt forever," he told her and she nodded too.

"God Alex, if we had lost Liz that day…" she trailed off and Alex scooted round to wrap an arm around her shoulders and hugged.

"Don't, Max saved her and she is alive," he told her and she nodded as she pushed her previous thought to the back of her mind, refusing to dwell on what could have happened.

"You're right," Maria told him and he nodded. "What are we going to do about Tess, Michael and Isabel, not to mention Jim and Kyle, they must be freaking over the fact that Max and co is an alien," Maria told him and Alex sighed.

"We just need to give them time, we both needed time to understand it so give them time. If they seem to be having a problem with it, we can go and visit them and help them understand the aliens," Alex reassured her and Maria nodded.

"You're right," she told him and Alex cracked a grin.

"Now, there's something I haven't heard in ages! I better write this down so I don't forget it!" he told her and got a pillow whack on the side of his head for his troubles while Maria laughed.

Meanwhile, at the Parkers, nothing was going smoothly there.

"I can't believe her!" Nancy snapped. "We told her to take it slow with this guy and she runs away with him!"

"Nancy," Jeff started.

"God, I have told her over and over again to stay away from him! To find some other guy to have fun with," she snapped and turned to Jeff. "Mark my words, she will know nothing but heartbreak with that Evans boy," she warned and Jeff sighed.

"Nancy, Liz and Max do care for each other," Jeff told her and Nancy's face crumpled.

"God Jeff, what is happening with our daughter?" Nancy asked and Jeff sighed.

"I have no idea," Jeff admitted as he pulled his wife into a hug, she wrapped her arms around his waist and they both looked out of the window, staring at the moon shining brightly in the sky.

"God Phillip, our son is pulling away from us!" Diane cried as she pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stop the sobs from coming through, Phillip just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"I know," he whispered as he stroked back her blonde hair, hoping to god that Max would contact them soon and come back home where he belongs.

TBC

Don't think Michael will be like the thoughtful Michael in this story, he will be pretty much like Max when he was with Tess, a complete jerk who deserved a kick up his A$$.

So, what did you think?


	3. Chapter 2b

Chapter 2b

It was two exhausted teenagers who made their way over to the motel, the manager eyed them as they walked over to the counter.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" he asked.

"We need a room to stay for a short time," Max told him as he placed the money on the counter. The manager's eyes widen when he saw the notes and nodded.

"Room 29 is free, it has a queen bed in it," he told him and Max nodded.

"We'll take it," he told him and the manger handed him the keys and took the money before pulling up the book.

"Please state your name," he told them. Max picked up the pen scribbled down Mrs. And Mr. Evans before handing the book back to man and led Liz out of the check in room. They made their way down the walkway till they came to their room.

Max used the keys and let them in.

"Home sweet home for now," Max stated as he flicked on the light and Liz sighed when she sat down on the bed. "I'm gonna get us some food," he told them and she eyed him.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to get it?" she asked and he shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"You go and have a shower, you sound like you need one," he told before kissing her on the lips and leaving.

Liz sighed dreamily as she touched her lips before getting up and made her way into the bathroom, she had to nod in approval when she saw the place, it was clean unlike the other motel that she had gotten stuck in with Maria, Michael, Max and Isabel, she smiled slightly when she remembered Maria moaning about being stuck in a 'porno version of Aladdin' she couldn't watch the film without being reminded of that room.

Liz looked around and snickered. At least there was no glow in the dark condoms hidden anywhere.

Max sighed as he arrived back at the motel after finding a Chinese café not far from where they were staying, he opened the door and let himself in, he looked around and saw that the bathroom door was still shut and groaned slightly when he realised that Liz was still in a shower, he shook his head and turned back to setting the food out and picked up the paper, he and Liz needed to get jobs as they couldn't use all their bank cash and he was hoping that they would be able to get a house together, they were obviously going to need somewhere to live as they couldn't live in motels for the rest of their lives.

Liz sighed as she stepped into the shower; she let the hot water run over her hair and run down her body, soothing her muscles. She ran a hand through her dark hair before picking up the small puffy sponge that the motel provided and picked up the soap. She ran the sponge over her body as she thought about everything they had been through.

Her thoughts went to Maria and Alex, she had a feeling that they weren't worried about her and that relaxed her. She knew that Maria had the tendency to overreact when it came to Liz and she was glad to feel that Maria was calm and trusted in Max to look after Liz.

She frowned when her thoughts turned to Michael, Isabel, Tess and Naesco. She knew that she should walk away from Max because of his destiny but she couldn't, she love Max too much to let him go, not to mention the hell he has been through at the hands of the special unit, Max needed her and she was going to be damned if she let anyone prevented them. Michael and Isabel had been acting weird since they heard about the message about their destiny and why Naesco let Max get captured by the special unit.

She let the water wash away the soap before grabbing her shampoo and washed her hair as her thoughts turned to their parents. Her mother was going to freak out when she realise that Liz had run off with Max, she had made it clear since her and Max were caught by the principal that she didn't like Max and tried her best to prevent Max and Liz from seeing each other.

She couldn't really understand her mother, yes, she understand that her mother feels that her and Max were moving too fast but the other parents seem to understand what Max and Liz felt for each other was deep and let them be together but her mother was determined to prevent that from happening. Liz let the water run through her hair, washing the soap from it before letting it run over her face once more.

She switched off the shower and reached out and grabbed the towel before stepping out of the shower and walked over to the mirror above the sink.

She lifted a hand and wiped away the steam from it and looked at her reflection through the mirror. She hated having questions doubting everything. Not her love for Max though, nothing could make her doubt that, but everything surrounding them. Her whole life with her parents, her father has always been the doting dad, putting his feet down when it was necessarily while her mother was the cold parent, putting her feet down for everything that Liz had ever wanted. Seeing Michael and Isabel acting weird around them, seeing Tess play tricks on Max and seeing Max go through hell, she just didn't understand it and it wad driving her up the wall.

There was a knock at the door.

"Liz, are you okay?" Max asked and Liz smiled as she looked at the door.

"Yes Max, I'll be out soon," she told him.

"Okay, I got some Chinese," he replied and moved away from the door. Liz dried herself off before grabbing a terry bathrobe and pulled it over her body and stepped out of the bathroom. She smiled when she saw Max sitting on the bed and moved closer to him. He stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but do you think you could dry my hair?" she asked, sheepish and Max grinned as he kissed her forehead before running his fingers through her hair, drying it completely. "Hm, thanks," she told him before reaching up and kissing him.

Max kissed her back and pulled away when he got the flashes.

"You're having doubts about your life?" Max asked, curiously and Liz rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I knew that having flashes were going to get us into trouble one of these days," she told him and he laughed as he sat her down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on in that lovely head of yours?" he asked and Liz sighed.

"Just ignore it, I've been like that since I was a kid," she admitted and Max arched an eyebrow and she nodded. "Okay, it's just mom, ever since I was a kid, she has been cold toward me. God, I could swear sometimes she's not my mom," she admitted.

"Liz?" Max asked and Liz sighed.

"It's just, her side of the family never really accepted me, which makes me wonder why as I'm mom's child. It's like they hate me or something," she whispered and Max moved closer to her.

"How can anyone hate you?" Max teased and Liz pulled away and glared, teasingly, at him.

"Why don't you ask Tess and Pam that?" she asked and Max scoffed.

"No way, I don't need to be in the same air as them thank you," he told her and she laughed as Max gave her a plate. "Here you go, I got your favourite," he told her and she smiled as she kissed him once more.

"You're the best boyfriend," she informed him before winking and turned back to the food, leaving Max shaking his head at her.

Once they were finished, Liz picked up the empty containers and placed them back into the bag before setting it to one side and picked up the plates and brought them into the small kitchen the room had and placed them into the sink. Max picked up the trash and carried it outside to the bin before heading back into the room once more, where he found Liz digging through her bag.

"I'm just gonna get change in my PJs," she told him and he nodded as she grabbed her nightwear's and headed into the bathroom while Max stripped himself of his clothes and pulled on a pair of sweats and climbed into bed.

Liz came out, wearing her shorts and a tank top, she made her way over to the bed and climbed in herself and snuggled up next to Max.

"Are you okay?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, just questions you know," she told him and he nodded.

"Okay," he told her and kissed her on the forehead before they moved closer to each other and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, after Max had his shower, he found Liz looking in the mirror and understanding dawned on him.

"We'll need to change our images," Max told her and she nodded. "So, what colour of hair?" he asked.

"Red, Maria always wondered if I should have been a red head," Liz admitted and shook her head at his eyebrow raise. "Don't ask." Max nodded as he lifted his hand and ran it through her dark locks, changing it to a dark red colour. Liz looked into the mirror and nodded. "Nice," she stated, admiring it.

Max just smiled as he ran his hand through his hair, changing it to a lighter brown. Liz arched an eyebrow, nodding in appreciation before they linked hands and made their way out of the motel and got into the jeep and they headed into the nearest town so they could get some clothes and look for work.

They entered the mall and walked about through the shops, picking up some more clothes and such that they would need when Liz smiled when something caught her eye.

"What do you think of this?" Liz asked as she picked up a red top and held it in front of her body. It was low plunging and a halter neck so it would reveal her bare back.

"Nice," Max stated as he, discreetly, placed the bags in front of him.

"Just nice?" Liz asked as she looked at him and Max swallowed.

"You'll look great in it but do you really need it?" he asked and Liz shrugged.

"You never know when we might go out," Liz told him and he closed his eyes as the image of her dressed up to his mind before shaking his head and looking at her once more.

"You could always come back and buy it when you know we're going out, you know, sort of a shopping spree," he told her and she nodded.

"You're right," she told him as she put it back. "It would be better if they had that kind of style in a dress though," she told him as she led the way out of the shop, causing Max to stumbled slightly as the image of the top form itself into a dress and he shook his head. He needed to get away from her before he blew his load; he looked around and saw a sign on the window of a restaurant.

"Hey look, they need a waitress," Max told her and Liz looked at the sign, she moved closer and saw that the waitress wore white shirts and a black skirt.

"Better uniform than the Crashdown, that's for sure," she told him and he looked at her, slightly disappointed.

"I actually like the Crashdown uniform," he told her and she smirked as she looked at him.

"Only because it has easy access due to the buttons," she told him and he flushed, remembering the time when he was driven by the Orb to kiss Liz in the backroom of the Crashdown, he had found out how easy it was for the button to snap apart, proving the one at her breasts. "I'm gonna ask for a form to fill in, why don't you look over at the Lawyer firm, I think they want someone too," she told him, noticing the notice and he nodded.

"Okay, meet you back here in a couple of minutes," he told her as he leaned down and kissed her, gently, on the lips before they separated to go off their own way.

Liz came out looking happier and she smiled even more brightly when she saw Max heading her way.

"Hey," she greeted as she reached up and kissed him, Max pulled her closer and kissed her harder as he let one hand slip up into her red hair. Max opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue trace her bottom lip, pleading her to open her mouth, which she did as requested and sighed when his tongue slid into her mouth, caressing hers. His other hand slid down and cupped her butt, pulling her closer to him as he tugged her head back, changing the angle of their kiss while one of Liz's hands slid up into his hair, holding him close while the other hand held onto the back of his shirt, holding herself upright as the pleasure ran through her veins.

"Hm, Hm," a male voice coughed. They broke apart and turned to see a security guard standing there, looking slightly amused an exasperated. "Sorry to interrupt you but do you think you could take it private?" he asked with a slight motion of his hands and they turned to see most of the customers standing near them, looking at them shocked.

Liz blushed slightly as Max scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry," Max apologised as he picked up the bag, slid his arm around Liz's waist once more and they hurried out of the mall with Liz giggling.

"I can't believe we lost control like that," Liz told him as she buried her face in his shoulder and Max laughed.

"Tell me about it," he told her as they moved closer to the jeep. Max placed the bags into the back of the jeep before helping Liz into the jeep before rounding the jeep and stepped in himself.

Once the jeep was in the motion, Max turned back to Liz. "So, what did they say?" Max asked and Liz smiled.

"The manager accepted me straight away when he found out that I had experience in waitressing," she told him. "I start tomorrow."

"Good, the more money we can get, the less we'll use our bank money," he told her and she nodded before looking up at him.

"What did the lawyer firm say?" she asked and he smiled down at her.

"They accepted me too, I told them that I sometime worked at my dad's lawyer, filing and such so they decided to give me a job, I start tomorrow afternoon," he told her and she sighed.

"At least we have jobs, but we do need to find somewhere to live," she told him. "Living in motel will eat up our money before we know it."

"I know, I was wondering, how about we just buy a house rather than renting," he suggested. "That way, all we need to pay is the water, gas, and electric and the phone bill and the heating too," he told her and she nodded.

"It would probably be more cheaper," she told him and he nodded in agreement.

"So, when do we look?" he asked.

"How about now, there's a gas station there, I can grab a couple of drinks and a newspaper," she told him and he nodded as he pulled into the gas station and they both got out. Max handed her the gas card.

"Here, I'll fill up the jeep, you get the drinks and newspaper," he told her.

"Cherry coke?" she asked and he nodded as he kissed her and watched her walk off before turning to the pump and fitted it into the tank of the jeep.

Liz made her way into the gas station and headed over to the magazine section where she picked up a newspaper and saw the latest Cosmo magazine and smile to herself, just because she was on the run, there was no need for her to miss out on her favourite magazine, god knows what Maria would say to that. She picked it up before heading over to the drink sections and picked up a bottle of Cherry coke and a bottle of Pepsi Max, a bottle of Tabasco and she grabbed a couple of munchies before heading over to the counter. She looked out of the window and smiled when she saw Max leaning against the spare wheel that was attached to the back of the jeep. The sun was shining on him, making his dark hair shine in the light.

"That's $8.40," the counter clerk told her, she turned and handed him the money before picking up the bag, she took the change and handed over the gas card and waited for him to charge it up before handing it back to her and she left the gas station.

Max picked his head up when he felt Liz walking toward him; he turned his head and watched as the sun shone on her, her dark hair shining in the sunlight. Her dark eyes shining brightly and she shot him a smile. He leaned down and kissed her gently as he took the bag and the gas card, placed the bag in the back of the jeep and the gas card into his wallet before helping her into the jeep and climbed in himself.

Liz reached over and linked hand with him as he set the jeep into motion, causing Max to shoot her his trademark half smirk before turning back to the front and Liz sighed as she rested her head on the seat, enjoying the ray of the sun on her body. For once, she felt free from all the worries in the world.

They made it to the motel, Max and Liz grabbed the bags and headed into their motel room and put everything away while Liz grabbed her magazine and placed into her bag, promising herself to look at it later when she had the chance, she grabbed the paper and a pen and laid herself on the bed, stomach down, facing the TV that was seated at the end of the bed and flicked through it, looking for a place.

Max came through from the kitchen and sat down on the floor in front of the TV and switched it on, looking to see what was on while a notice caught Liz's eyes.

"Here's, there's this place, it a detached house with four rooms," she told him as she brought the newspaper over his head and settled it in front of him while resting her head on his shoulder.

"We'll check it out after work, I can't believe it's cheap though," he admitted and Liz nodded.

"It does say that they were having problems with people paying for it because of the prices they had for it so they kept knocking it down," she told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Wonder why," he told her as he turned to face her and took her lips into his mouth.

Liz moaned as she cupped the back of his head while Max wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her off the bed and onto the floor next to him. Liz shifted slightly so that she could straddle his lap.

Liz settled herself in his lap and leaned into kiss him. Max groaned as he slipped his hands under her shirt and helped her lift it off her body, leaving her cased in her short shorts and her bra, which was cupping her breasts and lifting them up nicely in his opinion.

"So Max, what are you? A leg man or a breast man?" Liz breathed out and Max smirked as he planted a kiss on her breast and looked up at her.

"With you Liz, it has to be both," he told her before claiming her lips in his once more as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his body before letting her hands run over his chest. Max cupped her butt and stood up, provoking her to wrap her legs around his waist; he turned around and placed them on the bed, with her back on it and him on top of her.

Liz pushed him back up, causing Max to go back on his knees and she brought her hands around her back and unclipped her bra, causing Max to reach out and kiss her hard on the lips as he let his hands pull down the straps before removing the garment completely from her body and pushed her back on the bed and cupped her breasts and rolled a nipple between his fingers, causing her to gasp once more.

Max let his hands drop down and he unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down her body, leaving her shorts on and kissed the side of her neck.

"Now, that's not fair," Liz gasped out as she pushed Max back onto his knees before getting up on her knees kissed him hard on the lips and let her hands trail down his body before they reached the edge of his jeans and unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. She slid her hands into his jeans and through his boxers and gripped him slightly in her hands, causing Max to gasp into her mouth and pull her hand from him.

"Any more of that and I'll lose it," he promised her and Liz smiled up at him.

"Promise?" she asked and Max groaned as he yanked his jeans off, leaving him clad in his boxers and he hauled her body against her once more, her bare breasts pressed up against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck when he pulled away once more.

"One more thing, the red hair has got to go," he told her, his breathing harsh as he ran his hand through her red hair and brought back her dark locks. "Better," he told her and she arched an eyebrow.

"Your light brown hair has got to go too," she reminded and Max nodded as he ran his hand through his hair, bringing back his dark locks and she slid her hands up in his hair and pulled down his head so their lips could meet up once more as he laid her back on the bed. Liz wrapped her legs around Max's leg as Max broke away from her mouth and kissed her neck, travelling their way down to her breasts.

He took one nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue around it before rubbing his tongue over it, causing Liz to gasp as he cupped her other breast and squeezed it and rolled the nipple around his fingers before taking the nipple into his mouth and gave it the same treatment as the other as he did the same to the other nipple with his hand.

He pulled away and kissed his way down her stomach before stopping to dip his tongue into her belly-button, causing her to jerk slightly and giggle as Max smiled against her stomach and moved lower when he reached her panties.

He slipped his fingers into the edge of them and slid them down her legs and threw them into the pile where their other clothes were before spreading her legs and he moved in closer. He let his index finger trail up between her nether lips, causing Liz to gasp and buck her hips slightly as some more of her juice seeped out. Max groaned as he leaned in and swiped his tongue over her, causing her hands to reach down and tangle itself into his hair.

Max reached in and used his fingers to separate her lips and rubbed his tongue over her clit before leaning down and slid his tongue inside of her, causing her walls to clench around him. "Oh god…Max," Liz breathed out as Max pulled away and slid two thick fingers into her and curled them, causing them to brush over her sweet spot while he took her clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it causing her hands to tightened in his hair, her back to arch, her hips to buck up in his face and her walls to clench around his fingers as she screamed out his name.

Max kept stroking her walls while she rode out her orgasm till she relaxed on the bed, breathing heavily while Max stuck his fingers into his mouth and cleaned off her taste before kissing his way back up and kissed her hard on the lips. Liz moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue and used her hips to roll them over so that she was on top. "My turn," she whispered against his lips before kissing her way down his chest.

She reached his nipples and sucked them into her mouth, rubbing her tongue over them, causing Max to groan as he tangled his hands into her dark locks as she moved down lower and swirled her tongue around in his belly-button before moving down even lower.

Once she reached his boxer's shorts, she slipped her fingers in the edge of them, and with help from Max lifting his hip, she pulled them down and it found its way into the pile while Liz turned back to the organ and bit her lip at the sight of it. It was standing proudly with the head of it turning purple from all the blood pouring in it. She reached out and let a finger trail up and down, watching as it jumped slightly before wrapping her whole hand around him and started a pace, moving her hand up and down.

She looked up at Max only to see his head was thrown back on the pillow, his chest was moving rapidly while his fists clenched into the sheets and she smiled as she leaned up slightly before flicking her tongue over the head of him, causing Max to gasp. She leaned down and took him into his mouth as far as it could go before closing her lips around him and drew her head back, tightening her lips at the same before flicking her tongue over his head and moved her way back down, pressing her tongue underneath him before repeating the action each time she bobbed her head.

Soon Max grabbed her head and pulled her off him, he was getting dangerously close to the edge and wanted to be in her when he came, Liz looked at him and pouted.

"I wasn't finished," she told him, batting her eyelashes that usually got her whatever she wanted with Max. He let out a strained laugh.

"Trust me Liz, you can finish it another time, but I want to be in you when I come," he promised as he flipped them over and settled himself in between Liz's spread legs, his head pressing against her core, causing Liz to gasp as she bucked herself up, trying to draw him into her.

Max groaned as he rested his head on her forehead and was about to slide himself in when something struck him. "Wait…protection," Max gasped out as he reached over and grabbed his jeans and pulled his wallet from the back pocket. He opened it and pulled out a condom before throwing the wallet on the ground and unwrapped the condom.

Liz took the condom from him and reached down between them and slid it on him, she ran her hand down once she was finished, causing Max to grab her hand and take a deep breath as he rested his forehead on hers and looked into her dark eyes. "Are you sure?" Max asked and Liz nodded as she licked her lips.

"Please," she gasped out, arching her body against Max. "I need you." Max leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth as he gripped himself and lowered himself into her. He gently pushed his way through her body and stopped when his head met her barrier, he looked up at her. "I want this the normal way," she told him and he nodded as he pulled out slightly before thrusting himself completely in her.

He felt Liz still underneath his body and he leaned down, kissing her all over her face, murmuring soft reassuring words as Liz wrapped her arms around him, holding on as the pain slowly receded from her body.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked up her hips, causing Max to groan as he pulled out and thrusted back into her. "Max!" Liz gasped out, her head fell back on the pillow as her eyes closed while Max kissed her neck, he lets his hands caress the side of her body and cupped one breast in his hand and squeezed it before pinching the nipple between his fingers, causing her to bite the skin between his neck and shoulder as his other hand slid down and cupped her hip before sliding underneath and cupped her butt as he rolled over onto his back.

Liz sat up and leaned backward slightly before moving up and down on him, swirling her hips as she grinded her hips into his. Max gripped her hips and helped her before he let one hands slid up her body and cupped her breasts as he ran his thumb over the her nipples, causing her walls to clench slightly around him.

He reared up and took a nipple into his mouth; he laved his tongue around it before rubbing his tongue over it causing Liz to gasp and slid her hands into his hair as her head fell backward, her mouth open as she took in shallow breaths.

Max pulled away from the nipple he was playing with and turned to the other one, giving it the same attention before he pulled away and pulled her head down and kissed her hard on the lips as she moved faster on top of him.

Liz hands trailed down from his hair to his back as she marvelled the muscles working under her hands as he thrusted his hips up into hers. Max broke the kiss when air became a need and kissed the spot just behind her ear, causing her to groan as he trailed kisses down her neck as one hand slid his way down their body and found her spot. He felt Liz clench around him as he rubbed it with his thumb as he laved one of the hot spot on her collar bone before sucking on it and he bit it gently causing Liz's walls to clench violently around him as her nails dug into his back and scratched their way down as her hips bucked into his while her head fell backward, causing her dark hair to flow down her bare back.

Max groaned as he let himself go into the condom as he kept thrusting up into her. Once they came back down from their high, Liz brought her head forward and Max looked up to see strands of her dark hair was sticking slightly to her sweat soaked body, her eyes were drooped to half mass and the lust was still bright in them. He noticed that he had left his mark on her collar bone and smile slightly.

"Oh god Max," Liz gasped out, still revealing form the orgasm she had received.

"You okay?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Way more than okay," she told him and he smiled slightly as he reached up and pushed back her hair before kissing her gently on the lips before pulling away. He lifted her off him, causing to moan as the connection severed and pulled the condom off him. He disposed of it before turning back to Liz and gathered her up in his arms once more.

"You sure you're okay?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Yes Max," she told him before kissing him. "You just wore me out," she admitted and Max smiled as he grabbed the covers and pulled it over their rapidly cooling bodies and laid himself down next to her.

Liz cuddled into his side and closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered and Max kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Max whispered back and they both feel into a deep and easy sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3a

Chapter 3a

Maria sighed as she swiped back a long lock of blonde hair; she went to Isabel and asked to her to lengthen it for her. Maria stared at the counter, wondering when everything had gone to hell and pinpointed it immediately.

When Tess Harding came to Roswell.

Maria moved round the counter so she was behind it and thought back to when Tess came to Roswell. Tess knew of Max, Michael and Isabel, after all, she had pictures of them so why go through the mind warp? A part of her knew that Tess was trying to get them to realise their destiny but a large part of her told her that Tess could have easily revealed herself to them then let them know. Not mind warp, no, mind rape Max into kissing her where Liz could see them and basically strip Max of every control he had.

An idea formed in her head, maybe that's what Tess wanted, to strip Max of his control so she would basically have a puppy, maybe she wanted to be in control of what Max did but his love for Liz helped him to be strong.

Her thoughts turned to Naesco again, she didn't understand why he didn't approach them and let them know, he knew what they would look like thanks to the book so why all the dancing about and why bother kidnapping Liz, he must have known that Max wasn't going to sit back and let anything happen to her, so why?

She scoffed as another answer came to her mind. To get rid of Liz. Liz had told her about what she had been through at the hands of Naesco, how Naseco was happy about handing her over to the F.B.I, it was so he could clear the way for Tess to take up her place beside Max but didn't bank on Max going after him. Another thought came to her mind, why leave Max behind? Was it punishment for Max because he risked everything to save Liz? Because she was a human being and was 'destroying' everything he worked for? To show Max he was to blame Liz for his capture? She knew Naesco and Tess wouldn't have bothered saving Liz if it were her who was captured by the F.B.I so why leave Max?

Maria clutched her head in her hands, there were so many questions and no answers and it was beginning to drive her up the walls. She couldn't trust Tess and Naseco because there were so many holes in what they were saying. It was like they held all the cards and dealt each one at a time so that they could control the game.

She looked up when she heard the bell jingle and smiled when she saw Alex step through.

"Hey Alex," she greeted as Alex moved closer to her and sat at the counter.

"Hey Maria, headache?" he asked and she nodded.

"Just trying to figure out Tess and Naesco," she told him and he looked at her, puzzled.

"How do you mean?" he asked and she sighed.

"Don't you think it's a little weird they didn't introduced themselves?" Maria asked. "I mean, Tess just mind warped Max into her kissing her and having fantasies of her without a thought for Max or Liz. She basically violated him and thinks it's alright!" Maria told her. "And Naesco kidnapping Liz, how could he not know that Max would go after him? The guy risked exposing himself to save her life, he was more than willing to risk his life for hers so why take her? And why leave Max to the F.B.I when he is suppose to protect him, he obviously wanted Liz out of the way so why leave Max?" she asked and Alex thought about it.

"Maybe they knew that Max would have never accepted them if they had left Liz behind," Alex suggested and Maria shrugged.

"It's just a little uncomfortable, beside, why couldn't he get them both out? It would have been very easy to use his powers, didn't seem to have problems doing it before," she finished, bitterly.

"Probably because Max and Liz kept running about, making it harder for him to track them," he told her and Maria shook her head and leaned in.

"Do you think Naseco wanted Max to blame Liz?" she asked and Alex looked at her, not having an answer for her.

Meanwhile at Michael's apartment, Michael was concentrating on blowing up the rocks by looking at them with Tess standing next to him, coaching him as he did so. The door opened, revealing Isabel, looking harassed.

"Hey, did you managed to get a hold of Max?" Michael asked and Isabel shook her head.

"Nope, either he's not sleeping at all or he's too far away for me to contact him," Isabel admitted and Michael swore.

"Damnit, he better come back soon, he doesn't time to be missing with Parker," Michael stated and Isabel nodded in agreement.

"No problem there, mom and dad is furious with Max, they want to know why he ran off, I told them that he just probably wanted to be with Liz and get away from everything," Isabel stated.

"Naesco did say that we have to start practicing our powers to help us defeat any enemies that will come to Roswell," Tess told her and Isabel nodded.

"Cool, call me and let me know when you want us to practice, I got me a mutt to put down," Isabel stated before leaving the apartment, leaving two confused people behind.

Meanwhile back at the Crashdown, Maria was thinking up more questions she wanted answers to. She stopped by Alex's table as he ate his fries.

"What about the F.B.I?" Maria asked and Alex looked up at her.

"What about them?" Alex asked.

"Well, we have reasons to believe that the camera had been there in Michael's apartment since he moved in right?" Maria asked and Alex nodded, confused to where it was going. "Well, Liz told me that Max healed her hickey, you know, made it go away then he used his powers to leave a glowing trail down her arms, basically, they had proof of Max being different since then, why not grab him then?" Maria asked.

"Because there would have been questions on why they bugged Michael's apartment, they had no reason to suspect Michael being different," Alex told her and she sighed, obviously annoyed at the questions.

"They didn't seem to mind when they picked Max off the street," she muttered and shook her head and sat down across from Alex. "Alex, my gut is telling me that there's more than we actually understand. They had all that evidence of Max since the shooting basically so why bother waiting all that time? Why make Max hang in the balance?" she asked and Alex shrugged.

"To make him look over his shoulder and just when he thinks things are beginning to calm down, they go in," Alex suggested and Maria shook her head.

"They went after Liz and Naesco because Naesco was leaving messages behind for Pierce, do you think that's the sign that they were waiting for? They had Max using his powers on Liz to heal the hickey and didn't do anything but they went straight after Naesco because he was leaving handprints behind?" Maria demanded.

"What, you think that Pierce and Naesco were working together?" he asked and Maria sighed.

"I don't know, we know that Naesco hated Pierce because of what Pierce did to Naesco when he was captured, which brings me to another point, Naesco has been free for like 50 years or so?" Maria asked and Alex thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah because of the handprint Liz saw from Valenti's office," Alex reminded and Maria nodded.

"Pierce was like 20/30 years old, why go after Pierce? It wasn't like Pierce did the experiment on Naesco," Maria pointed out and Alex thought about and nodded.

"Maybe it was Pierce's father?" Alex suggested and Maria sagged back in her seat.

"This is getting me nowhere, it's just too confusing," she muttered as she shook her head and got up and moved over to the counter while Alex sat there, watching his best friend with a thoughtful look when all of a sudden the door bell rang out, signalling a new customer.

Alex looked up and saw Isabel making her way over to him.

"Hey Isabel," Alex greeted and Isabel stood in front of him and glared at him.

"Listen here Whitman, I'm going to say this once and only once," Isabel told him. "Quit following me about! I don't need a puppy. If I needed one, I would go to a pet shop and get one, and it's less likely to irritate the hell out of me. And while we are still on that topic, god, can you say stalker much? You hang outside my house and stare at me all the time. Get over it! We are not going to get together; we were never going to get together. All you were a mean to an end, we had fun and you were just practice. Now stay the hell away from me!" Isabel snapped out before turning on her heels and walked out of the Crashdown, leaving everyone stunned at what just happened.

"Oh that bitch!" Maria exclaimed as she slammed down the plates and was about to go after when Jose grabbed her around the waist.

"Leave her, Alex needs you," Jose told her and she looked at Alex and felt her heart break at his devastated look and felt determinedness rise up in her, she was going to make sure that Alex forget all about the ice bitch and find someone who deserves him more than anyone else.

She turned to the drinks and poured Alex his favourite drink he drank whenever he was down, orange soda on the rocks. She moved over to the table and sat it down in front of him.

"Ignore her, you deserve better than her," Maria told him as she leaned down and kissed Alex on the cheek before walking back over to the counter, hoping to hurry up her shift so she could go and spend time with Alex and make sure that he wasn't going to depress himself over Isabel 'ice bitch' Evans anymore, not while she's still alive.

Michael sighed when he finally got his powers under control and he turned to face Tess, who nodded in approval.

"You got it down to pact," Tess told him as he grabbed a cherry coke and handed it to her, she grabbed it and added lime to her drink before they moved over to the couch and Tess curled her legs up under her body and she turned her body to face Michael. "So, do you think Max will come back?" she asked, curious and she needed to get a move on if she wanted Michael to fulfil the deal.

"Yeah, he will," Michael, stated with confidence. "Max needs to responsibilities of looking after us, he loves it," Michael told her and Tess nodded.

"Good," Tess stated. "So, how are things going with you and Maria?" she asked and Michael shook his head.

"Nothing is going between Maria and I, it's over and for good. I knew that we shouldn't form attachment as we have our planet to go back to and to save our people, Maria has nothing to do with it," Michael stated and Tess smiled, inwardly.

"That's good, I'm glad to see that one of you have your priorities straight, I hope Isabel will see the same way," Tess told him and he nodded.

"She does, she is going to Alex that they can't see each other, romantically, anymore," he explained and Tess nodded.

"What about you two? Are you planning on getting together?" Tess asked and Michael shook his head.

"No, I know our destinies says we have to get together but Isabel and I have grown up like Brothers and Sisters, it's hard for us to see beyond that," he admitted and Tess nodded.

"Of course, but what if I wanted to be with you?" she asked and Michael looked at her.

"What?" he asked and Tess smiled shyly.

"Working with you made me realise that I'm not attracted to Max," she admitted while digging her nails into the palm of her hands as she lied through her teeth. "I was wondering if we could date?" she asked and Michael looked at her, stunned at what was happening.

Meanwhile at the Crashdown, Maria was, nervously tapping her nails on the counter as she watched the clock tick slowly, she wanted to get to Alex's side and help him through what had just happened when Alex appeared at the counter, startling her.

"You do realise that a watched clock never ticks?" Alex asked and Maria grinned.

"What is it that they have different sayings for that? For example, a watched phone never rings, a watched kettle never boils, a watched door never opens?" Maria listed off and Alex laughed.

"So you don't waste time watching them so it can go faster," he told her and she laughed. "So, do you want to tell me why you were watching the clock?" he asked and she grimaced.

"Just waiting for my shift to be over and done with soon so I can spend time with my best buddy," she told him and he arched an eyebrow.

"Maria, you don't have to baby-sit me, I'm okay," he told her and she arched an eyebrow in return, causing him to duck his head slightly and nod in return. "Okay, so I'm not totally fine but I will be," Alex promised when the doorbell rang once more and they both turned to look only for Alex's jaw to drop when he saw the newcomer. "Oh wow," Alex, stated when he saw the girl walking toward him, she had long red hair that stopped mid-back and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a white halter-top with sandals. Maria hid her grin as she watched the scene in front of her and watched as the new girl made her way over to the counter.

"Hi, do you know a Alex Whitman?" she asked and Maria nodded as she pointed to Alex.

"That's him," Maria told her.

"Alexander Charles Whitman at your service," Alex stated and the girl laughed.

"I'm Sarah Johnson, I'm the new girl, I spoke to my teachers today and they said you were the best person to help me with computing," she told him and Alex nodded.

"Sure, when do you want help?" He asked.

"Erm, can we start tomorrow? I'm still unpacking," she explained.

"Sure," Alex told her as he grabbed a napkin, took Maria's pencil and scribbled his phone number on it and handed it to her. "Call me and let me know when," he told her and she took the napkin with a smile.

"Sure will," she told him before leaving the Crashdown and Alex stared at her retreating back as Maria watched in stunned amusement.

"Okay, who are you and what was that?" Maria asked and Alex shook his head.

"I have no idea," Alex replied then smiled. "But I like it."

TBC


	5. Chapter 3b

I'm sorry! I know I was suppose to have this up last Monday but life is just a nightmare, I was working on a Roswell crossover with X - Files and I was trying to figure out some things for a book that I'm writing but I have something for you guys, price of 2 for 1, you get two chapters instead of one!

Forgive me yet?

Chapter 3b

Max sighed as he woke up to sunlight shining on his face, he opened his eyes and looked toward the window before looking down in his arms and smiled when he saw his dark haired girlfriend curled up in his arms, one of her hands was placed on his chest, over his heart while her dark hair head was buried in his neck.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing her to moan slightly and shift her head so that her dark hair tickled him slightly in the neck. He rested his head back on the pillow and continued to look at her, he couldn't believe that he had finally made love to Liz Parker, that they had given their virginity to each other. He felt like he was walking on cloud nine.

Liz stirred slightly; she licked her bottom lip as her hand pulled away from his heart till it reached his side. Her eyelids flickered before they opened, meeting the brown eyes of her lover. She smiled, contently, at him.

"Hey," she greeted and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Liz shifted her legs slightly and winced when a sharp pain shot through between her legs. Max pulled away, sensing the discomfort.

"Liz?" he asked and she smiled.

"Just a little sore you know," she told him and his eyes widen in understanding before softening as he let his hands slide down till it cupped her core. Liz felt warm healing running through her body and felt the pain receding and smiled. "You're certainly handy to have around," she told him and he grinned as he leaned down and kissed her once more.

He pulled away and rested himself back on the bed while Liz drew patterns on his body when she finally asked the question that had been burning in her mind since they both left Roswell.

"Should we go back, Max?" Liz asked from where she was lying in Max's arms, Max ran a hand up and down her arm, both of them were looking at the ceiling, relaxing.

"I don't know; how do you feel?" Max asked and Liz looked up at him.

"I have mixed feelings about going back, I want to go back yet at the same time…" she started.

"You feel safer here, like we're happier, not stressed out like we were in Roswell?" Max finished and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, Max, you're not the same person who you were in Roswell, you seem more happier, more lighter, it's like you don't have the pressure of the world upon your shoulder," Liz told him and he smiled down at her.

"I don't know what it is, it's like, being away from Roswell just takes the pressure off me, in Roswell, we need to look over our shoulders all the time, to be sure of what step we are taking, but being here, it's like…"

"A different world, one we don't need to look over our shoulders and just be us, two people in love," Liz whispered and Max nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"I want to go back but at the same time I don't," Liz admitted and Max sighed.

"We still have the rest of the summer to think about it, we just gotta make sure we make a choice before school cause we can't afford to miss out on our education," Max told her and she nodded before looking at the clock.

"We better get ready, we have work soon," Liz told him as she got out of bed and pulled on Max's shirt before heading over to the bathroom.

Max had turned on his side, his head propped up on his hand as he watched the love of his life walk about in his shirt. He didn't know what it was about a woman wearing a man's shirt but it made him feel possessive of Liz.

Liz stopped as she reached the bathroom door and looked over at her shoulder at her boyfriend and arched an eyebrow. "Are you not gonna join me?" she asked. "I could use someone to scrub my back," she told him and bit back a laugh as she watched as Max scramble out of bed before hauling her into the bathroom with him.

He pressed her up against the glass shower door and kissed her hard as he reached in and switched the shower on before sliding his hands down her body and slipped it under his shirt. He gripped the back of her thighs and spread it open, setting himself in between her legs and slipped the shirt off her body, pressing their naked flesh together.

He ducked his head and kissed her neck as one hand ran up and cupped her breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers, causing her to gasp and buck her hips into his hips. Max lifted a hand and tested the water before pulling Liz off the shower door and slid it open. He walked her backward into the shower and slid the door behind him before lifting Liz up in his arms, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist as he moved his lips from her neck down to her breasts and flicked a nipple with his tongue, causing Liz to bang her head against the shower wall as she threw her head back in pleasure.

She reached one hand down between them and cupped his cock into her hand and brought the tip of it to her core.

"Protection Liz," he told her.

"I'm on the pill, Max," she told him and he pulled away from her, slightly.

"It might not work," he told her, worried and Liz sighed.

"Max, we can't live our lives on maybe," she told him and kissed him. "Please, I need you," she whispered and Max kissed her harder as he cupped himself and slid himself into her hot, waiting body. "Yes," Liz hissed out as Max buried his face into her neck and sucked on the soft skin before he pulled himself back out and slid himself back into her, causing Liz to dig her nails into his back and then raked them up his back, causing him to thrust harder into her.

"Oh god, Liz," he moaned as he gripped her butt, pulling her hips in closer and angled it correctly so that his cock brushed against that little spot, causing Liz to dig her nails once more and pleasure to shoot through her body.

"Oh Yes!" Liz shouted as her walls clenched around him, triggering his release as he watched his girlfriend pant through open mouth. Soon, his thrust came to a slow and he pulled out of her as she came down from her high and Max grinned.

"Good thing we're in the shower already," he told her she huffed out a laugh as she grabbed the soap.

Once they had finished playing with the water sport, they entered the bedroom and got dressed into their clothes when Max looked at his cell phone and sighed as he looked at Liz, she picked up on it and nodded.

"We should phone our parents or our friends," Liz suggested and Max sighed as he nodded.

"I know, lets just phone Alex or Maria," Max told her and she looked at him.

"Why don't you want to phone our parents or your sister or Michael?" Liz asked and Max looked at her.

"Liz, your mom won't be happy, not to mention your dad. My mom and dad will just tell me to come home believing that they can fix whatever problems I have. I really don't want to face Isabel and Michael, Isabel has been trying to dream walk me and I could sense she was annoyed," Max explained and Liz sighed as she nodded.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and switched it on. It began beeping, letting her know that she had missed calls and texts.

"I have messages from everyone excluding Tess and your parents," Liz informed him as she pressed two on her speed dial and held it to her ear.

/Hello/ A female voice greeted and Liz smiled.

"Hey Maria," Liz greeted and got a relieved sigh in her ear.

/Liz! God girl, you have no idea what you have missed since you have left/ Maria exclaimed. /Are you and Max okay/

"We're fine, I promise," Liz swore.

/Good, Isabel has been doing her nut ever since Max left, not to mention Michael and Miss High and Mighty herself. /

"Maria," Liz stated through laughers.

/I'm telling as I see it/ Maria told her. /Your mom hasn't been happy, she's furious/ Maria explained and Liz nodded.

"That would be the case," Liz told her. "I just called you to let you know that Max and I are find," Liz informed her.

/Good, when are you coming back/ Maria asked and Liz sighed.

"We don't know if we're coming back," Liz admitted.

/What do you mean/ Maria asked.

"Max and I are talking about if we should go back to Roswell or if we should leave for good," Liz explained.

/Because of all the dangers/ Maria asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah," Liz stated. "We're still thinking about it, we haven't made a decision yet," Liz reassured. "Can you tell Alex and everyone that we're find? Just don't let them know about the choice we are making," Liz told her.

/Sure, no problem, Chica/ Maria promised. /Oh! Alex has a new love interest/ Maria teased and Liz smiled.

"Who?" Liz asked.

/A new girl called Sarah, don't worry, Alex checked her out, she's normal/ Maria promised and Liz nodded.

"That's great, but last I heard, he was pretty into Isabel," Liz told her and Max perked up when he heard this.

/That's a long story but I can promise that Alex won't be seeing Isabel in a romantic light ever again/ Maria promised. /Good riddance I say/

"What happened?" Liz asked.

/Let just say that Alex saw the real Isabel and it broke his heart/ Maria explained. /Too long to explain/ Maria told her and Liz nodded.

"Okay, oh look, I gotta go, I have work and Max is waiting to drive me," Liz explained. "Just let everyone know that we're okay. Our phone will be off though, we'll call you," Liz told her.

/Okay, call me later/ Maria told her.

"I'll try," Liz promised. "Bye." Liz shut the phone and stood up, smoothing her wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Alex has a new girlfriend?" Max asked as Liz moved closer to him.

"Yeah, apparently he saw Isabel in a new light and saw the real Isabel," Liz explained as Max wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the motel, locking the door behind them.

"I wonder what that means," Max mused.

Liz sighed as she stepped into the backroom. Today had been a busy day for her and she has been working constantly since she arrived. She was glad to have a break. She moved over to her locker and opened it and smiled when she saw the picture of her and Max stuck on the door.

There was a cough behind her and she turned to see one of the workers standing there.

"Oh! Hi, Carrie right?" Liz asked and the red haired nodded. She had curly red hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, that's right," she stated, her voice cool and Liz nodded.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked and Carrie nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with you and the hottie?" she asked and Liz looked at her curiously.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Max," Carrie explained and Liz nodded.

"Oh, he's my boyfriend," Liz explained and took in the shocked, disbelieving look on the other girl's face.

"Your boyfriend?" Carrie asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah," Liz confirmed and Carrie laughed.

"Oh come on sweetie, you don't need to protect him from me, he's your brother isn't he?" Carrie asked and Liz frowned.

"No, he's my boyfriend, we've been dating since February," Liz told her and Carrie looked at Liz up and down and nodded.

"Uh huh," Carrie stated with a non-believing tone before scoffing and walking out, leaving Liz confused. She shook her head and shut the locker door before stepping back out into the main café and smiled when she saw Max step into the café.

His dark eyes scanned the café and smiled when he saw Liz standing near the backroom, he made to go over to her when a red haired stopped him in his track. "Hi, Max right?" she asked and Max looked at her, confused, wondering how the hell she knew his name. "I'm Carrie, I work with your sister," Carrie explained and Max's eyebrows shot up.

"Funny, I didn't think Isabel worked here," Max told her and Carrie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Isabel? No I mean Liz," Carrie stated and Max looked at her, even more confused.

"Liz is my girlfriend, not my sister," he stated and looked up at Liz, who shrugged, rolled her eyes and stepped into the backroom. He saw her talking to an older man, pointing to Max, he saw the older man nodded and Liz made her way over to her locker.

"Oh come on, I know you two are just making that up so you are protecting her," Carrie stated with a giggle and Max sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Carrie, is it?" he asked and she nodded. "Liz Parker is my girlfriend, not my sister. I'm not pretending to protect her from anyone," Max stated and watched as Liz came toward him, changed from her waitress outfit to her normal street clothes. She smiled brightly up at Max.

"Hey," she greeted and Max grinned back as he leaned down and kissed her hotly on the mouth, slipping his hands around her waist, pulling her into his body.

"I missed you," Max whispered when he pulled away for air and she grinned up at him.

"I missed you too," she told him. "Mr. Watson gave me the rest of the day off for my hard work," she informed him and he grinned.

"So that means I get to spend the rest of the day with you?" he asked, a leer coming into his voice as his eyes travelled up and down her body, causing her to blush and laugh.

"Down boy," she told him and he laughed too as he spun her around to the door and they both walked out, leaving a fuming Carrie behind.

They made their way through the park and sat at the bench that was near the children area, Max had an arm around Liz's shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder, her hand linked with Max's free hand as they watched the children play. "Do you think we'll have children?" she asked, finally voicing the one question that had been burning in her mind since she found out about Max's secret.

Max looked down at her dark hair and understood what she was asking, she was wondering if it was even possible for them to have children together, to have one that was a mixture of, both, him and Liz.

"I don't know," he admitted and Liz nodded, Max untangled his hand from hers and, gently, cupped her face and turned it to face him. "Do you want to have children?" he asked and Liz looked down as she bit her bottom lip.

"One day, yeah," she whispered. "I've always wondered what it would be like, what our children would look like, if we could have them," Liz admitted.

"What if we couldn't have children?" he asked and Liz sighed.

"I would be disappointed but I wouldn't change how I feel about you," Liz told him. "I'd still love you, regardless if we have children or not but I would like us to be able to have children, one that was our own," Liz explained and Max nodded.

"I feel the same, but Liz, my biological are different, I don't know if we'll be able to conceive or not," Max admitted and Liz nodded as she rested her head on Max's chest once more and they both just stared out into the distance, thinking of the future.

TBC


	6. Chapter 4a

Chapter 4a

A bus pulled outside of the Crashdown, the doors opened and a duffle bag dropped down onto the ground before two black boots jumped down next to it. A hand reached down and picked up the bag and the figure slung it over his shoulder. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that were hidden behind the black glasses he wore. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans.

His lips curved into a half smirk as he looked at the Crashdown sign that were flashing brightly and made his way over to the alleyway and made his way through it till he came to stairs. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door only for a red haired woman to answer and she smiled brightly when she saw the male.

"James!" she greeted as she hugged him and led him into the house before shutting the door behind them.

James Parker made his way into the living room where Jeff was sitting; he looked up and smiled when he saw James.

"Hey James," Jeff greeted as he hugged his nephew.

"Hey Uncle Jeff," he greeted as he clapped his uncle's back before pulling away and looking around. "Where's Liz?" he asked.

"She is out of town at the moment," Nancy told him and James nodded, looking at his aunt curiously. He knew that she and Liz never really got on, the adults knew about it but never actually explained it to him. He knew that the answer would reveal itself sooner or later. The truth always got out

"So, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked and James looked at him, puzzled.

"Aunt Nancy called me, she asked me if I wanted to spend the rest of my school year down here," James told him. "Mom agreed because my grades has been kinda slacking and she is hoping that Liz would rub off me and help me bring up my grades," he explained and Jeff looked at Nancy before looking at James.

"Great, Liz would be able to help you, so would the rest of her friends, Max is pretty smart too," he told him.

"I think you are better off not being near Max. Liz's grades has been suffering slightly whenever she is near him," Nancy told James. "He's the type of person who likes to lead girls astray."

"Isn't Max Liz's boyfriend?" he asked. "I remember her telling me about him when she called me once, she sounded really happy," James told her and Nancy shook her head.

"No, Max isn't a good one," she told him and James nodded.

"Okay, I'll have a look out for him," he told her and Nancy nodded.

"Good, maybe you can help Liz realise that she has her whole life ahead of her and she is too young to get involve right now," Nancy suggested and James looked at Nancy, curiously. She wanted him to meddle with Liz's relationship? He decided that he would ask around town and see what everyone thinks of Max; he had a feeling that Nancy wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Nancy…" Jeff started and Nancy shook her head.

"No Jeff, you agreed with me. Max is not Liz's type and she is far too much young to get involve with anyone," Nancy shot at him and he backed down, eyeing his wife, he was going to have a word with her later about this.

"Okay, I'm gonna head to the spare room and place my stuff in it," he told them and they nodded as James left the room and headed over to the spare room and threw his bag into it before hurrying over to the door and listened carefully.

Maria blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face as she moved closer to the hatch and placed the order on the spinner.

"A plate of Space Fries and a Will Smith," she informed and Jose nodded as he turned back to the grill and Maria turned back to face the door, when she saw a familiar figure heading toward the door.

The door jingled as Alex opened it and smiled when he saw Maria.

"Hey Maria," Alex greeted as he stepped into the Crashdown and Maria smiled.

"Hey Whitman, how is Sarah?" she asked in a teasing tone and Alex laughed.

"It's just a tutoring," Alex protested and Maria lifted a shapely eyebrow causing Alex to nod in defeat. "Okay I like her but I don't want to get involve straight away, not after Isabel," he explained and she nodded.

"Okay, but I think Sarah is the one who will help you get over Isabel, she really seems like a nice person," she informed him and he nodded.

"How is it going with Michael?" he asked and she scoffed.

"Don't talk to me about him," she told him. "The jerk has been ignoring me," she informed and Alex sighed.

"He really does seem to want to follow his destiny," Alex told her and she nodded.

"I know, I just wish that there was someway I could get over him," she admitted and Alex smiled sadly at his best friend.

"Don't worry Ria, if I can find someone, there is more than hope for you," he promised as he reached over and patted Maria's hand, causing her to smile at him.

"That Alex, you're the best," she told him before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek and moved over to the hatch where Jose had called out 'order', leaving Alex to watch her, wondering what he could do to help Maria.

"What is your problem?" Jeff demanded. "God Nancy, you brought James up here so he could keep an eye on Liz!" he snapped. "Whatever happened to trusting Liz?"

"Liz is too young to get involve with anyone," Nancy told him. "Max will use her and break her heart, I don't want to see Liz like that. She deserves better than Max."

"Isn't that for Liz to decide?" Jeff asked. "She is been great of judgement, so why are you all of a sudden questioning her?"

"Jeff, she started lying to us ever since that day of the shooting, everyone says that Max was in the Crashdown that day yet Liz is saying he wasn't, she is covering for him. Not to mention all the late night trips and the countless of camping trips she had been taking. Add in the fact the Principal found them in the eraser room and they cut two academic classes. She snuck out of the house not so long after that, came back and shouted at me then snuck off the whole night with Max and came back with him the next morning," Nancy pointed out. "He is leading her astray!"

"Nancy, I think you're over reacting," Jeff told her and Nancy scoffed.

"Our daughter is sneaking off each night, not to mention she has run off with the same guy in question!" Nancy snapped. "James will help Liz to get back on track and hopefully scare Max off before he can ruin her life even more and leave her heartbroken, or worse, pregnant and alone," Nancy stated before stalking off, leaving Jeff frustrated at what was happening.

James listened from the other side, he frowned in confusion at what was going on; Liz was sleeping with Max? Liz had told him everything that happened, about the whole night trip and being caught by the Principal and heading out into the desert. He knew that there was something more than she was willing to tell him but he trusted her to tell him when she was ready. But hearing Nancy go on about Max being evil basically made him go on defensive, he had a feeling that Liz was going to face hell when she came back and promise that he would be there for her.

Time to visit a few of his friends that live in Roswell, maybe they could give him the low down on the characters that Liz was hanging out with.

James made his way back over to the Crashdown, confused at what was going on. So far, Nancy was the only one who seemed to hold a grudge against Max Evans. Everyone he had talked to said that Max was the silent kid, the girls lusted after him but he only ever seemed to notice Liz. There was a rumour of a shooting but it was dismissed as they never recovered the bullet and no one was harmed. They did tell James of the time where Max and Liz had been caught in the eraser room and they were quite happy about, they all said it was about time that two them made a move on. They became close after the shooting and they finally got together.

He had asked them about Nancy and they told him that she had been like that since Max and Liz had spent the night in the desert, she wasn't happy, as far as they knew, no one in either side of the family was happy but no one made such a big fuss as Nancy did.

Puzzled he moved closer to the Crashdown, he remembered Liz telling him about Max being beated up by Kyle's friend because he dared to breath in her direction and how Max had helped her to say goodbye to Grandma Claudia. He felt his heart clenched whenever he thought about Claudia, she was the best grandma any of them had and he knew that Liz and Claudia were very close, to see her die must had taken a toll on her and he was grateful that Max was there to help her.

He remembered how Liz told him that he wished Max would give in and give their relationship a chance, she told him it was because he had been abandoned by his parents at a young age, she thought it was keeping Max from having a relationship and was happy when Max finally gave in.

He shook his head as he stepped into the Crashdown and stopped when he saw a familiar blonde talking to a familiar dark haired guy. He smiled as he eyed Maria up and down, taking in the changes that her body had been through since he last saw her and had to admit that the Crashdown uniform was really making it easy.

He walked over to them and watched as Maria looked up, eyed him with curiosity till her eyes widen in recognition.

"James?" Maria asked and James smiled.

"Hey Ria, you've grown up," He stated and she smiled slightly with Alex shaking his head, amused. "Hey Alex," James greeted and Alex nodded.

"Nice to see you again, James. How come you are here?" he asked and James smiled.

"Aunt N asked me to stay, I'm coming to school here," James explained and Alex nodded.

"Cool."

"Is Liz about?" James asked and the pair of them looked at each other.

"Liz is a bit busy lately, she is out of town working on a project for school," Maria explained and James nodded.

"Cool, let me know when she comes back, I want to surprise her," James told her and Maria smiled.

"You most certainly will surprise her," Maria said, flirtingly, and Alex bit back a smile at the sight of Maria flirting with another person.

"See you around Maria, looks like Roswell is gonna be fun this year," He stated with a wink before heading up the stairs to the Parker's apartment and Alex turned to Maria.

"Look at you, the smitten kitten," Alex teased and Maria slapped him, playfully, on the arm.

"I'm not!" Maria denied and Alex just nodded, not once believing her.

TBC

There you go; James Parker is now in Roswell.


	7. Chapter 4b

Chapter 4b

There was a banging noise at the door, Max woke up first, shaking his head from the cloud that was fogging his mind.

"What the hell?" Max muttered as he got up, Liz stirred as she rolled over on the bed and looked at Max.

"Max?" she asked.

"Someone's at the door," Max explained as he pulled on his jeans, she looked toward the door and there was another banging only this time, accompanied with a male voice.

"Who is in there?" he demanded and Liz looked at Max.

"Change your image," She told him and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"It's the new manager, change your image, make yourself look a little rougher," She explained and Max stared at her before lifting a hand and running it through his hair, growing his hair a little longer, letting the curls curl over his ear and a little further down his neck and running a hand over his face growing a few days worth of stubble before marking a bicep length of tattoo around his left bicep and a another tattoo saying Liz over the whirlpool symbol over his right bicep.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded, licking her lips as he shook his head, amused before answering the door, leaning on the door frame, he looked at the manager and held back the need to roll his eyes at the predictable sight, a greasy haired short man with a belly. "What?" Max asked in a bored tone.

"You rent this room? Cause it never said on the book that it was rented," He demanded and Max sighed.

"Don't worry, I gotcha covered, I just needed a place to crash, that's all," Max stated as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hundred bills, he was about to hand it over when he heard a moan.

"Max, hurry up," Liz moaned, Max turned to see Liz lying on his side of the bed, the sheets wrapped around her body with a leg hanging off the side of the bed.

The manager looked in and his eyes widen when he saw this and Max moved his body, cutting off the show.

"Show's over," Max stated as he wrapped the money up and put it in the manager's pocket before pushing him away and shutting the door and turning back to his girlfriend. "A bit impatient aren't cha?" he asked as he moved over to the bed as she got up on her knees and smirked at her boyfriend.

He lifted his hand to remove everything when she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her.

"Leave it, you look bad like this," She whispered and he smirked down at her.

"Bad boy huh?" he asked as he ducked his head down to scrape his teeth lightly against her neck, causing her to gasp as she slid her hand into his hair, holding him to her neck while his hands crept round and cupped her butt, pulling her waist in closer to his so he could pressed his arousal up against her.

"Oh god, Max…" Liz gasped; he ripped the sheet away from her body and pressed her up against his body, the rough jeans against her core was electrifying her. He bent her backward slightly as he trailed his lips down her chest till it latched on to one nipple as he thrusted his jean clad hips into her, causing her to tighten her hold in his hair before he took the nipple between his teeth and bit it slightly, causing her to whimper. "Max…"

Max threw her back on the bed as he knelt on the bed and crawled on top of her and leaned down to kiss her hard while Liz pushed him up onto his knees. She licked her lips as she lifted herself into a sitting position and unzipped his jeans before pulling them down, causing his erection to jump out, standing up straight.

She smirked up at him before she leaned her head in and took him into her mouth, causing his hands to tangle themselves in her dark hair and to grit his teeth as he watched his girlfriend suck him. Once he felt he was getting close to the edge, he yanked her head away from him and dragged her up so that he could bring her in for a hard bruising kiss as one hand slid its way down to her butt. He cupped it and spread her legs before thrusting himself into her.

"YES!" Liz hissed out as she threw her head back as Max dropped his head into the corner of her shoulder and neck before sucking the skin into his mouth, biting it slightly as Liz bit her bottom lip as Max began to thrust in and out of her as hard and fast as he could.

He braced her back against the wall, sitting her on top of the headboard as she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting her nails rake their way down his back as she felt her orgasm build up. Max yanked his face away from her neck and took her lips into his mouth once more as he cupped a breast and let his hand play with it, kneading it and pinching the nipple as one hand slid down and scratched her clit, causing Liz to scream out Max's name as her head threw back once more, cracking the wall as her walls clenched around Max. Max groaned as he pumped himself into her as his own orgasm washed over him.

They both fell back onto the bed once more, breathing heavily as they stared at each other, wide eyes.

"Wow," Max stated once he got his breath back, they both stared at the ceiling, still in a shock at what they had done and he turned to face Liz. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked and Liz shook her head.

"Nope, only mind blowing orgasm," she told him, breathing heavily as she tried to get her heart rate back under control and Max turned back to the ceiling.

"That was…"

"Different," Liz stated and they both looked at each other and Liz smile. "But a good different," she confirmed and Max nodded as she looked at the clock. "I'll be late for work if I don't get a move on," she told him as she wrapped the sheet around her body and got off the bed while Max move onto his side and watched her as she moved around the room. He smiled as he watched this, he couldn't wait till he had the chance to live with her in their house somewhere and watch her do all the time, be so relaxed and comfortable around him that she could walk about with a sheet or just naked around him.

Liz turned around and smiled when she saw Max watching her. "Why are you watching me?" she asked and Max grinned as he got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist and moved closer to her.

"My sexy girlfriend in a sheet," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body while leaning down to her kiss her. She smiled into his kiss as she reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as she kissed him back but pulled away when she felt Max untie her sheet.

"Oh no you don't," she told him with a mock glare. "If we get started now, I will definitely be late for work," she told him as she pushed him back onto the bed and made her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her as Max stared at the door, an amused smile gracing his face as he shook his head. She could be feisty when she wanted to be.

They both were ready and they made their way out of the motel room and got into the jeep.

Liz arrived at her work, she kissed Max goodbye before Max left for his work and stepped into the café.

"So, how is your brother?" Carrie asked as Liz passed her and Liz stopped in her tracks and turned to face her with an annoyed look.

"Carrie, Max and I are boyfriend and girlfriends, he's not my brother!" she snapped before heading into the backroom, she was getting annoyed with Carrie's ambition to get with Max and telling herself that they were brothers and sisters. "We definitely should be in jail if we were cause my thoughts are not exactly PG friendly," she muttered to herself as she opened her locker and pulled out her apron and pad and pencil before gearing herself up and headed back out into the main area.

Max made his way over to the café after working a six hour shift in the lawyer, he had good news for Liz and couldn't wait to tell her but he wanted to make sure that she wasn't being bothered by Carrie, she was definitely getting on his nerves.

He was about to step into the café when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his arm, spinning him around. He found himself up against the wall and a warm body pressed up against him.

"Move Carrie," he told her and she smiled up at him and let out a little purr.

"Hello Max," she purred and he grimaced in disgust.

"Get off me," he ordered and she laughed.

"Oh come on Max, you know you want me," Carrie stated and Max sighed as he grabbed her arms and pushed her away.

"Carrie, I'm only going to say this once and I want you to listen carefully," he told her and she perked up only for Max's gaze to harden. "I'm with Liz and I'm only going to be with Liz. I love Liz and there is nothing that anyone can do or say will change it. So I think you need to move on and find some other guy who is willing to sink down low to your level because I'm not interested in you or any other girl that walks my path because Liz is the only girl for me," he informed her and shoved her away. "Now stay the hell away from me and Liz, cause I swear, if Liz tells me you have been tormenting her or asking her questions or anything, I will come and find you and I will make sure your life will be a misery," he promised before walking away, shaking his head while Carrie watched him go as fear ran through her veins.

"Hey baby," Liz greeted when she saw Max step into the café, he smiled when he saw her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, when do you get off?" he asked. "I want to spend some more time with my girl," he told her and she looked up at him, curious.

"You seem to be in a happy mood, I'm guessing you sorted things out with Carrie?" she asked and Max grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you worry about her, she won't be bothering us again," Max promised and she smiled up at him before looking down at a customer while Max looked over her head and glared at Carrie, who looked at them through the window. She certainly won't be bothering them again.

Liz shut her locker with a satisfying sigh and pulled on Max's leather jacket that she had borrowed. She smiled as she turned the lapel up and smelled it, smiling when she smelt Max's scent before pulling her hair out of the jacket and leaving the backroom. She walked over to where her boyfriend was leaning against the counter. He looked up and smiled when he saw her and wrapped an arm around her waist and they both left the building, feeling free and carefree.

They made their way over to the park and sat down on a bench that was next to the lake. Max rested himself near the edge of the bench while Liz nestled herself into Max's side, resting her head on his shoulder as they both gazed out to the lake.

"How do you think everyone is doing?" Liz asked and Max sighed.

"I know Isabel is pissed off at me, she keeps trying to dream walk me, so if she is annoyed then you can bet that Michael and Tess are annoyed," he told her and Liz sighed.

"Why can't they just give us a break?" she asked and Max scoffed.

"The day Isabel gives me a break is the day when the world comes to an end," he muttered. Liz sighed as she turned her head and rested her chin on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "How do you think Kyle will this?" Max asked and Liz wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know Max, he never really like you before," she reminded and Max sighed as he turned his face back round to the front.

"Tell me about it," he muttered and Liz sighed. "He hates me because he thinks I stole you away from him," he muttered and Liz rolled her eyes.

"And if you think, you never actually did steal me away from him, you always had me," she told him and he looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Max, I had a huge crush on you since seventh grade, if you don't believe me, ask Maria, she'll back me up," Liz told him and he continued to look at her in a stunned disbelief, causing Liz to smile and look away back to the lake "But the question still remains, do we go back?" Liz asked as she rested her head against Max's shoulder and they both stared out into the distance.

TBC


	8. Chapter 5a

Chapter 5a

Michael made his way into the Crashdown; his eyes caught Maria behind the counter working. He felt a stab in his heart when he saw her. He had done nothing but hurt her since she found out the truth about them and shook his head.

He made his way over to a booth and sat down on it. He thought back to the time he was working with Tess on his powers and she dropped the bombshell that she fancied him. He couldn't help but dream of her, she was certainly attractive but he couldn't help but feel that he was betraying Max. What if Max were to come back and decided that he wanted to be with Tess? He would betray his best friend in that way.

Maria made her way over to the booth and pulled out her pad and a pencil.

"What can I get ya?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"Just a plate of fries," he told her and she nodded as she wrote it down on her pad. "So, how have you been?" he asked and she looked at him with a raise eyebrow.

"Fine," she informed him with a shrug. "Alex's been getting on great with Sarah and I've been having a great time," she informed him and Michael scoffed.

"Come on Maria, you did this before to make me jealous, there's no point in trying it again," he informed her and Maria laughed, sarcastically.

"Michael, think again. Alex and I are moving on, we're finally finding a way out of the alien abyss for once and you guys can't handle it," she hissed at him only to stop when she heard a cough behind her.

Michael arched an eyebrow when he saw a dark haired boy behind Maria. Maria spun around only to look into the amused eyes of James Parker. "James," she greeted and James grinned.

"Hey Maria, I just wanted to ask you a question," he told her and she titled her head slightly, interested to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night," he asked and she furrowed her brows in amusement.

"No, I'm not," she informed him and he nodded.

"I wondering, if you would like to come out on a date with me," he told her and her eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Oh…wow," she stuttered and James grinned.

"Too straightforward?" he teased and she laughed.

"Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you," she told him and he stared at her, shocked before grinning.

"Great!" he told her. "Pick you up outside your house at 7 tomorrow? We can go to movie then out for a meal," he told her and she nodded.

"That sounds great," she told him and he nodded before leaving the Crashdown with Maria staring after him before turning back to Michael with a dreamy look on her face. "Anything else you wish to order?" she asked and Michael shook his head and received a nod in return before heading over to the counter.

Michael sat there, stunned at what just happed. A guy, a stranger no doubt, just asked his Maria out! In front of him! A short voice snipped into his brain. "But you broke up with her and have no right to call her your Maria anymore," the voice stated and Michael hung his head as his made up his mind. Maria wasn't the only one who could move on.

He pulled out the cell phone that Isabel had leant him and dialled a number before placing the phone near his ear and waiting for the answer.

/Hello/ A female voice answered.

"Hey Tess, it's Michael," Michael greeted.

/Oh, hey Michael, what's up/ She asked.

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the Crashdown, I have thought about you what you said to me and I have an answer," he told her and got her reply. He hung up and waited as Maria brought his plate of fries over.

"Have fun," she told him before walking off once more. Michael picked at his fries when the doorbell jingled. He turned and saw Tess step through the door and she smiled as she made her way over to him and sat across from him.

"Hey," she greeted and eyed him curiously. "What did you wanted to see me for?" she asked.

"I thought about what you said, that day in my apartment," he told her and she looked at him.

"You mean?" she gestured to between them two and he nodded.

"Yeah," he told her and she sat up, suddenly interested in what he had to say. "So, what do you say to a date tonight?" he asked and she smiled brightly.

"Sure," she told him. "What time?" she asked.

"Seven? We could go for a movie then out for dinner?" he suggested and she nodded.

"That would be great," she told him and he grinned too before looking out the corner of his eye to see Maria laughing at something Jose told her. A stab of annoyance went through him when he realised that Maria wasn't even interested in what was happening between him and Tess.

Isabel made her way into the Crashdown and smiled when she saw Michael and Tess and made her way over to them and sat down.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey Isabel," Michael greeted and Tess leaned forward.

"Have you managed to reach Max yet?" she asked and Isabel threw her a disgusted/annoyed look.

"No I haven't," she muttered and she heard laughers. She looked over to see Alex and Maria standing at the counter, Maria was telling Alex something and he was laughing. "But I bet I know who does," she stated as she got up with Michael and Tess and they made their way over to duo.

"Uh oh, gotta run," Maria muttered to Alex and Alex turned to see the remaining pod squad making their way over to them.

"Too late," Alex stated and Maria grinned as she turned to face them.

"And what can I do for you guy? Blood smoothie?" she got a glare in return.

"What were you laughing about over here?" Isabel snapped and Maria arched an eyebrow.

"You came over here just to ask us what we were laughing about?" she asked and Isabel nodded and Alex bit back a snigger as he looked at Maria.

"We were just talking about Max and Liz," Alex stated and Isabel glared at him.

"So you have heard from them?" she asked and Maria nodded.

"They're fine," Maria stated and Isabel scoffed.

"Why would they phone you and not me? I'm Max's sister!" Isabel snapped.

"Probably because they wanted to speak to someone who was less likely to lecture them," Maria muttered.

"When are they coming back?" Tess asked and Maria shrugged.

"Don't know yet," Maria told them.

"What you mean, don't know yet?" Michael exploded. "They are either coming straight back here or the 'king' decided he wants to take a longer vacation," Michael snapped.

"I'm not surprise," Maria stated. "Why wouldn't Max want to stay away and recover?"

"He can recover at home," Isabel stated.

"I doubt it," Maria stated and Isabel turned to face her.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Isabel stated.

"The guy went through hell with the FBI in the white room, then he finds out that he is destined to be with the gerbil over there, I'm not surprised he high tailed it out of Roswell. He wouldn't have been able to recover properly. Liz is the only one who he'll talk to and in the process, may be the only one to help him recover!" Maria snapped.

"How dare you!" Tess breathed out and Maria got in her face.

"No, how dare you," Maria snapped back. "You came into Roswell and tried to rip Max and Liz apart with your mind rape, you didn't give a damn about what you were doing to Max and Liz. All you wanted was yourself and you blame Max for wanting to get away? The guy has been violated by having his control stripped away from him by you mind warping him, he been through in hell in the white room then he found out his worst nightmare, a whole planet is expecting him to drop his life, the only one he knows of, and go up there to save them!" Maria snapped. "None of you give a damn about anyone other than yourself that I find it extremely difficult to believe that Max even came from the same hatch from you guys," Maria finished with a shake of her head and walked off.

"I have to go, I'm meeting up with Sarah," Alex stated and Isabel looked at him, sharply.

"Didn't take long for you to get over me," Isabel stated and Alex shrugged with a smirk.

"Just like what you said, it was only fun," Alex stated and left, leaving Isabel scowling.

Alex made his way over to a house; he walked up the pathway and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Sarah answered the door and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Alex," she greeted and Alex grinned back at her.

"Hey Sarah, ready for more updating?" he asked and she laughed as she stepped back and allowed him space into the house. Alex stepped through and watched as Sarah shut the door and led the way toward her bedroom. He couldn't help but admire Sarah butt as her jeans cupped them. She wore a white halter neck with her red hair up in a messy twist and she was barefooted.

"Sorry about the mess, still unpacking," Sarah told him as they entered her room and Alex shook his head.

"No problem," he told her as they moved closer to the bed. They both sat down and Alex pulled out his computer notes and went over them to Sarah with Sarah taking notes, occasionally, enjoying her time with Alex.

An hour later, they both found themselves standing, the lecture was over and Sarah was feeling a little disappointed. "Okay, tomorrow at the same time?" he asked and she nodded. He grinned as he turned to face the door when Sarah finally plucked up the courage.

"Alex?" she called out and he stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah?" he asked as she moved forward to him so she stood in front of him.

"You know, I really like you," Sarah told him and Alex smiled as he looked at her.

"I really like you too," Alex told her and Sarah laughed.

"No Alex, I mean, I really like you," she emphasises and Alex's eyebrows shot up when he got the meaning.

"Oh!" he exclaimed and Sarah smiled as she leaned in, she cupped the side of Alex's face and leaned in. Alex closed his eyes when her soft lips met his. She kissed his bottom lip before kissing his upper lip, causing Alex to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in closer, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he traced her lips with his tongue, causing her to open her mouth so he could taste her.

Mrs Johnson walked by but stopped when she saw her daughter in a passionate clinch with the young man that had been around and smiled to herself. She had see how Alex has been hesitated to let Sarah in and guessed that he had been hurt. She had seen Sarah go through the same thing before with a guy in their old town and was glad to see that Sarah was finally letting go of the hurt and moving on. She reached in and closed the door before moving on.

"So, how is Michael getting on with his powers?" Isabel asked. She and Tess were sitting on the bed, painting their toenails and using their powers to change the colours.

"He's getting better control over them," Tess told her and she looked at Tess, sensing a change in her.

"Spill it, you have been acting like a firefly all day," Isabel stated and Tess laughed slightly.

"Michael asked me out," she admitted and Isabel rocked back in shock.

"But I thought you and Max…" she started and Tess nodded.

"I know but when I came here, I thought I wanted to be with Max because he is my husband and I'm not going to deny that he is hottie and I would love to get him in the sack, he is a little too controlling to be my type. Michael on the other hand, there's something that just attracts me and he wants to follow destiny and save our people, which is a lot more than what I can say for Max," she told her and Isabel nodded. "You don't want Michael," she asked and Isabel caught on.

"God no!" she exclaimed. "I love Michael, he is like a brother to me. If you two are happy, then go ahead. I just wish my brother would wake up and see what a catch you are," she admitted. "You can help us fight our enemies, Liz can't as she is too human and Max loses control around her," she muttered and Tess nodded as they turned back to their toes, now working in silence.

"How about you and Alex?" Tess asked. "You seemed a little frosty with him earlier," she admitted and Isabel sighed.

"It's just, I really thought Alex really liked me and to see that he went off with another girl so soon after I broke up with him, it just makes me feel that he was never interested in me that much and that is kinda insulting you know, I mean, I'm every guys dreams, blonde hair, big chest," Isabel listed and Tess nodded.

"Don't worry, its Alex lost, either that or he is trying to make you jealous by going out with someone that's not even half as gorgeous as you," Tess stated and Isabel nodded in agreement as they turned back to their toenails, feeling better.

Naesco made his way through the hallway of the FBI; he was growing frustrated at the lack of messages from Max. He wanted everything back in his control. He wanted that deal to be fulfilled so he could get off this forsaken planet where mindless human beings walked about, ignorant about everything that was happening around them. He wanted to be back on Antar where he had people under his control, to be back in his environment and the only way that was going to happen was if Max Evans got his head out between of his girlfriend's legs and got a move on with Tess and get her pregnant.

He shook his head; he could understand the attraction of Liz Parker. Hell, if he wasn't willing to risk his life for a human begin, he would certainly shape shift himself back into his king and try her out just to see how wild she could be in bed but it was too risky. She knew, somehow, that he wasn't Max and he wasn't about to risk the wrath of his king. He may be a boy but he was still the reincarnation of King Zan and Zan had a temper that was dangerous when lit up and he wasn't going to die when he had his chance within his grasp.

He entered Pierce's room and sat down behind the desk, he pulled out a video and slid it into the VCR and switched it on and tapped the remote to his chin as he watched as Max healed the rash/hickey that was on Liz's neck and frown to himself.

Pierce knew Max's secret all this time yet waited before he could move in and capture him, he couldn't understand Pierce and why he was taking this long to capture Max but understood it. He wanted Liz too. Naesco scowled. That girl has been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since Max healed her. She ruined everything that he had worked for so he needed to find a way to get rid of her and he came up with the plan.

Only Max got in the way and got himself capture the foolish boy, but he thought about it and had hoped that Max would blame Liz for his capture but of course, it didn't work. When he saw her in the chamber, he knew that there would be no separating them.

He switched the VCR off and pulled out the tape before placing it in the palm of his hand and setting it on fire. He threw the ashes into the bin before turning to the window. He just hoped that Tess was doing a better job of getting Michael to fall in line.

Maria took a breather as she stepped into the backroom room and walked over to her locker. She opened it and smiled when a picture of her, Liz and Alex came into view. Alex was in the middle with both girls hugging him. She reached up and touched Liz's face and wished that her best friend were here with them.

She knew that it wasn't safe for them, especially Max, to be in Roswell but it didn't stop her from missing them. She even missed Max's leadership and pacemaker. He was the only one who could calm a room with his presence and she missed how Liz would laugh and share ice cream with her.

Yeah, she loved Alex but there was only so much you could share with a guy before you go into the no-go area and Alex freaking out over too much information.

She heard a cough and smiled to herself as she turned around and saw James standing there behind her.

"Would you like a cough drop?" she teased and James laughed.

"No, I didn't want to startle you, you seemed in deep thought," he told her and she nodded, touched by his thoughtfulness and couldn't help but compare him and Michael together and wondered just how much she cared about Michael if her heart was jumping every time she saw James.

"Thank you," she told him and he nodded before looking at the picture she was looking at and his face turned to understanding.

"You miss Liz?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I do, I understand it's important for her to be away for this project, it can help her get a good grade so she can get a scholarship but…" she trailed off and he nodded in understanding.

"But you miss your best friend," he told her and she nodded.

"Yeah," she told him and he nodded.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon and you can have all the girl talk and ice cream you can fit in," he teased with a wink causing her to laugh. "See you tonight Maria," he reminded her before heading up the stairs to the apartment, leaving Maria resting her back against the lockers with a small dreamy smile as she watched him go. He was definitely different from Michael and that was a good thing.

TBC


	9. Chapter 5b

Chapter 5b

Liz sighed as she turned around and opened her eyes. She looked up and smiled when she saw Max's sleeping face above her. She let one hand cup the side his face and let her thumb trace his lips. She couldn't help but admire how he looked like a young man; the teenager that he is but never seems to be when he is awake. She hated that he had the whole world on his shoulder and wanted to free him of that burdened but she knew that she never could.

She sighed as she pulled her hand away from his cheek and rested it on his chest as her eyes dropped down to where the small scar was from where Pierce had gotten the scalpel to cut into his skin. She blinked back the tears as she ran her finger over it only for a hand to cover hers and pull it away.

Startled, she looked up and into Max's dark eyes.

"Why don't you heal it?" she asked and Max looked over her head as he sighed.

"Because it helps me that we can't really trust anyone," he admitted and she pulled herself up so they were at eye level and she cupped his cheeks once more.

"You can trust me," she told him and he smiled slightly.

"I know I can," Max told her and she rested her forehead on his.

"Who can't you trust?" she asked.

"Liz, we thought we could trust the law but Pierce dressed up like a deputy just to get to us," he explained and she nodded.

"I know," she whispered and she looked down at his scars. "Max, you don't need this to remind yourself, you have the nightmares," she told him and Max shrugged.

"I don't know what it is, its like a reminder to know that people are out there who are willing to get their hands on me and that life is short," he admitted and Liz closed her eyes, causing Max to look at her. "Liz…" he started and she shook her head.

"I know," she whispered. He just leaned down and kissed her forehead before looking at the ceiling once more.

"So, should we go back or move into that house of ours?" he asked and Liz grinned as she looked up at him. They had finally gone out to check out the house and found out why the price kept getting knocked down. It was falling apart at the seams but thank to a very handy alien, the house was looking great and liveable.

"Move into the house," she told him and he grinned as he looked down at her.

"You just want to get in that deep bath don't you?" he asked and she nodded.

"I love baths," she admitted and he kissed her forehead once more.

"I know but Liz, we need our education," he told her and she sighed.

"Maybe we should go back," Liz told him and he looked down at her, noticing the conflicting emotions in her and nodded to himself as he turned on his side and looked down at her.

"So, do you want to go back?" Max asked and Liz looked up at him. "I mean it Liz, I want to hear what you want," he explained and she nodded.

"Yes, I want to go back," she whispered and Max nodded.

"Then we'll go back," he told her and she looked up at him.

"Max, if you…" she halted when Max placed his index finger on her lips and shook his head.

"No Liz, if going back to Roswell makes you happy, then that what we're going to do," he told her and she nodded.

"Okay," she told him and grinned slightly as she reached up and kissed him hard on the mouth before resting her head on his chest. Her smiled dimmed as her face went out of view of Max's. She had a feeling that things were going to get worst.

Max and Liz found themselves sitting in the jeep, outside the Evans's house. Max just stared at the house and Liz reached out, taking his hand, causing him to look at her. "They are not going to know by us just sitting out here," she told him and got out of the jeep.

She made her way around the jeep and stood next to Max as he got out of the jeep and linked hands with Liz. They both made their way over to the house and Max opened the door. He let Liz through it before stepping in himself and shutting the door behind him.

Diane Evans stepped through in the hallway when she heard the door open and shut, she knew that Isabel was over at the mall with her friends and wouldn't be back for several hours and her husband was in the study room. She came to a stop when she saw her son standing there, holding on to Liz's hand like it was a lifeline.

"Hey mom," Max whispered and Diane felt the tears come to her.

"Max," she whispered as her hand cupped her mouth before she stepped forward and embraced her son in her arms. Max wrapped the arm he had freed around his mother and hugged his mother. Liz just wrapped her other hand around Max's arm and smiled as she watched her boyfriend and mother reunite.

Diane pulled away and cupped her son's face and kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad you came back honey," she told him and he nodded. "Oh, Phillip!" Diane called out and Phillip came out of his study. He moved into the hallway and rounded the corner only to stop when he saw his son standing there with his girlfriend, the same girlfriend he went missing with for an entire night and for nearly three months.

"Max," Phillip greeted and Max nodded.

"Dad," Max greeted and Phillip moved closer and embraced his son.

"Glad you came back," Phillip told him before pulling away and he led them into the living room. Phillip and Diane sat on one couch while Max and Liz sat on the opposite couch.

"Why did you leave?" Phillip asked and Max sighed.

"Life was getting to us," Max told him. "Isabel was getting on my case, just being really annoying and you know she wasn't really happy with me and Liz dating. Michael has been getting on my back as well and our exams just caught up with us," Max explained.

"My parents hasn't been happy about mine and Max's relationship that they started pressuring me, add that in with the exams. I just felt like was losing control of everything," Liz admitted and Diane sighed.

"Why couldn't you just come to us?" she asked and Max leaned forward.

"Mom, we needed to get away and that included not talking to you because Isabel would have gotten the message. I got messages on my phone and I can tell she isn't happy at all," Max explained and Diane sighed as she sat back and nodded as she understood.

"We better go and see my parents," Liz admitted and Max nodded as he and Liz stood up.

"Okay sweetie, but I expect to see you back here tonight," Diane warned Max and he nodded as they both left the house and headed over to the jeep.

They found themselves in the alleyway behind the Crashdown and got out of the jeep. They headed up the stairs and Liz let them through into the apartment and they headed toward the living room.

Liz stopped in the doorway and saw her father sitting on the chair at the desk. Max reached forward and took her hand in his, showing his support. Jeff turned around in his chair and his eyes fell on his daughter, one that he hadn't seen for almost three months. His eyes widen when he realise it wasn't a dream.

"Liz," he whispered and Liz smiled slightly as she shrugged, still holding onto Max's hand.

"Hi dad," Liz greeted as she stepped into the living room; Jeff stood up and hugged her.

"Where have you been?" Jeff asked once more let his daughter go and she sat on the couch with Max, opposite of Jeff. "Max," he greeted and Max nodded.

"About," Liz told him and Jeff shook his head.

"That's not good enough, Liz," he told her and she sighed.

"Dad…" she started and there was a click of the lock. Startled, they all turned to see Nancy step through the door and she stopped when she saw Liz sitting on the couch with her boyfriend.

"Liz," Nancy greeted as she moved closer. "You finally came home."

"Mom," Liz greeted as she stood up and Nancy nodded.

"And you are still with Max," Nancy stated and shook her head. "Liz, when are you going to realise that all Max is going to do is ruin your life?" Nancy demanded and Liz lifted a hand.

"Stop it!" Liz snapped. "I didn't come back here to get a lecture, Max and I needed to get away because we were sick and tired of everyone getting on to our relationship and add in the pressure of exams, we needed a break from everyone," Liz informed her and shook her head. "Mom, you need to accept that Max is going to be a permanent part of my life. I'm not going to break up with him because you don't like him and if you keep this up, you will lose me," Liz warned her.

"Liz, can't you just see I'm trying to protect you?" Nancy asked.

"No mom, all I can see is someone who is trying to control me," Liz replied and Jeff stood up, stopping any more argument.

"Enough," Jeff stated and they turned to look at him.

"Jeff, she needs to…" Nancy started but was cut off when Jeff shook his head.

"No Nancy, we just got our daughter back. I'm not letting you run her off again," he warned her and Nancy scoffed before leaving the room as Liz sat back down.

"I'm sorry," Liz stated and Jeff shook his head.

"She just loves you Liz, all she wants to do is protect you," Jeff told her and Liz nodded, she exchanged a look with Max but they both kept silent.

"Yeah, anyway, I just came here to let you know that I'm back. We need to see everyone else and let them know that we're back now," Liz explained and Jeff nodded as Max and Liz got off the couch and made their way over to the door and stepped down to the back to the café.

Once they reached the bottom step, Max pulled Liz into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Still want to stay here?" he asked in a teasing tone and she laughed slightly as she buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah," she admitted as she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "Can't be all this bad," she told him and he arched an eyebrow.

"Want to bet on that?" he asked and she laughed as they both made their way through the main café.

Maria turned around when she heard the door open and her face brightened when she saw her best friend stepping through.

"Liz!" Maria exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her, Liz just closed her eyes and hugged Maria back; she had missed Maria so much over the summer. She pulled herself back and found herself enveloped in a hug from her other best friend.

"Miss you kiddo," Alex told her and Liz smiled as she held onto him, inhaling the scent that was Alex.

Meanwhile, Maria had turned to Max and, to his surprise, pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for looking after her," Maria whispered and Max nodded.

"No problem," Max whispered back and Maria nodded as she pulled away, she smiled once more before looking back at her best friend who was now talking animatedly with Alex.

Isabel ran over to Max and pulled him into a hard hug.

"What were you thinking of leaving?" Isabel demanded once she had broken the hug and looked at her brother in the eyes.

"Sorry," Max told them and Tess shook her head in annoyance and signalling that Max wasn't going to get off easy.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Tess told him. "You're the king, you don't have time to be missing and running about with humans," Tess told him and Max glared at her.

"It's because of Liz that I even came back," Max told her. "I was all for leaving Roswell but Liz didn't want to leave her parents, Maria and Alex so we came back."

Tess looked at Liz before glaring at Max, obviously frustrated at what was going on with Max, she had thought it was Max's idea to come back to Roswell only to find out that it was the 'perfect' Liz Parker's idea.

"So, what happened over the summer?" Maria asked, jumping in to stop Tess from making a scathing remark to her best friend. Liz turned to Maria with a bright smile.

"We bought a house!" Liz exclaimed.

"What?" Maria asked and Liz nodded.

"We bought a house because we couldn't live in motel for the rest of our lives, this was before we made the decision to come back, and we bought a house," Liz told her.

"What did mom and dad say?" Isabel demanded.

"How the hell did you pay for it?" Michael snapped.

"We got jobs, full time with good pay and saved enough money. We bought it rather than renting it because it's cheaper in the long run," Max explained. "Mom and dad were upset because they thought we were planning on moving in, we told them that we bought it because we were unsure about coming back and decided that we'll keep it so that if we ever decided we need a break we can just head up to the house and we're planning on using it in the future so they agreed with it when they realised that I wasn't moving out.

"What is it like?" Maria asked and Liz pulled out the pictures from her bag and handed them over to Maria, Maria gasped when she saw the house. "It's gorgeous!" Maria exclaimed and Liz laughed.

"Tell me about it, I just fell in love with it when I saw it, the showers has 3 shower heads," Liz pointed out and Maria picked up on it.

"Showers?" she asked and Liz nodded.

"More than one, all the bedroom has a bathroom with a shower, a sink and a toilet, the master bedroom has a deep big bath that can be used as a hot tub as well," Liz admitted and Maria groaned.

"You are taking me out there to see it," Maria told her and Liz grinned.

"Just where did you get the money to buy it?" Tess asked.

"Liz and I combined our bank account, we both got jobs, I got a job at a lawyer's firm, considering my dad works as a lawyer, they were impressed that they kept promoting me, in fact they even offer me a job to take after college if I want it," Max explained.

"I got a job at a restaurant being a waitress, the manager took a break and promoted me to manager the restaurant and he was so impressed he gave me a raise and told me that I had a firm career in being a manager if I wanted to," Liz explained. "With our combined money from working, we had nearly enough, we took some money from our bank and used that to fill in and paid for the house, we still have more than enough for college though," Liz promised her friends, seeing their worried look that she wouldn't be able to pay for college.

"Wow," Alex stated and Liz nodded.

"But it's better living here," she admitted, causing grin from her friends.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Tess asked and Max shrugged.

"Get our stuff ready for school and keep a low profile if we can," Max told them.

"What about our destiny?" Tess protested and Max shook his head.

"We have to keep up the pretence that we're normal teenagers," Max told them as he slipped his arm around Liz's waist. "We can't alert anyone that there's something wrong," he explained.

"No problem," Maria agreed, nodding and Alex nodded in agreement too.

"I'm with you guys," he told and Liz smiled her thanks.

"We've got to go, we need to go and see the sheriff Valenti about us being back in Roswell," Max told them.

"Oh, Liz, Kyle is at football camp, we'll need to talk to him about the 'incident' when he comes back," Maria warned her and Liz nodded.

"No problem, let me know when we can meet up with him," she replied as she and Max slipped out of the Crashdown and walked down the streets of Roswell.

Maria turned to Alex. "I need your help in picking out an outfit for my date tonight," Maria told him as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the Crashdown, ignoring Alex's pleadings not to this to him.

Isabel turned to Michael with a determined glint in her dark eyes.

"We have to get Max to follow destiny," Isabel told them and Tess nodded in agreement, causing Michael to sigh.

"I'll talk to him," he promised, satisfying the girls.

Sheriff Jim Valenti was sitting behind his desk, going over some paperwork when there was a knock at his office's door.

"Yeah?" he called out and looked up when he heard the door opened, he stood up when he saw Max Evans and Liz Parker step in after being missing for almost three months.

"Hey Mr. Valenti," Liz greeted with a bright smile, causing Jim to smile back.

"When did you get back in Roswell?" he asked as he hugged Liz and shook Max's hand.

"Just a few hours ago, we saw our parents then our friends then made our way over here to see how you were getting on with the whole 'I know an alien' thing," Max explained as he sat on the chair and Liz sat on his lap as Jim sat back in his chair, he raised an eyebrow at their closeness but dismissed it, he saw how close the two of them were after they rescued Max from the F.B.I and wasn't going to deny them this.

"I'm fine, it helps that Isabel, Tess and Michael had been around me, Maria and Alex explained to me what you guys really were," Jim explained and Max nodded. "Where did you two go?"

"After we jumped into the river, we sought shelter in an overturned bus, we felt it was too dangerous to go back to Roswell so we decided to leave," Max explained.

"We just drove about, staying in motels, trying to decide if we should leave for good or come back," Liz finished.

"So, I assume that you've decided to stay in Roswell, considering you're here?" Jim asked and Liz nodded.

"Liz didn't want to leave her family, Maria and Alex," Max explained and Jim nodded. "So, what happened since we've been gone?" Max asked and Jim sighed as he looked at them both.

"A lot, Michael, Tess and Isabel seem to have changed," Jim told them and Max looked at him, confused.

"How do you mean?" Max asked and Jim shook his head.

"I can't describe it. It's like they are fully embracing their alien side. Alex and Maria have had a run in with them and let me tell you, they keep winning," Jim told them and Liz smiled slightly.

"They try and not let anyone get to them," Liz explained and he nodded.

"Naesco is doing well at the FBI base, he has been looking over any files that Pierce has found and been destroying them," Jim told them.

"Good, hopefully he will be able to shut down the Special unit and we can get on with our lives," Max stated and Jim nodded.

"How do you think Kyle is dealing with the whole incident in May?" Liz asked and Jim sighed.

"He was pretty quiet before he left," he admitted and Liz nodded.

"It's understandable, being on the brink of death is a pretty disconcerting place to be, and add in the fact that you were healed by someone you thought you knew, it tends to throw people for a loop," Liz explained. "Has he said anything about when he would be coming back?" she asked. "Maria and I want to talk to him about the whole thing and explain it to him."

"He said he will be back just before school starts," Jim explained and Liz nodded.

"Okay," she looked at Max. "Maybe you should come as well," she suggested and Max winced.

"I don't think so, Kyle is pretty sore at me for me and you dating, I don't want to annoy him anymore," he explained and she nodded.

"Okay, Maria and I have will have a word with him when he gets back," she stated and turned to Jim. "Are you okay with everything?" she asked and Jim nodded.

"Yeah, just a little nerving to realise that my dad was right this whole time," he explained and Liz nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Well, that's everything," Max stated as he helped Liz off his lap before standing up himself. Jim stood up and they both shook hands. "Thanks for helping me in May," Max told him and he waved it away.

"Like I said to Michael, if I was in trouble, I would like to know that there were people out there to help him," Jim told them and they both left and headed back over to the Crashdown.

They stepped in when Liz stopped when a familiar figure stepped into her view, her mouth dropped open from the shock as her eyes widen.

"James?" Liz asked and James smirked.

"Hey little coz," James teased and Liz let out a laugh as she ran up and hugged him.

"I can't believe you are here!" she exclaimed and James laughed.

"Tell me about it, how are you?" James asked and Liz shook her head

"I think my brain has just gone into overload," Liz admitted and he laughed as he hugged her once more.

Max smiled as he sat down at the counter and ordered a cherry coke as Michael turned to him.

"Are you not upset?" Michael demanded and Max turned to face him with a puzzled look on his face.

"They're cousins, Liz has told me about him when we first got together," Max explained and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Maxwell, if he hangs out with us, he's gonna find out the truth," Michael explained and Alex smirked.

"You mean, if he hangs out with Maria, he gonna make her forget all about you?" Alex asked and Max turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked and Alex turned to him.

"James and Maria have been getting pretty cosy lately," Alex informed and Max smiled as he shook his head.

"Why are you smiling?" Michael snapped as Liz walked back over, James and Maria had just left for their date, one that Liz was surprised but happy about.

"What's going on?" Liz asked as she stepped in between Max's legs.

"Michael is jealous about Maria and James," Max explained and Liz looked at Michael, confused.

"If he hangs out with us, he'll know the truth," Michael stated and Liz smiled.

"No he won't, he's not going to be hanging out with us that much, he does have his own friends here, you know, beside, the only person he is interested is hanging out with Maria," She stated with a smile.

"Are you happy about that?" Michael demanded and Liz looked at Michael then understanding dawned on her.

"Oh, so you are saying that you can break up with Maria and move on but she can't do the same?" Liz demanded and everyone looked at Liz. "I know you are dating Tess Michael, so don't you sit there and accuse Maria of cheating on you, you broke up with her in the first place, you accept the consequence that Maria is no longer going to sit around and wait for you," Liz informed before looking at Max and walking out of the Crashdown, up to the apartment.

"You're going out with Tess?" Alex and Max asked Michael and Michael scratched his eyebrow.

"I'm just following Destiny like we were suppose to do in the first place!" Michael snapped before leaving the Crashdown.

Max turned to Alex.

"We go away for three months and everyone changes the world in front of us!" Max exclaimed and Alex laughed.

"Tell me about it!" Alex agreed and Max shook his head.

"Hey, what's up with the new girl?" Max asked and Alex smiled.

"Her name is Sarah Johnson, she is the new girl who arrived over the summer," Alex told her and Max smirked at him.

"Come on, spill," Max told him and Alex looked at him, shocked, and Max laughed. "Hey, my girlfriend is your best friend, once she finds out that you have a new girlfriend you can bet she will me asking me questions so give me all the details," Max informed and Alex laughed.

"She just moved to Roswell and she is coming to School with us, she's funny, she makes me laugh and to be honest, I have never felt the way before, not even with your sister," Alex admitted and Max smiled.

"Hey, I'm not going to get all offended, Isabel obviously had done something that made you go after Sarah, I'm not going to base any judgement till I get all the details," Max promised and Alex nodded.

"Hey, over the summer, Maria and I agreed, we want to get to know you better," Alex told him and Max looked at him. "Hey, you're dating our best friend and you saved her life, it's only fair that we get to know you and introduced you into our club," Alex teased and Max laughed.

"Thanks, I would like that," Max told him and Alex nodded.

"Good, now let me fill you in all the things you have to do when you have a girl best friend, the upside of it, you know how a girl works and they train you so you can be the best boyfriend," Alex stated with a cheeky grin and Max shook his head. "Girls loves ice cream, especially our girls, and they love to have night in, so if you are planning on spending a night with us, a mixture of movies is a good thing to bring, they'll love you," Alex promised and Max smirked.

"Liz already loves me," Max stated and Alex laughed.

"And don't I already know that," Alex stated, Max just grinned. Michael came back in and made his way over to Max.

"We need to talk," Michael told him and Max sighed as he nodded.

"Okay, catch you later Alex," Max told him and Alex waved as he left the Crashdown to see Sarah and Michael took his seat beside Max. "Well?" Max asked and Michael took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't mean to step on your toes," Michael told him and Max looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"About Tess," Michael explained. "It just happened over the summer, we were attracted to each other and I just wanted to make sure that there is no hard feelings between us considering you're suppose to be with her," Michael explained and Max scoffed.

"Trust me Michael, Tess can date anyone. I don't even care who she dates. I'm with Liz and it's staying that way," Max explained and Michael blew out a frustrated breath.

"Max, you were attracted to her when she first came here and you kissed her. If you hadn't left with Liz over the summer, I have no doubts you would have gotten together with Tess," Michael stated and Max stood up.

"Stop right there," Max hissed, his eyes flaring with anger. "I love Liz and only Liz. Tess made me attracted her to her okay? She used her damn mind games on me and there is no way in hell I'm letting some fifty year old message from a planet that probably doesn't exist any more tell me how I'm suppose to live my life," Max informed him. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go and see if my girlfriend would like to have a date with me tonight," Max told him before walking away, shaking his head.

Michael just sat there and watched as his friend walked away before moving over to the booth where Tess and Isabel were sitting.

"He's not following his destiny, he's pretty adamant in staying with Liz," Michael told him and Isabel blew out a frustrated breath.

"We need to change his mind," she stated and nodded as a glint appeared in her eyes. "I'll talk to Max tonight and maybe do a little dream walking," she told them and Michael nodded. Tess just sat back and watched them, smiling inwardly.

Max came from his house and was waiting at the bottom of the steps in the backroom of the Crashdown; he wore his white shirt and black jeans with his boots as he waited for his girlfriend to come down the stairs. He heard a noise behind him.

"Ready?" Max asked as he turned to see Liz walking down the stairs, wearing a white silk floor length skirt and her red halter-top and her red sandals.

"Yep," Liz told him as she took in his green shirt and black jeans.

"Nice," Max approved, wondering how long it would take to remove her top, causing an eyebrow raise from Liz as her dark eyes sparkled with amusement as she listened in on his thoughts. Max cleared his throat and got his thoughts under control. "Okay, shall we go?" Max asked and Liz nodded as she linked hands with Max, letting him led out.

As they past the gang, Liz waved to them before stepping through the door that Max held opened.

"So, what's the deal between you and Michael?" James asked and Maria rolled her eyes.

"We used to date but it fizzled out," she explained.

"So, he going out with Tess?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, which is funny, because when Tess came to Roswell, she wanted Max and tried to cause trouble between Max and Liz," Maria explained and James looked at her, startled.

"But she didn't?" James asked and Maria shook her head, causing James to relax in his seat with a nod. "Good." Maria eyed him with amusement.

"You looked like you wanted to go and knock Max's head off," Maria teased and James laughed.

"Liz is like a sister to me. We've been close since she was born as she's the youngest one of the family," James explained and Liz nodded.

"You should join forces with Max, he tries his hardest to protect Liz," she explained and smiled at his confused look. "Whenever Max has a problem, he prefers to shoulder it instead of pressuring Liz with it. She usually gives him hell for that," she teased and James laughed.

"Hey, I'm the one who taught her the right hook," James stated and Maria laughed.

"I know a guy who has been on the receiving end of it once," Maria stated and James grinned.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Kyle," she told him and his frown furrowed in confusion. "Kyle Valenti, the one who Liz dated just before she came up for the summer? The one who she broke up just before Grandma died?" he asked and she nodded.

"The same one, Kyle got drunk and a little frisky, he wouldn't take no for an answer and wanted to go past first base so Liz knocked him out," Maria explained and James shook his head.

"Hold me back if I see him because I'm more liable to do more than knock him out," he warned and she nodded.

"Alex was the same, but Liz forgave him because he was totally drunk and didn't have any recollection of what happened the night before. Not sure if it was due to the alcohol or Liz's right hook," Maria stated and James grinned. "So, tell me about yourself," Maria stated.

"Well, I have two older brother, Dean and Sam," James told her. "Dean is a lawyer and Sam is still in med school training to be a doctor."

"Must be nice," she told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, my mother, she can be a little scary when you get in her bad books but she is loyal to her family."

"My mom is the same, one time, Michael had a argument with his foster father, he stayed over at my house. The next morning my mom came in and whacked him with a rolled up newspaper," she told him and James choked on his drink as he tried to swallow and laugh at the same time.

"I can see my mom doing that," he told her and shook his head. "Dad is a little more mellow though, when he heard I was coming to Roswell, he told me to have fun and use protection," he told her and she looked at him.

"Sleep around much, do you?" Maria teased and James laughed.

"No," James promised. "Dad does that all the time," he explained and shakes his head. "It's his way of telling me that anything I do is alright as long as I take responsibilities for my actions," he told her and she nodded.

"Good advice, my mother wants to put me in a chastity belt," she told him and James raised an eyebrow.

"Don't suppose you could sneak me the key?" he asked and she laughed as she pushed at his shoulder before turning back to her food. James just watched her; he loved how her eyes sparkled with happiness and laugher. How the candlelight made her hair shine like a halo. He has never met anyone like Maria before and had a feeling that he wouldn't.

"What?" Maria asked when she caught him looking at her and James snapped out of his daze.

"Nothing, just admiring how gorgeous you look," he told her and she blushed as she smiled at him. He grinned back before turning back to his food and they ate in comfortable silence.

"Hm," Liz moaned as she rested her head on Max's shoulder. Max kissed her forehead. "Thanks for bringing us back here," Liz told him and Max smiled down at her.

They both sat in a small private corner booth together in Senior Chow for their date.

"No problem," Max told before leaning down to kiss her.

"Hm, Hm," they heard someone cough and they both pulled apart to see their waiter placing their food on the table. "Is that all right now or would you like another drink?" he asked.

"That's all right, thanks," Max told him. The waiter tipped his head and walked off, leaving the couple alone. "How do you think Maria and James getting on?" Max asked from where he sat on the other side of Liz so he could see her and she smiled as she took a forkful of her food.

"I think they will be doing fine. James is a guy who can take things slow," she told him and Max raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're talking from experience?" he asked and Liz blushed slightly.

"When I dated Kyle, there was one time where he was really drunk, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted to go past 1st base so I gave him a right hook. Knock him out," she explained and Max choked on his food. He took some drink before looking at his girlfriend in a stunned shock.

"You never went past 1st base?" he asked and she looked at him, curiously. "It's just, talking about bases, I kinda got a flash. I remember standing outside your balcony and drawing a heart on your wall. Kyle asked me how far we got. I, stupidly, told him that we saw into each other souls, the way how he defeated told me he thought we went all the way," he explained with a wince and Liz nodded.

"That's why he had been acting a little off from me since then, what else?" she asked, she was curious to know what really happened before she had found Max. "He told me that you got to second base," he told her and she looked at him, gob smack before her eyes lit a fire.

"I'm going to kill him!" she exclaimed and Max reached over and took her head. "I barely got past 1st base with him let alone go there!" she told him and he nodded.

"I know, I think he was trying to make it seem like he got further with you as in comparing us with what you had," he explained and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Why do men needs to exaggerate everything?" she asked as she took another forkful of her food and Max shot her a wounded look, causing her grin. "Okay, not every men," she corrected and he grinned as he turned back to his food, both of them enjoying their time together.

Maria and James walked up to the Deluca's house and Maria stopped at her door and turned to face James. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for the great night," Maria told James; he just nodded.

"Would you like to go out again?" James and Maria smiled.

"I would love to," Maria told him and James smiled, he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, causing her heart to flutter.

"See you later Maria," he told her with a wink before walking off.

Maria just smiled as she touched her bottom lip with her finger before letting herself into the house with a dreamy look, unaware that someone was watching her.

James made his way into the Crashdown and smiled when he saw Liz laughing over something Max told her. Liz turned to see James and smiled.

"Hey, how did your date go?" she asked and James nodded.

"It went great, I asked her out again and she agreed," James told her and Liz nodded, obviously pleased and happy.

"Good, I think you will bring out Maria's best side," Liz teased and Max rolled his eyes in amusement as James looked at them puzzled and Liz shook her head. "Inside joke," she explained. "You'll see," she promised.

"Maybe we should double date," James suggested, causing Max and Liz to look at each other. "Or maybe not?"

"Sorry, the last double date we went on didn't end very well," Liz explained. "I'll talk to Maria and see what she thinks," she told him and he nodded.

"No prob, I'm going to bed," He told them and eyed his little cousin with a teasing glint. "Don't stay up too late," he teased, causing her to throw her napkin at him while Max laughed and James rushed into the backroom and hurried up the stairs to the apartment.

"You know, I've never seen you like this before," Max told Liz as she turned to face him and she tilted her head. "Carefree and teasing," he told her and she grinned.

"Funny, I seem to be that every time I'm with you," she teased him and he laughed.

"Yes you are, but not with other people," he amended and Liz nodded.

"I think its because James and I are like brothers and sisters. We're closer in age so we kinda grew up together. It helped that he also loved grandma Claudia as much as I did," she explained and he reached out and took her hand. She smiled at him. "We're close, I can tell James anything, except from you know what," she told him and he nodded. "And I know I won't be judged like my mother would," she told him and he nodded in understanding.

"That's good," he told her and she smiled.

"What do you think about the whole Tess/Michael thing?" she asked and Max sighed as he sat back in his seat.

"I don't know Liz, honestly I don't," he told her with a shake of his head. "It's just a little weird for me," he explained and she nodded.

"I know, it's just, before we left, Tess was more than willing to go out with you but now we're back, she's with Michael," Liz explained and Max shrugged.

"Maybe Tess realised that she isn't interested in me as she thought she was, I mean, Naesco was pretty much pulling her strings about destiny. Maybe me going away just proved to her that she wasn't into me that much," Max suggested and Liz sighed.

"I don't know, my gut instincts is all over the place at the moment," she told him and he nodded.

"I'm not surprise," he told her. "We did take a big chance coming back to Roswell, I feel the same," he told her as they both got up from the booth. Liz just smiled as she moved closer to Max and wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body.

"Mm, I want you," she whispered and Max grinned as he pulled away.

"I want you too but we can't, your parents," Max whispered and Liz nodded.

"I know," she whispered as he leaned back down and kissed her once more, savouring her lips.

They finally pulled away and Liz looked back up at him. "Night," Liz told him, Max smiled as he bent down and kissed her once more before watching as she made her way into the backroom and headed up to the apartment. Max smiled as he made his way out of the Crashdown, shutting the doors and using his powers to lock it behind him before getting in his jeep and driving off.

Not realising that someone had been watching them all night.

TBC

Dean and Sam are NOT Dean and Sam from Supernatural, they were the first name to pop into my head.


	10. Chapter 6

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it wasn't finished!

Chapter 6

Max walked into the house, whistling as he made his way over to the living room, where his parents and Isabel were watching the TV.

"Hey honey, have a good time with Liz tonight?" Diane asked, from where she sat next to her husband.

"Yep," Max replied. "I'm gonna get a drink, would you like something?" he asked and got shaking heads in reply. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of orange juice and a glass. He turned around and saw Isabel standing on the other side of the counter. "What do you want?" Max asked.

"For you to drop this ridiculous charade you have with Liz," Isabel stated and Max shook his head.

"Forget it," he replied and Isabel blew out a frustrated breath.

"Max, we'll have our enemies after us, Liz won't be able to do anything. She just a human being who has nothing to do with us!" Isabel snipped and jumped back when Max slammed his glass onto the counter and saw the anger in his eyes.

"If it wasn't for Liz, we wouldn't have answers. I don't see Tess and Naseco coughing them. Even Pierce gave me more answers than them. Liz is the reason we even knew that there was more of us out there," Max gritted out. "It's thanks to Liz I'm even alive!"

"It's thanks to her you were captured!" Isabel hissed out and took a step back when Max made his way round the round the counter and stood in front of him, barely holding onto his anger.

"No, it's thanks to Naseco, he took Liz and I wasn't going to stand by and let her be harmed, now stay the hell out of my life!" Max hissed before stalking off to his room.

Isabel huffed as she headed to her room and grabbed the yearbook. If she couldn't get through to Max, she'll get through to the human.

Liz sighed as she turned in her sleep as she fell deeper into her dreams. She smiled slightly when Max appeared in her dreams and leaned down to kiss her when all of a sudden she felt cold washing over her. She opened her eyes to see that Max was gone; she spun around and stopped when she saw Isabel standing there in her PJs.

"What are you doing Isabel?" Liz asked and Isabel shrugged.

"Came to show you the truth," Isabel told her. "You and Max are not meant to be together and you know it yet you can't let go of this little fantasy you both having, that you are living in a perfect little world where Max is completely human," Isabel explained as she waved her hand, showing a image of Max using his powers to save people. "He's an alien Liz, he would never fit in with this world at all, he needs to be able to use his powers to save us but he won't be able to while he is with you. It was your fault that he was chased and kidnapped you know," Isabel whispered as the image changed and Liz found herself lying on the ground with Max hovering over her, healing her. Then it changed to Max lying on the table, strapped down as Pierce held the scalpel over his chest. "He lived a life free of danger then you came along and got yourself shot, forcing Max to save you."

"NO!" Liz screamed. "Max saved me because he's Max, it's a part of him!" Liz shouted.

"Liar!" Isabel snapped. "Max is there for us, not for you, he has a love – Tess." an image appeared, showing Max and Tess hugging and laughing, both of them had wedding rings on their left hands. Liz closed her eyes as she turned her head. "He is meant to be with Tess, his true equal, one who matches him in everyway." An image appeared of Tess using her powers to help save Max while Liz stood outside, helpless, unable to do anything that could save Max. "You hold him back from the king he could be, the leader that we need to lead us back home and to defeat our enemies and return to our family, living the life we're suppose to." An image of Tess and Max getting married appeared then Tess getting pregnant with Max's child, both of them, deliriously, happy.

Liz closed her eyes in pain as Isabel twisted the knife once more. "Max and Tess belong together and you know it," Isabel stated as Liz's dreams turned to when she caught Max and Tess kissing outside of the Crashdown in the rain. "He loves her but is only with you because he feels he has to as he saved your life. Tess is his true love, they were married in their past lifetime. What are you going to do when Max finally regains all of his memories of how he was in love with Tess in their past life and drop you for his true and only love. His queen," Isabel stated before dropping out of the dream walk.

She sat up as a self-satisfied smirk curled her lips as she dropped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, she was finally going to free Max so Tess can take up her true place by Max as his queen and they could finally free their real family and go home where they belong.

Liz bolted up in bed as she felt the tears come to her eyes. She wasn't upset, she felt violated that Isabel went into her head and messed it about. She was frustrated that no one seemed to accept her and Max's relationship and desperately wished that she had gone against her feelings about coming back to Roswell and just moved into their home.

She reached over and picked up the phone, she dialled a number and held the phone to her ear.

/Hello/ A groggy female voice answered.

"Maria," Liz called and Maria snapped herself awake.

/Liz, what's wrong/ Maria asked and Liz felt the tears come back again.

"I need someone to speak to," she sobbed out and Maria nodded.

/Okay, I'm coming right over/ she informed before placing the phone down and got dressed before she snuck out of her window and hurried over to the Jetta.

Maria found herself outside in the alleyway; she looked at the ladder, and eyed it distrustfully before gathering her nerves and made her way up toward the balcony and climbed over the led. She made her way over to the window and looked in, she saw Liz sitting on the middle of the bed and tapped the window lightly.

Liz turned to face her, startled. She got off the bed and moved over to the window and let Maria in. Maria swung herself into Liz's room and shut the window behind her before leading Liz over to the bed. "What's wrong?" Maria asked and Liz wiped away the tears.

"Isabel dream walked me," Liz told her and Maria rocked back in shock.

"What? Why?" Maria demanded and Liz let out a bitter laugh.

"To get Max and I to break up, she not happy about me being a human being and holding Max back from his destiny with Tess, his true and only love," she quoted the last part and Maria enveloped her best friend in a hug, when Liz's face was out of view, her eyes harden into murderous rage, she was going to make Isabel regret that she even had the power to dream walk.

"Everything will be okay," Maria promised as she stroke back Liz's hair as she grabbed her cell phone, she was going to get some backup.

Isabel made her way into the kitchen with a spring in her step.

"Good morning honey, you look happy," Diane, stated when she saw her daughter and Isabel smiled brightly as she sat down at the table next to her father.

"It's because it's a gorgeous day and I have a feeling that everything is gonna go my way," Isabel stated as she filled her plate with pancakes. "Where's Max?" she asked.

"He needed to go and see someone, got a phone call this morning from Alex," Phillip informed her and Isabel nodded.

"Alex probably needed help moving some computer stuff," Isabel stated as she grabbed the jug of honey.

"What is going on with you and Alex dear?" Diane asked. "I haven't seen him about lately."

"Oh, he's too busy with the new girl that came to Roswell, he broke up with me to be with her," Isabel stated as she felt the tears sting the back of her eyes as she thought about Alex moving on so quick after she broke up with him.

"What?" Phillip demanded and Isabel nodded.

"He did, but I'm okay, I know that there is someone else out there for me," she promised him and he nodded.

"But why on earth is Max is hanging around with Alex after he broke your heart?" Diane asked and Isabel laughed slightly.

"Because Alex is Liz's best friend and as Max is dating Liz, he has no choice to but to be friends with Alex, plus, he thinks Sarah is better for Alex than me," Isabel stated and Diane shook her head, she needed to have a word with Max. She had a feeling that she wasn't getting the whole story from her daughter.

She turned back to the cooker when all of a sudden the backdoor was slammed open, bouncing off the wall from the impact.

Max stormed into the kitchen through the backdoor, causing his parents to look up at him in concern and Isabel to look up, still feeling proud of herself.

"Hey Max," she greeted but blanched when she saw the murderous rage in his eyes.

"Max?" Diane asked, concern shining in her tone.

"You BITCH!" Max snapped as he lunged at his sister only for Phillip to snap into action and held his son back. "You Selfish Manipulating Bitch!"

"Maxwell Alexander Evans!" Diane snapped as she stood up and watched as her daughter take a step back, fear in her eyes.

"She played with Liz!" Max exclaimed. "She got into Liz's head and told her that Liz was to break up with me because Tess is my true love!" Max shouted as he fought his father to get at his sister. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted as he glared at Isabel.

"Isabel, what is he taking about?" Diane asked, Isabel opened her mouth to feign confusion when there was a slam of a door opening and a blonde blur shot it's way into the kitchen and a fist came out of nowhere, clipping Isabel's solidly in the eye.

Everyone turned to see James holding his furious girlfriend back.

"I'm going to kill you," Maria snapped as she fought James's hold.

"What's going on here!" Phillip demanded and James noticed that no one was going to speak so he took it upon himself; he wanted answers to what the hell was going on.

"From what I gather, Isabel hasn't been happy with Max and Liz's relationship. Isabel called Liz last night and played with her head, saying that Liz isn't good enough for Max and that Tess is Max's equal and true love. Apparently she is trying to break up Max and Liz," James explained and Phillip let go of Max, as he and Diane looked at their daughter in a stunned shock.

"Is this true?" Diane asked, Isabel just hung her head, not saying anything while Max snorted with disgust.

"I'm leaving," Max told them. "I need to go and make sure Liz is okay after the violation she experienced and that she doesn't believe Isabel," Max informed before leaving the house.

"I swear to god Isabel, mess around with Liz again, no one will be able to hold me back," Maria swore before pulling herself out of James' lock hold and walked out of the house with James following her.

"Isabel, I'm so ashamed of you," Diane stated. "I have never seen your brother so happy when he is with Liz and you want to destroy that?" she demanded. "You want to ruin your brother's happiness?"

"He's not meant to be with Liz!" Isabel protested and Diane shook her head.

"Isabel, Max is a big boy, he can decide who he wants to be and if he wants to be with Liz, you should respect it!" she told him.

"Even when he loves Tess?" Isabel countered and Phillip pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Isabel, Max had made it very clear that he doesn't even like Tess, I don't understand why you keep pressuring this!" he told her. "Max wants to be with Liz and if that's what he truly wants, you should respect it!" he told her; Isabel opened her mouth to protest when Diane jumped in.

"End of discussion Isabel!" Diane snapped. "Leave your brother alone, if he wants to be with Liz, he'll be with Liz. No one is forcing him to stay with Liz and I, for one, is happy that your brother has found someone who obviously cares a great deal about him and I will not have you phoning or talking to Liz about breaking up with Max," she told her. "Now go to your room and think about what you've done and I expect you to make an apologies to Liz for violating her like that and to your brother for trying to run his life." Diane held firm as she watched as Isabel open her mouth to protest but she kept her mouth shut and stalked back to her room while Diane turned to Phillip.

"Is it just me or do you feel there's more to what's going on than anyone is telling us?" Phillip asked and Diane shook her head.

"They'll tell us when they're ready," she assured him and he nodded as he sat down at his place at the table and sighed.

"Good morning alright," he muttered and Diane smothered a smile as she turned back to her cooking, hoping that her son was alright and hasn't done anything dangerous on the way to see Liz.

Max made his way up to the apartment, he knocked on the door and Jeff answered it, he smiled when he saw him.

"Hey Max, just head into her room, I think she's watching a film," Jeff told him and Max nodded.

"Thanks," he told Jeff before making his way over to Liz's room, he stepped in and shut the door before turning around to see his girlfriend sitting in the middle of the bed, hugging a pillow. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Max whispered as he crossed the room, sat in front of Liz and pulled her into his lap, holding her close as he cursed his sister for trying to wreak the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Why is she doing this to me?" Liz demanded as she pulled away, Max shook his head.

"I don't know, she tried to get me to break up with you last night but I didn't listen, I even told her to stay out of my life. It must have been after that, she dream walked you," Max told her and she shook her head.

"God, I don't think I've ever felt so violated," she whispered and Max nodded as he understood, it was how he felt after Tess had used her damn mind warps on him.

"I know," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her, she whimpered as she slipped a hand into his dark hair as she kissed him back, her tears mixing in when Max was suddenly hit with a flash. He saw everything that Isabel put her through, all the images and such.

He pulled away from Liz with growl, his anger returning to the boiling point when Liz pulled his head back down and took his lips back into her, this time the images were of him and Liz in bed together, all the fantasies that Liz had thought up about him had Max growling for a completely different reason as desire washed over him as she turned in his body, straddling him.

Max cupped her butt, pulling her in closer when he heard footsteps heading toward the door, they pulled themselves apart when the door opened, revealing Mrs. Parker standing in the door way.

"Your friends are waiting for you down the stairs," she informed them before shooting Max a look then walking off, Liz turned to Max and he pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay Liz, they won't come anywhere near you with this stupid notion again," Max told her as he held her closer to him, stroking back to her hair while Liz held onto him, revelling in his closeness. "Ready?" he asked after a few minutes and he nodded.

"Lets go," she told him and they both stood up, linked hands and made their way out of the apartment.

Max and Liz made their way down the stairs; they headed into the Crashdown but stopped when they saw Alex, Maria, Tess, Isabel and Michael standing there. Liz's grip tightened around Max's hand, causing him to look down at her, he let go of her hand and pulled her in closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist before turning back to the others.

Maria and Alex nodded, showing their support before moving away from the remaining members of the pod squad and just watched to see what was going to happen.

"I'm telling you right now and right there, if anyone of your go near Liz again with the intention of breaking us up, I will leave Roswell, with Liz, and you will never hear from either one of us again and you can fight the war on your own," Max promised and held up his hand at the protests. "I'm staying with Liz because I love her and there is nothing or nobody who can stop me." He left the Crashdown with Liz, not once looking back.

Max and Liz made their way up the pathway of the Evans' house; Max opened the door and let Liz step through before stepping in himself. They both headed over to the kitchen, Liz sat down at the counter as Max moved about getting a drink for them both.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked and Max turned around to look at her.

"Aren't I suppose to ask you that?" Max asked and Liz smiled gently as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Max, Isabel just invaded my brain, she betrayed you though," Liz pointed out and Max sighed as he moved around the counter and sat down next to her, handing her the glass of orange juice and reached out to stroke back a lock of her hair.

"I know, which makes it difficult, I don't know if I can forgive her," he admitted, Liz leaned over and placed her hands on his thighs.

"Max, she is your sister, she is just looking out for you," she whispered and Max looked at her.

"At the expense of making you see images that are not going to happen? Blaming you for things that weren't even your fault?" he asked and Liz sighed as she tilted her head back.

"God Max, I don't know," she whispered and he cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Just tell me you don't believe anything she said," he told her and she looked to the side and Max nodded. "See, she's already getting to you, she planted the seed and all she has to do is wait and let it grow so you'll push me toward Tess," Max explained and Diane stepped through, they looked at her and from the look on their face, they could tell that she overheard them.

"I don't want you to listen to Isabel," Diane told Liz. "She is just jealous that you have her brother, all those years, she had Max to herself and now that Max has found someone special, she is feeling a little out of the loop," Diane explained and Max scoffed.

"That's why she is trying to set me up with Tess?" Max asked and Diane sighed.

"Max, Tess is Isabel's friend, she wants you to date Tess so in a way, you two are still close," Diane told him and Max shook his head.

"Still doesn't give her the right to go about messing with Liz's head, I don't complain about who she dates, so she should just butt out of my life," Max snapped as he stood up. Liz stood up and stood in front of Max, holding his arms, calming him. Max just wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in, rested his face into the crook of her neck while Diane just watched on with a concerned look.

"He can't do this!" Isabel snapped, Maria stood up.

"Actually, he can," Maria informed her and Isabel spun around to face her. "You messed about with Liz, you mess with Max. While you don't want to believe it, Max is in love with Liz and there is nothing you can do to stop it or even change it," Maria pointed out. "Just a word of a warning, if you really don't want to lose Max, I suggest you accept that he wants to be with Liz and not Tess, considering Tess seems to be very happy with Michael," Maria finished before walking behind the counter, Isabel opened her mouth to shoot back some remark when the door jingled and they saw James and Sarah stepping in.

Isabel watched as Alex's eyes lit up when he saw Sarah.

"Hey," Alex greeted and Sarah smiled back.

"Hey," she whispered as Alex leaned down and kissed her, James just shook his head, amused as he walked past them and smiled when he saw Maria.

"Hey," he greeted and she smiled.

"Hey," she greeted. "I had a great time last night," she told him and he grinned as he rested his elbows on the counter.

"Same here so I was wondering if you would like to go out again tonight?" he asked and Maria winced.

"Sorry, we're kinda having a end of summer party as we're heading back to school tomorrow, but we can go on Friday," she told him and he grinned.

"No problem," he told her and she smirked.

"And you can come to the party tonight, there'll be lots of dancing," she told him and he perked up.

"One on one?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and she laughed as she pushed at his shoulders before heading into the backroom.

"I'm gonna grab the basket that Liz set up for our picnic," Alex told Sarah when he pulled away from her and she nodded.

"You're going on a picnic?" Isabel asked and Alex nodded.

"Yep, we kinda want some time alone together," Alex told her before heading into the backroom and grabbed the basket, he stopped when he saw Maria standing near the TV, Michael and Isabel also followed in and they watched as Congress Whitaker made her pitch and Naseco, posing as Pierce while Max stepped into the backroom.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Maria greeted. "Where's Liz?" she asked.

"Upstairs, getting her bag, we're heading out to go shopping, she wants to get some notepads and stuff for school," Max explained as he nodded to the TV. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Congress Whitaker just shut down the Special Unit," Alex summarised and Max nodded.

"Good, the last thing we need is to have them chasing after us again," Max told them and they nodded when the door opened once more and Naesco stepped through.

"So, our king does come back," Naesco, mocked and Max glared at him. "I do trust you are going to follow your destiny," Naesco told him.

"No, I'm staying with Liz whether you like it or not?" Max told him as Liz made her way down the stairs, she looked at everyone, puzzled.

"Why are we all in here?" she asked.

"Watching T.V," Maria told her and Liz nodded as her gaze landed on Naesco, she rolled her eyes before moving past him to get to the outer part of the Crashdown.

She smiled when she saw James and Sarah standing there.

"Hey," she greeted as she hugged James.

"Hey little coz, you feeling better?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yea, I am," she told him and he nodded.

"That's good," he told her and Max came out too.

"Hey, we better get going if you want to make it shopping," Max told her and she nodded.

"Okay, see you guys later," she told them with a wave and they exited the Crashdown and made their over to the jeep. Alex came over to Sarah with the basket and the blanket.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Lets go," she told him and they both linked hands as they made their way over to Alex's car, Maria came out adjusting her headband and she fixed her apron while James just sat at the counter, admiring her.

"I don't know why you girls always complain about the outfit, I'm loving it," he told her and she grinned.

"But you like it when other guys love it?" she asked and he frowned.

"Gotcha," he stated.

"Wanna order?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Only if you can come in a doggy bag, I would to eat you up," he teased her as he stood up and she giggled.

"Sorry, another time," she told him with a wink before heading over to open the Crashdown for the customers who were waiting outside and got ready to waitress.

Max and Liz stood outside the Crashdown a little further down where no one could see them.

"So, do you think Alex and Sarah are a good couple?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, she really seems to like him and Alex lights up around her," she pointed out and Max nodded.

"How about James?" he asked and she grinned.

"Relax about him, he really likes Maria, especially if all the moaning I heard from him room says anything," she stated and he arched an eyebrow. "He called out Maria's name, a lot," she emphasised and shook her head. "I don't know whether to sock him for thinking of my best friend that early or to hug him for making her happy," she told him and he laughed.

"My little fiery protector," he teased and Liz laughed

"I don't thinks so," Liz stated and Max grinned as he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips when they heard a cough.

They pulled away and saw a smart looking blonde standing and Liz smiled. "You must be Congress Whitaker?" she got a nod in reply. "I'm Liz Parker." They shook hands and Liz rested her hand on Max's stomach. "This is my boyfriend, Max Evans."

"It's nice to meet you," Congress Whitaker told them and Max nodded in reply.

"Nice to meet you too," Max told her before turning back to Liz. "I gotta go, good luck," he whispered as he kissed the side of her head and walked over to the U.F.O Centre.

"How about we go to my office and we can have our interview there?" Congress Whitaker suggested and Liz nodded as they both made their way over to the office.

Max was lying on his bed, reading a book when he heard a noise, he turned his head and smiled when he saw Liz standing there, she smiled back as she shut the door behind her, locking it and moving over to the bed.

Max sat up, watching her.

"Well?" Max asked and Liz grinned.

"I got the job," Liz stated as she straddled Max and he grinned.

"Congratulations," Max told her and she smiled as she leaned down and rested her mouth near his ear.

"Why don't you show me?" she asked and Max growled as he slid his hand into her dark hair and brought his mouth down on his. One of his hands pulled itself away from her hair and ran itself down her body till it reached one breast and he cupped it into his hands, causing Liz to gasp and arched herself into him.

Max ran his hands up her Liz's thighs, pulling her in closer to his body as his hands ran up her body till they reached the green straps of her dress. He pulled them down as he broke away from Liz's mouth and kissed her neck; trailing their way down her collarbone He flicked his tongue over her pulse, causing Liz to buck her hips into his.

He pulled the top of her dress away from her chest and let it drop around her waist, baring her green bra, which covered her breasts. He lifted up one hand and let it trail down her collarbone till it reached the swell of her breasts.

Liz gasped when she saw the glowing lights trailing after his fingers. "You're doing it again," she whispered and Max reached up, kissing her hard as he let both hand slid around her waist and up her back till they reached the back of her bra. He felt around for the clip and pulled away, confused when he didn't find one and Liz smiled.

"One of my favourite bras," she told him, huskily as she ran her hands up her front before grabbing the middle of her bra and unclipped it. "Clasp is at the front," she told him and Max nodded.

"Think that's one of my favourite too," Max told her as he peeled the bra away from her body and threw it on the floor before pulling her into another kiss while Liz hands ran their way through his dark hair before they moved down his front and unbuttoned his shirt. She smiled in his kiss when she remembered that it was the same shirt that he wore that night of the orb, the first shirt she had ever opened.

She ran her hands over his bare chest, loving how his muscles contracted under her hands and the hot hard body.

Liz removed his black shirt and threw on the floor as Max pressed their upper bare bodies together as they both grinded together when all of a sudden the phone started ringing.

"Ignore it," Max moaned out as he took an earlobe into his mouth and tugged on it with his teeth before scraping his teeth down her neck, grazing the sensitive spot but the ringing wouldn't stop.

Liz groaned as she pulled her mouth away from Max and reached over to his bedside table as Max kissed her neck, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

/Liz/ A female voice asked and Liz groaned.

"Isabel," she greeted and Max yanked his head away from Liz's neck and looked at his girlfriend.

/Where's Max/ Isabel demanded.

"Getting some drinks, is there something you need?" Liz asked and her eyes widen when she got the message, she placed the phone back down and turned back to her worried boyfriend.

"Liz?" he asked and Liz shook her head.

"Michael's been arrested for murder of the body they found in the desert," Liz told Max and he looked at her, stunned.

Max and Liz made their way over to the Crashdown and stepped in, they saw Naseco and Mr Valenti standing there.

"Hey, what's this about Michael being arrested?" Max asked and Mr Valenti sighed.

"A digger went out into the desert, he picked up on the bones and brought them in, Congress Whitaker wants the bones tested. Deputy Hanson found Michael's pocket-knife near the scene so they arrested him because it seemed likely that he was there, plus add in his track record," Mr. Valenti stated and Max nodded.

"Okay, so Congress Whitaker would need to examine the bones and Liz spoke up.

"What about the lab?" she asked and everyone looked at her. "There is a lab in Las Crusade, they have this machine that is able to detect how long a bone has been buried for, Mr. Seligman has been going on and on about it just before the summer holiday," she admitted and blushed under the gaze. "Okay, I guess you can officially say I'm a science geek," she stated and Max laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, we could check out there and go from there," Max told them.

"Maybe you could use your powers to deteriorate the bones," Liz suggested and he looked down at her. "You know, just age the bones so it was there, make it about 80 years old because there was a nuclear plant about that time," she informed him and he nodded.

"Sure, Tess, do you think you will be able to mind wrap the people inside?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Depending on how many people they are inside," she told him and he nodded.

"Okay, lets go and save Michael, again," he informed before turning to Liz and kissed her gently.

"Come back safe," she whispered and he nodded.

"I promise." He kissed her once more before leaving with Tess and Isabel, Liz turned to Maria and Maria grinned.

"Wanna help me get the party started?" she asked and Liz laughed as she and Maria headed into the kitchen.

"I have to go now," Naesco informed Mr. Valenti and they both left then went in opposite directions.

Max and Isabel hurried over to the building but stopped when they saw the guard sitting there, Isabel sighed.

"Let me deal with this," she informed him before grabbing a map and she walked over to the guard, who looked up and smiled when he saw Isabel. "Can you help me?" she asked. "I've been looking all over the place for the campus but my boyfriend always says that I'm hopeless when it comes to map," she told him before smiling slightly. "Sorry, I meant my Ex boyfriend," she admitted and the guard smile.

"Sure, I can help you," he told her as he stood up and they both moved away from the door.

Max watched as Isabel lured the guy away before hurrying over to the door and slipped in, he pulled out his cell phone and looked around the corner before calling.

/How many/ A female voice asked.

"4," Max replied.

/You have 3 minutes/ Tess replied and they hung up, Tess closed her eyes and concentrated as Max moved in further, he climbed the ladder to get to the chamber and looked over to the window. He saw Congress Whitaker looking through the window and he smirked when she couldn't see him before opening the hatch and dropping down in it.

He hurried over to the bones and placed his hands a few inches above it before using his powers as he moved his hands up and down as the machine started up. He sighed with relief when he finished and hurried over to the ladder before climbing out of the hatch, shutting the door and locking it and ran out.

The tech walked over to Congress Whitaker.

"What's the verdict?" Congress Whitaker asked.

"The bones have been there for about 80 years," he told her and she looked at him, shocked.

"But that can't be!" she exclaimed. "What about the fusion on the ribs?" she asked and the other tech spoke up.

"There was a nuclear plant about 80 years ago, it could be from that," he admitted and the other tech nodded.

"It makes sense, sorry if you didn't find what you were looking for," he told her and she huffed as she turned back to the window, confused.

Michael made his way into the backroom of the Crashdown and he saw Maria pulling the headband off her head while Liz was clearing out her locker.

"What are you doing?" Michael demanded.

"Clearing out my locker, I'm working for Congress Whitaker now," Liz informed him.

"You're what?" Michael demanded as Liz sighed as she turned around to face him.

"I'm working for Congress Whitaker, and yes, Max does know and no, he is not happy about it but unlike some people, he actually respects my ability to make my own decision," she told him before walking off and Maria nodded in agreement.

"And she is getting good at having a backbone," Maria stated with a smirk before leaving the backroom to join her best friend.

Michael followed them and saw Max and Liz standing close to each other, Isabel was sitting in the corner of the booth with Tess sitting on the other side of Isabel. Alex was sitting at the counter with Maria sitting next to him.

Max looked up when he saw Michael step in and threw the pocketknife at him, causing Michael to grab it.

"Next time, fix the hole in your pocket solider," Max told him, causing laughers as Liz turned to Maria and Alex.

"No Sarah?" Liz asked and Alex shook his head.

"No, Mrs Johnson and Sarah have night they get together and catch up, because we're heading back school, Mrs Johnson wants to make sure that Sarah has everything," Alex explained and Liz nodded as she turned to Maria.

"James will be here later, he's running an errand for my mother," she explained and Maria nodded.

"Sure thing," Maria told her and the backdoor swung open, causing everyone to look. They saw the new waitress that Jeff had hired to take over for Liz.

"Hey Courtney," Liz greeted,

"What's going on?" Courtney asked as she came out.

"Just a small party, you know, end of the summer and back to school," Maria explained and Courtney nodded.

"I remember those, we used to have them," Courtney told her and waved as she walked out. "See you later," she told them.

"Sorry," Maria told them. "I thought she had already left," she explained and Liz nodded in agreement.

"So did I," Liz told them.

"You better start being more careful," Michael snapped from where he sat, causing glares from both girls.

"Who was that?" Isabel asked.

"Courtney, she is taking over my shifts as I'm not working here anymore," Liz informed her before turning back to Max and he nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna head on home," Max told them and they all nodded as he and Liz moved toward the door. "I'll see you later," Max told her as he bent down to kiss her.

Liz wrapped her arms around his neck, as she deepened the kiss. Max wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. They both broke away, breathing heavily. "I love you," Max whispered and Liz smiled up at him.

"I love you too," she told him, they shared a sweet kiss before Max left the Crashdown and Liz turned back to the gang only to blush when she saw them watching.

"Nice show," Maria teased as Liz moved closer to her, causing Liz to pinch her, causing Maria to yelp in shock. "Liz!" she exclaimed and Liz grinned.

"Don't tease if you can't handle the retribution," Liz warned as she moved over to the CD Player and switched it on, causing Maria to laugh.

Isabel made her way in front of Alex and started dancing, causing Alex to roll eyes his eyes; he had a feeling that he was going to go through hell because he moved on from Isabel quickly.

Maria and Liz danced together, they laughed as they bumped hips before Liz moved over to Alex and pulled him onto the floor and, both, girls started dancing around him, causing him to laugh as he danced with them.

Isabel just watched as Alex had fun while Michael watched as Maria ignored him while Tess watched Michael, if she didn't do something soon, everything was going to get ruined.

Max sighed when he dropped himself onto his bed and groaned when a flash came back to him, Liz was in his bed and they almost made love, they would have if it weren't for the stupid phone call.

He lifted his head when heard a tapping noise, he sighed as he got out of bed and walked over to the window, hoping that it was Liz. He opened the window and Naesco stumbled through and fell to the ground.

"Naesco!" Max exclaimed as he placed his hand on Naesco chest.

"Skins, they're here!" Naseco gasped out. "Watch out," he groaned before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his head slumped backward.

Max shook Naesco before he felt something wet and he lifted his hand, showing that he had blood over it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max panted as he ran down the sidewalk, he was desperate to get to the Crashdown, he bumped into a few people but refused to stop, even when he tripped over a chair, he fell to the ground before pushing himself back up and pushed himself full on further.

Liz and Maria laughed as they swung around to the music when they heard a noise.

Max barged his way into the Crashdown, causing everyone to look at him. He slumped to his knees and Liz paled when she saw the bloody handprint, she hurried over to him with Alex and they both hauled Max up and sat him on the chair.

"God Max, what happened?" Isabel demanded and Max shook his head.

"It's Naesco, he's dead," Max told them.

"What?" Tess demanded, Max looked at her before looking back at Liz, when Liz noticed the scrape that was on his cheek.

"Max, you're hurt," Liz gasped out as she lifted a hand up and touched the scrape, Max reached up and cupped her hand to his cheek and a glowing started up between them, Liz gasped when she felt her hand tingle and she pulled their hands away, only to see that that his wound was healed. "Max…" she whispered but was interrupted by Isabel.

"Where did you leave Naesco?" she demanded and Max looked up at her.

"In my bedroom, on the floor," he told her and she gaped at him.

"You left him in your room?" she demanded.

"We gotta get him to the pod chamber to see if we can heal him," Michael stated as he and Isabel pushed Liz out of the way and hauled Max up by his arms.

"Liz…" he groaned out and Isabel shook her head.

"There's nothing she can do to help us," she told him as they led him out of the backroom while Maria wrapped an arm around Liz's waist and held her close as Liz rested her head on her shoulder.

Max, Michael, Tess and Isabel surrounded Naesco, they all held the healing crystals, the crystals glowed for a minute before they returned back to their normal colours and Max sighed.

"Why didn't it work?" Tess asked.

"Maybe whatever killed him is something that can't be reversed," Max, suggested as he knelt down beside Naseco's body.

"He can't be dead, I need him!" Tess cried, Isabel wrapped her arm around Tess' body while Max stood back up and they watched as Naseco's body crumble to dust before their eyes.

"We better get back home, Liz, Maria and Alex will want to know what happened," Max told them.

"Why should we bother informing them on anything, they have nothing to do with us," Michael snapped and Max turned to face him with a murderous glare.

"Michael, you are walking on thin ice, I stand by what I said after Isabel violated Liz's mind, don't push me because I'm more than willing to leave Roswell with Liz and not even bother to look back," he informed them before throwing down his stone and walking out of the Pod chamber, he turned back once more. "I'm heading home, get a ride from someone else," he informed them before leaving them as he headed over to the jeep.

Max climbed up the ladder, he looked over the balcony and smiled when he saw Liz, Maria and Alex in Liz's bedroom, he climbed over the wall and knocked on the window.

Liz turned and smiled when she saw Max, she walked over to the window, opening it to let him in. "Hey," Max greeted as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before sitting on the bed with Liz.

"How's Naesco?" Alex asked and Max shook his head.

"He's dead, the healing stones didn't work," he admitted and Maria nodded.

"So, what's going to happen now?" she asked and Max shrugged.

"Naesco said that our enemies have arrived, Skins," Max told her and she thought about it.

"Why are they called skins?" she asked and Max shrugged.

"We'll probably find out if we meet up with them," Max told her and Maria nodded as her watch started beeping and she rolled her eyes.

"That's my cue to go home, mom wants me home early," Maria told them and Liz nodded. "Good night Chica," Maria told Liz as she leaned over and hugged Liz.

"Night Maria," Liz told her before pulling away and hugging Alex, Maria and Alex waved to Max before leaving the room.

Liz turned to Max and cupped his face.

"Are you sure you okay?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, just a little worn out," he promised her and she nodded before pinning him with a look.

"Are you going to tell me how you managed to heal yourself with my hand?" she asked and Max shrugged.

"I don't know how that happened, my instincts told me to do it," he explained and Liz sighed as Max laid down and she curled herself up next to him.

Max was lying on his back on the bed, one arm resting behind his head while his other arm was wrapped around Liz's waist, stroking her hair while her head rested on his chest.

"You're really worried," Liz stated and Max nodded.

"Yeah, Liz, we're not ready to face our enemies yet," Max, told her. "And we know nothing about them except they killed Naesco and they shred skins."

"Do you think they'll come straight for you?" Liz asked and Max shrugged.

"I have no idea," He admitted.

"I think the question we should be asking is, how did they know Naseco was Naseco?" Liz questioned and Max looked at her. "Max, I didn't know you were Naseco till I got the flashes," she reminded and he nodded as he remembered. "So, how did they know?" she finished.

"Maybe he slipped up somehow," Max, suggested and Liz looked up at him.

"Do you seriously see Naseco slipping up?" she asked. "Your whole lives depended on him being discreet," she explained to him. "Yes, I know that he wasn't discreet when he shape shifted himself in the public bathroom when a tourist saw Agent Pierce step in it," she amended. "But I don't see Naesco putting your lives in danger," Liz finished and Max nodded.

"I know but I can't think how they knew, maybe they have some sort of sixth sense, like we did with Tess, how we knew about her?" Max suggested and Liz sighed.

"I don't know," she whispered and they both just stared at the ceiling once more. "What are you going to do about Tess?" Liz asked and Max looked down at her. "Max, you can't leave her alone in that house, what if the Skins has been watching the house, they would know about her," Liz explained and Max sighed.

"We'll talk to Tess tomorrow and see if she wants to move, we could ask the sheriff if he could take her in, I don't think Maria or Alex would be happy to have her in their house, you don't have enough room and I don't think Michael will be ready to share his apartment and there is no way she is staying at my house," Max swore and she sighed.

"Max, she is one of you, you need to find some way to trust her," she told him and Max shook his head.

"Not after the mind games she's been playing and not with Isabel and Michael against our relationship," he stated.

Michael walked Tess home. They made their way up to the door.

"Are you sure you will be okay tonight?" Michael asked and Tess smiled.

"I will be fine," she told him. "I do have some powers," she reminded and Michael nodded and Tess sighed. "Thank you for walking me home," she told him as she reached up and kissed his cheek, she pulled away only for Michael to capture the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

Tess let out a small moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding when all of a sudden there was a noise, they broke away and Michael pushed her behind him as he opened the door.

A shadow of a figure appeared and Michael ran after it with Tess following him, they headed outside the backdoor only to stop when there was no one there.

"Maybe it was just a cat?" Tess suggested when Michael saw something and he picked up, Tess watched as the skin crumbled under his hands.

"Not unless they can shred their skin," Michael stated as he started looking about for the intruder.

Jim Valenti woke awake with a gasp; he lay still in his bed as he listened. There was a small mutter of voices and footsteps.

He climbed out of bed and headed over to the gun case, where he grabbed one of the gun and slowly made his way over to the door, he yanked it open and lifted up the shot gun, causing Michael to throw up his hand and Tess to lock gaze with gun. "Whoa, it's just us!" Michael exclaimed, causing Jim to let out a sigh of relief and drop the gun.

"What are you two doing here?" he demanded.

"Naseco's dead," Michael stated. "Tess's house was broke into and we think it might be the same people who killed Naesco, we were wondering if you could let her stay here for a while?" Michael asked and Jim nodded as he led the way into the living room.

Liz made her way over to the Congress Whitaker's office; she stepped in and smiled when she saw Whitaker.

"Good morning," she greeted and she scoffed.

"Is it?" she asked and Liz's face turned to concern.

"Problem?" she asked and Whitaker sighed.

"I had a great night with Daniel, you know, the guy you met yesterday?" he asked and Liz nodded. "Well, it was the only time I heard from him," she muttered and Liz fought herself to tell her something and she nodded.

"Maybe he is just caught up in work or something like that?" she asked. "He works for the F.B.I, right?" she asked and Whitaker nodded.

"Yeah, it could be that," Whitaker agreed before handing Liz a file. "Here you go, I'm just going to be in my office," she told Liz and Liz nodded as she placed the file on the table and switched on the computer when the phone rang.

"Hello, Congress Whitaker's office," she greeted.

/Hey, is my baby there/ A male voice asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Max," she greeted.

/Hey, busy at work are you/ He teased and Liz grinned.

"Yes, I am, Whitaker's isn't happy with Pierce at the moment so I'm just gonna try and stay in her good books," Liz admitted.

/Okay, listen, Tess is staying at the Valenti's house, her house was broken into by the same people that attacked her father/ Max told her and Liz nodded.

"Is she okay?" Liz asked.

/Yeah, Michael was with her during the incident and Maria is just heading off for her date with James/ Max stated.

"Yeah, they're going to the cinema, there is a movie on that Maria wanted to see," Liz stated.

/Hm, wonder what kinda of movie they'll be seeing, could be good/ Max stated and Liz grinned.

"Do you really think Maria and James are watching a movie?" she teased.

/I know what I would like to do with you at the movies/ Max teased back and Liz laughed.

"Okay, I gotta go and get this work done, I'll see you at lunch anyway," she told him.

/Okay, I love you/ Max told her and she smiled, she still got the fuzzy warm glow running through her body whenever she heard that.

"I love you too," she replied before they hung up. Liz turned back to her computer when the door jingled, causing her to look up and smile when she saw Maria. "Hey, I thought you were going on a date with James?" she asked and Maria nodded.

"I am, just wanted to let you know that Kyle is back today," she told her and Liz nodded.

"Okay, I'll meet you over at the Crashdown at lunch, say one?" Liz suggested and Maria nodded.

"Sure thing, see you later," Maria stated as she left the office, leaving Liz shaking her head and turning back to her computer so she could continue with her work.

Kyle was sitting at the bus stop; he sat on the steps just as Jim turned up in his sheriff's car.

"I have been waiting here for 3 hours!" Kyle complained as Jim got out of the car and he nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry, Tess's father died last night, things are a little complicated right now," he explained as he picked up the bag and threw it into the back of the car.

"It shouldn't be, all we have to do is stay out of their way," Kyle stated as he walked over to the car, leaving Jim standing there, wondering how he was going to talk to his son.

Liz made her way into the Crashdown and she smiled when she saw Max sitting next to Michael at the booth that they and Tess and Isabel are currently occupying.

"Hey," Max greeted when he saw his girlfriend as she walked over to him, she settled herself into his lap, causing him to lean in and kiss her. "Have a good day?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yep, Maria came in after your phone call, Kyle is coming back today," she told him and he nodded.

"Ready for the talk?" he asked and she grimaced.

"Slightly, still trying to figure out what his reaction could be," she told him and he nodded just as they heard a noise, they turned to see James lean in to kiss Maria, causing her to squeak slightly before she melted against him and Liz smiled, glad to see that her best friend and cousin was getting on great.

"Do they have to do that outside?" Michael grumbled and Liz shrugged.

"James has never really minded, he likes showing off how much he cares about Maria," Liz explained as she turned back to see her cousin walking off, waving while Maria waved back and entered the Crashdown, she walked over to the gang with a dreamy smile.

"Have a good time at the movies?" Max asked, innocently while Maria smiled.

"Can't really remember what I saw," Maria stated and Liz smirked up at her boyfriend before getting off his lap and he stood up.

"We're going to see Kyle," Liz told Max and he nodded.

"Okay, have fun," he told her as he bent down to kiss her before waving as Maria led Liz out of the Crashdown and he turned back to see Michael, Isabel and Tess staring at him with an unhappy expression and ignored them as he ordered another drink, he was going to damned if he let them interfered in his life anymore.

Kyle answered the door when he heard knocking noises. Liz and Maria stood there on the other side of the door and they smiled at him, hesitantly.

"Hey Kyle," Maria greeted and Kyle leaned on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked and Liz sighed.

"We came here to explain, you know, what happened in May," Liz told him and Kyle scoffed.

"I know what I need to know, Max Evans is not a human being and he put my life at risk by getting me shot and saved me out of pity," Kyle snipped and instantly regretted it when he saw hurt in Liz's eyes.

"So, Max did the same to me huh?" Liz demanded and shook her head as she turned to Maria, only to see that Maria was looking like she was ready to kill. Maria barged her way into the house and jabbed a finger into Kyle's chest.

"Max Evans is more human than you even realise. He saved your life because that who he is, he risked his life to save yours. Just like he did Liz. Now I guarantee that Max didn't save your life because he was in love with you like he did with Liz but you need to realise that Max had a choice, he could have chosen to walk away and let Liz and you die but he didn't. He saved your life and you should be damn well grateful to him," Maria hissed out.

"Are you saying you don't care what Max is?" Kyle asked, incredulously as he took a step back and rubbed his chest from where Maria poked.

"Yes!" Maria snapped. "God, if it wasn't for Max, Liz would be dead right now, okay? Next month could have been her anniversary of her death and it's thanks to Max that she is alive and I still have my best friend!" Maria snapped and shook her head, causing her blonde locks to fly around. "And I will not have anyone saying a bad thing about Max Evans, the only thing he did was save people lives and he got hunted down for that."

"Kyle, the guy you tried to help, Agent Pierce?" Liz asked and Kyle nodded. "He kidnapped Max and held him in the white room for 48 hours, he was going to kill Max before we managed to save him," Liz explained as tears filmed her eyes as the memories of Max's flashes came to her. "They tortured him, they made him see pictures of everyone he loved and a picture of me dead. He only gave in and agreed to help Pierce because Isabel managed to contact him and let him know that we were there to save him," Liz informed him. "The FBI hunted him down because he saved my life, not because he killed someone, but because he brought me back from the brink of death."

"Still shouldn't have involved me," Kyle remarked and Maria growled.

"I, distinctly, remembering Max saying that he told you to stay behind, that your father was safe. I remember that you came to the UFO Centre all on your own and that you helped Pierce free and gave him the gun, one that he pointed at Liz to shoot with. If Michael hadn't used his powers, he would have killed us all," Maria explained, furiously and Kyle paled.

"Your father shot you while trying to shoot Pierce, none of us knew that you were hiding behind the screen till your dad told us that it was his gun that Pierce had," Liz explained.

"Your father begged Max to heal you before Max made his choice," Maria finished as she reached out and grabbed Liz's hand, offering her comfort. Liz smiled at Maria, loving her best friend before turning back to her ex boyfriend.

"Kyle, I know you don't like Max because you feel he stole me away from you," she started and Kyle snorted. "But you need to understand, you never had me," she admitted and Kyle looked up at her.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kyle demanded and Liz took a deep breath.

"Kyle, I liked Max since 3rd grade, I fancied him since 7th, the only reason I went out with you because I had resigned myself that Max wasn't interested in me," Liz explained and Kyle began shaking his head, causing Maria to jump in.

"It's true Kyle, I'm the one who kept telling Liz, 'don't look now, Max Evans is staring at you', of course, she didn't believe me but…"

"It didn't stop me from hoping that she was right," Liz finished. "She did the same thing on the day of the shooting."

"You were never going to get serious with me, were you?" Kyle asked and Liz shook her head.

"No, that's why I refused to let us go past 1st base, I just didn't feel that way about you and I'm sorry that I led you to think I did," Liz apologised and he nodded as he looked away. "Not that I'm happy with you telling Max that we got to second base because he told you that we saw into each other souls," she informed him and Maria looked at her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The night when Max got drunk, he and Kyle discussed how far they got with me, Max told him that we saw into each other souls, I'm guessing you thought Max and I slept together?" Liz asked as she turned back to Kyle and got a nod in return. "Max meant literally," she explained and got a confused look. "When Max healed me, he saw into my soul, when he reversed the connection later to let me see that Max was still Max, I saw into his soul. That's what he meant, not that we hit home base," Liz corrected and Kyle groaned as he covered his face and Maria caught on and looked at Kyle in a stunned shock.

"You told Max that you went second base with Liz?" she demanded and Liz placed a hand on Maria's arm.

"Don't worry, I corrected it with Max," she explained and Maria nodded.

"Let's get back to the conversation we were suppose to have," Kyle told them and they nodded.

"As you know that Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess are not entirely human," Liz stated and Kyle nodded. "It's true, there are hybrids, meaning they are half human, half alien. They are the reincarnation of their past life, Max is the king, Isabel the princess, Tess the bride, Michael the second in command," Liz finished.

"Max and Tess are suppose to be together, Michael and Isabel are suppose to be together but moon doggie won't give up Liz so that little destiny is null and void," Maria stated, causing Liz to smile and Kyle to shake his head.

"Max can heal, as you know. Michael ability is to blast things basically; he is quite powerful at it. Isabel's ability is to dream walk. She can, literally, walk through your dreams to see what you are dreaming. Tess' ability is to mind warp, she can make you see things that are not there or even hide people from others," Liz remembered as she thought back to when Max had to break into the lab to deteriorate the bones and Tess used her powers to hide Max from the people in there.

"Lovely," Kyle stated as he sat down on the couch while Maria and Liz sat on the coffee table across from Kyle.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked. "We kinda got everything in small doses, you're getting everything in the one go."

"I'll be fine, considering if I just stay away from them," Kyle stated and Liz looked at him, confused.

"Isn't Tess living with you guys?" she asked and Kyle cursed, causing Liz to nod.

"Are you sure that you will be okay around Max?" Liz asked. "I really don't want any more tension around you guys," Liz warned and Kyle nodded.

"We'll be find but if Evans expects me to bow down to him, I'm going to kick his ass," Kyle stated and Maria sat up straight.

"If you do that, then Evans is going to turn you into a toad," Maria mocked and Kyle looked at her while Liz buried her face in her hands.

"He can't do that!" Kyle exclaimed before he thought about it. "Can he?"

Max walked into the Crashdown and made his way over to the boss's office when the door opened and a young man stepped out, his blonde hair was spiked up and he had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Max Evans, I work here, or I did work here," Max explained and Brody nodded.

"Oh yes, Milton told me all about you," he explained and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just rearranging things at the moment," he explained and Max nodded.

"Do you know why Milton sold up? The last time I saw him must have been before February," Max told him and Brody shook his head.

"No, I approached him and asked him if I could buy the UFO Centre and he agreed, apparently he found something that he was looking for and decided to cut loose of everything holding him back," Brody explained and Max nodded.

"Probably something to do with aliens," Max murmured before looking at Brody. "I was just wondering, do I still have a job here?" he asked and Brody grinned.

"Yes you do, Milton told me that you were hard working, beside, saves me time interviewing people," Brody told him and Max nodded.

"Sure, do you want me to start my regular time now or give you time to get everything sorted and come back later?" Max asked and Brody looked around and winced.

"Come back later would be better, beside, it's still the holidays and the centre isn't going to be open for another couple of weeks, give you time to spend time with your girlfriend," Brody told him and Max nodded before he caught on the last word.

"Erm, how did you know…?" Max trailed off and Brody grinned.

"Another thing from Milton, keeps telling me that you have a cute girlfriend and have a habit of disappearing into the stock room with her," Brody told him and Max blushed, causing Brody to wave his hand. "Don't worry about it, I remember what it was like to be a teenager and in love," Brody explained before heading back into the office.

Max just smiled as he shook his head and walked off, hoping to catch up with Liz and see how the talk with Kyle went.

Max entered the Crashdown and smiled when he saw Alex standing next to the counter with a red head and took a guess that it was Sarah. Alex looked up and grinned when he saw Max.

"Hey Max, over here," Alex called as he waved Max over. Max walked over and nodded to Alex.

"Hey Alex," Max greeted.

"Max, this is Sarah Johnson, my girlfriend," he stated with pride in his voice and Max noticed that Sarah blushed slightly. "Sarah, this is one of my best friend, Max Evans, he's dating Liz; the small brunette you met?" Alex reminded and Sarah nodded.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Max," she told him and Max nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too," Max told her before turning to Alex. "Speaking of Liz, is she back yet?" Max asked and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, she just went up the stairs," Alex informed her and Max grinned.

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna go and see my girl," Max told them before heading up the stairs, leaving Alex and Sarah alone.

"He's quiet, isn't he?" Sarah asked and Alex smiled.

"Yeah, though leave him alone with Liz for a few minutes and walk back in, you'll see that they two can be loud when they want to be," Alex told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows, causing Sarah to laugh when she got the message.

Max entered the apartment and looked around, Jeff stepped through and saw Max standing there.

"Hey Max, she's in her bedroom," Jeff told her and he nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Parker," Max told him before heading over to Liz's room. He entered and shut the door behind him. "How did the talk with Kyle…" he turned around only to gape when he saw Liz. "Go?" he asked and gulped. Liz was standing there, dressed in her red lingerie and she had an eyebrow arched.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a sly smile adoring her face as she watched her boyfriend rave his eyes up and down her body, sometimes taking longer glances at certain parts of her body.

"Hm, mm," Max moaned as he nodded, walking closer to Liz. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. He wrapped one of his arms tighter, lifting her up on his body while she wrapped her arms around his neck while at the same time wrapping her legs around his waist as he spun around and landed on the bed with her. "It gonna have to be quick, I'm sorry," Max whispered but Liz was more than willing as she helped him divest him of his shirt and jeans before pulling down his boxers and taking him to her hand.

She pleasured him as he quickly removed her underwear and slipped a finger into her, testing her. He knew that she was ready when she arched up into his body, causing him to pull his finger out and removed her hand from him before sliding himself into her.

Liz let out a small gasp of his name, fully aware that her mother and father were on the other side, she knew it was wrong and there was chance that they could be caught but it was only fuelling her desire to be with him. Max thrusted into her, hard, deep and fast as he took a nipple into his mouth and nipped it slightly, causing her wall to clench before letting a finger drop down and fingered her clit.

Liz moaned as she leaned forward and bit his shoulder just as her orgasm burst out, shattering her soul as she threw her head back while Max emptied himself into her. Max rested his head in between her breasts as they both slowed down and came to a stop.

"Wow," Liz whispered and Max nodded, still keeping his head between her breasts before it came flying back to him and he yanked his head up and looked at the door before looking down at her, causing to grin. "Yep, you definitely forgot about the door," she teased; he grimaced slightly before lifting his hand and waved it toward the door, locking it.

"Sorry," he whispered and she shook her head.

"Nope, I think I like this side of you, I guess I need to start walking about in my underwear more than often," she told him and he laughed as he pulled himself out of her and used his power to clean them up.

"You'll be the death of me," he told her and she grinned as she settled herself back into the bed.

"But what a way to go," she teased back as he settled himself next to her.

"Seriously, back to the conversation before you distracted me, how did the talk with Kyle go?" he asked and she sighed.

"As well as it could be," she told him and shook her head. "Kyle blamed you for healing him, you know, bringing him into our world by healing him out of pity," she explained and Max looked down at her, startled.

"But I didn't…" he started and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know it, everyone else knows it, Kyle is just having a hard time accepting that he had been shot and you had to save him for him to live," she explained and rolled her eyes. "He even said that you healed me out of pity," she told him and he sighed as looked at the ceiling, his brows furrowed when he sensed something from Liz and looked over to her only to see that she was frowning slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Max asked as he shifted on his side and rested his head on his hand, from where he propped his elbow up on a pillow, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Just something what Maria said when we were talking to Kyle," she told him and he nodded, waiting for her to continue. "She told him that if you hadn't saved me, you all would be facing the anniversary of my death," she whispered and Max's face turned to understanding. "It's just…" she trailed off and shook her head as tears came to her eyes. Max reached down and buried his face into her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as she buried her face into the side of his neck.

Ever since the shooting, she hasn't had the chance to come to terms that she had almost died; everything just kinda took up all of her other emotions, leaving her no time to accept what happened that day. Hearing Maria talking about what could have been her death anniversary hit it home.

"It's okay, let it go," he whispered as he kissed the side of her head, holding her close to him. He rocked her backward and forward, comforting her as she let herself come to term that she had been shot and would have died if it weren't for Max's healing powers.

Once she had calmed down, Max rested them both back on the bed and brushed away her remaining tears. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," she told him, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, don't you feel embarrassed," he told her. "Liz, you never had the chance to come to term with it, I'm sorry, I thought you had already come to term with it at the beginning," he told her and she nodded.

"So did I, but hearing what could have happened, it just kinda brought it all home for me," she admitted and he nodded as he looked around the room when something hit him.

"You know," Max started and she looked up at him. "This is actually the first time we made love in your bed," he stated and Liz laughed as she rested her forehead on his chest, both of them feeling like carefree teenagers.

They made it down to the Crashdown after getting dressed and they past the parent's approval that they hadn't been up to anything, they greeted everyone as they entered the Crashdown, Liz moved over to where Maria was joking around with Jose while Max moved over to the counter where Alex was sitting.

Alex looked his best friend more closely before turning around to Max, knowing he's more likely to get straight answers from him.

"Hey, is she okay?" Alex asked as he nodded his head toward Liz and Max shook his head.

"Maria gave Kyle hell for me saving him, he said I did it out of pity, they weren't happy as you can see and Maria started ranting on how if it wasn't for me, we would facing Liz's death anniversary," he explained and Alex sighed in understanding. "Liz had never really came to term with the fact that she had been shot and was dying as everything else kept popping up. Today was time where she finally let go."

"I had a feeling that she hadn't fully came to term with the shooting but she had been acting like her normal self so I just left alone rather than pushing her. Liz tend to let things go her way at her time," he told her and Max nodded.

"Tell me about it," he stated, causing laughers from Alex as Isabel, Michael and Isabel walked over to them.

"Are we going to talk about our enemies?" Michael asked and Max looked at his watch.

"Er, no, I have to go over to the U.F.O Centre then I have to go over to the school, I have a class then Liz and I are meeting up with my mom for dinner," Max stated as Liz walked over to him and he stood up, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and shrugged at them. "Another time I guess," he told them before they walked out of the Crashdown.

Max and Liz made their way over to the UFO Centre, Max opened the door and let Liz step through before he followed her and closed the door behind her as they both walked down the stairs and saw Brody coming out with a box. "Hey Brody," Max greeted and Brody looked up and smiled when he saw Max.

"Hey Max," he greeted before his gaze landed on Liz. "And you must be Liz," he guessed and Liz nodded. "Milton told me all about you," he explained and Liz nodded in understanding.

"I'm just here to pick up my time table to see what shift I'm working," Max told him and Brody nodded.

"Sure thing, it's in the backroom," he told Max and he nodded as he led Liz over to the backroom and picked up his time table when something caught his eyes, he turned his head to see a black hexagon device sat near a computer, he reached out when Liz's voice interrupted him.

"Max?" she asked and he looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked and he shook his head to get rid of the daze that was in it.

"I recognise that," he told her. Liz moved closer to him and looked at the device.

"How?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he admitted before shaking his head. "Brody did mention that he liked to find these types of stuff, apparently it makes it more realistic for the display," Max told her and she arched an eyebrow.

"Even more realistic if you recognised it," she told him and he nodded as he checked his timetable before placing the clipboard back on the table and placed a hand on the small of Liz's back.

"Come on, we have school," he told her and she looked up at him.

"Shouldn't you…" she asked and he shook his head.

"Not now, I will tell everyone else what I found but later, I don't want to risk them running over here and stealing it," he told her and she nodded as she let herself be led out of the UFO Centre and they headed over to the jeep.

Max had kissed Liz goodbye before she went into one of her class and he walked down the hallway. He stopped when he heard a noise and looked to see the eraser room there. He moved closer and opened the door.

The man inside, lifted up the blow torch, causing Max to lift his hand and a green shield came out, surrounding the front of his body, he looked at it in a stunned shock before he dropped it just as the man lifted the mask up and looked at the young man.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded and Max looked at him, confused.

"What was what?" he asked. The man just stared at him before looking at his mask and the flame torch he held in his hand before looking at Max, who shut the door after leaving the room.

Max just looked at his hand before looking back at the door and hurried to his class, he couldn't wait to tell Liz about this.

Liz waited for Max outside the school; she leaned against his jeep, letting the sunshine on her face when hands slipped around her waist. She brought her head down and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted and felt warm lips meet hers, causing her to groan and wrap an arm around his waist before pulling away. "You're in a more happier mood," she told him and Max grinned.

"I have a new power," he told her and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked and he nodded.

"I can create a shield," he told her and she smiled.

"That's great, that means you can protect yourself and others if anyone tries to hurt you," she told him and he nodded.

"Thought you would like it," he told her and she arched an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I like a power that can protect you?" she asked and he grinned.

"Come on, I promised Michael and Isabel that I would meet up with them and let them know about the thing I saw today," he told her and she nodded as he helped her into the jeep before climbing in himself.

Max pulled up outside of his house and exited the jeep; he entered the house and made his way into the living room, where he knew that Isabel and Michael would be waiting for him.

They both stood up when they saw Max.

"So, what is this all about?" Michael asked.

"I went over to the UFO Centre and I saw something that I recognised, making me think it may be something from our planet," he told them and their interest peaked.

"What was it?" Isabel asked and Max shook his head.

"I don't know, all I know it's part of Brody's display," he explained and saw a dark cloud form of them.

"Max, if Brody has this, this means he must be one of our enemies," Isabel hissed and Max shook his head

"I don't think so, he had plenty of time to kill me," Max explained. "No, I think he must have stumbled over the artefact and thought it was cool," Max told them.

"Max, he could be our enemy," Michael snapped, frustrated with Max.

"Michael, he's not our enemies, if he was, he would have killed me!" Max exclaimed.

"We should kill him," Isabel stated when all of a sudden a green shield came up, shocking Michael and Isabel.

"No, you won't!" Max snapped, blocking the two of them.

"Max!" Michael snapped.

"When did you receive this power?" Isabel asked and Max dropped the shield.

"It just came to me," he stated and cut off any more questions. "Brody is a good person, Liz was around him and she didn't even sense anything weird about him," Max told them and shook his head. "You can't go around killing every new person that steps into Roswell," he told them. "I'm ordering you to leave him alone and find something else to occupy your time," he ordered before walking off, leaving the two of them alone.

Maria smiled when James pulled outside of her house.

"Thanks for another great date, two in the one day," Maria stated and James grinned.

"I noticed that you seemed a little stressed out and it wouldn't do if my favourite girl is stressed out," he teased and Maria laughed slightly.

"Thanks," she told him and he shook his head.

"No problem," he told her as he got out and helped her out of the car before walking her up to the house. "I only hope that you will allow me to take you back out," he told her and she nodded.

"I would like that," she told him and he grinned as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away slightly, causing Maria to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him back down for a kiss, leaving both of them locked in a deep kissed.

This was definitely was good night for Maria.

TBC


	12. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry this wasn't up last Monday, my hay fever has been acting up and I haven't been in the mood to think and write.

Chapter 8

Isabel made her way over to the Crashdown, she was dressed in her red strapless dress and her blonde hair was pinned up. She made to the door and opened it, she looked around, wondering why it was dark when all of a sudden the light snapped on and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" they exclaimed. Isabel took a step back in surprise as she took in her surrounding and let out a small laugh.

"I can't believe you did this," Isabel stated and Diane smiled.

"Max helped us to do all this," Diane stated and Isabel nodded as she looked around for her father and Diane smiled sadly. "Sorry honey, your father was about to step out of the door when they dropped another case on him, he sends his apologies," Diane told her and Isabel nodded.

"He'll make up for it anyway," Max, stated as he stepped closer to them before nodding at Isabel. "Happy birthday," Max stated, stepping back slightly when Isabel stepped forward. Diane sighed slightly to herself, Max has still hasn't forgiven Isabel for playing with Liz's head.

Isabel nodded. "Thanks," she replied and Max nodded.

"Wait, are you telling me you didn't have a clue about this?" Michael asked as he moved closer and Isabel shook her head.

"Not a clue," she confirmed and he looked at her, puzzled.

"Then how come you're wearing that dress?" he asked and everyone looked at her, she looked down at her dress before blushing slightly.

"I have a date tonight, or rather, I did have a date tonight, that's why I am dressed up like this," she explained and got nods in reply.

The door jingled once more and everyone turned to see a young man walking toward Isabel, he wore a blue shirt and light brown jeans, he had deep brown eyes and light wavy brown hair.

"Isabel. Sorry I'm late. I didn't know there was going to be a party," the man stated and Isabel smiled as she shook her head.

"Neither did I, Grant," she informed him before he handed her a bunch of purple roses and she smiled. "Purple are my favourite."

"So I heard," Grant told her.

"No, wait. Who's ever heard of purple roses? What, did you, like, dye them or something?" Michael asked and Isabel shot him an exasperated look.

"They're sterling roses, Michael. They're...they're really rare and expensive," Isabel emphasise as she looked at the roses once more while Grant looked around the room.

"Well, I'm impressed. No one's ever given me a surprise party," Grant stated and Diane perked up.

"Oh, when's your birthday?" Diane asked and Grant looked at her.

"December 7th," he replied and she nodded.

"And what year might that be?" she asked, causing a strange look from Grant and a horrified look from Isabel.

"Mom!" Isabel scolded only to get a 'what' look from her mother, she turned back to face Grant and noticed that he had some blood on his neck. "Oh, you...you're bleeding on your..." Isabel stated as she pointed it out, Grant touched his neck.

"I am?" Grant asked as he felt around and pulled his hand away when he felt wetness and saw the blood.

"Oh, here. Let me," Isabel stated as she turned to her mother. "Here, mom. Will you...?" she asked as she handed the glass that she was holding before grabbing a napkin and started to wipe at the blood.

"Must have happened when I slipped down the ravine on the dig today," Grant told her but Isabel didn't hear as she started getting some visions, she snapped out of it and looked at Grant, who looked back at her. "You know, I think I better leave, I don't think it's a good time for date," he pointed out and Isabel shook her head.

"You could stay," Isabel suggested and Grant shook his head.

"It's okay, I have some samples to drop back off at the lab, have a good time and call me later," he told her as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before leaving, Diane turned back to Isabel.

"You know, honey, not now and not tonight, but pretty soon you and I are gonna have to have a little talk," Diane told her and Isabel nodded as she took the glass from Courtney only to get a vision of Tess in accident, she gasped out loud before dropping her glass.

"Isabel?" Michael asked and Isabel grinned sheepish.

"I'm just clumsy today, I just have a headache," Isabel told them as she knelt down and was about to pick up the pieces when Courtney appeared.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it," Courtney stated as she pulled the dustpan and brush over to her and swept up the broken glass.

"Are you sure?" Isabel asked and Courtney nodded.

"Totally sure, you get back and enjoy your party," Courtney assured and Isabel nodded as she stood back up and looked around.

"Where's Tess?" she asked as she moved closer to Kyle, Kyle turned around.

"She told me she was heading over to Jensen to get your present," Kyle told her before turning back to his friends, Max turned to face his friends and mom.

"I'm gonna go and get Liz," Max stated, Isabel looked at him before turning away from him, she was having headaches and Tess was missing and all he cared about with Liz. Michael snorted softly to himself; Maria and Alex nodded.

"Sure thing," Maria stated as she hopped off the counter and smiled at Courtney as she helped her carry the drinks, Courtney smiled back and they both started serving the drinks.

Liz moved her hips to the music playing from the CD player that was sitting on her desk as she placed the folders in the drawer; she turned around and bumped into Whitaker.

"Oh! Sorry!" Liz told her. "I'm nearly finished," she told her and Whitaker shook her head.

"Its no problem," she told her and there was a cough, they both turned to see Max standing there and Liz shot him a bright smile.

"I'll be a minute Max," Liz told him as she switched her CD player off, Max nodded as Liz turned back to Whitaker and Whitaker smiled.

"Have a good night Parker," she told Liz and walked out.

Liz grabbed the keys and made her way over to the cabinet and pulled the doors opened.

"Liz?" Max asked as Liz grabbed a CD and placed it in the CD player and pressed play.

_"Do you really think Maria and James are just watching the movies?"_ they heard Liz teasing.

_"I know what I like to do with you at the movies,"_ they heard Max teased back and they both stared at each other, stunned as Liz pressed the stop button.

"She's been taping my calls," Liz whispered.

"We gotta tell everyone," Max told her as Liz took the CD out and placed it back in the box before placing it back in the cabinet and locked it before linking hands with Max as they both hurried over to the Crashdown.

They bumped into Maria and made their way into the backroom.

"We have a problem," Max stated and Isabel turned to them.

"We know, Tess is missing," Isabel told them.

"Oh boo hoo," Maria stated, causing Liz to roll her eyes.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Liz asked.

"I've been getting visions of her hurt," Isabel told them and it clicked in her brain. "Wait, if you didn't know about Tess, what's your problem?" Isabel asked.

"Whitaker has been taping my calls," Liz told her. "I found CDs."

"Okay, we have two problems," Alex stated. "Whitaker is taping Liz's call, meaning she is listening for something and Tess being missing," Alex stated and Michael shook his head.

"Why does everyone make it seem like Tess is less important?" Michael snapped and Maria shrugged.

"Why should she be important?" Maria asked. "She think us human beings are less important so she is less important to us," Maria finished and Liz looked at her best friend in a shock, causing Maria to shrug. "I'm just saying!" she threw up her hands and Liz shook her head as she turned back to Isabel.

"What are we to do?" Liz asked and Max took charge.

"I'll team up with Valenti and we'll check out who Tess has been in contact with and check out her last place where someone saw her," Max told them and they nodded.

"We'll stay here and distract your mother, you need to act like there's nothing wrong," Liz pointed out as she saw Isabel was about to protest and Maria nodded in agreement.

"It wouldn't look so good if you were to disappear in the middle of your party," Maria agreed, backing up Liz and the glare Isabel sent them went unnoticed.

Max left the Crashdown while Maria, Isabel, Liz and Alex headed into the main room where Diane hurried over to Isabel.

"Come on, time to open your presents," Diane told her and Isabel laughed as they both moved over to the pile of presents, Diane reached down and picked up a small box before handing it over to Isabel.

Isabel took and opened it only to reveal a small alien key chain; she blanched slightly before pasting a fake smile on her.

"Who gave me this?" Isabel asked as she looked around only to see that no one owned up and she nodded. "I've always wanted one of these," she teased and laughed came while Michael came out with a cake.

"Okay, time to blow out your candles," Michael stated and Isabel laughed as she moved closer to the cake, she blew out the candles only to get an image of Tess and a flash of 'Red', she gasped as she moved away from the cake.

"Isabel?" Diane asked and Isabel shook her head.

"Sorry, my headache is getting worse, I'd better take some aspirins," she told her before hurrying into the backroom with Maria and Isabel.

"Did you have another vision?" Liz asked and Isabel turned to Maria.

"Give me your keys," Isabel told her and Maria shook her head.

"No way. Last time I lent out the Jetta, an Uzi took out the back window," Maria reminded.

"Then drive me," Isabel snapped.

"Where?" Maria asked.

"To look for Tess. I saw a sign - RED'S," Isabel told her.

"Red?" They both asked and Liz turned to Maria. "Isn't there a 'Fred' outside Roswell, the 'F' never actually really worked so it would look like red?" Liz asked and Maria nodded.

"Yeah, there is. I'll go with Isabel, you stay here and tell the others," Maria told her and Liz nodded.

"There's your "RED'S"," Maria stated as she pulled her Jetta out in front of the sign that said 'Red' the F wasn't working.

"That's it," Isabel stated as she climbed out of the car and saw Tess's car, she hurried over to look at it and saw it was damaged and abandoned. "Shoot. Where is she?" Isabel exclaimed.

"Maybe she was thrown out of the car," Maria suggested and Isabel shook her head.

"I don't think so," Isabel told her.

"Um, maybe the paramedics already came," Maria, suggested once more.

"No." Isabel picked up a piece of skin that was on Tess' car and it disintegrated in her hand. "No. She was taken."

"Ahh, I can't get a signal this far out," Maria muttered as she fiddled around with her phone.

"I see some tracks. 2 sets of tires, see? But look here. They swerve near Tess' car...then go out in that direction," Isabel stated as she pointed and Maria looked.

"Straight into nowhere," Maria stated.

"No where's where we're going," Isabel stated.

"Note to self - get 4-wheel drive," Maria muttered as they both got back in the Jetta and drove off.

They drove past the Chavez Country Electric Power Facility and Isabel looked toward it.

"She's in there," Isabel told Maria and Maria shook her head.

"Oh, no. No. No. Now, you don't know that," Maria told her.

"I feel it," Isabel stated.

"We need to get Max and Michael," Maria told her.

"Then go get them," Isabel stated and Maria shook her head.

"No. No. No. You're not going in there by yourself," Maria told her.

"I have to," Isabel told her.

"No. I'm not gonna leave you," Maria told her.

"Look. Go get Max and Michael, all right? Just go. But I can't wait. I have to go in," Isabel told her.

"All right. Here. Take the flashlight," Maria told her, after fumbling around in the glove box and handed the flashlight to Isabel.

"Ok," Isabel told her as she took the flashlight before climbing out of the car, she hurried over to the fence and climbed through it, only to rip her dress. She leaned down and took her shoes off before hurrying into the building.

She made her way through the building, looking around for Tess, she reached the main building and she saw Tess lying on the ground, badly beaten. "Oh, Tess. Oh, God. Tess. Oh, God. Wake up. Oh, wake up," Isabel exclaimed as she shook Tess.

Meanwhile, Liz was on her cell phone waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Come on. Someone answer the phone...anyone," Liz pleaded only to snap her phone shut when the swinging door swung open to reveal Mrs. Evans.

"Liz, have you seen Isabel?" Diane asked and Liz smiled tightly.

"Isabel?" she asked.

Isabel is, currently, trying to get Tess to get up.

"Come on, Tess. I'll get you up. Come on, I'll get you up," Isabel told her as she helped Tess up.

Back at the Crashdown, Liz is thinking quickly to come up with a believable lie for Diane to believe.

"She, uh, spilled punch...you know, on her dress," Liz told her.

"Oh, my," Diane sighed.

"But she had to leave because she had to go take care of it. It was...it was upsetting her," Liz finished and Diane nodded.

"Sometimes, honey, if one hair is out of place, she won't leave the house," Diane told her before she headed back out to the Crashdown, leaving Liz sighing with relief before stabbing at her phone, trying to get someone to answer it.

Isabel moved Tess to an empty room, they both fell to the ground and Isabel shook Tess once more.

"There. Tess. Tess, stay with me. Stay with me, Tess. Damn it. Don't die on me now," Isabel snapped.

She spun around when she heard the bolts opening by themselves and knew that it was an alien on the other side; the door swung open and revealed Congress Whitaker standing there with her hand up and a smirk on her face.

"It's you," Isabel whispered and Whitaker nodded.

"Impressive," Whitaker told her and Isabel looked at her, confused.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"You. Coming here like this. I see my mistake. It wasn't her I was looking for," Whitaker told her.

"Then why did you take her?" Isabel demanded.

"Thought she was you. But neither of you looks like you did in the other life. I knew I needed one of the female hybrids. It was a 50/50 chance," Whitaker told with a shrug.

"Oh, God. What is it you want from us?" Isabel asked.

"Where's the granolith?" Whitaker asked.

"The what?" Isabel asked.

"The granolith. Don't pretend you don't know. We've been looking for it. We can't exist here like you...not in our natural state. We don't have the DNA. All we have are these...uh, skins. Our limit is 50 years. My time is almost up. I need to find the granolith if it's the last thing I do," Whitaker informed her and Isabel shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Isabel protested.

"You're hiding it. The four of you. The royalty they tried to save by sending you here. You're gonna help us," Whitaker told her and Isabel shook her head.

"Never," Isabel told her.

"You did before. You will again," Whitaker promised.

"You killed Naseco, didn't you?" Isabel demanded.

"To save you," Whitaker told her.

"From what?" Isabel asked.

"The other 3. You belong with us, our race. We're in charge now. Your kind doesn't rule anymore," Whitaker informed her.

Max, Jim and Michael hurried into the backroom and saw Liz pacing there with the phone to her ear.

"Where's Isabel?" Max asked and Liz turned to them.

"Out to 'Red', it's outside Roswell, near an abandoned plant, Isabel thinks that's where Tess in being held," Liz told them.

Max nodded as they all ran out of the Crashdown, Liz sighed as she turned back to the mess and smiled sadly to herself, not even birthdays could be a happy event anymore.

Diane walked over and smiled when she saw Liz.

"Hey honey, you staying behind?" she asked and Liz laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to be left alone with this, beside, I helped create the party," she reminded and Diane laughed.

"But you didn't help create the mess," Diane also reminded and Liz smiled as they both grabbed bin bags and cleaned up the Crashdown.

Isabel glared at Whitaker.

"I'm not one of you," Isabel told her and Whitaker looked at her, curiously.

"You don't remember, do you? Let me give you a piece of history about your planet. "Your name was Vilandra, and you were beautiful...even more beautiful than you are now. You had a great love...and for him...for us...you betrayed your brother, your race."

"No.," Isabel whispered as she shook her head.

"You sacrificed him. You sacrificed everyone...even yourself. And history, my dear, always repeats itself," Whitaker promised.

"God, you liar. We're leaving. Tess, come on. Come on," Isabel stated as she bent down to help Tess up.

"Not until you tell me where you're hiding the granolith," Whitaker told her.

"I told you before; I don't know what you're talking about!" Isabel exclaimed.

"Well, maybe this will help jog your memory," Whitaker told her as she lifted her hand and a force threw Tess into the air, causing her to land with a thud.

"Uhh! Unh!" Tess moaned.

"Stop it! Stop hurting her!" Isabel shouted.

" I'll stop when you tell me what I want to know," Whitaker told her.

Isabel helped Tess to her feet and they both jump through the window to the platform below them, they started making their way to the exit when Whitaker gave a chase.

Isabel and Tess made it outside of the building when Whitaker also made it outside; she tore off an electrical cable. Max arrived at the gate and sees them.

"Isabel!" Max shouted.

"Where's the granolith?" Whitaker shouted.

"Get away from us!" Isabel screamed.

"I'll destroy you. I'll destroy you all if I have to," Whitaker shouted as she used her powers to lit up the electric cable and electrical sparks started shooting.

"No. No! Get away from us!" Isabel shouted.

"You will tell us!" Whitaker told her and Isabel glared at her.

"You're lying!" Isabel shouted and Congress Whitaker smiled.

"Let me tell you something, History always repeats itself," she told her.

She brought it down and pushed it toward Isabel, Isabel took a step back and looked around for anything to help her when she threw up her hand and used her powers to push back the electric sparks, Congress Whitaker looked at her before the sparks enveloped her. She screamed as she blew up, dust showering the area.

Isabel brought her hand down as she breathed heavily. Max ran toward her and grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, Isabel came back to earth with a thud and gasped as she turned away from where Congress Whitaker used to stand.

"Yeah," she whispered as she watched as Mr. Valenti lifted Tess up into his arms and carried her out to his cruiser, Max followed them as Isabel looked at the space once more before walking out herself, she stood next to Max as Jim put Tess in the back seat before getting in the driver and drove off, Max looked over to her.

"What happened in there?" he asked and she shook her head.

"It was a nightmare," she whispered before she moved over to the jeep and climbed in, she drove off into the night while Maria walked over to Max and looked at him.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked and Max shrugged.

"Tess has been beaten up pretty badly, I don't know about Isabel, I guess she needs some time alone," Max explained to her and Maria nodded.

"Do you want a lift to the Valenti's so you can heal Tess?" she asked and Max sighed.

"Yeah, then I'll need a lift back to the Crashdown, I gotta give Liz the lay down," he told her and she nodded.

"No problem," she told him as they both headed over to the Jetta. "I guess not even birthdays are safe," she stated, Max just looked at her before they got into the Jetta and drove off.

Isabel made her way into the pod chamber.

"Happy birthday, Isabel. I'm 18 today, mother. October 25th. At least that's the day we've always celebrated as my birthday. But you're the only one really who knows the real day. I guess that's why I came to the place, the only place I've ever seen you. I hold...I hold on to that day, but you disappeared, and the picture of you was already fading, and it's all I had. I was so happy because you were beautiful and warm, and I even thought I looked like you. But it wasn't you...not really. God, I don't know what you look like. Maybe I'll never know. It isn't fair. It isn't fair. I need you. I need you. Where are you? Oh, God, it's my birthday. We should be together. How could you leave us? How could you tell us all this important information about destinies and saving the world and then just disappear? Oh, God. I...I killed a person...uh, an...An enemy, an...An alien? Does that make it ok? Oh, God. What was she talking about? What was she talking about? She said I betrayed my family. Is it true? Is it true? Am I a terrible person? Answer me. Answer me. Come on, answer me!" Isabel shouted as she picked up a rock at threw it at the pods in frustration.

The rock went through Max's pod and there was a clanging noise then an echo, Isabel looked at the pods in confusion before getting down on her knees and she crawled through Max's pod. She came to an opening and stood up only to take a step back and gasp as the black alien device came into view.

"The granolith," she whispered.

Liz made her way around her balcony, she lit up the candles, got the blanket all ready on the chair and grabbed her diary, her pen and a book when she heard a noise coming from the ladder, she turned around to see Max's head popping over the side, he smiled at her before climbing the rest of the way up.

When he swung himself over the ledge and stood up straight, Liz finally gave in.

"What happened?" Liz asked and Max sighed.

"Hope you weren't too attached to your boss," Max stated. "Isabel had to kill her tonight."

"She was a skin?" Liz asked as she looked at her boyfriend and he nodded and Liz sat down on the chair with a thump. "And I was working for her," she muttered. Max sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Just be happy that she didn't go after you, why she went for Tess is still a mystery," Max muttered and Liz looked at him.

"Maybe she knew that Tess was your wife in your past life?" Liz asked and Max looked at her.

"But it doesn't make sense why she would go for Tess in this life considering she knew about you and me," Max pointed out and Liz shrugged.

"She could have gone for Tess in hope to get to either Isabel or Michael, you guys don't really remember a lot about your past, it could tie in with that," Liz pointed out and Max nodded in agreement.

"I guess," he stated as he leaned back on the chair and Liz curled up into his side as they both stared up into the star filled night sky.

TBC


	13. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"What is this?" Tess asked from where she was standing.

"Congress Whitaker asked me for the granolith, I can only guess this is what she wanted," Isabel told her as she stepped into view, the black alien machine came into view with Michael and Max standing on the other side of the females.

"Must be pretty important if they wanted it," Max stated as he let a hand reach out and touch the machine, it hummed slightly.

"Do you think it can hear us?" Tess asked, curiously and Max shrugged.

"Who knows," Max informed as he stepped away from it. "We better get to school," Max told them. "We'll keep this hidden as best as we can."

Everyone just nodded as they followed Max out of the Pod Chamber and headed over to the jeep to head back to school.

Isabel paced the empty classroom; Alex opened the door and stepped in with Maria following her.

"Hey," Maria greeted as she moved over to a table and sat down on it while Alex went behind her and sat on the chair. The door opened once more, revealing Michael, Max and Liz.

"Hey, does anyone know what this is about?" Liz asked as she moved over to the teacher's desk and everyone shook his or her head.

"I got a message from Tess telling me to meet her here," Isabel stated and everyone nodded in agreement as Max sat on the teacher's desk while Liz stood between his legs, leaning into him.

The door opened once more and Tess stepped through.

"Sorry I'm late, my teacher held me behind," she told them before moving over to the TV and switched it on, she grabbed the remote and changed the channel till the news came on and turned up the volume.

'We have this story just in. A controversial New Mexico congresswoman is dead. We'll have that story in just a minute,' the new report stated and everyone looked at the TV in a stunned shock. 'Widowed just 6 months before her husband John Whitaker's upcoming election, she took his place on the ballot and won the election by a higher margin than any Democrat in 15 years. But all that ended yesterday, just outside her hometown of Copper Summit, Arizona, where a tragic single-car accident cut short a life of public service," the news informed and Maria arched an eyebrow.

"A car crash?" she asked.

'In other national news, the Department of Transportation took...' the news trailed off as Tess cut the mute button while everyone turned to Isabel.

"She died 2 weeks ago. I was there," Isabel protested.

"We were all there," Max agreed.

"How could she be in a car accident if she's dust?" Michael asked.

"So who's conveniently covering up her death for us?" Alex asked.

"Naseco said the skins were among us. Skins, plural. Maybe other skins created a fake car accident to keep the Feds from looking too closely into Whitaker's background," Max suggested and everyone looked at him.

"Max...what do we do?" Maria asked and Michael scoffed.

"Uh, let me guess. Nothing," Michael sneered and got glares in return while Max looked at Liz.

"Liz." Liz looked up at him and nodded, understanding what he wanted.

"Yeah, we...we're in total shock. No, we haven't set a date for the memorial service yet. Yes, I will let you know as soon as we do. Of course. Ok," Liz stated as she hung up the phone and ran a hand through her hair. "The phone's been ringing off the hook for the past hour," she informed them as Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael raked through the office and sighed in frustration. "What do you guys expect to find?" she asked and Max shrugged.

"Anything that'll tell us who she is contact with," Max explained and Liz nodded before something came to her.

"That reminds me, Congress Whitaker received a letter, I thought it was weird," Liz stated as she raked through her desk and finally located the letter, she lifted it up and handed it to Max.

"Look at this. The postmark says Copper Summit. It's from something called the Universal Friendship League," Tess stated, noticing the post mark and Liz nodded in agreement.

"That's what weird, Whitaker never mentioned it," Liz explained.

"What the hell is the Universal Friendship League? Could it sound any creepier?" Isabel demanded.

"Its Marked personal," Max stated before opening the envelope and read the contents out loud.

"Dear member: Your failure to report as scheduled violates protocol. We must receive word by the 25th of this month or terminate your membership, effective that date," Max read out and Isabel looked at the calendar.

"The 25th was yesterday," Isabel pointed out.

"That's when they say she died," Tess added.

"Sincerely, T. Greer, senior coordinator, Vilandra project," Max finished and Isabel looked at him.

"Vilandra?" she asked and Max looked at her.

"Does that mean something to you?" Max asked and Isabel shook her head.

"No. We should call," Isabel, stated, Liz took the envelope and looked at the phone number, she picked up the phone, cradled it between her ear and shoulder before punching in the number and took the phone back into her hand. Everyone watched her as she did so.

/Yes/ A male voice stated.

"Hi, um, is this the...the Universal Friendship League?" Liz asked.

/Who is this/ The male voice stated.

"I...I'm calling from Congresswoman Vanessa Whitaker's office. We just, um, opened this letter this morning and...I wanted to call and apologize for not responding sooner," Liz explained.

/Yes/ The voice prompted.

"We just wanted to let you know that, unfortunately, Congresswoman has passed away," Liz informed.

/Thank you for calling/ the male stated before hanging up and Liz pulled the phone away from her face and stared at it.

"Jeeze, rude much?" she muttered before hanging up the phone and looked at the others. "They just hung up," she explained and Max nodded.

"We're going to Arizona," he told them and Michael opened his mouth to protest and Max waved his hand. "You can stay behind," Max informed and Michael nodded, he had some suspicious about Courtney and wanted to see if they were valid. Max turned back to Liz. "But we do need you to come with us, Liz. You're the only one of us who has a legitimate connection to Whitaker," Max told her and she nodded.

Liz cricked her neck slightly from where she was sitting in the driver's seat, driving the jeep. Max sat next to her while Isabel and Tess were asleep in the back of the jeep, Liz looked in the rear-view mirror at the two blondes, she couldn't help but feel something was off about Isabel but everyone brushed it off, saying that she was having a hard time coming to terms that she killed Congress Whitaker but Liz had a feeling that it went much deeper than that.

She smiled slightly when she felt a large hand on the back of her neck, massaging it.

"Thanks," she whispered as she cut her eyes over to Max, who just nodded.

"You okay? You looked pretty deep in thoughts a minute ago," he explained and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she promised him and he nodded as he sent through some healing powers through his hand into her neck, Liz's eyes fluttered close briefly as the warmth ran through her body, he pulled his hand away and rested himself back into his seat and, contently, watched his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye.

The Jeep arrived at the town, Max steered the jeep close to a building and a man came out.

"Excuse me," Max called out.

"Help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is Copper Summit?" Isabel asked.

"Yee-haw," the man stated and Liz stifled a smile when she heard that, Tess looked at her, curiously but didn't let it show.

"Where's the main drag?" Isabel asked.

"Lookin' at it," the man stated and Max looked at the building before looking at the man.

"The tour guide made it sound like..." Max trailed off and the man nodded.

"That must be an old tour guide. 46 miles from the interstate, 63 from the nearest Ho-Jo's. This town's dead as a doornail," he explained and Max nodded.

"Actually, we're looking for the Universal Friendship League," Max told him and the man nodded.

"Here for the harvest, then?" he asked and Isabel arched an eyebrow.

"Harvest?" she asked and the man blanched slightly.

"Uh, Friendship League's a members-only outfit. Very hush-hush. They don't like outsiders, especially with all the press around here these days," the man told her.

"Actually, we've been invited," Isabel stated and the man raised eyebrow.

"That right?" he asked and Isabel nodded.

"Yeah," she told him and he nodded.

"It ain't hard to find. Big old building," he told them.

"Stay on this street?" Max asked.

"Well, I did say this was the main drag, didn't I?" he asked and Max nodded.

"Thank you," he told the man before putting the jeep into gear and drove away, the local moved over to a phone.

"4 on the way. Non-members," he informed before hanging it.

The jeep came to a stop outside an old building; Liz looked out of the window and wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Some place," Liz told them.

"Okay, Iz and I are going to have a look around, you two stay here," Max told them as he and Isabel got out of the car.

Tess and Liz sat in the car, Liz watched as Max walked over to the building then looked back at Tess, she was still confused about her and Michael's relationship.

"So," Liz started and Tess looked at her. "How are you and Michael? I haven't really seen much of you since we've come back," Liz told her.

"We're okay," Tess told her and Liz nodded.

"That's good, is Michael getting his powers under control?" Tess nodded.

"Yeah, I had him blowing up rocks over the summer, he has better control." Liz smiled.

"That's good, Michael was always worried and I knew that Max and Isabel were worried that something would happen to him," Liz told her and Tess nodded. "So, how did you and Michael get together?" Liz asked and Tess looked at her. "I'm just curious, you know, considering Max and I were away," Liz explained and Tess shrugged.

"It was during the summer, we were working on controlling his powers, we got talking and things kinda went from there," Tess told her and Liz nodded.

"As long you're both happy, that's great," Liz told her.

"Thanks," Tess told her and Liz smiled as Max and Isabel walked back over to them.

Max and Isabel made their way over to the Universal Friendship League and knocked on the door, an elderly man opened it.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to bother you. We're looking for a Mr. Greer, the senior coordinator?" Isabel stated.

"Yeah, that's me. T. Greer. Welcome to Copper Summit. "All kidding aside, it's a wild ride," he informed them and Isabel nodded.

"Could we come in for just a minute and talk to..." Isabel started but was interrupted.

"Uh...we're a private organization. Members only," Greer explained.

"What exactly is the Universal Friendship League?" Max asked.

"The friendship league is a private organization, and we ask all our valued visitors to avail themselves of all the tourist opportunities here in Copper Summit and to grant us our privacy," Greer explained.

"Coming through town, it seemed like all the tourist attractions were closed," Max explained.

"Then maybe the best thing to do is just head on down the highway. Try Tombstone. I ought to be going," Greer informed them.

"What's the Vilandra project?" Isabel asked.

"I wouldn't know," Greer stated.

"We were friends of Congresswoman Whitaker's. Before we leave town, we'd like to pay our respects to the family," Max told him.

"That'll be the Crawfords. 2 blocks down, turn left, red mailbox," Greer directed. "Appreciate it," Max told him and Greer closed the door as Max and Isabel made their way back over to the jeep.

They pulled up outside of a house where an elderly woman was standing there with a mailman. The mailman nodded to the woman before coming down the stairs where he met up with the kids.

"Excuse me, is this the Crawford's?" Max asked and the mailman nodded as he pointed to the house. "Thanks," Max told him before turning to Liz. "You're on," he told her and she nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ms. Crawford?" Liz asked and the elderly lady turned to face her. "Hi, I'm Liz Parker. Vanessa's assistant. We talked on the phone?" she asked and the lady nodded.

"Oh, sure. Liz Parker," Ida stated.

"I'm really sorry to hear what happened to your daughter. It's so terrible," Liz told her and Ida nodded.

"Oh, thank you, dear. What are you doing here?" Ida asked and Liz pulled out a package from the jeep.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to drop off some of your daughter's personal effects," Liz told her as she moved closer to Ida and handed her the package.

"Oh, honey, that is so sweet. Well, you didn't have to come clear up here. My gosh, it must be 400 miles! Walt! Visitors! Did you kids work for Vanessa?" Ida asked as she looked at the others.

"No, not exactly," Isabel told her and Liz introduced them.

"This is Max, Isabel, and Tess," Liz told her as an elderly man came out of the house.

"Walt..." Ida called out and he looked at them.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"These young people drove all the way up here to bring home some of Vanessa's things," Ida told him.

"Why didn't they just send them?" Walt asked and Ida shot him an incredulous look.

"What a thing to say! After they went to all that trouble," she shot at him before turning back to the kids. "You must be so tired and hungry after that long drive. Come on in the house. I want to make you something to eat," Ida told them and Liz turned to face Max, he nodded slightly and the three girls entered the house with Ida.

Max is walking up when Walt turns to him.

"I guess you're the man in charge," Walt stated to Max before entering the house, Max just smiled weakly before his expression turned to one of worry and distrust.

They found themselves in the house, Max and Liz sat on the couch with Max's arm over the back of the couch behind Liz while Tess sat on the other side of Liz, Isabel took up the chair.

"Here you go," Ida stated as she came out with cookies and lemonades. "I hope you like it," she informed them and they took their glasses, Liz took a sip of hers and winced slightly and sat it down.

"Sweet," Liz told Ida and she smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, we like a lot of sugar," Ida explained and Liz smiled as she nodded in reply, the rest didn't really take notice as they drank the whole thing.

"Walt, did you hear that?" Ida asked and Walt turned to face his wife.

"Hmmm," Walt asked.

"They came all this way for her service," Ida stated.

"Huh."

"Well, we felt like...like we should come. You know, the congresswoman, she was very...she was special...to all of us," Liz told her and Ida nodded.

"Like a mother," Isabel stated, causing everyone to look at her.

"Really?" Ida asked and got sheepish grins in return when Isabel noticed a boy standing near the doorway.

"Hi," Isabel greeted and Ida turned to face her then turned in her direction and noticed the boy.

"Nicholas, there you are! Come on in here. Come on, say hello," Ida told him.

"No, ma'am," Nicholas told her before leaving.

"Nicholas!" Walt shouted after him while Ida shook her head.

"He took it real hard. He and his sister were very close," Ida explained and Max nodded.

"Maybe we'd better just find a hotel," Max told them.

"There ain't but one," Walt warned.

"All four of you? At that old Motor Inn? I won't hear of it! You're all gonna spend the night here, and then tomorrow we can go to the memorial service together," Ida informed them and Liz looked at her, unsure.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked and Ida nodded.

"If Vanessa was like your mother, we're like your grandparents. We'll treat you just the way Vanessa would have wanted. Well, ok, let's eat up, there!" Ida stated with finality in her tone.

"Get you one of those crispy treats there," Walt stated with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and I made all those gherkins myself. The crispy treats and the..." Ida trailed off as she headed into the kitchen, leaving the kids alone, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

Tess walked into the living room after dinner, she noticed a picture of Congress Whitaker and moved over to it, she picked up and tried to use her powers to gleam some information when Ida showed up, breaking her concentration, she turned to Ida and asked for information about her.

Isabel was going through her bag when Nicholas showed up.

"Oh, Nicholas. Come in. I don't bite," Isabel, told him when she saw him, Nicholas just stayed near the doorway.

"This used to be her room," Nicholas explained and Isabel nodded.

"I'm so sorry about your sister," Isabel told him.

"I was gonna visit her in Washington next year. We were gonna spend 3 days just at the Air and Space Museum," Nicholas told her.

"Did you get a lot of time with her, growing up?" Isabel asked.

"When she'd visit, she'd make time. She always told me there's this whole wide world out there. She didn't want me stuck in Copper Summit for the rest of my life. She used to tell me stories about this planet in another galaxy, how there was this war going on, like a revolution," Nicholas told her as he moved in closer.

"True stories?" Isabel asked and Nicholas looked at her.

"How could they be true?" Nicholas asked and Isabel nodded.

"Did she ever mention Vilandra?" Isabel asked and Nicholas looked at her, startled.

"How do you know about Vilandra?" he asked.

"Vanessa told me some stories, too," Isabel told him as they both stared at each other; it broke when Tess walked in.

"Hey. Oh, sorry," Tess apologised.

"I have to go," Nicholas told them before leaving and Tess moved over to the bed and sat down across from Isabel.

"I've been looking all over the house for you. I was worried. I just found out that Whitaker was adopted. Ida told me," Tess explained.

"That means that Ida, Walt, and Nicholas could be human," Isabel pointed out and Tess nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. And the Universal Friendship League? It's supposed to be a civic organization, like the Elks. Ida says they've been handling all the arrangements for the funeral. She and Walt haven't even seen the body," Tess told her.

"Because there is no body."

"Right, but as long as the League handles everything, nobody has to know that. What about the kid?" Tess asked and Isabel shook her head.

"I don't know. You came crashing in before I had a chance to start a real conversation," Isabel explained.

Max and Liz were already in bed; Liz was facing Max as the covers covered her nude body. Max just laid on his side, his head propped up on his hand as he trailed his index finger over Liz's arm. He loved looking at her when she was asleep. He let his fingers trail over her back, causing Liz to shiver slightly.

"Hm," Liz sighed as she snuggled closer to Max. Max just smiled as he bent down and kissed her cheek, revelling in the soft skin, he pulled away and stroked back her dark locks, encouraging her to stay in her deep slumber.

His thoughts turned to the couple they offered their home to them, he was confused about his gut instincts were telling him, he didn't have a complete good instincts that Liz had. He knew that Liz thought it was weird that they liked a lot of sugar in their drinks but it could be nothing as a lot of people like a lot of sugar in their lemonade. Add in the fact that Whitaker had been adopted, it could mean that she was the only one but something was nagging at his gut that he should be on his guard, especially with Liz around. He never knew what they could do to Liz as she was human but as he thought this he looked down at her once more, there was something more to her than he was seeing. He knew that she was human; he saw her being born to her mother.

He thought back to all the time her gut instincts were right, Toloposky, Tess, Naesco, when Toloposky came back, the fact that they could share visions together. Max didn't even compare the visions that he had with Tess with Liz, now that he knew Tess could mind warp, it explained the visions that she placed in his head. Add in the fact that he healed himself through her, he never been able to done that before and he did it with Liz.

He leaned down beside Liz and let his fingers dance, lightly, over her face as he looked at her, wondering just what secret she had hidden that she didn't even know herself.

The next morning, Max, Isabel, Tess and Liz were attending to the funeral service; they stood near the door as everyone walked in to the building.

"I don't get it. What's the point of putting on a big show like this?" Tess asked as she looked around.

"That's exactly what this is. A big show. After this, there won't be any questions about what happened to Whitaker," Max explained. Isabel looked around and saw Nicholas staring at her before he walked off.

"I'll be back," Isabel stated as she walked off.

"Isabel," Max called after her before shaking his head when she ignored him. She followed Nicholas to the back of the Stagecoach Museum and she stepped into the building. She looked around when she saw the rows of glass chambers with the people from the UFL inside of them.

"Nicholas?" Isabel called out and Nicholas stepped out.

"Hi," Nicholas greeted and Isabel took a step back.

"Oh, God, Nicholas," she whispered.

"I'm glad that you're here," Nicholas told her before he waved his hand and a blast took Isabel out.

Isabel opened her eyes and looked around, she saw two rows of the bodies inside of them. "Hello, Vilandra. It's been a long time," Nicholas stated as he stood in front of her.

Max, Liz and Tess made their way over to the casket where Whitaker's body was resting; they looked in only to be stunned when they saw her body.

"Good-looking pile of dust," Tess commented and Liz shook her head.

"This just can't be possible," she told them before reaching out and touching Whitaker's hand only for her fingers to break through, Max and Tess stared at her in a shock while Liz panicked and looked around. She re-arranged the flowers so that they covered Whitaker's hand before turning to Max.

"Let's go," Max told them and they started to make their way up the aisle.

"Friends, we are gathered here today..." Greer started while Max, Liz and Tess looked around only to see the people started peeling off their skins.

"Look, look," Tess hissed.

"...To remember our sister, Vanessa Whitaker..." Greer continued.

"This place is crawling with them," Liz whispered to them.

"...She never sought fame and fortune, but when destiny called..."

"There's no way they're going to let us get out of here," Tess told them.

"...She answered the call of public servant," Greer finished, he watched as the trio made their way toward the door and pushed the flowers away from Whitaker's hand and saw the crack, he looked back up. "Leaving so soon?" Greer called out as he raised his hand, the door slammed shut as Max, Tess and Liz crumpled to the ground, Greer used his hand and formed it into a fist before pulling his arm back, causing Max to go sliding across the floor.

Liz and Tess looked at each other before looking at Max.

"You mustn't be in such a hurry to leave us. It appears our long search for the royal four has finally ended. How convenient of you to deliver yourselves to us," Greer stated, both girls got up and Max hurried back over to them.

"The king and you must be the bride," Greer stated as he looked at Tess.

"We'll just leave," Max told them.

"Leave?" Ida asked. "I'm afraid you can't," she told them as she looked at Liz. "Pretty girl isn't she? It's a shame we would have to kill her, I'm pretty sure that boys would like to have some fun with her," Ida informed them and Max pulled Liz so that he was shielding her with his body.

"Don't even think about it," Max told them, causing Ida to laugh.

"Looks like King Zan has a mistress," Ida teased.

"You won't remember me, but I remember you. This is a moment I've waited for a long time," Greer stated as he shot a yellow energy blast at Max, who brought up his shield. "How long do you think you can hold out against all of us?" Greer asked with a sneer and Max glared at him.

"As long as I have to," Max stated.

"It's taken 20 years, nursing them from spores to maturity. Now, they're almost ready to harvest. Don't worry. You're safe here with us, Vilandra," Nicholas told her and Isabel glared at him.

"My name...is Isabel," she shot at him.

"For the moment. But when I looked into your eyes, it was Vilandra who looked back," Nicholas told her.

"No," Isabel denied.

"Your destiny is with us. With Khivar. He's waiting to hear that we've found you," Nicholas told her.

"I don't even know..." Isabel started but Nicholas interrupted.

"Who the hell Khivar is? The royal four. If only the people could see you now. Clueless teenagers groping for their own identities. You'd lose some of that legendary aura that's sprung up over the years," Nicholas stated, smugly.

"What do you want?" Isabel groaned out.

"It's what you want. You just can't remember. I'm here to take you back to him, Vilandra. The leader of the rebellion. The man who currently sits on your brother's tarnished throne. The man for whom you sacrificed a kingdom. Your lover, Khivar," Nicholas tempted and Isabel shook her head.

"No." Nicholas waved his hand once more and Isabel's back slammed itself against the glass. "You're not going anywhere. You know, on our world, I was considered to be something of a ladies man. I even remember you giving me the eye now and again. But after spending 50 years as a teenage misfit, having all the women laugh at me, I've grown far less tolerant of the female sex. Where's the granolith?" Nicholas snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Isabel exclaimed.

A Jetta appeared outside of the Stagecoach Museum and Michael, Maria and Courtney stepped out of the Jetta and hurried into the building.

Max groaned when he felt his shield weakening under the combining powers of the skins, Liz hurried over to Max, she slipped her arms around his waist before lifting one hand and fitting it over his, that was creating the shield. The shield expanded itself, strengthening itself. The skins took a step back when they saw this.

"Max…" Liz trailed off as Max shook his head, stunned. First he could heal himself through Liz, now Liz could help him strengthen his powers, there was something more than Max just healing her going on.

Just as the skins stepped forward, a huge explosion came, distracting them. Max dropped the shield and hurried the girls out just before the building they were in exploded itself.

Liz groaned from where she hit the ground, she stood up and hurried over to Max. "Oh god!" Liz whispered as she helped Max up, Max just wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they stared at the burning building.

"We gotta get out of here before anyone comes here," Michael stated and they hurried to their respective cars.

Nicholas and a group of skins came out of the building and they watched the cars make their getaway.

"It's over, we've lost the harvest," Greer stated and Nicholas snorted.

"It's not over, yes we lost the harvest but I will be damned if I don't take down that king myself," Nicholas stated and the rest of the skins nodded in agreement.

TBC


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Diane moved back and forth from the kitchen and the table, setting the dishes out, Max and Liz were sitting next to each other, talking in low tones before Max moved down to kiss her, gently, on the lips. Liz giggles against his lips as they pulled apart, Diane watched as Isabel rolled her eyes in disgust before turning back to face her mother.

"Need any help?" she asked. "I'm sure Max will be able to help you if he ever tears himself away from Liz." She shot Max a loathing look. Max and Liz turned to face her, both expressionless.

"Maybe if you lighten up you could get a move on in your life," Max shot her, causing Liz to take his hand and look up at him, he looked down at her and Diane watched as they had a conversation with their eyes before Max looked up at his mother, calm. "Do you need any help?" he asked and Diane smiled.

"No honey, I'm fine, all we need is Phillip to come through," Diane informed him as she called out Phillip's name, not getting answer, she left the kitchen in search of her husband and Max looked at his plate in disgust.

"We should have never gotten her that subscription," he stated and Liz laughed.

"Max, it can't be that bad," she informed him before taking a bite of her meal before swallowing it and nodded. "Okay, maybe it can," she told him before shaking her head. "Too much salt."

Max laughed as he kissed the side of her head before getting up and moving over to the fridge; he grabbed the bottle of orange juice and three glasses.

"So, how is Alex?" Isabel asked as Max filled out the juice and Liz looked at her.

"Fine, he is having a great time with Sarah," Liz stated as Max moved closer and handed her glass while sitting Isabel's on the table.

"She makes him laugh," Max stated and Liz laughed.

"The pair of them just like joking around," she told him and Diane came back through.

"Sorry, your father must have slipped out without telling me," she informed them as she moved back into the kitchen; she picked up the tray when all of a sudden there was a clatter.

Max, Liz and Isabel looked up to see the tray that Diane picked up was now lying on the ground and Diane nowhere in sight.

"Oh god," Liz whispered.

"What the hell had just happened?" Max demanded; Isabel ran through the back of the house, looking for her dad while Max and Liz hurried out side.

Isabel came back into the kitchen just as Max and Liz made their way back. "There's no one here, the neighbours have gone," Max informed and Liz sighed.

"Lets head over to the Crashdown, there's must be someone here," she informed them as they left.

They were making their way down the street when Liz tripped over something; she was about to get up when something caught her eyes. "Oh my god," Liz whispered, Max and Isabel looked at her from where she was kneeling, she picked up a piece of skin and it crumbled in her hand. Max grabbed Liz's arm and hauled her up.

"Get to the Crashdown," he ordered them and they all hurried over to the Crashdown. Michael, Courtney and Tess were already there; Liz brushed past everyone and ran up the stairs just to see if her parents were there.

"Where is everyone?" Tess asked.

"Looks like all the humans are disappearing," Courtney stated then Liz stepped into the Crashdown.

"My parents are not up there," she informed them and Courtney looked at her.

"She's human," Courtney stated in a questioning tone and Max nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Was she with you when everyone else disappeared?" Courtney asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, we were at my parents' house, what is this about?" he asked.

"Listen, whatever is happening, it targeted all the humans, Maria was out of town when this happen so she slipped through a window, Liz is human yet she is still here, even being in town during it happened," Courtney stated and everyone looked at Liz, who held up her hands.

"Whoa, before we even go anywhere near that road, shouldn't we try and find out how to get everyone back?" Liz asked. "Even though I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can handle more than one major thing at the same time, let just focus on the main thing at the moment, which is trying to find how to get the humans back," Liz informed them.

"Do that later, right now, we gotta hide," Isabel stated from where she was looking out of the window and everyone hurried over to the bathroom, Tess shut the door behind her when she stepped in and Isabel leaned in. "There's two of them," she whispered and Tess closed her eyes.

"Check in the back," Nicholas stated as he and Ida stepped into the Crashdown, she made her way into the backroom while Nicholas walked over to where the bathroom door used to be.

"Oh, please don't let me die like Elvis," Maria muttered under her breath while Liz rested her forehead on Max's back, all of them praying it was going to work. Nicholas moved closer to the wall and tapped the mirror that Tess created for him to see. "Mom!" Nicholas shouted as he picked at his skin that was shredding.

"Don't pick." She hit his hand away from his face. "There's nobody back there or upstairs, sir," she informed him and he nodded to the mirror.

"Look in the mirror. You're shedding," He told her and she looked into the mirror before frowning.

"Ohh...it's the heat. Why couldn't those brats be from Seattle?" she demanded as she touched her face and Nicholas shook his head.

"Let's get you back to the moisture chamber. This haphazard searching is going nowhere," he informed her and she nodded.

"What's plan "B"?" Ida asked.

"We'll search the town...street by street, building by building, inch by inch. I'm not stopping till we find them," he told her as they both left.

The gang waited for a few more minutes before they came out of the bathroom, Tess made her way over to the counter and slumped down on the chair.

"Felt like someone took a hammer to my head," she told them as she looked at Max from the corner of her eye, hoping he would get the hint but he didn't pick up on it.

"We need to get up to a higher ground so we can see who's coming and who's not," he informed them and they nodded.

The door slammed open once more and the aliens brought up their hands only to see Jim and Kyle standing with their hands in the air.

"Whoa!" Kyle exclaimed, causing everyone to sigh in relief as they dropped their guards. "What the hell is happening here?" Kyle demanded.

"Let's go up the stairs, we're bound to be safe here as they've already searched but we're gonna have to move on," Max informed them and they nodded as they followed him up the stairs.

"How do we kill them?" Jim asked after everyone finished and Courtney turned to face him.

"Take the heaviest thing that you can find...and smash this as hard as you can." She turned around and lifted up a piece of skin, revealing what looked like a bolt in the middle of her back. "It breaks the seal in the husk...permanently," she explained.

"What about Nicholas? What can he do?" Isabel asked.

"All the things you can...times a thousand. But the thing you should be the most afraid of...is this," she told them as she pointed to her head. "He can get inside of your head and take anything that he wants. Basically, he rapes you of your memories and your thoughts," she informed and Jim looked at Max.

"We've gotta get everybody to a safer location," he told him and he nodded.

"The UFO centre. It's a former bomb shelter. There are no windows and fewer ways in and out. After we get everyone situated, you, Michael, Kyle, Isabel, Tess, and me will start picking them off one by one," he told them and they all nodded as they left the Crashdown.

They found themselves in the alley, just across from the UFO Centre and looked around. "There's not much cover, so we should split up into groups," Max stated.

"Good idea," Liz whispered and Max looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah," she told him and Jim jumped into the conversation.

"Michael, Kyle, take Courtney. You guys go first," Jim stated and Max turned to them.

"When you're in, we'll send the next bunch," he informed them they nodded as they moved closer to the edge.

"All right, go," Jim stated and they watched as Michael and Kyle helped Courtney over to the Centre and Michael used his powers to open the door before slipping in.

"I'll take Tess, Liz, and Maria. You two OK bringing' up the rear? Jim asked and Max nodded as Liz, Tess and Maria moved closer to him. "Ready?" Jim asked.

"Ok," Tess stated and the girls moved with Mr. Valenti. Max turned back to face Isabel.

"We're gonna be ok," Max promised.

"Max, if I ask you to do something, will you just do it, no questions asked?" she asked and Max looked at it.

"Depending on what it is," he informed her and she nodded.

"You go. Make sure everyone else is safe. I'm gonna find Nicholas," Isabel told him and Max shook his head.

"No," he told her and she shook her head.

"Max...you don't understand. He's after me," Isabel protested and Max shook his head.

"Why, Isabel? What really happened in Arizona? We're stronger together than we are apart," he reminded and Isabel sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry," she told him and Max shook his head once more.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna make sure it's safe. And then we're up. Ok. The coast is clear. You go ahead, and I'll follow you. Ready?" he asked as he looked over the Centre before turning around to see that Isabel had slipped away. He blew out a frustrated breath before looking for her.

Isabel walked over to the bus, a remote-control car ran over to her and Nicholas stepped out from behind the bus.

"Boo," he stated and she just looked at him.

Max made his way into the Crashdown Centre and Tess moved over to him.

"Did you find her?" Tess asked and Max shook his head, Tess shook her head too.

"What is it with her disappearing when it comes to our enemies?" she demanded before leaving, wondering what she was going to do.

Max made his way into the computer room where Kyle and Liz were looking at the computer.

"I can't call out of town," Kyle informed as he put the phone down while Liz looked at the screen.

"Kyle. Do you see this jump on the graph? There was some sort of, like, electric disturbance that levelled off here," Liz stated as she pointed it and Kyle moved in closer to where her finger was.

"When?" he asked and she looked at the time.

"Um...10:30 this morning," she informed and he thought about it and nodded.

"Right about when everyone went poof," Kyle pointed out and Liz nodded.

"Kyle, if the energy field was turned on..." Liz trailed off.

"Maybe it can be turned off," Kyle finished and they both looked at each other, thinking about it.

"Exactly. I mean; we just need to find the source. If we can shut it off, maybe we can bring everyone back," Liz explained and Kyle nodded as he looked at the computer when Liz caught sight of Max. "Kyle, could you excuse us for a minute?" Liz asked and Kyle looked up to see Max and he nodded.

"Sure, I'll let everyone else know what we found out," he told them and Max nodded as he moved closer to Liz and noticed the same things that Liz found out.

Liz stood up and moved closer to Max.

"Max…" Liz called out and Max looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked and she smiled sadly.

"I love you," she told him and Max's eyes widen in understanding when all of a sudden she started to fade before his eyes.

"NO!" he shouted as he ran over to her and grabbed her only for his hands to pass through her body and she vanished from his sight. "Liz?" he shouted as he looked around the room, hoping that it was all just a sick joke from his mind but when she didn't show up, it hit him. The window caught up with her. "LIZ!" Max shouted as he slumped to his knees, his hands holding his head. "Liz," he whispered once more.

Max finally got himself up and moved out into the main room where he saw everyone was standing about.

"We need to get to the school, its our turf," Michael stated and everyone nodded.

"Get Liz and we'll get a move on," Tess stated as she looked at Max.

"I can't," he told them and they looked at him.

"What?" Maria asked.

"She's gone, she vanish right in front of me," Max explained as he lifted his hands, looking like a lost little boy.

"The window must be catching up with who's not human," Jim informed them and Kyle nodded.

"So what do we do?" he asked as he looked around when his eye caught sight of a post card, he hurried over to it and plucked it from the rack. "This sign, it had a rod through it when Dad and I came back in Roswell, at first we thought it was a joke but…"

"What if that's the trigger?" Jim finished and Kyle nodded and Max nodded.

"Okay, go through Bradford Alley, it's not boxed in," Max told him and Kyle nodded.

"No problem," Kyle stated before moving over to Max and clasped his shoulder, Max looked at him. "We're gonna get Liz and everyone else back, I promise," he told him and Max nodded, grateful hope shining through his eyes, Kyle nodded once more before he and Jim hurried up the stairs, they stopped when they saw Maria walking over to Max, she hugged him.

"Liz will be fine," she whispered and Max nodded as he hugged her back.

"Come back safe, I have a feeling James will kick my ass if he ever finds out I lost you two girls," he informed her and Maria laughed as tears came to her eyes before she pulled away and hurried over to Kyle, the three of them left.

"Ok. It's the four of us on foot. If we stick to the side streets, we can..." Michael started but he noticed that Max started looking around, Tess looked at Max.

"What's wrong?" Tess asked and Max turned to face them.

"Where's Courtney?" Max asked and Tess started looking around too but came up short.

"Push the pedal Kyle," Maria stated from her seat in the back, Kyle nodded as he pressed down on the pedal and she sat back before sitting forward. "Do you really think that we'll be okay?" she asked and Jim turned to face her.

"Yes, I refused to believe that it's over, if it was that easy to wipe out us human in the first place, why didn't they just do it when they first landed?" Jim asked. "We break this trigger and Roswell will go back to normal," he promised and Maria nodded when he disappeared.

"Oh god," Maria whispered as she and Kyle both looked at the seat where Mr. Valenti used to occupied and Kyle nodded before turning back to the front.

"We're gonna be okay," Kyle stated but pressed his foot down harder just be on the safe side.

"You sure you don't know where Courtney went?" Max asked as he led the way to the school.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Michael stated and Tess moved closer to them.

"I've got one. She and Nicholas are probably laughing at how gullible we are," Tess informed them when Isabel came into view; she was slumped against the lockers, her eyes closed.

"Isabel. Isabel," Max called as he moved closer to her, he knelt down beside her when there was a cough behind them.

"Ahem!" they turned around and saw that there were surrounded by the skins.

Max, Michael, Tess and Isabel found themselves tied to pillars that the skins created to hold them. Nicholas walked back and forth in front of Max.

"What happened to you, guy? You used to determine the fate of entire armies with the flip of a coin. Luckily for me, you continue to put your faith in the wrong people. Does this scene feel familiar, Vilandra?" Nicholas asked as he looked at Isabel, Max looked at her, wondering what Nicholas was taking about. "And your trusted second...the boy who spilled the secret of the granolith to one of our exiled members. Rule number one of war: keep your big mouth shut. Courtney knew that," Nicholas informed and Max's head spun around to look at Michael, stunned. "That's why she killed herself before I could get its exact location," Nicholas stated and Michael shook his head. "By the way, love the hair. Hope you win. There's one more thing I need to know before we can all call it a day. Where's the granolith?" Nicholas stated as he turned back to Max.

"I'm not telling you," Max informed him and Nicholas smirked.

"Oh...you will," Nicholas informed him before lifting up his hand; Michael, Isabel and Tess started screaming in pain.

"Wait! I'll take you there! Just you and me. This has nothing to do with them," Max bargained.

"Max, don't," Isabel, pleaded.

"This is too easy. In the old days, I would've been no match for you. But...now..." Nicholas grabbed Max's head once more and started draining his memory, leaving Max groaning in pain as he tried to repel Nicholas. "Either way, you're going to die, Max. So why don't you just make this easy on yourself?" Nicholas asked.

"Argh!" Max shouted as an image of Liz came into mind everyone felt the air stirring before a body appeared.

"Argh!" Liz screamed as she fell to the ground out of nowhere, she landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Liz!" Max shouted as he fought at his ropes and Nicholas smirked.

"Well, well, well, this must be the young human that my family told me about, the one who strengthened your shield," Nicholas stated as he moved closer to Liz and brushed her hair out of face and nodded in approval. "She really looks great," he stated with a leer as he looked at Max, who got the hint.

"Don't touch her!" Max shouted. Liz awoke with a gasp, her eyes snapped up to look at Max.

"Max," she whispered and he locked eyes with his, his love for her shining through his eyes.

"Tender moment over," Nicholas stated before snapping his fingers and ropes bonded themselves around Liz's body, holding her hostage before he turned back to Max with a smirk. "Ready to tell me now?" he asked before placing his hand on Max's head and went through his memories, pain shot through, both, Max and Liz.

"No!" Liz screamed, she could feel everything Max was going through and it was tearing her apart. "Leave him alone!" she shouted.

"Shut up!" Nicolas shouted as he backhanded her, causing her face to snap to the side, a red mark appearing on her cheek.

"Liz!" Max shouted.

"Shut it or I'll kill her," Nicolas promised.

"Ignore him, don't tell him where the granolith is," Liz begged as she looked at Max, he could see the pain in her tired eyes and Nicolas grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up, choking her.

"Oh, he will, unless he wants to see his whore dead," Nicolas hissed and Liz looked at him, drawing powers from the pod squad.

"Go to hell," Liz whispered out and all of a sudden flames shot out from everywhere, enveloping everyone in the fire.

The gang could hear the skins screaming as they fell free from the ropes. Once the fire died away, they found themselves in a shower of skin and there was a slight humming noise as they turned to look and saw the cleaning pushing the cleaning cart and they sighed with relief as they realised that everyone was back to normal.

Max hurried over to Liz, who was lying on the ground, he waved his hand over her cheek, healing her mark before lifting her still, but warm, body into his arms and looked at the gang.

"Let's go home," he told them and they nodded as they walked out of the school and over to the jeep.

Once they were settled in the jeep and moving away from the school, Tess and Michael turned to face Max, who had Liz in his lap, who's face was in his neck while Isabel looked into the rear-view mirror to look at her brother.

"How the hell did she do that?" Tess asked and Max looked at her. "She drew powers from us Max, how can a human do that?" she asked and Max shook his head as he stroke Liz's hair back.

"Liz isn't normal, she's been able to do these things ever since I healed her, I guess its due to me healing her," he admitted before shifting Liz slightly so her head was resting on his shoulder. There was no way he going to tell them his suspicions, they were only theories and he needed proof before he could even go to Liz with them.

Isabel pulled up inside the alley behind the Crashdown and Max climbed out of the Jeep. "I'll be back in a minute," he told them before sneaking up the stairs, he knew that her parents were out of town at the moment and hurried into Liz's bedroom, he undressed her. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over her body only to stop when he recognised the t-shirt, he had one missing that looked like that, he arched an eyebrow when he remembered that Liz packed their bags just before they came back to Roswell before shaking his head and slid her under the covers.

He pulled the covers over her body before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen; he scribbled something down for a couple of minutes before folding it and placing it on the bedside cabinet. He bent down and kissed her cheek before tucking her in then leaving the bedroom and locked the front door on the way out.

He hurried over to the Jeep and climbed back in. Isabel set the jeep into motion and they drove out to the Pod Chamber, they climbed out and made their way over to the door, Max used his powers to open it and they climbed through before making their way over to the Granolith and looked at it.

"So you think Liz is getting powers because you healed her?" Isabel asked and Max shrugged.

"Looks like it but I can't be too sure because I've never healed anyone else," Max told her and Michael nodded.

"So, it looks like we may have another mystery on our hands," Michael stated and the four of them looked at each other before looking at the Granolith, wondering what was going to happen next.

TBC

Sorry, I took so long, it my birthday then I had a day out and it didn't help that I ended up spraining my wrist, god only knows how I did that.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Morning Chica," Maria greeted as she and Alex made their way into Liz's bedroom. Liz was sitting on the bed, reading a note that Max had give her, she looked up and smiled when she saw her best friends.

"Hey!" she greeted as she stood up and hugged Alex. "Nice to see you on this plane again," Liz teased and Alex laughed.

"You have no idea how weird that is, knowing that I was on some different plane, or was it you?" he asked and Liz shook her head.

"No one knows, all we know that we were all shifted, Maria, Kyle and Mr. Valenti because they were out of town. No one knows why I came back though, Max thinks it might be due to him healing me," she explained as they moved over to the bed and sat down on it.

"How is Max?" Maria asked and Liz shook her head.

"Not so good, he is furious with Isabel and Michael," she admitted and they both looked at her, confused and Liz nodded in understanding. "Isabel snuck off again to meet up with Nicolas behind his back and Michael told Courtney where the Granolith was," Liz explained and Maria shook her head.

"What happened to Courtney?" Alex asked.

"She killed herself before Nicolas could gain the location of where the Granolith was hiding, Nicolas was actually impressed, he told Michael that how a true solider was," Liz told him.

"Does Max know why Isabel keeps sneaking off to meet their enemies?" Maria asked and Liz shook her head.

"No, he keeps asking her but she is refusing to back down so that makes him frustrated. He's been taking it out on the punching bags, burst three of them with one punch," Liz admitted and sighed. "I hate seeing him like this."

"Do you wish you had just run away?" Alex asked as all three of them laid down, Liz's head was on Maria's stomach and Maria stroked Liz's dark hair while Liz's legs were over Alex's lap, where he was rubbing her feet.

"Honestly?" she asked and Alex nodded. "Yes. God, I know that it would have been the wrong thing to run away, Michael, Tess and Isabel would have never survived if it wasn't for Max but seeing him so stressed out and frustrated, sometimes I catch myself thinking it would have been better if we had just left," Liz admitted and she sighed. "As much as I love being in Roswell with you guys, I just miss it when Max was so relaxed and happy as he was when we left Roswell over the summer. God, he was laughing and smiling even more, it was like he was just a normal carefree teenaged boy just having the time of his life. Being in Roswell, you can see it takes a toll on him, he has all these responsibilities and the weight of more than one world on shoulders."

"Why can't we just have a break every now and then?" Maria asked and Alex sighed.

"The consequences of knowing the secret, our lives are in constant danger," Alex explained and Liz shook her head.

"It's not fair you know, Max has been through hell and it just seems like nobody wants to give him a break. Michael and Isabel are constantly pushing Max toward the brink, Tess has actually been helpful, she's been trying to get them to lay off Max but it doesn't seem to work."

"I noticed that Michael and Isabel seem a lot more angry these days," Alex pointed out and Liz nodded.

"And that's what's frustrating Max. You see, they tell him to be the leader he's suppose to be but when he issues an order, they jump all over him, getting onto him for daring to order them about. They act like it's one rule for them and another rule for Max and Max is expected to pick up the pieces and to forgive them when they go to him but he is expected to pick up his own pieces and grovelled for forgiveness," Liz admitted and sighed. "I just hate seeing him like this and wish there was something I could do to help him."

"Just be there for him," Maria told her as she stroked Liz's hair. "That's all you can do or you can go on the offensive and kick their asses," Maria suggested and Liz laughed.

"Can you honestly see me kicking their asses?" Liz asked. "They're bigger than me for once."

"If anyone can do it, it's you," Alex told her. "You're like superwoman, without all the superpower or shall I say some superpower. Max told us about the stunt you pulled with fire yesterday, man Liz, I always knew you would do great things one day but creating fire storms, that's was not what I had in mind," Alex told her and Liz nodded.

"Tell me about, I thought Max was going to pass out when he told me what happened. I, somehow, drew everyone powers and mixed it together before creating the firestorm. I'm just grateful I didn't kill any of the pod squads and it look like the skins are finished," Liz told them.

"Thank god for that," Maria stated and they just lay there, basking in the closeness of being with their best friends.

"Hey Max," a male voice greeted and Max turned from where he was stuffing the intestines back into the dummy alien and smiled when he saw James making his way over to him.

"Hey James, what brings you down to this wonderful place of aliens?" Max teased and James laughed.

"Just wondering if you knew where my girlfriend is?" he asked.

"She's probably with Liz and Alex, they have been waiting to catch up with each other as Alex had been busy with the band," Max explained.

"Cool," James stated and Max looked at him with an amused smirk.

"You're worse than me," Max stated and James looked at him. "When Liz and I first got together, I wanted to spend all my time with her," he explained and James winced as he sat down on the stool and looked at Max.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked and Max laughed.

"Only to the people who have been through it before," Max reassured. "Don't worry, you'll get use to it. Once the newness of the relationship wears off, you'll find yourself appreciating the time you have apart because it makes you cherish the moments you have together," Max explained and James nodded.

"Is that what it's like for you?" James asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, I love Liz and I love spending time with her but twenty four hours, seven days a week? We tried that once and almost went crazy. We need the space so we can do our own stuff and just enjoy being together."

"Good, I know Maria has been freaking out slightly over us wanting to be together all the time, she was scared that the spark of our relationship would burn out before it even had the chance," he admitted and Max smiled.

"That's Maria," Max told him.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Deluca is quite scary when she wants to be, when I first met her, she threatened me that I was not to have a shotgun wedding and get her pregnant at a young age," James told him and Max laughed.

"That's Amy, trust me, she may seem like a tiger but she is a loyal once she gets to know you, trust me. She's great, she makes these fantastic cakes!" Max exclaimed and James nodded.

"Oh yeah, Liz is always sneaking a bit of cake, in fact I've seen you all do it," James noticed and Max nodded.

"What can we say? We all have a sweet tooth," Max admitted with a half grin.

"Isabel," a female voice called from the doorway, Isabel looked up from where she was sitting on her bed and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Yeah Mom?" she asked.

"I think it's time for us to have that talk now, come into the kitchen please," Diane told her, Isabel opened her mouth to protest when Diane spoke up once more. "It's not up for discussion," she warned before leaving the doorway. Isabel sat there on her bed for a few minutes before getting up and headed toward the kitchen. She stopped when she saw her mother sitting at the table; she moved closer to the table and sat across from her mother.

"So, what did you want to talk about it?" Isabel asked and got a warning glare from her mother.

"You know what this is about, what is going on with you and Grant?" Diane asked and Isabel laughed slightly.

"It's nothing serious, just a casual thing," Isabel told her and Diane sighed.

"Honey, I think you are just jumping into this head first, for one thing, you're in school and he has finished college and has a job," Diane pointed out and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"I bet if it was Max who was dating an older woman, you would be okay with it," Isabel muttered and Diane shook her head as she looked out of the window, she barely even recognised Isabel anymore, she gathered her strength and turned back to face her daughter.

"Actually, no I wouldn't but Max isn't the topic here, you and Grant are, I'm just worried about you, you told me that Alex had dumped you for another girl and the next thing I see is you dating an older man, I just don't want you to make any mistakes while on the rebound," Diane explained and Isabel scoffed.

"Oh trust me, I'm totally over Alex," Isabel stated with a smug smile and Diane shook her head, her daughter was definitely not the same girl she was last year.

"I don't want you to see Grant," Diane told her and Isabel looked at her, disbelief written over face.

"Tell Max to stop seeing Liz then I'll stop seeing Grant," Isabel told her and Diane glared at her daughter.

"I'm not going to tell Max to stop seeing Liz, she makes him happy!" Diane snapped and Isabel rolled her eyes. "God, Isabel you make him so miserable," she stated and Isabel looked at her mother like someone slapped her across the face. "I've never seen your brother look so happy like he is with Liz, god, when you are around him, it's like you're draining all the happiness he has because you can't handle it. You need to get rid of this petty Jealously you have of Liz and start respecting your brother's decisions or I can tell you right now, right here that you will have no part in his life whatsoever because I fear he will cut you right out if you continue to do this!" she snapped. "Beside, Max is not the topic of this discussion, you dating older men is. Why don't you just date someone of your own age?" she asked and Isabel scoffed.

"They are nothing," Isabel stated and Diane shook her head.

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice, you're grounded," Diane stated and Isabel stood up.

"You can't do that!" Isabel exclaimed and Diane stood up.

"Yes I can, I'm still your mother!" Diane snapped at her and Isabel fumed.

"You wouldn't do this to Max as he is dating Miss Perfect Liz Parker," Isabel mocked and Diane slammed her hands onto the table, causing Isabel to jump back in fear.

"ISABEL AMANDER EVENS!" Diane snapped. "As I have stated before, Max is not the topic of this discussion, and you are right, I wouldn't do this to Max as he is dating Liz because she has never led him astray and she isn't older than Max, plus add in the fact that your brother is pretty committed to Liz, while you're jumping in and out of relationships, I want you to go to your room and have a good look in the mirror young lady because you are seriously losing ground!" Diane snapped. "God, right now I feel ashamed that you have turned out like this and it makes me wonder where I've gone wrong!" Diane told her before shaking her head and left the kitchen, leaving Isabel standing there, stunned at what just happened.

Maria arrived outside of Michael's apartment and scowled as she looked at her watch, she has a date with James tonight and she needed to make sure her mother was okay after the break in that happened due to the skins searching for the pod squad when everyone disappeared, she knocked on the door and it was answered a few seconds later.

"What?" Maria asked as Michael came into view.

"We need to talk," Michael stated and Maria rolled her eyes.

"I kinda figured that out when you 'Ordered' me down here," Maria stated as she brushed past him into the apartment. "And make it quick, I have a date with James and I'm not missing it for you," she informed him.

"It's about James," Michael stated and Maria threw up her hands.

"I don't want to hear it," she told him as she moved closer to the door but Michael moved in her way, blocking the door.

"You're risking us!" Michael snapped and Maria glared at him.

"I don't see how I am," Maria stated.

"By hanging around with him, you will be getting him involved with us!" Michael hissed and Maria's green eyes turned to slits.

"Oh no, you are not doing this!" She told him and Michael looked at her. "You are not going to guilt me into breaking up with James!" she snapped. "I like him!" she exclaimed.

"He's a liability!" Michael snapped.

"He's Liz's cousin! You can't go round killing him off!" Maria snapped.

"Watch me!" Michael snapped and Maria took a step back and Michael cursed.

"Nice to see you again _Naesco_," Maria snapped before storming out of the house and slamming the door shut.

Maria made her way into the Crashdown; she smiled slightly when she saw her best friend wiping a plate from behind the counter and felt her heart tighten at she was about to do. She moved closer to the counter, Liz looked up and smiled when she saw Maria.

"Hey Maria, what are you doing here tonight?" Liz asked and Maria took a deep breath and looked at Liz once more.

"Liz, I think you need to get James out of Roswell," Maria told her and Liz looked at her.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Michael threatened to kill him," Maria stated and Liz dropped the plate that she was holding as she turned to her best friend.

Max came hurrying in when he heard the crash and looked at his girlfriend and best friend.

"What happened?" Max asked; Liz shook her head, still in a stunned shock as Maria turned to face him.

"Michael threatened to kill James," Maria whispered and Max looked at her stunned.

"WHAT?" he demanded.

"Apparently he's a 'liability,'" Maria informed and Max closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply before cursing.

"I'm gonna kill him myself," He muttered and nodded. "Okay, you go home Maria, make sure your mom is better after that break in, I'll look after Liz," Max told her and Maria nodded as she leaned over and hugged Liz.

"Michael isn't going to get anywhere near James," Maria whispered and Liz nodded as she hugged Maria back and Maria walked out of the Crashdown to her Jetta while Max turned to Liz and held her.

"I'll sort this out baby, trust me," He whispered and she nodded.

"Why would he want to kill James? He's my cousin!" she gasped out.

"I think it's because James and Maria are together," Max told her before shaking his head and rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Michael won't go anywhere near James, I promise," Max whispered.

"Hey," James greeted as Maria climbed into the car; she smiled at him.

"Hey," she greeted, she reached over and kissed him on the lips, leaving James breathless when they broke away.

"Wow, what was that for?" he asked she smiled and shook her head.

"I just felt like it," she told him, he eyed her curiously before nodding slightly and put the car into motion, she would tell him when she was ready.

Kyle moved back and forth in the kitchen, grabbing things for his dinner when he felt someone watching him, he turned around to see Tess standing in the doorway.

"Hey Tess, want me to make you something to eat?" he asked and Tess arched an eyebrow.

"You cook?" she asked and Kyle laughed.

"Hey, we can't live of on mirco-wavable food and take-aways all the time," Kyle pointed out as Tess moved in closer in the kitchen and sat at the counter as she nodded.

"True, yeah, I'll have whatever you're having, heavy with Tabasco," she told him and he nodded.

"Coming right up," he informed her as he turned back to the food, she watched him causing Kyle to look up once more. "Do I have something on my face?" he joked and Tess smiled.

"No, I'm just amazed how well you've adjusted to knowing there's out of this world people in your town," Tess told him and he nodded.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not still freaked out but I'm coming round, it helps that Max hasn't turned me into a toad/frog yet," he told her and she looked at him, puzzled amusement shining on her face.

"Are you okay about Max and Liz?" she asked and he looked up at her. "Sorry, Liz and I spoke a few times, you know, just getting to know each other and she mentioned that she used to date you but broke up and you were sore about her and Max getting together," Tess explained and Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, Liz is a great girl, she is the type of girlfriend that every guy would want to settle with, I really liked her and it did hit my ego that she dumped me for another guy but I'm cool with it, Max really makes her happy. There's this sparkle in her eyes that she never had with me," Kyle explained and Tess nodded.

"Max seems really happy with Liz," she told him and Kyle laughed.

"You have no idea, we nicknamed him mouse because he was always quiet, it always seemed like he had the whole world on his shoulder, I still can't believe how true that it," he explained and Tess nodded.

"I guess Liz is really good for him," Tess stated with a small whisper while watching Kyle turn back to making their dinner.

Max arrived at Michael's apartment; he banged on the door. Michael answered the door a few second later and let Max through.

"Well, well, well, his highness actually tore himself away from Liz's butt to visit me," Michael remarked and Max threw him a glare that made Michael glad that none on them had alien death ray glares as he would have been dead a thousand times over.

"Stay away from James," Max warned.

"He's a liability!" Michael snapped and Max shook his head.

"How is he a liability?" Max demanded. "He doesn't hang out with us, he doesn't know the secret about us and he hasn't been asking questions," Max told him.

"If he keeps hanging around here, he will find out," Michael warned and Max scoffed.

"Ever since you got together with Tess, you've been acting like an asshole," Max stated.

"I'm picking up the slack you let down!" Michael snapped.

"What 'slack' is that?" Max challenged. "The king part or the Tess part?" Max demanded.

"You have a duty to your people!" Michael snarled.

"Yeah, I really was going to let a fifty or so year message tell me who I've to be with," Max remarked. "Give it up, the only reason you want James out of Roswell is because Maria is no longer pining after you," Max retorted. "She finally found someone who respects her and want to show the world how great she is," Max reminded and shook his head. "Stay away from James," Max stated once more before walking away, leaving Michael alone in the apartment, staring after Max.

TBC


	16. Chapter 12

Sorry for taking so long, I had extreme mind block on this chapter and trust me, I was so tempted to throw it out but it was a part of the story and I needed it in it. Plus add in the fact I have been laid up in bed due to back spasms and my parents had to call out a doctor which involved medications and me and medication due not suit each other very well.

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. And I have some Alex/Sarah scenes, I realised that I had been neglecting them and I'm sorry about that so I decided to give you some background on them and on Sarah, as you will see her conversations with her mother. I hope you like it.

Chapter 12

"So, why do we have a meeting today?" Tess asked as she and Michael stepped down the stairs into the open plan of the UFO Centre.

"There has been strange occurrences in the sky lately plus the object that Max had found a while ago has been acting up, it keeps flickering and such," Liz told them and Tess nodded.

"So you think it something to do with aliens?" she asked as she moved closer to Liz and Max shrugged.

"I think we should be on our guard from now on, we have already learned when alien artefacts acts up, it means something is happening or going to happen," Max told them and they nodded while Maria looked around.

"By the way, has anyone seen Alex at all today?" she asked.

"I really have got to go," Alex spoke out between breaths as he tried to tear himself away from Sarah, who looked up at him under her lashes and gave him a pout.

"Do you really have to?" she asked and Alex groaned.

"Don't do that to me, you know what it does to me," Alex pleaded, causing Sarah to increase the pout and Alex to groan as he took her bottom lip back into his mouth, pressing her body closer to his, causing Sarah to moan as she ran her hand though his hair.

Both of them were lying on Sarah's bed, making out. Alex had his shirt unbuttoned as Sarah's tank top was pushed up, pressing their bare skin of their stomach together while she had a leg wrapped around his waist, Alex's hands were moving about on her body. "I have to go," he told her once more as he pulled himself away from her and she slumped back onto the bed.

"Fine, but you gotta promise you'll make up for this later," she informed him and Alex grinned as he moved back over her once more, kissing her hard.

"I triple promise you," he promised her as he pulled away from her and leaving the room as he buttoned up his shirt, smiling. He couldn't get enough of her and was enjoying every moment of it.

He hurried into his car and peeled out of the driveway while Sarah brushed down her hair and straightened her clothes before exiting her room and made her way into the kitchen, where her mother was baking.

"Hey mom, what are you making?" she asked.

"No Cook Crunch," Karen replied as she looked up at her daughter and smiled slightly when she saw a bit of the hickey that had been placed on her neck, partially hidden by the collar of her shirt. "Did you and Alex have a good time studying?" she asked.

"Yep," Sarah stated with a nod, fighting the blush.

"What were you studying?" Karen asked. "French or Biology?" Sarah snapped her head up as she looked at her mother, who shot her an amused smiled. "You have a mark on your neck," she explained, causing Sarah to lift up the silver tray and admire her hickey as her blush covered her face, causing her mother to laugh. "Honey, no need to be embarrassed," Karen promised.

"We were just making out," Sarah protested and Karen nodded.

"I know sweetie, I know you and I know you wouldn't let it go that far too early," Karen explained and Sarah nodded as she sat down at the counter, placing the tray on the counter.

"I really like him," Sarah admitted and Karen smiled.

"He seems like a nice person," Karen told her and Sarah smiled, dreamily.

"He's the best," Sarah told her. "He knows how to make me laugh, how to make me feel like I'm the only woman in the room," she listed off and Karen smiled.

"That's great honey, I'm glad you found someone who makes you feel that way," Karen told her. "I know how hurt you were by Eric."

"I didn't feel the same way as I did with Eric, I just thought I liked him that way but I was glad I got out of that relationship quickly," Sarah stated and Karen nodded, she remembered how Sarah came home crying one night that Eric had cheated on her, she had realised that she had made a mistake and was thankful she never made any more mistakes with him.

"I have a feeling that Alex will be able to prove to you that not all males are jerks," Karen teased and Sarah laughed as she reached over and stole a bit of the batter, causing her mother to reach out and slap her hand with the spoon, causing laughers from both women.

Alex hurried through the corridor of the UFO Centre, trying to fix his hair and buttoned his shirt at the same time when he saw Tess, Isabel and Michael standing there nears the air vent.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Alex called out, startling the trio and they turned to face him, only for Alex to stop when he got a good look at them. Michael had spiky hair with a goatee and piercing all over his face, Isabel had short spiky hair and piercing, Tess had short straight hair with highlights and piercing, Alex also noticed that they had tattoos. "Hey, did Halloween come early or something?" he asked as he looked through the air vent only to see the real royal four was standing next to his friends and he looked back at the trio again. "Okay," he stated as he walked backward before running for the stairs and hurried down it, causing everyone to look at him.

"Alex, where have you been?" Max asked.

"Busy and you guys have company," Alex exclaimed as he hurried over to Max and stepped behind him as the trip stepped down, causing everyone to look at them.

They came to a stop in front of them and Kyle looked back and forth at them.

"You guys have doubles!" he exclaimed.

"You must be the other pods," Michael stated. "The old man, Hal, told me that there was eight pods originally," he explained.

"I'm Max," Max stated.

"Rath," Michael's dupe stated.

"Michael."

"Lonnie," Isabel's dupe stated.

"Isabel."

"Ava," Tess's dupe stated.

"Tess."

"This is Liz, my girlfriend," Max stated as he pulled Liz into his body. "Alex, Maria, Kyle and Mr. Valenti." The Trio nodded to the others.

"So, where's your Max?" Liz asked, wondering about Max's dupe.

"Ah Zan, he's dead," Rath explained and Max looked at him. "Stupid accident, he tripped and a truck ran over him," Rath told them and Liz nodded as she moved in closer to Max, she didn't like the way Rath was looking at her.

"So, why are you here?" Max asked, looking at Rath with a warning in his eyes, telling him to back off as he tightened his arm around Liz.

"We've been called," Rath stated. "There's a summit going on right now and the leaders of the planets are meeting up, looking for a chance to gain peace. We need you to come with us," Rath explained and Liz looked up at Max as Max stared at Rath.

"A shame Zan died when he did isn't it?" he asked and Lonnie nodded.

"Yeah, Zan really wanted to go home when this happened, he was telling us how much he couldn't wait to regain his throne and finally bring peace," Lonnie told him and he nodded as Liz tightened her grasp on the back of Max's shirt, there was something off about the whole thing and it was nerving her to the point of anxious.

"So I have to go?" Max asked and Rath nodded, causing Max to shake his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have school and my parents will go nuts if I leave," he told them.

"Max," Michael hissed, causing everyone to look at him. "Can I talk to you in private," he ordered as he grabbed Max's arm and yanked him away from Liz toward a corner.

"I'm just gonna…" Liz pointed to Alex then moved away from Rath as he followed her movements while Isabel moved closer to Lonnie.

"So...Lonnie. Is that short for Vilandra?" Isabel asked and Lonnie nodded before looking at her.

"That's right. You know about Vilandra?" she asked.

"I've heard some things," Isabel stated.

"What do you know?" Lonnie asked and Isabel looked right at her.

"What do you know?" Isabel shot back.

"She betrayed her family...brought down the whole house of cards...got everyone killed. Sound familiar? It's been hard keeping it to myself all these years. You have no idea," Lonnie stated and Isabel shook her head as she shot a look at Max.

"Yes, I do," Isabel, stated and Lonnie looked at her before looking at Max then back at Isabel.

"You haven't told Max? But you seem so close," Lonnie pointed out.

"I...I wanted to, but...but I didn't even want to believe it myself, and...The thought of telling him..." she trailed off and Lonnie nodded.

"It's ok. It's ok. It'll be our little secret," Lonnie told her before walking off; Isabel moved closer to Liz and Alex and overheard their conversation.

"Alex, you have your buttons done up wrong," Liz noticed, the left side of the shirt was longer than the right. "And you have what looks like a hickey on your neck," she stated as she reached up on her tiptoes and pulled the collar down to see a hickey but also saw a red mark near his chest and pulled his shirt further apart only to arch an eyebrow when she saw it was teeth marks.

A smile played on Liz's face as she looked up at her best friend and understood why he was late. "Someone has been a bad boy," she teased, causing Alex to blush like mad and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged him. "I'm so glad you found someone who you really like!" she told him and Alex laughed as he hugged her back.

"Thanks," he told her before pulling apart and coughing slightly as he fixed his shirt while Liz brushed down his hair.

"Better make sure you keep the collar up if you don't want your mom to see what her baby boy has been doing," Liz warned him and he nodded in agreement.

Isabel just glared at Alex before stomping off in another direction, frustrated that he had moved on with a human girl.

"What is your problem now?" Maria asked as she jumped back when Isabel stormed past her before shaking her head.

"What?" Max asked as he pulled his arm out of Michael's grasp.

"You have to go!" Michael exclaimed and Max arched an eyebrow.

"I don't have to do anything," Max informed him.

"Max! This could be our chance to gain peace, get back home to our real parents," Michael exclaimed and Max shook his head.

"First thing Michael, I like it here, I don't want to go to another planet, this is my home," Max explained. "And second, if I just disappear again, my mom will have my head!"

"Max, she's not even your real mom!" Michael snapped and everyone spun around when they heard a loud thump only to see Max had grabbed Michael by the lapel and had him pinned against the wall.

"Uh oh," Kyle muttered as he moved closer to where Alex, Maria and Liz were standing, Liz kept a concerned eye on her boyfriend.

"Diane Evans is more of a mother to me than my real one, Diane Evans was the one who saved my life, she adopted me, loved me, cared for me and brought me up. Its thanks to her for making me the man I am today. Diane Evans is my real mother, even though we are not biological related, we are related in everyway that matters," Max gritted out. "I'm not going to New York, none of us are and that's final."

Max let go of Michael, only for Michael to slump to the ground as Max walked away and walked over to Liz, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "We're going," he informed her before leading her toward the steps, he stopped when he past Rath, Lonnie and Ava. "I'm sorry but I can't go to New York Summit with you, I have to concentrate on my life here, another time maybe," he told them before continue leading Liz out of the UFO Centre, leaving everyone behind.

"Now what the hell did you say to annoy him?" Maria demanded to Michael as he stood up. "I swear to god Michael, if you dared to make some smart comment about my best friend, let's just say you will never have to worry about your enemies or FBI ever again because I will put you six feet under ground myself," Maria warned him with an index finger poking into his chest.

"Relax, I didn't even say a word about your best friend," Michael snipped at her before brushing past her and walking out the UFO Centre.

"This is fun, is all of the meeting like this?" Kyle quipped as he looked at Alex only for his eyes to narrow. "Hey buddy, you have a hickey," he stated, causing Alex to blush.

Max led Liz over to the jeep, he helped her in before jumping into the driver's seat and peeling out of the car park and speeding off. Liz held onto the door handle as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Max, what did he say?" she asked as she let one hand reach out and touch his shoulder, he just shook his head. "Max, he obviously unsettled you and I hate seeing you like this," she whispered. He pulled the Jeep over to the side and put it in park, he just stared out of the window as Liz unbuckled her seatbelt and turned, fully, to face her boyfriend. "Max?"

"He said my mom wasn't my real mom," he whispered and Liz felt her face tighten in anger when she heard this, for the first time, she wished she could turn back time and kill Michael for saying that to Max, doesn't he understand how much that hurt Max to hear?

"He's wrong," Liz stated as she moved closer to Max, rubbing his arm. Max turned to face her. "She loves you like a mother does Max, and you love her like a son does. Even though you are not related to each other, biologically, you are her son in everyway, just like she is your mother, in your heart and your mind," Liz explained.

"Why would he say that?" he whispered and Max shook her head.

"God knows Max, I think he is just desperate, he is being given a chance to go back to your planet, it was all he wanted and you are saying no. I think he is trying to press your buttons in hope that you would give up and give in," Liz guessed and Max shook his head as he turned back to face the window.

"Still doesn't give him the right to say that to me," he whispered and Liz nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder, comforting him.

Alex arrived back at Sarah's house, he knocked on the door and smiled when Sarah answered it, she smiled back.

"You kept your promise," she teased and he shrugged.

"How could I miss it?" he teased back only for Sarah to grab the lapel of his shirt and haul him into the house, taking his lips in hers as she went. "I missed you," Alex muttered as he walked her backward in the house and shut the door with his foot.

"I missed you too," Sarah, told him as she pulled away from him and took his hand and led the way up the stairs to her room. "Now we get to finish what we started," she teased him as she pushed him into her room and shut the door with her foot, looking at Alex with a playful tease look on her face. Alex just took her into his arms and they both landed on the bed with giggles and laugher filling the air.

Max was looking through some books when he heard a knock at the window; he turned and saw Lonnie standing there. Curious, he moved over to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked as Lonnie climbed through the window.

"I had to see you," Lonnie explained and Max shook his head.

"It's dangerous," He informed her and she sighed.

"I had to get something out, something I never got to say to Zan, and now it's too late, and I was thinking about how maybe if I tell you, I can get it outta my head, you know?" she asked and he sighed as he motioned to the chair, Lonnie sat down and he sat down on the bed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize," she told him and he looked at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For betraying you. Max, have you ever been so crazy in love that you'd just do about anything?" she asked and Max nodded. "Well, back on our planet, Vilandra...me...Isabel...this person we used to be...we had it bad for a guy named Khivar. We sold you out, man. We're the ones with blood on our hands. We're the ones that got everybody killed. Vilandra was the, uh...the Benedict's Arnold," Lonnie explained and Max shook his head.

"But you're not Vilandra. And neither is Isabel," Max told her.

"Not technically, no. But she's like this...demon I carry around inside of me. We both do, Isabel and I. She told me so that night we met," Lonnie explained and Max sighed.

"Isabel would never betray me," Max told her before he stopped and thought about it and realised that he was wrong, she had betrayed him but Lonnie spoke up.

"Course not. Just like I would have never shafted Zan. I'm glad she's come clean with you about this. You're lucky to have a sister you're so tight with, you know? I wish Zan and I had been that tight," Lonnie told him before leaving out of the window, leaving Max sitting on his bed.

Liz arrived at the Evans' house; she had received a phone call from Max and knocked on the door. Diane answered it.

"Hi honey," Diane greeted and Liz smiled.

"Hey Mrs Evans, is Max about?" she asked and Diane nodded.

"Yes, he is, he's in his room," she told her and Liz smiled once more.

"Thanks," she replied as she walked through the hallway and over to Max's room. "Max?" Liz asked when she entered Max's room and saw him pacing his floor. Max turned around to face her.

"Isabel betrayed me in our past life," he told her and she looked at him, shocked.

"What?" she asked and Max led her toward the bed and they both sat down on it.

"Lonnie came to see me, it turned out that her real name is Vilandra," Max told her and Liz's face paled.

"That's the one from the harvest," she whispered and Max nodded.

"It turned out that Vilandra slept with Khivar, our enemy, she gave us up to him, thus ending the royal four," Max whispered and Liz sighed as she cupped Max's face.

"That's the reason why she met up with your enemies," Liz finally connected the dots and he nodded, causing Liz to wrap her arms around her boyfriend as he held her close.

"Why couldn't she just tell me?" he whispered, Liz just kissed the side of his head before burying her face into his neck, not giving an answer because she didn't have one.

Lonnie waited for Max to show up and grew frustrated when he didn't.

"Damn it," she muttered and Rath showed up.

"Guessing the plan dropped?" he asked and she glared at him.

"What do you think?" she asked and Rath shrugged.

"That we need someone else to come, how about Michael, he's seems more than willing to come to the summit," he stated and Lonnie thought about it.

"Need the seal," Lonnie reminded and Rath shrugged.

"So, we get Ava to mind warp the guy," he told her and she nodded.

"Fine, Michael it is," she stated and they both headed over to Michael's apartment.

Michael was leaning back on the couch with Tess cooking something in the kitchen when a knock came at the door, he got up and made his way over to the door, he opened it and saw that Rath and Lonnie standing there.

"We need to talk," Rath stated, Michael stood to the side and let them both through before shutting the door behind him and he motioned to the couch. "Max isn't coming to the summit," Rath stated and Michael nodded as Tess came round and sat next to Michael on the stools at the counter.

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Tess asked.

"We were wondering if you could come in place for Max, just say that Max couldn't come and sent you in place for him," Lonnie told them and Michael looked at Tess before looking at them.

"I'm in, I want to go home," he told them and they both nodded while smirking inwardly.

Ava walked about the town till she came to a stop at the Crashdown, she looked inside and saw that Liz was waitressing in her aqua green outfit with antennas on top of her head and a sliver alien head apron on the front. She was flirting with Max, who was sitting in one of the booths, who was flirting back. She looked around and saw that they were alone and guess that Liz's parents owned the Crashdown before stepping over to the doors and opening.

Max and Liz turned around when they heard the jingle of the bell and saw Ava stepping in.

"Ava?" Max asked and she smiled.

"Hey, I thought maybe we could talk, I have some questions for you guys and I have a feeling you have some questions for me," she admitted and Max nodded as he gestured to the other side of the booth.

"Sure, would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"I don't have any money," she admitted and Max shook his head.

"Relax, I'll cover," he told her and she nodded as she sat down on the other side.

"Thanks," she whispered and Max shook his head.

"No problem, so what questions do you have?" he asked.

"You do know about destiny right?" she asked and Max's expression turned wary.

"Yeah, that Tess and I were suppose to be together and Michael and Isabel suppose to be together," he told her and she nodded.

"I'm impress that you refused to follow it," she admitted and Max looked at her, shocked. "Relax, I wasn't coming over here to shack up with you, one Zan was enough."

"Did you and Zan?" Liz asked as she moved over to them, carrying plates of food with her and sat down next to Max.

"Yeah, but he was never fully into the relationship, I always felt he was waiting for someone else," she admitted.

"Oh," Liz stated and Ava nodded before wrinkling her nose.

"Is Tess and Michael together?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, they got together over the summer," Max explained and Ava tilted her head.

"How come? Didn't you guys grow up together?" she asked and Max shook his head.

"No, Michael, Isabel and I were hatched before Tess was, we left the pods and got picked up by our adoptive parents, and Tess went off with our protector, Naesco. She only arrived in Roswell in May," Max explained and Ava nodded.

"Gotcha," Ava stated.

"What can you tell us about the summit?" Max asked. "Is it really that important?" he asked and Ava nodded.

"It's a chance for all the leaders to get together and find someway to compromise, to try and bring peace on their planets, an end to the war," Ava explained and Max shook his head.

"How come Lonnie, Rath and you couldn't just go together and find out someway, did you really need Zan?" Max asked and Ava nodded.

"Zan was the king Max," Ava explained.

"So, you are saying that they need someone with the royal seal in order to be allowed back home?" Max asked and Ava nodded.

"Yes, you need the king if you wish to return home, the granolith only obeys anyone with the royal seal and that's you," Ava explained and Max sighed.

"Great, bet Michael is going to love that," he muttered and Ava looked at Liz, who just shook her head and Ava nodded.

"Listen, do you have any more questions? If not, I have to go because Rath and Lonnie are planning on heading back to New York tonight," she informed them and Max nodded.

"No, it's okay," he told her and Liz smiled at Ava, she reached over and took her hand.

"Thanks," she whispered and Ava smiled as she left the Crashdown, Liz just leaned into Max as Max wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead as they both sat there.

Kyle stepped in and waved when he saw Max and Liz, he moved over to them.

"Hey can I join you?" Kyle asked.

"Sure," Max agreed and Liz smiled as she watched the easy going between the two boys, she was happy to see that they could get along now without all the tension and it made her love Max even more.

Michael and Tess arrived before Lonnie and Rath.

"You two ready?" Rath asked and Michael nodded as Ava turned up and her eyes narrowed when she saw Michael and Tess.

"What are you two doing here?" Ava asked.

"They're coming to the summit with us," Lonnie stated and Ava nodded as she took a step back.

"Cool," she told them and Rath nodded as Michael and Tess got in the car.

"Get in," Rath ordered her and Ava shook her head.

"It's alright, there's not enough space, beside, the summit wouldn't want all of us there," Ava stated as she took another step back only for Rath to reach out and grab her arm.

"You just keep that pretty mouth of your shut and we'll be all happy," Rath informed her before shoving her and getting in the car.

"Is she not coming with us?" Michael asked and Rath shook his head.

"Nah, enclosed space makes her nervous," he lied and Michael nodded as Rath set the car in motion.

Ava watched as the headlights faded out of sight and hiked up her bag even higher, guilt started through her body and she turned back in the direction she came from, back to the Crashdown.

Max, Liz and Kyle were all settled at their booth, sharing a plate of fries and milkshakes.

"That never happened," Kyle stated and Liz nodded.

"Alex did it, he rigged the bucket so it would hit the teacher but it ended up hitting the principle instead," Liz proved and Kyle laughed.

"What about the time he rigged the computers?" Max jumped in and Kyle looked at him, shocked.

"That was him?" he asked and Max nodded.

"Oh yeah, he was totally boasting about it for days afterward, not that Liz and Maria were happy about it," Max stated and Liz huffed.

"What did you expect?" she asked as she poked Max in the side, causing him to jerk and laugh at the same time.

"So, where are Alex and Maria anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Alex is studying with Sarah," Liz started.

"French or Biology?" Kyle interrupted. "I saw that hickey," he explained and Liz giggled.

"What hickey?" Max asked.

"When Alex was late for the meeting?" Liz asked and Max nodded. "I guess he was busy studying with Sarah," she hinted and Max rolled his eyes. "And Maria is out on a date with James," Liz finished.

"Isabel?" Kyle asked. "She managed to piss off Maria, she just stormed by Maria," Kyle explained and Liz groaned.

"She must have heard Alex and I talking," she explained and Max winced before shrugging.

"She broke up with Alex, she should have known that Alex wasn't going to wait forever," Max pointed out and Kyle nodded in agreement.

"I gotta agree with Max, Isabel has been a bit harsh toward Sarah," Kyle agreed and Liz sighed.

"Should have expected it though but it's not fair on Sarah, she makes Alex happy," she argued and Max shrugged.

"That's Isabel," he informed and Liz rolled her eyes as she turned to face Kyle.

"Where are Michael and Tess?" Liz asked and Kyle looked at her.

"Tess told me that they were heading up to New York for the summit," Kyle explained and Max stood up.

"What?" he demanded.

"Yeah, he even said that you said it was okay, that he was to go ahead and see if there was a way to get home for you guys," he finished and Max slammed his fist onto the table.

"Damn it," he hissed, Liz reached out and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Max," she whispered in a soothing tone and felt his muscles relax under her hand.

"I need to go to New York to stop them," he told her and she nodded.

"I know," she whispered and he wrapped her up in his arms. "Max?" she asked and Max looked at her. "Be careful with the granolith, no matter what, don't give it up," she whispered and he looked down at her, puzzled but nodded.

"I promise," he told her and she nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised her before pulling away and cupping the back of his head, he kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away and walked out of the Crashdown, leaving Liz and Kyle alone.

"He's mad," Kyle stated and Liz smiled gently as she sat back down next to Kyle.

"I'm not surprise, Michael has been pushing his buttons ever since we came back," Liz admitted and Kyle nodded as he munched on a fry.

"Why is he annoyed any way? I thought he supported your relationship, he seemed to support it before all this happened," Kyle pointed out and Liz shrugged.

"I don't think Michael ever actually accepted it, respected it yet, but not accept it. He always thought that they shouldn't get attached to humans. They found out about the whole destiny thing after we freed Max, Michael and Isabel was to get together; Max and Tess were to get together. That all was ruined when Max and I ran away then came back refusing to break up," Liz told him and Kyle shook his head.

"And I thought it was suppose to me not happy about your relationship," Kyle teased, causing Liz to laugh as she pushed at his shoulder when the door opened once more, they turned to see Ava standing there.

"Ava?" Liz asked. "I thought you were with Tess, Michael, Rath and Lonnie," Liz explained and Ava shrugged.

"Wasn't enough room in the car," Ava stated and Liz nodded.

"Do you want to join us?" Liz asked. "Kyle and I are just snacking on some food and catching up."

"Sure, if there's no bother?" Ava asked and Liz smiled as she shook her head.

"No, come on, what would you like?" Liz asked. "It's on the house." Ava smiled as she picked up the menu and ordered.

Rath and Lonnie led the way down the sewers till they came to a bunch of couches and a TV.

"Welcome to our humble bode," Rath stated as he moved over to one of the couch and slumped himself down on it, Lonnie smirked as she moved over next to Rath and sat down next to him while Tess and Michael took the other couch.

"Nice place," Michael stated and Lonnie smirked.

"Thanks, but it's only a stopping place till we get back home where we belong," Lonnie informed him and Michael leaned forward.

"How does this work?" Michael asked and Rath leaned forward too.

"There's a summit, we arrive there and we meet the other leaders of their own planets. You make a deal to bring peace upon their planets and they give us a way home," Rath explained and Michael nodded.

"Do we meet up with anyone before we go to the summit?" Michael asked and Rath nodded.

"Yeah, we meet up with…" Rath explained but Tess tuned him out when she felt a cold shiver run up her spine and she turned around to see furious dark eyes staring right back at her.

"Max?" Tess asked, causing Rath, Lonnie and Michael to spin around and see Max standing there, fury lining every part of his body as he glared at them.

TBC


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What are you doing here?" Michael demanded as Max stalked forward. "Finally managed to tear yourself away from Liz and realise that she isn't going to be able to help us?"

A fist landed in his face, causing him to fall flat back onto the ground and for the other three aliens to jump away from them. Max bent down and grabbed Michael's jacket and hauled him up before pinning him against the wall.

"You are seriously pissing me off and moving me closer to the door to leaving Roswell for good," Max informed him. "I told you to stay in Roswell, that we weren't coming anywhere near here for any summit."

"I want to go home and I will do whatever it takes," Michael stated and Max smirked.

"Ava told me that you need a king in order to go home and I'm the only one with the symbol considering Zan is dead and guess what buddy, I'm not going anywhere near a spaceship cause I actually happens to like my life here," Max gritted out.

Michael used his powers and shoved Max off him, causing Max to hit the ground as Michael straightened himself up.

"When are you going to get it in your head Max? Liz is just a human being, yeah, I gather that she is great in the sack but she is hardly worth all this agro, there is no way anyone will accept her in our world," Michael stated as Max got himself up.

"Fuck you!" Max shouted, causing everyone to look at him, shocked. It was the first time they actually heard him swear and Tess felt fear running through her vein, she had heard of Zan's wrath when he was extremely pissed off. "I'm getting fed up with your act!" Max snapped at him.

"Guys…" Tess started as she stepped in the middle only to step back out when Max and Michael step toward each other.

"You have acting like a spoilt little child who hasn't been getting his way, all you ever do is get onto my case because you don't like the fact that I'm the king or the fact that I actually stuck to my guns and decided to stay with the woman I love instead of breaking her heart and running off to my destiny, someone that I don't even care, let alone love!" Max looked at Tess. "No offence, but I don't really know you," he told her and she nodded once to let him know that she understood.

"Oh wow," Rath stated as he looked at Max. "You're banging that chick!" Lonnie slapped him across the head.

"Shut it," Lonnie hissed at him with a glare before turning back to Max and Michael. "Are you seriously with Tess?" she asked as she looked at Michael and he nodded. "You guys know about who you are suppose to be with and all that, right?" Lonnie asked.

"Yes," Max informed her. "And frankly, I don't care. I love Liz and it's going to stay that way because I'm not going to let a fifty or so years message tell me who I'm suppose to be with," he informed her.

"That message is our future, we were suppose to get together so we could go back home and save our people!" Michael snapped and Max glared at him.

"You and Isabel were suppose to get together but I didn't exactly see you cosying up together did I? No, I saw Isabel running about with human males while you and Tess shacking up together, so much for destiny," Max sneered.

"If you hasn't ran off with Parker and shacked up with her, you would have realised your true feelings for Tess and everything would be totally perfect right now!" Michael snapped only to fly backward when Max brought up his hand and used his powers. Michael's back slammed itself into the wall before slumping to the ground.

Michael groaned as he brought his head up and saw Max standing there.

"Never, ever insult Liz in front of me and never ever insult my intelligence, I have no feelings for Tess whatsoever. Liz Parker is my true love while you like it or not and it's going to stay that way, you better accept it or forget about me being your king cause I will leave Roswell and you will never hear from me again and you can fight this damn war all by yourself," Max informed, deadly warning melding in with his tone before he turned to Rath and Lonnie. "So, are we meeting anyone before the summit?" he asked and Lonnie nodded.

"Yeah, this guy we have to pass through first, he'll test you to make sure you're the real king," Lonnie explained and Max nodded.

"Fine, let's get this over and done with so I can go home before my parents noticed that I'm missing," he muttered as Lonnie and Rath led the way.

They came to a stop when they saw a man standing near a table, Max walked over and sat down.

"This won't take long," the man told him and Max nodded as the man stood behind Max and lifted his hand. Soon a bright light shot out of Max's forehead and the royal symbol shone brightly in the sky, revealing to everyone that he was the king. "Congratulations Sir, you have passed," the man stated when he dropped his hand, Max stood up and led the way into the summit where there were four people standing the table.

"Brody?" Max asked as Brody stepped forward and he shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm Larek, I've taken host of this body for this meeting," he explained and Max nodded.

"Okay, can you all please tell me your name," Max told them.

"I'm Kathana," a red haired lady stood up and bowed her head.

"I'm Sero," a dark haired male stated.

"I'm Hanar," another dark haired male stated and Max nodded.

"And I'm Nicholas and I've come to talk for Antar in place of Khivar," a male voice stated from the shadows as a small boy stepped forward.

"Nicholas," Max stated.

"You know him?" Kathana asked and Max turned to face her.

"He ambushed me and my family, wiped out the humans to look for us," Max told her and she turned to face Nicholas.

"Cowards as usual," she muttered.

"And I'll be talking for Earth and Antar," Max stated as he looked at Nicholas. "Considering Antar is my planet after all." Nicholas sneered.

"Like Hell Zan, Max whatever your name is," Nicholas stated. "Khivar has a deal for you all, give him the Granolith and he will call off the war."

"The Granolith?" Larek asked. "That has not been seen in years," he exclaimed.

"Khivar has reasons to believe that it was sent down with the royal four," Nicholas hissed as he glared at Max, causing everyone to look at him.

"Forget it," Max stated and Michael looked at him. "I don't have the granolith," he informed.

"Liar!" Nicholas snapped as he raised his hand and Max snorted.

"Do you remember the last time you tried to attack me?" Max asked with a glint in his eyes and Nicholas backed down, causing Max to nod. "Khivar is not getting the Granolith and you can bet that I will be taking my planet back thank you, I hate it when people take something that mine and ruin them," Max informed him. "Tell Khivar to watch his back from now on and if I see any of his little minions hanging around, he will never have any contact with them again as they will be six feet under ground, simple as that," Max finished.

"Max…" Michael hissed but Max held up his hand as he stood up.

"The granolith is safe wherever it is and I no longer wish to have any more summit, get out of those bodies and heal them as you and refuse to come back here again, trust me when I say that I will call war if you dare to use human beings again," Max ordered and three of the aliens left the human bodies, taking the humans back with them to replace them in their rightful places.

Max turned to face Nicholas. "Take this a warning, if we meet again, it will be the last time," Max informed him, causing Nicholas to growl before stalking off. Max turned to Brody/Larek.

"Nice to meet you again," Larek told him and Max looked at him, confused.

"I'm sorry, I haven't retained all of my memories, I only know our names and what we were in our past lives," Max apologised and Larek nodded.

"The crash must have interrupted your memories retrievals," Larek explained. "We were friends on our planets," Larek told him and Max nodded.

"And you have taken my boss' body to take over," Max informed and Larek chuckled slightly.

"Yes, sorry about that," Larek told him. "We have had our eyes on your for a while, when the ship crashed, there was a signal to let us to know where you crashed. Unfortunately we couldn't rescues you as the war was heavy back then so we thought you would be safe where you were. When I started looking for someway to communicate with you, I found out that this young man was looking for a place to buy and I encouraged him to buy the UFO Centre so I could made contact with you," Larek explained.

"How come you didn't just come to us in the beginning?" Max asked, curiously and Larek smiled slightly.

"Inhabiting a human being takes a lot of time, not to mention we can only take their bodies when we have fully sustained it in order to take us in, if it was done wrong, their heart would stop and eventually could kill them," Larek explained and Max winced, causing Larek to nod in agreement.

"How can we contact you if we need your help?" Max asked and Larek shook his head.

"There is no way, I will contact you when I get the chance," he explained before bowing his head and disappearing in front of Max. Max turned around to face the rest.

"Let's go home," he informed them then brushed past them and walked out of the building.

Liz, Ava and Alex occupied one of the booths while Isabel sat at the table.

"Where's Max?" Maria asked as she came into the Crashdown.

"In New York," Liz stated before throwing a glare at Isabel, who glared back at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Isabel snapped.

"My problem is that you supposedly betrayed Max in your past life and didn't even bothered to tell him!" Liz snapped, causing Isabel to rock back in shock.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Isabel snapped.

"Lonnie actually had the guts to own up to Max about what Vilandra did in their past life, more than I can say for you," she muttered.

"This has nothing to do with you," Isabel snipped and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Max didn't seem to think that when he came to me, furious that his own sister couldn't even tell him that she learned something of her past and started meeting up with his enemies behind his back, that's counts as betrayal in this life time," Liz informed her before shaking her head. "I'll be surprise if Max could trust you right away after what you did," Liz informed her.

"Max is my brother, he trust me," Isabel stated and Maria snorted, causing everyone to look at her.

"Honey, you betrayed Max by messing around with Liz's head, by meeting up with his enemies behind his back and basically being a snooty bitch who can't handle the fact that she is no longer number one in her brother's life," Maria informed her before shrugging. "Max will forgive you, that's who he is but he will never forget and it will take a long time for him to trust you again, if ever."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Isabel stated and Alex nodded.

"Actually, I agree with Maria and Liz, Max may be forgiving but I have noticed that he never forgets," Alex agreed, Isabel looked at him shocked before looking away.

"Are you telling me Max is in New York right now? With Rath, Lonnie, Michael and Tess?" Ava demanded and Liz nodded. "They'll kill him!" Ava exclaimed and Liz looked back at her, shocked.

"What?" she demanded and Ava wiped a tear away from her face.

"They killed Zan, Zan didn't want to go to the summit so they killed him. They need a king to take them home and Max is the only one left with the royal seal, until he completes your bond by marrying you," Ava explained and Liz felt tears fill her eyes. "You can save him," Ava told her and Liz shook her head.

"How?" Liz asked. "Of all the times I actually helped Max, I was drawing on his powers," she explained and Ava pulled her to toward Isabel and sat her across from her before grabbing a chair and pulling it close.

"Liz, it's inside of you, when Max healed you, he changed you, you are a part of him," Ava explained and Liz felt tears of frustration come to her.

"What can I do?" she asked. "I'm only human," she muttered bitterly as she shot a look at Isabel, only for Isabel to look away as understanding dawned on her. Because she and Michael kept putting Liz down and doing in front of Max, Liz had been receiving it through their visions that they don't believe in her, even after she saved their lives more times than they saved hers.

Isabel squared her shoulders; she was going to do her best to make amends for what she has done to Liz and hopefully to Max. She turned to face Liz.

"You can do it," Isabel stated and Liz looked at her shocked, Maria stepped forward and placed a hand on Liz's shoulder, causing Liz to look at her.

"They are right Liz, if anyone can reach Max and save him, it's you," Maria encouraged and Liz took a deep breath before she turned to Isabel.

"Okay," she whispered and Isabel nodded as she held out her hands, Liz placed her hands into hers and they both closed their eyes.

"Think of Max, think of how much he means to you, think of everything you went through," Ava whispered. "Now think of your bond together and feel yourself going toward Max."

"You lied!" Michael snapped, causing Max, Tess, Rath and Lonnie to look at him.

"Yes," Max stated.

"Why?" Michael exclaimed. "That was our chance to go home!"

"I don't trust Nicholas and I don't trust Khivar, Liz had a bad feeling about all of this and I have to say, I agree with her. We don't know what the Granolith can do so I'm not giving it up to anyone," Max informed as they made their way out onto the street, Tess turned to Max with a curious look.

"What do you mean, Liz had a bad feeling about this?" Tess asked and Max cut his eyes at her before looking forward.

"Ever since I healed Liz, she is has been getting gut instincts, she was right all the time every time she felt something was wrong, I'm not going to ignore her when she tells me that she has a bad feeling about anything," Max informed them when he felt a funny feeling.

Lonnie lifted her hand and placed it over Michael's head, a glowing appeared and Michael's eyes rolled up into the back of his head while Rath covered Tess's mouth with his hand while raising his other hand toward the scaffold.

Max looked across the road, he tilted his head slightly when he saw Liz standing across from him, tears running down her cheeks and she mouthed something to him that was inaudible.

Frustrated, Liz lifted her arms and made 'come here' motions toward Max, urging him to move faster. Max took two steps forward only for a loud crash to ring from behind him, causing Max to duck his head when glass and metal shattered all over the place. Max spun around to see the scaffold was lying, broken on the floor before spinning around and saw that Liz was gone.

"Liz?" he called out, looking around when he realised that Tess and Michael were gone. "Damn!" Max snapped before he ran off in the direction they came from in the first place.

Max arrived back at the place where the summit had been held, he found Michael and Tess bound on the floor. He hurried over to them and untied them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Nicholas tried to get into our mind, we both fought him," Tess gasped out and Max nodded. "How did you get away? I saw Rath use his powers to bring the scaffold down on you," Tess exclaimed.

"Liz saved me," Max replied as he loosened Michael and shook his head. "Let's get back home," he muttered to them and Michael wrapped an arm around Tess' waist and all three of them walked out, not once looking back.

Liz came down the stairs and saw that Ava was packing her bag.

"So, you're moving on?" Liz asked when she came to a stop at the bottom and Ava nodded as she looked at Liz.

"Yep, gonna hit the coast, having a travel around, maybe see how San Francisco is," Ava told her and Liz nodded.

"Thank you," Liz told her and Ava nodded before Liz reached out and hugged Ava. Ava hugged her back before they pulled away and she rolled her eyes.

"Such a cornball," she stated and Liz giggled as Ava grabbed her bag and left the Crashdown. Liz sighed as she rested her head on the doorway, watching Ava leave.

"You should have told me," Max stated and Isabel sighed as she turned around from where she was staring out of the window in front of the sink to face her brother, who was leaning against the counter.

"How could I?" Isabel asked. "I betrayed you in our past life and I betrayed you again in this life time by meeting up with our enemies behind your back and trying to break you and Liz up," Isabel explained and Max sighed.

"Liz told me that you helped her find me," Max stated and Isabel nodded.

"She couldn't do it at first, she said that she was only human and it hit me, Michael and I had been putting her down all the time by saying that we almost lost our chance to find you," Isabel told him.

"How did she finally save me?" Max asked.

"Ava and Maria, they told her that they believed in her and she was the only one who could find you as you two had a bond," Isabel explained and Max nodded.

"From now on, we don't believe anything without asking the others, Isabel, you're my sister, you should have been able to come to me and told me these things rather than let me hear it from Lonnie!" he exclaimed and Isabel nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered and Max pinched the bridge of his nose as he nodded.

"I know," he whispered and Isabel sighed before looking at Max.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked and Max looked at her.

"Yes, I can," he admitted and Isabel sighed with relief before tensing up once more. "But I can't forget and it will take me a long time to trust you again. Forgiving and regaining trust is two different things," Max explained and Isabel nodded as Max pulled away. "Now I gotta go and see Liz," he told her and Isabel nodded as Max left the house.

Liz found herself standing in front of her mirror, peering at herself as she looked at her body. There was a tap at the window and she turned to see Max sliding himself through the window.

"Hey," she greeted breathless with a smile as Max moved closer and kissed her gently on the lips as a greeting before pulling away and noticing the mirror. He nodded his head at it.

"What are you up to?" he asked and Liz smiled, sheepish as a faint blush came over her cheeks as she turned back to the mirror.

"Just looking for anything different," she admitted and Max smiled slightly.

"You mean something like this?" he asked as he slid a hand behind her head and stuck two fingers out, mimicking antennas and she laughed slightly, brushing a hand over her cheek.

"Yeah," she admitted and he laughed too as he dropped his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You okay with all of this?" he asked and Liz shrugged as she rested her hands over his and rested her head against his chest.

"I knew that you 'awakened' something inside of me when you healed me, all I knew that I started having these feelings that told me that something was going to go wrong or if something major was going to happen," she told him. "I never actually told you this, but I kinda wished that I had powers too, like the time when we were in Michael's apartment?" she asked and Max caught on.

"When I made you glow," he stated and she turned around in his arms and lifted a hand, she placed her fingers on his arm and a slight glow started following her fingers.

"And I said I couldn't make you glow but now I can," she whispered and Max grinned.

"My little spitfire," Max teased and Liz laughed slightly as Max kissed her on the forehead. "So, did Ava give you any ideas of why you have powers?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"She thinks you changed me when you healed me," she told Max and Max nodded, he had a feeling that was a part of it but wasn't all of it. "And I get the feeling that you are not satisfied with that," Liz stated, causing Max to look at her. "Want to tell me what's going on in your mind?"

"I just get the feeling that there is more to you having powers than it's being shown," Max admitted, causing Liz to tilt her head slightly. "When we made love, I felt this, surge, flowing through me. I think I might have made you queen," Max admitted and Liz jerked away from his chest in shock.

"But Tess…" Liz stated and Max shrugged.

"Liz, Zan died in his past life and I'm the reincarnation, isn't the wedding between Zan and Ava null and void considering we both died?" Max asked and Liz looked at him, stumped.

"I guess," Liz stated.

"So, it would make sense as I chose you instead of Tess, you're now my queen," Max stated and Liz arched an eyebrow at him.

"And you like that thought," she told him, poking her index finger into his ribs before pulling away out of his arms.

"Why wouldn't I?" Max asked as he tried to grab Liz only for her to invade his hand. "The woman I love is my queen," he grabbed her arm and slowly pulled her into his arms. "My lover," he cupped the back of her head and brought his head down. "My bride," he kissed her, causing Liz to moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hm, Max Evans," Liz moaned out as Max broke their kiss and latched onto her neck. "Is that your way of proposing to me?" she asked and Max sucked on her pulse point, causing her to jerk her hips into his and for Max to cup her butt.

"Not yet, just enjoying the thought of our wedding," Max muttered as he came back up and kissed her again as he moved her backward toward her bed.

"You mean our wedding night," Liz teased as she felt the back of her knees hit the bed.

"We could practice for it right now," Max whispered and Liz giggled as she felt her back hit the bed.

TBC


	18. Chapter 14

Slight lines from Four Aliens and A Baby.

Chapter 14

Max came out of his bedroom in his joggers, wiping his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. She smiled when she saw Max making his way over to her. His hair was sticking up just like it used to when he was a kid and it made her wish that he was six years old again.

"Morning honey," Diane greeted, Max looked up and smiled when he saw her, he rounded the counter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning mom," he greeted before moving over to the table where the plates and glasses of juice were waiting for the family. Diane just looked at her son, shocked. He rarely showed affection and wondered what happened to make him to show her affection.

"How's Liz?" Diane asked as she walked over to the table with a plate of pancakes and bacons.

"She's fine," Max told her. "I'm picking her up before we head to school."

"That's fine, do you think she would like to come over for dinner one night?" Diane asked and Max looked up at her.

"Erm, I can ask her if you like," Max told her and Diane smiled.

"Sure, I like her, she seems like a sweet girl," Diane told him and Max smothered a smile behind his glass of orange juice.

"Sure is," he stated with a nod before taking a sip while Diane looked at her son once more. He had seemed different since he and Liz got back from wherever it was they were, he was less sombre, more outgoing. He was smiling and laughing more than he used to do and it made her wonder what happened between the two of them when a thought popped into her head at the possible situation and she looked at her son once more, biting her bottom lip, wondering how she was going to bring it up with him.

"So, are you and Isabel getting along better?" Diane asked and Max looked at his mom and sighed as he shrugged.

"I don't know mom," he admitted and she brought the plates of mushrooms, sausages and the rest before sitting them on the table and sitting herself down across from Max.

"Why?" she asked and Max took a sip of his drink to collect his thoughts before turning back to his mom.

"She betrayed me too much, she messed around with Liz's head, tried to get us to break up and all that. I forgive her, you know I do but I don't know if I can trust her again," Max admitted and Diane nodded in understanding. She knew her son, once you have lost his trust; it was hard for them to gain it back from him.

"Just give it time sweetie, maybe something will happen for you to realise you can trust her again," Diane told him as she reached out and patted his hand before smiling as Phillip and Isabel came out of their bedrooms and settled themselves around the table.

Max pulled up outside to the Crashdown, he put the jeep into gear when the Crashdown door opened, revealing Liz in her demin knee length skirt, her knee high boots and her white gypsy top. Her hair was curled slightly as she pulled her bag over her shoulders.

"Hey," she greeted as she climbed into the jeep and kissed Max. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her back.

"Hey, missed you last night," he told her and she smiled.

"Hm, the phone call didn't appease you?" she teased and Max laughed as he kissed her once more before setting the jeep into motion and droved out of the parking lot toward the school.

None of them noticed that Jeff Parker was standing in front of the door, watching his daughter with a guilty look before he turned back to his chore at hand.

Liz led the way over to her locker and opened it; Max rested his side on the locker next to hers and looked at the photo of her and Max that was on the locker door.

"Hey, where did you get that? I haven't seen it before," Max told her and Liz looked at the photo. Max was sitting on the bench, his back against the arm rest while Liz sat in between his legs, looking over her notes while Max had his cheek against her hair, his eyes closed.

"Maria took it last year, it was when Tess came to Roswell," Liz reminded and Max nodded.

"Can you see if she can get me a copy?" Max asked and Liz laughed as she nodded.

"Sure, I'm meeting Maria in Maths next, I'll ask her," she told him and he nodded as Max led her down the hallway. They came to a stop outside of Liz's class; he turned her around and laid a soft kiss on her. She moaned as she wrapped an arm around his neck, holding on as the other one held on her books.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled away and she smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered back before kissing him once more before pulling away, she shot him a sweet shy smile before heading into her class.

Max just sighed with happiness before setting off to his class, oblivious to all the looks he got.

"Wow, they are certainly into public display," Sarah noticed and Alex laughed as he nodded.

"Oh yeah, should have seen all the public display they had when they first got together," Alex teased before shaking his head. "Max loves Liz and Liz loves Max. They are just showing each other how much they love each other and basically, shouting it from the rooftop," Alex explained and Sarah shook her head.

"Now I can see why all the girls are jealous of Liz," Sarah stated before reaching up to kiss Alex.

"Not you?" Alex mumbled through their kiss and Sarah grinned as winked at him.

"Nope, I have my own guy who likes to shower public display on me," she told him before stepping into her class, leaving Alex grinning as he set off to his class, also oblivious to everyone else.

Liz made her way over to her table but found herself looking at a brunette that was sitting in Maria's usual seat.

"Excuse me?" Liz asked and the girl looked up only for Liz's jaw to drop. "Maria?" she asked and got a bright grin in reply. "You're brunette!"

"Yep, decided to give it a change. As much as I love being blonde, I decided to go brunette for a short time," Maria told her as she tossed her dark mane behind her shoulder and Liz shook her head as she sat down next to her best friend.

"I like it," Liz told her and Maria looked at her.

"Really?" Maria asked and Liz nodded.

"Oh yeah, I don't know, it just makes you look more exotic," Liz explained and Maria winked as she bumped shoulders with Liz.

"But no one can pull it off better than you," Maria teased and Liz arched an eyebrow at her in question. "Oh, please don't tell me you haven't noticed that Max always plays with your hair," Maria scolded her in a mock tone causing Liz to giggle as she nodded.

"Okay, I have noticed that Max seems to like my hair," Liz amended and Maria scoffed.

"Obsession is a better word," Maria stated and Liz pushed at her, causing both girls to giggle.

"While we're still on the topic of Max, can you give him a copy of the photograph you gave me that's in my locker?" Liz asked and Maria nodded.

"Sure no problem, I'll see about getting it developed this afternoon, I have a free period so I can nip home and grab the negative and get it developed in the student dark room," Maria told her and Liz nodded.

"Thanks," she told her and both of them turned to face the teacher as she came in, starting the lesson.

Max found himself sitting outside in the lunch quad; he sat at a table near the back, munching on his fries while he read his English book.

"Hey moondoggie," Maria greeted as she sat across from Max, Max looked up from where he was reading his book and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Maria, love the new hairdo," Max noticed and Maria grinned as she touched her brunette curls.

"I think we need to elevate you to the girlfriend status," Maria told him and looked around. "Where's Liz?"

"Chemistry, the teacher wanted to ask her some questions," Max replied as he pushed his plate in the middle so she could have some of his fries, causing Maria to smile. "So, you and James?" Max asked as he put his book down and Maria laughed.

"He's great, he makes me laugh and we have fun," Maria told him and Max nodded.

"Good, it's nice you can have fun," Max told her and Maria nodded.

"Yeah," she told him and Max looked at her.

"Why do I hear a 'but' in there?" Max asked and Maria grinned at him.

"It just, when I compare this relationship with Michael and mine, I can't help but wonder if Michael and I got together because we felt we had to," Maria admitted, causing confused look. "When Michael and I got together, it was like we had to, you know, with you and Liz pairing up, it just seemed the logical thing to do, but when I'm with James, it just feels right," Maria told him.

"It's like sleeping beauty, you feel if though you've been asleep this whole time and with the right kiss, you just wake up," a female voice stated and they turned to see Liz standing behind Maria.

Liz moved over to sit next to Max and Maria nodded as Max wrapped an arm around Liz's waist, he kissed her on the side of her head then turned to face Maria.

"Yeah, it does," Maria, admitted and Liz smiled.

"It means you have woken up from the rut your life was in and are now seeing things differently," Liz explained.

"No need to ask if that happened to you," Liz teased and Liz laughed. "How was Chemistry?"

"Oh, he was interested to know if I was still interested in the stars," Liz told her and Max choked on his drink, spraying most of it on the other side of the table when he heard this, causing Liz to laugh as she rubbed his back as he coughed and Maria to arch an eye brow in amusement.

"Care to explain?" Maria asked.

"Remember the time I was getting the flashes?" Liz asked and Maria smirks, causing Liz to roll her eyes. "Well, the teacher had a picture of the whirlpool galaxy and I recognised it from one of the flashes and I asked him about it, Max came in at the last part," Liz explained.

"Ah," Maria stated with understanding before looking at Max with a smirk.

"Hey guys," a male voice stated and they turned to see Alex standing next to the table. "You've gone brunette," Alex stated in a shocked tone and Maria laughed.

"Hey Alex, grab a seat," Maria told him and Alex grinned as he sat down. "Now that you have settled, time to spill exactly what you and Sarah have been up to mister," Maria told him.

"Yep, we saw the hickey, the teeth marks, the wrongs buttons and hair messed up," Liz informed him and Alex looked at Max with a 'help me' written over his face, causing Max to throw his hands up in defence.

"Hey, I'm dating Liz! You know I can't help you there," Max told him and Alex laughed as he turned back to his female best friends.

"We're going fine," Alex told them.

"Not good enough," Maria informed him.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Liz asked, curiously and Alex shook his head.

"No, we're nowhere near that situation, we're just taking our time. We've both been burned bad by relationship so we're taking this one slow to be on the safe side," Alex explained and Liz nodded.

"But you are getting close right? I mean, if I remember correctly, the clothes being unbuttoned is actually second base, close to third," Maria told him and Alex blushed as he covered his face.

"God," he moaned and Maria laughed as she reached over and hugged her best friend.

"Relax Alex, we're just teasing," Liz informed him. "We're just glad that you're having fun, Sarah seems really nice," Liz told him and Alex nodded.

"She is," he told them silently, causing Liz and Maria to look at each other before looking back at their best friend.

"So, what are you going to do about Isabel?" Maria asked, hesitantly and Alex sighed.

"I don't know, she's the one who broke up with me so I don't see why I have to run about trying to make her happy while making myself happy," he explained and Liz nodded.

"I know, but you need to do something about her, Isabel glaring at Sarah all the time is not what you guys need in your relationship," Liz told him.

"They're right, if I know Isabel, she will not be happy till she has you back again, I think seeing you move on has made her realise her feelings for you," Max explained and Alex shook his head.

"I can't go back down that road again, it was already too hard, beside, I really, really like Sarah," Alex admitted and Max nodded.

"I know but if you don't do something, will yours and Sarah relationship be strong enough to deal with Isabel trying to break you up just to get you back?" Max asked and Alex just stared at him, having no answer.

"We'll help you whenever we can," Liz told him. "But in the end, it's has to be you who finally closes the door to the past," Liz told him and Alex nodded as they sat there in silence.

"Hey guys," a female voice greeted and everyone turned to see Isabel heading his or her way.

"Great, speak of the devil," Maria muttered, causing Max to take a sip of his juice to prevent himself from laughing and Liz to roll her eyes.

"What's up Isabel?" Liz asked.

"Actually, I came here to ask if Alex could help me with my history project," Isabel asked and Alex sighed.

"I can't, I already told Sarah I'll help her, and beside you have a partner in History, why don't you ask them?" Alex asked and Isabel frowned.

"But they don't explain it better like you do," Isabel asked and Maria rolled her eyes as she leaned in closer to Max and Liz.

"Here comes the pout," she whispered.

"Sorry Isabel, you need to ask someone else, I have my partner to work with and to help Sarah," Alex explained.

"I can help," Liz told her. "I'm pretty much done with my project, I'm just waiting for my partner to hand in his report," she explained and Isabel frowned.

"Sure, if you can," Isabel told her and Liz nodded.

"No problem, I'll give you an outline what to expect for your project and how to lay it out and where to go for research, I'm pretty sure you can deal with the rest on your own," Liz told her and Isabel nodded before walking off.

"And the princess is pissed," Maria stated, Max shook his head.

"Okay, I think I'm getting more of a clear idea what's going on," Max stated before an idea hit him. "Okay, we're having a meeting at the cliff near the lake," Max informed them and they looked at him.

"How come? And when, I have a shift this afternoon," Maria told him.

"Straight after school and I promise it won't go on for a long time, I think we need to clear some things," he told them. "If you meet the others, tell them to let them know. I want everyone at the quarry, no arguments."

"Sure thing boss," Maria stated as they all stood up as the bell rang, signalling it was time for classes.

"Max, what are you up to?" Liz asked as Max threw their rubbish into the trashcan before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You'll see," he told her with a kiss to her forehead before leading her to their next class.

Everyone with the exception of Max and Liz were waiting at the quarry, Alex was throwing stones into the pond every now and then while they waited for Max.

"Where the hell is he?" Michael grumbled. "He ordered this meeting, he should damn well turn up on time for it."

A roaring of the jeep came round the corner and everyone saw Max and Liz sitting in the jeep as the jeep moved closer to the gang before the engine was cut and both of them jumped out of the jeep and moved over to the gang. "So, what's the meeting about?" Michael asked.

"For you guys to get some sense kicked into you," Max stated, causing Michael and Isabel to stand up.

"No way!" they both exclaimed before making a move toward their cars only for them to be blasted backward as Max used his powers. They both landed on the ground with a thud before looking at Max.

"Yes," Max told them before releasing his power and letting them go.

"Fine, let's get this over and done with, I have a hockey programme coming on," Michael muttered as he stood up and brushed the dust off him while Isabel did the same thing.

"Fine, first thing first, apologise to Liz, Maria and Alex," Max ordered, causing them to look at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Isabel demanded and Max shook his head.

"No," Max stated and Michael scoffed.

"We're not apologising to them for anything," Michael stated and Max shook his head.

"They have saved our lives more than we've saved theirs," Max told them, causing Michael and Isabel to look at them. "Alex saved my life by exchanging my blood with his. Maria saved our lives by helping us find out who Toloposky really was. Liz saved our lives by helping us find out answers to our past. Mr Valenti saved my life by helping you get me out of the white room, I can keep going about all the times they've saved our lives and what about us?" Max asked. "I saved Liz's life that day in the Crashdown and you saved their lives from Pierce but that's it, we've basically saved their lives twice while they've put their lives on the line more time for us."

"Max…" Isabel started.

"You say that Liz's is just a human being who can never help us, yet she helped me strengthen my shield to stop the skins from breaking through, she killed the skins that day, the day You got us captured. She saved my life that day in New York that Michael had gone against my orders. She is more helpful to me when it comes to defeating my enemies than you do," Max informed them.

"How can you say that?" Isabel demanded.

"Because it's true!" Max roared back, causing Isabel to take a step back. "You met up with our enemies behind my back, you met up with Nicholas and basically handed yourself over to him, then when I told you that we all had to stick together when the skins wiped out the humans, you disappeared again and met up with our enemies and in the process got us all captured. You even knew that your name was Vilandra before we went anywhere near the harvest and still didn't bother to let us to know. If you had let us know we would have found some other way to defeat them rather than walking in blindly!" Max informed her before turning to Michael. "And you, you gave the location of the Granolith to Courtney, even though she wasn't our enemies, she could have given away the location to Nicholas even though she didn't mean to! And you dared to disobey me and head off to New York for the damn summit even when I said that none of us were going!" Max informed him, Michael opened his mouth but Max wasn't finished. "And that's not the only time you disobeyed me, there's the time when I told you to leave the Sheriff office alone but you still went ahead and broke in. There was the time you wanted to go to Antherson's dome and I said no but you still went ahead and did it and in the process, kidnapped Maria. Did you ever stopped to think that I wanted us to lay low because of the FBI swarming all over the place and so we could take a few days to plan how we were going to do it and give our parents some form of excuse to where we were going but no, you went ahead and in the process, we lost our chance to get answers because the FBI broke into our house," Max told him. "Not to mention when I told you to leave the symbols at the Reservation alone, but you still went and nearly died. The time when Toloposky came back, you took a vote Michael, you voted for us not to meet up with Toloposky and went against it and tried to meet up with her!"

"I was looking for answers!" Michael snapped and Max shook his head.

"And in the process, risked our lives!" Max snapped back. "You tell me that I have to be a leader, to start doing what I'm meant to do, well, don't seem to do a very good job of it if you guys keeps disobeying me," he informed them before lifting a hand. "And I'm not finish. Maria, Alex and Liz are going to have their say in what they think of you and I want you to listen very hard and very carefully because what your actions says after it will tell me what to do next," Max warned before stepping back and nodding to the humans.

Maria took a deep breath and stepped forward, intending to giver her piece of mind to the aliens.

"Max is right, you guys tell him you want him to be the leader, to accept his destiny but you don't listen to him. You just assume that Max will forgive you every time you come crawling back but you have to realise that even Max has his own limit," she told them before looking at Michael. "I don't like the way you treat James like he is a enemy, he is Liz's cousin and my boyfriend. I would love to be able to have a relationship without having to defend him every time you get a hissy fit and say that he needs to be eliminated just because you think he is getting close to the secret. James doesn't care about you guys, believe it or not, all he cares about is Liz being happy and being with me. I want you to either accept that James is going to be a large part of my life and Liz's or just say away from him and keep your comments to yourself," Maria informed them before stepping back.

Alex took a step forward and looked at Isabel.

"You had your chance with me and you blew it, I like Sarah, I really like Sarah and I want to make a go of our relationship but I can't do that if you are hell bent on destroying our relationship just because you don't like the fact that I'm over you," Alex told her. "Even if I wasn't with Sarah, I could never get back together with you because that road was too hard to travel the one time, I can't see myself travelling it again the second time as I know that the end result will be, me being hurt. Sarah makes me feel that I can be myself around her and she really cares for me too. And I agree with Max, you tell him that he has to accept his destiny, well, I think he has accepted it well, just not in the way you hoped him to do," Alex told them before stepping back.

Liz looked at Max, he nodded and she turned to face them before taking a step forward.

"I know you hate me because you think I destroyed Max's destiny but Max had a choice, he could have broken up with me and gone to Tess but he didn't, he stayed with me because he loves me. Max has accepted his destiny while you believe it or not, he knows that he has enemies out there and is more than willing to do whatever it takes to stop the war and reclaim his planet but he isn't willing to give up the life he knows for a life he doesn't even remember," Liz told them. "You guys do betray Max while you mean to or not, you go behind his back and do the opposite of what Max tells you to do. Max orders these things because he knows it's dangerous and it's a risk on our lives." Michael and Isabel sat down, still listening intently while Tess stood the to side. "We finally have a break from the FBI but we have your enemies chasing after us and it doesn't help that you are basically handing them a key to our lives and helping them capturing us too," Liz told them.

"We just want answers," Isabel told her and Liz nodded.

"I know but in the process, I don't know if you realise it or not, but I get the feeling while you are looking answers to your past, you are recreating your history on this planet. Isabel, you fell for Khivar, Max's enemy and handed Max over to him. You did the same in this lifetime but gave Max over to Nicholas. Michael, you are being totally hot headed, darting off in different directions when ever you get a lead and in the process, leads us into situations where our lives are put in danger," Liz told them before shaking her head. "I hate seeing Max like this, that he has to worry about your guys because you put yourself in danger but at the same time, I'm angry at your guys, you tell him to be the leader he is meant to be yet you can't even follow simple orders," Liz told them.

"You disobeyed Max," Isabel told her and Liz looked at her.

"When?" Liz asked.

"You met up with Toloposky and you went to the reservation," Isabel told her and Liz sighed.

"I didn't plan on meeting up with Toloposky, I thought I was meeting up with Max at the time. I went to the reservation because I knew that I was less likely to be put in danger, all I wanted was answers to your guys past, and I didn't go there uninvited," Liz reminded. "I didn't ask Max for his permission, I knew that it was too dangerous for Max to go there himself with the FBI watching him more than me so I made sure that I was safe," Liz explained. "All the other times, I followed Max's orders because I knew that he was trying to keep us safe, even though I didn't agree with them, I didn't go against them because I had learned to trust Max and my instincts." She took a step back and stood next to Maria and Alex while Max stepped forward.

"I want you to go where ever you have to go and think hard on these words you have heard today, I'm sick and tired of having to fight you guys on everything and I'm tired of having to be the leader when no one is listening to me or obeying me," Max told them before walking over to Liz and wrapped an arm around her waist while she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's go home," he told her and she nodded as he kissed her forehead and the four of them moved toward their cars.

Tess stepped forward with Kyle and nodded in agreement.

"I have to admit, I feel the same way," Tess told Michael and Isabel. "Max has accepted his destiny of being king and all he is trying to do is protect us," Tess explained before shrugging and turned to Kyle. "Can I get a lift with you?" she asked and Kyle nodded.

"Sure, come on," he told her and they both headed over to Kyle's mustang, leaving Isabel and Michael alone with their thoughts.

Max, Liz and Maria made their way into the Crashdown, Alex had left them to go and visit Sarah.

"No, I'm serious," Maria, stated to the two of them, causing Max and Liz to laugh again.

"Come on Maria, there's no way you caught your mom and Mr Valenti together," Liz stated.

"Yes I did," Maria argued back before rolling her eyes as she stepped into the backroom to get change into her waitress outfit while Max and Liz moved over to the counter and sat on the stools.

"So, you do feel better after getting off your chest?" Liz asked as she moved closer to Max and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do actually," he admitted and Liz nodded.

"You have been carrying it around ever since you healed me, it was time for them to understand what they were putting you through," Liz told him and he nodded.

"I know but…" Max trailed off.

"You feel guilty?" Liz asked and Max nodded. "So I do I but I know they needed to hear it from us, that if we didn't tell them, the bridge between you guys were going to be badly burnt. I know how much you love them Max and I don't want you to lose your relationship with them," Liz told him and Max looked at her.

"But what if I do," he whispered and Liz reached over and cupped his cheeks.

"Then you just need to make it clear how much it hurts you," she whispered and he kissed her, gently, on the lips before pulling away when they heard a clearing of throat.

"God, do you really need to do that in a family environment?" Maria asked and Liz smirked.

"Gee Maria, didn't seem to complain when James landed one on you outside did you?" she teased and Maria glared at her.

"Outside, not inside," Maria pointed out, causing Liz to roll her eyes.

"So, how do you think Kyle is getting on with the whole secret?" Max asked. "He seems okay around me," Max informed and Maria nodded.

"I guess mine and Liz's talking to him did help out," Maria stated and Liz shot her best friend a disbelieving look.

"Maria, you threatened him," Liz reminded and Max perked up as he looked at his girlfriend and friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Max asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"We went round to see Kyle, we told him everything you know; about you all be royalty. Kyle said to us and I quote, 'if Evans expects me to bow down to him, I'm going to kick his ass'," Liz told him then turned to Maria. "And Maria said. 'If you do that, then Evans is going to turn you into a toad'," Liz finished. "Every time Kyle walks by, she goes 'ribert, ribert'! Liz exclaimed.

"You didn't!" Max exclaimed and Maria shrugged.

"Hey, the guy got in the way after you told him to stay at home, he got himself shot and you risked your ass again to heal him, there was no way I was going to let him off, not when he should be grateful that you healed him!" Maria exclaimed and Liz turned to face her best friend.

"Maria, you know I love you right?" she asked and Maria nodded. "But these times you make me want to strangle you!" she exclaimed.

"Maria, are you working or what?" Jeff boomed across from the other side of the café, causing her to snap into action and moved over to her tables.

"She's crazy," Max, stated and Liz laughed as she nodded in agreement.

"Just figured that out have you?" Liz teased and Max leaned in with a smirk.

"Hey, I have been busy with a sassy person myself," he teased and took her lips into his.

"Hm, how about we go up into my room and have a little private party?" Liz asked as she pulled away from Max, only for Max's eyes to light up as he dragged Liz up the stairs to the apartment.

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Horn dogs," she muttered with a shake of her head and her customer looked at her.

"I asked for a hot dog, not a corn dog," he informed her and Maria bit her bottom lip to stop the laughers from coming through.

"Sorry," she told him before moving away and headed into the backroom where she could laugh freely. "God, what is my life like?" she asked herself before wiping the tears away and Jose stuck his head out from the kitchen and looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Ria, have you been slacking on the cedar oil lately?" he asked and she laughed once more.

"Oh you have no idea," she informed him before kissing his cheek before stepping back out, leaving Jose shaking his head in amusement as he turned to Jeff.

"Your daughter has crazy friends," he told him and Jeff laughed.

"Don't I know it," he asked.

"Hm," Liz moaned as Max sucked on her pulse point as she bucked her hips into his. Both of them were on her bed, enjoying their making out.

"I miss just doing this," Max told her as he broke away from her neck and came back up to kiss her.

"What, just making out?" Liz asked between kisses and Max nodded.

"Yeah, as much as I love making love to you, is nice just to make out," he told her and she smiled.

"Hm, you hear no complaints from me," she told him before taking his lips back into hers and stroking her tongue against his when a shrill ringing started. "Where's that phone?" Liz moaned as she patted Max's body till she reached his pocket, she lifted her leg slightly and dug her hand into his pocket, causing Max to pull away from her and she took his cell phone out and threw it across the room. "Go away," she muttered before kissing Max once more.

Liz's phone started ringing, causing Max to pull away from Liz.

"Ignore it," he told her and she nodded as she kissed him again, Max's hands slid down to Liz's butt and pulled her in closer to him when a voice started up.

"Hi, this is Liz Parker and I'm not here right now, please leave a message after the beep," Liz's voice called from the answer machine.

"Hi Liz, this is Mrs Evans, I was wondering if Max was there," Diane's voice broke through their lustful haze, causing the pair of them to break apart and look at her phone.

"Now that is totally a buzz kill," Max stated as Liz reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hey Mrs. Evans, yes, Max is here," she told her before handing the phone to Max and getting off the bed, while Max laid back down on the bed.

"Hey mom, what's up?" he asked before wincing. "Now?" he asked. "No, it's just, Liz and I were studying Biology," he stated before Liz spun around to look at him, shocked while Max blushed and covered his face. "Sure," Max stated. "Liz too?" he asked as he looked at his girlfriend before nodding. "Okay, yes, I will come straight home and I will bring Liz with me," he told her before hanging up the phone and Liz arched an eyebrow at him before picking up his cell phone from where she threw it.

"So, your mom wants us to go and see her?" Liz asked as she gave Max his phone, he took it and placed it in his pocket before getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, that's okay right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure, I was meant to come over for dinner anyway, might as well make it tonight," Liz told him and he kissed her before letting out of his arms and smoothing down his hair and removing Liz's lip-stick from his lips and neck while Liz fixed herself before they left her bedroom.

Nancy came through into the living room when she saw Max and Liz come out of her bedroom. Liz looked up and saw her mom. "Hey mom, Max and I are going over to his house, his mum wants to speak to us," Liz told Nancy and she nodded.

"Sure thing honey," Nancy told them and she watched as they both walked away, Max had his hands on her hips as he walked from behind her.

Nancy made a mental note to herself to talk to Liz about cooling their relationship. She wanted Liz to explore other boys, not just stick with Max. She hummed as she walked up, thinking up how she could approach her daughter with this.

"Mom?" Max asked as he stepped through the front door. He waited till Liz stepped through before shutting the door.

Diane came out of the kitchen.

"Hi honey," she greeted and smiled when she saw Liz. "Hi Liz."

"Hi Mrs. Evans," Liz greeted.

"Will you both come into the kitchen please?" she asked and they nodded as they followed her and sat across from her at the table. "Right, I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer," she told them and they nodded. "Are you sleeping together?" she asked.

Max and Liz stared at her, stunned on the spot.

"Mom…" Max started but quailed under her glare. "Yes mom, Liz and I are together, together," Max, admitted and Diane nodded.

"I gather you are using protection?" Diane asked.

"Yes!" Max exclaimed before blushing. "Yes, Liz is on the pill and I have protection," Max told her as he tried hard not to shift in his seat.

"How long?"

"Since Summer," Liz admitted, Diane turned to face her. "We never did anything major that night in the desert, we went away to talk about what was happening between us," Liz told her. "The summer was actually the first time we made love."

"Do your parents know?" Diane asked and Liz shook her head.

"No, dad would freak out and mom would give me a lecture and blame Max," Liz admitted. "They are having a hard time accepting that Max and I are together."

"Who knows?" Diane asked.

"Maria," Liz told her. "I never keep anything from her and I think Alex suspects but he never asked me and I never told him."

"Just you, I think Isabel and Michael suspect, I never told them anything," Max finished.

"Okay," Diane stated as she stood up and moved into the kitchen, Liz looked at Max and he sighed as he got up and followed his mother into the kitchen.

"Mom," Max called and Diane turned to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before it is kinda hard for me to talk about it, it's a private thing," Max explained and she nodded.

"I know sweetie, but I want you to promise me that you'll be careful," she told him and he nodded.

"We're being very careful mom, we don't want to have a baby right now, we have dreams and I'm kinda hoping to achieve them before starting on the family dreams," Max promised and Diane smiled

"Good, is Liz going to stay for dinner tonight?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, she is, we're gonna go to my room and work on our homework," he told her and she nodded.

"Okay, just remember to leave the door open," she told him and he nodded as he went back over to Liz.

He and Liz made their way into Max's bedroom and Liz flopped down on Max's bed.

"Now, that was the last thing I expected," Liz, told him and Max nodded as he sat down next to her.

"Tell me about it," he told her before falling on his back next to Liz and they both stared at the ceiling. "God, she asked if we were using protection," he muttered and Liz giggled.

"The look on your face," she started and Max glared at her.

"Jesus, and I thought the talk my dad gave me was embarrassing," he stated and Liz looked at him.

"When did you get it?" she asked and he looked at her.

"The day we came back from the desert," he told her and she winced. "You?" he asked.

"The day we got caught in the eraser room," she told him and Max winced too.

"Well, I supposed we deserved it, I mean, it did seem like we were going too fast to them, I mean, to them, we were just friend then we were all of a sudden making out," Max pointed out and Liz nodded.

"Good thing we didn't make love that night in the desert, I hate to see what our parents would have been like then," she told him and Max nodded in agreement.

"Did you get lectures from Maria and Alex?" Max asked and Liz shook her head.

"No, after when Maria caught us, she gave me a lecture because we didn't know a lot about what would have happened if we had made love, but after that she just sort of calmed down, Alex was just making sure that I was sure about what I was doing," she told him and Max nodded.

"Isabel almost blew a fuse when she found out what happened, Michael was mostly disappointed that we didn't have sex, well, you saw what he was like," Max pointed out and Liz nodded. "But I think they calmed down and saw the other sides of what could have happened if we did make love. I mean, we created a bond when we made love," Max told her and Liz nodded before she rolled onto her side and cuddled into Max's side.

"Beside, I liked it better when we made love in the motel, we had a bed then," she told him and he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Diane walked past the bedroom and saw that Max had his door open and both of them were curled up together, she smiled slightly. She knew that she had nothing to worry about when it came to Max and Liz because she could see how much the two of them were in love with each other. She nodded once more before moving on, continuing what she was doing.

"You know, I think my mom has the wedding invitations all set out with the date left blank," Max stated and Liz giggled as she slapped his chest.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"The way how she looked at you when I ended up in hospital, she was excited, I have no doubts that's probably the days she ordered the invitations," he told her and she laughed, causing Max to laugh too.

Isabel made her way into the house and walked over to the kitchen where her mother was cooking.

"Hey mom," she greeted and Diane looked up at her daughter.

"Hey Isabel," Diane greeted back. "Dinner will be ready soon," she told her and Isabel nodded.

"What are we having?" she asked.

"Casserole, Liz is having dinner here too and I didn't want to expose her to all of my Martha cooking just yet," Diane explained and Isabel nodded.

"I'm gonna get changed," she told Diane and headed toward her bedroom, just before she entered her room, she saw Liz sitting on Max's bed, laughing as she looked at something on the bed. She moved closer.

"I can't believe you drew this," Liz stated and Max laughed too.

"Hey, you hate my computer just as much as I do," Max teased and Liz laughed once more.

"Hey, sorry but I don't have an alien ray gun that can blast it into pieces," Liz teased back, causing Max to laugh once more.

Isabel took a step back so they couldn't see her and sighed. Mom was right, Max was happier when he was with Liz; she brought out a side of him that no one else could. She shook her head and entered her bedroom, wondering what she could do to make up to Max.

James whistled as he entered the backroom of the Crashdown, he was ready to meet up with Maria for their date, he hadn't seen her all day because they had different classes and their lunch time were a different hour. He saw a brunette going through her locker.

"Excuse me, do you know where Maria is?" James asked and the girl turned around only for James' jaw to drop. "Maria!" he exclaimed and she grinned.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" she asked and James shook his head, still unable to form a thought.

"You went brunette," he told her and she laughed.

"Glad to see that you can tell the difference about my hair," Maria told him and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he got his thoughts back to normal and looked at his girlfriend, more composed.

"You know, you might wanna warn a guy that you're changing your hair colour just so he doesn't think he's going insane," James told her, dryly and she grinned.

"Sorry, I just did it on impulse," Maria admitted and James nodded as he eyed her hairdo.

"You know, I have to admit, I like it. It brings out a side of you, the mystery exotic yet sensual soft female," James stated and Maria grinned as she reached over and kissed him.

"I knew there was a reason why I'm dating you," she teased him and he laughed.

"Well my lady, are you ready for our date tonight?" he asked as he held out his arm and she bowed her head.

"Yes my sir, I'm most certainly am," she told him as she linked her arm around his and he led the way out.

Jeff just stood in the doorway with a smile, he was glad to see Maria laughing and smiling more often and was glad that James met someone who could meet his match; he shook his head and turned back to his work.

"Mm, this is great Mrs. Evans," Liz told her as everyone dug into his or her dinner and Diane smiled.

"Thank you Liz, I'm glad you like it and I think we need to have a talk about this Mrs Evans thing, call me Diane," Diane told her and Liz looked at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Diane smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, I'm more than sure," Diane, told her and Liz nodded.

"Thanks…Diane," Liz tested and Diane smiled to herself, she had a feeling that it was going to be a hard habit for Liz to break the Mrs thing but she could be patient, she had a feeling that Liz was going to be a long term part of Max's life.

"So, what you all been up to lately?" Phillip asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Mostly just hanging out," Max explained. "We're getting to know James, Liz's cousin and Sarah, Alex's new girlfriend," Max told them.

"So, what is Sarah like?" Diane asked, curiously and Liz smiled brightly.

"She's very nice, she makes Alex laugh and smile," Liz told her. "Alex is forever singing her praises, because of school and work and that, we haven't had time to sit and talk with Sarah to get to know her better for ourselves but we're working on," Liz explained and Diane nodded.

"It's nice that you kids can find someone to have fun with, that's important," Diane told them. Max and Liz smiled at each other as Max reached out and took Liz's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I agree with you mom," Max told Diane without taking his eyes off Liz and Diane smiled while Isabel tried hard to not roll her eyes.

Phillip just watched his son under curious eyes and decided that he'll ask Diane if she knows what's going on with their son rather than put his son on the spot.

"What about you Isabel? Are you and Sarah getting along too?" Phillip asked; Max and Liz looked at each other before looking at Isabel. Diane, also, noticed the exchange, and looked at her daughter.

"We're just accepting each other, it's kinda hard to be friend with your ex boyfriend's new girlfriend," Isabel admitted and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, Kyle was kinda the same but he and Max have started to respect each other, I'm sure you and Sarah will get to that stage soon," Liz told her and Isabel nodded and they all turned back to their food, slight awkward filling the air.

"Okay, who wants desserts?" Diane asked once their plates were empty and there were orders all around, breaking the tension.

Soon, everyone was finished around the table and Liz looked at her watch.

"I'd better get home soon before my mom freaks out, I have an early shift tomorrow," Liz explained and Max nodded.

"I'll drive you home," he told her and she smiled up at him.

"Max, could you stay at the Crashdown or meet up with your friends for a little while, your mother and I need to have a talk," Phillip told him and Max nodded.

"Sure, no problem," Max told him as he grabbed Liz's jacket and helped Liz put it on before grabbing his jacket and pulling it on and led Liz out of the front door toward the jeep.

"Isabel?" Diane asked and Isabel looked at her.

"I have some projects to work on, I'll have my headphones on," Isabel told them before heading into her bedroom. She placed a cd into her cd player, plugged the headphones in and placed it over her ears and grabbed her homework, nodding her head to the beat of the music.

"What did you want to talk about honey?" Diane asked as she and Phillip cleared the table.

"What exactly is going on between our son and Liz?" Phillip asked and Diane took a deep breath before facing her husband and told him everything that Max told her, hoping that he was going to be alright about it.

James led the way into the Crashdown, he opened the door for Maria and she smiled as she stepped through and he shut the door behind him before they both moved over to a booth.

"I had a really nice time tonight," Maria told James and James smiled.

"Me too," he told her and she nodded before looking at him curiously.

"You could have just dropped me off home," she pointed out and James nodded.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you and the car would have been a little uncomfortable," James admitted, causing Maria to looked at him, curiously to what he was going to say. "I really like you," James told her and Maria smiled.

"I really like you too," Maria admitted and James took a deep breath.

"So I was wondering, if you would like to go steady?" he asked and Maria looked at him in a stunned shock.

"What?" she whispered.

"You know, go steady, serious boyfriend and girlfriends," he explained. "You can think about it for a while if you want, you don't need to give me an answer straight away," he told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I would like some time to think about it, if it's okay?" she asked and James nodded.

"No problem," he told her and there was a jingle of bell, they both turned to see Liz and Max stepping into the Crashdown. Maria shot up, causing Liz to look at her best friend in concern.

"Maria?" Liz asked when Maria hurried over to her.

"We need to talk," Maria informed her before grabbing her hand and pulled her into the backroom. The guys heard running footsteps going up the stairs and Liz's protests that she didn't get to kiss Max goodnight.

Max just smirked to himself, he had a feeling what Maria was up to and turned to face James, who was staring at the backdoor.

"Come on," Max told him and James turned to him.

"Huh?" James asked and Max smiled, obviously amused.

"Maria wants a girls night with Liz, and I want to hear all the stories about Liz when she was young," Max told him and James laughed.

"Deal, but we gotta get Alex on it, he prob has more info," James told him and Max laughed as they made their way over to the jeep.

"What's it like?" Maria asked from where she and Liz were sitting on Liz's bed, sharing ice cream.

"What's what like?" Liz mumbled around her ice cream.

"Sex," Maria stated and Liz looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Why do you want to know?" Liz asked and Maria shrugged.

Liz sighed as a dreamy look came over her face. "It's amazing," she whispered. Maria grinned at the look on Liz's face.

"He totally ruined it for everyone else," Maria told her and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Like I would want to be with anyone else," Liz retorted before looking at Maria. "Is this about the conversation we had when Michael got sick?" she asked. "Has Michael ruined it for you?" Maria sighed.

"That's the problem," Maria admitted and Liz looked at her, curiously. "I think James ruined it for me." Liz looked at her, confused. "Remember the explosive kiss that Michael gave me that time of the heat wave?" Maria asked and Liz nodded. "Double it with James," Maria told her and Liz's eyes widen.

"You're kidding?" Liz asked and Maria shook her head.

"Nope," Maria stated and Liz shook her head.

"What about Michael?" Liz asked and Maria shrugged.

"I still have feelings for him but they are not as strong as they used to be," Maria admitted and Liz shook her head, amazed.

"Oh boy," She whispered.

The boys found themselves sitting in Alex's living room; drinks and popcorn were ready so they could watch a film.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you guys here?" Alex asked.

"Cause our girls decided to have a girl's night, Michael doesn't like James, Kyle and I are getting to be friends but things are still a little awkward between us, and my parents want the house to themselves for the night," Max explained.

"What is the deal with you and Kyle?" James asked.

"Liz used to date Kyle before dumping him for the guy of her dreams," Alex told him and a look of understanding crossed over his face.

"Gotcha, so you're the guy Liz fancied since third grade?" James asked.

Max looked at James, confused while Alex choked on his popcorn.

"I don't think Liz got round to telling him that," Alex told James.

"She liked me from then?" Max asked and James nodded.

"Yep, I remember cause I came down for Halloween that year, all I heard was this cute new kid that came to school and the eyes and the adorable ears," James remembered before smiling and shaking his head. "I think uncle Jeff almost had a heart attack when she announced that she wanted to have his babies." Alex laughed while Max blushed, still reeling from that fact that Liz had a huge crush on him.

"You're in love with James," Liz teased and Maria rolled her eyes.

"What age are you? Five?" Maria demanded and Liz laughed.

"Are you going to tell Michael?" Liz asked and Maria shrugged.

"Why?" Maria asked. "He's happy with Tess," she remarked and Liz shot her a look causing her to nod. "Okay, so he's not happy with Tess but he still chose to be with her," Maria stated and Liz nodded, she may have not been there but everyone had told her how Michael chose to be with Tess.

"Yeah, I guess so," Liz told her, still unsure about everything.

"So, what is going on with you and the delicious Miss Johnson?" James teased Alex and Max rolled his eyes in amusement.

"I like her, I really do," Alex told them and Max looked at him.

"But?" Max prompt and Alex sighed.

"It would be nice if Isabel would lay off glaring at her," Alex muttered and both boys nodded.

"What is up with the chick anyway?" James asked before looking at Max. "No offence."

"None taken," Max, replied. "Isabel and Alex had this thing last year, it wasn't too serious though," Max explained. "I have no idea what happened over the summer but Isabel just seems frosty," Max told them.

"I have no idea either but I decided I wasn't going to stick around and wait for her to make up her mind," Alex stated and James nodded.

"You go man!" James encouraged and Alex looked over at him with a smirk.

"What about you and Maria?" Alex asked.

"You seem to be getting cosy," Max, agreed and James smiled slightly.

"She's a great gal and I think I might be falling for her," James told them.

"Looks like you're not the only one," Alex told him and James looked at him. "She has the same look as Liz does when she talks about Max," Alex explained.

"Would you all leave Liz and I out of this?" Max asked, good naturedly, and Alex laughed.

"We do seem to use you and Liz for our arguments," Alex stated and Max nodded while rolling his eyes in agreement.

"What do you think of Sarah Johnson?" Liz asked and Maria nodded.

"She seems nice, she makes Alex laugh," Maria stated and Liz nodded.

"It's weird, all three of us were involved with the aliens, now you and Alex are involve with humans," Liz stated and Maria nodded.

"I know, things happens for a reason," Maria told her and Liz nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree," She told her, thinking back to all the times that happened. Maria smiled. "Do you have any idea what's up with Isabel?" Liz asked and Maria's look darkens.

"She came in one day over the summer and told Alex to leave her alone and go and be someone else's puppy," Maria stated and Liz choked on the ice cream that was in her mouth as she dropped the spoon in a stunned shock. "And that's the tame version."

"You're kidding!" Max exclaimed when Alex told him everything that happened and Alex shook his head.

"Nope," Alex replied and Max shook his head in disbelief.

"What is up with everyone?" Max demanded. "First Michael hooks up with Tess and Isabel is acting like an ice bitch!"

"What is the problem with Tess?" James asked; Max and Alex looked at each other before looking at James.

"She caused problems between Liz and I cause she was convinced that we were to be together," Max explained and James shook his head.

"Damn," He muttered.

"This is turning out to be even more of a nightmare than I thought," Liz stated and Maria nodded.

"Amen," Maria agreed and Liz shook her head.

"It's like they're possessed, even more alien than ever," Liz told Maria and sighed. "At least Alex found someone that can treat him better," Maria nodded in agreement.

"And I found James and you are and Max are happier than before," Maria stated and Liz smiled. "CHEERS!" they both stated as they clinked spoons.

"And we're happy with our girls," Max stated and the boys nodded as they clinked their cans together, enjoying the movie.

TBC

I actually had fun writing this chapter believe it or not, I hope you guys had fun reading it. And guess what, it's the longest chapter I've written so far!


	19. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Max found himself in a tree lot; he circled as tree while he looked at a piece of paper that was in his hand.

"Come on, Max. Just pick a tree. It's freezing out here," Alex told him and Max scoffed.

"It's not so simple. This tree's got to fall within certain parameters," Max explained and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Parameters?" Alex asked and Max nodded.

"Height, circumference, colour, density of foliage. Look at this diagram. You know how Isabel gets this time of year," Max told him as he thrusted the piece of paper into Alex's face and Alex looked at it; he saw the diagram of the Christmas tree that Isabel wanted.

"The Christmas Nazi, driving everyone insane while trying to have the perfect Christmas. The worst thing you can do is play into it, Max. You've got to fight her. You've got to fight the Christmas Nazi," Michael voice informed and they turned to see Michael standing there.

"Michael," Max greeted before he turned back to the tree.

"Max, we need to hurry, I gotta go and get Sarah a present," he told him and Max winced.

"First present as a couple," Max remembered and Alex nodded.

"What did you get Liz?" Alex asked.

"A rose necklace," Max told him and Alex looked at him.

"Jesus Max, I need something within my limit!" he told him and Max laughed.

"Sorry, I kinda went overboard last Christmas, I wanted to show Liz how much I cared about her even though we weren't together at the time," he admitted and Alex nodded.

"What did she get you?" Alex asked and Max slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his Swiss army knife and lifted it to show Alex, Alex took it and smile when he saw 'Max and Liz 4 Ever' printed on it and handed it back to Max with a nod. "Nice," he told Max and Max grinned as he slipped the pocketknife back into his pocket.

There was a screech and a child crying, Max and Alex spun around to see a man lying on the ground and a little girl crying. Max inhaled sharply as he watched the situation when Alex places his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Max, you can't," he whispered. "There's too many witnesses around," he explained before Max took a step back and walked off. Alex took a deep breath before looking at the father then looking up into the night sky, hoping that Liz was going to be able to help Max through this hurdle.

The Evans family found themselves sitting around the kitchen, minus Isabel, reading the paper.

"Oh, this poor, poor family," Diane stated.

"Tragic," Phillip agreed.

"I mean; this man gave his life to save his daughter. Now, that's a true hero," Diane told them as she rubbed her hand up and down Max's back.

"Where's the Christmas Nazi?" Phillip asked as he looked at his son, who looked at him.

"Last I saw, she was examining our outdoor lights for errant bulbs," he explained and Phillip nodded as Isabel came into the house, dragging the poor tree that Max had bought.

"Max. This is, by far, the most pathetic Christmas tree I have ever seen. Did you even refer to my diagram?" she demanded, Phillip turned back to his paper while Diane looked at her papers.

"I had to run out this morning. There were only a few left," Max explained.

"You know, I give you one tiny, little assignment, and you can't even handle that?" Isabel muttered and Max looked at her.

"Something came up!" Max exclaimed and Isabel huffed as she pulled out her book.

"Well, if you had told me you couldn't go, I would have squeezed in time to get it myself between the hunger drive and Christmas dinner at the nursing home," she informed him and Diane spoke up, trying to divert her daughter's anger.

"Isabel, did you know that this family lived only 4 blocks from here?" Diane asked and Isabel nodded as her tune changed.

"It's so terrible. A few of us are talking about organizing a vigil for his family," Isabel told her and Phillip nodded.

"Beautiful. A vigil? You know, that's nice. Candles. Yeah," Phillip stated.

"You know, I think I saw at least 17 burnouts on 2 and 5. Oh, what do you want to bet there are some flickering ones on 3 and 4, because they always seem to have problems, so check those, too, you know? You should never be careful because once 2 and 3 are gone and…" Isabel's voice muted as Max saw the man who died, sitting on the washing machine. He moved over to washing machine and stood in front of the man. "Max. Great. He's doing laundry now. Dad, is there a reason you haven't finished hanging the rest of the outdoor Christmas lights?" Isabel demanded, causing her parents to turn straight back to their papers.

"I'm sorry," Max, whispered and the ghost glared at him.

"How could you let me die?" the ghost demanded.

Michael found himself walking through the mall with Isabel pointing out different things for him to buy Tess for her Christmas but was getting frustrated with the lack of enthusiasm she was getting from Michael.

"Ok, Michael. This is what I'm gonna do. I am going to take the Christmas dog show off my calendar and take you shopping and rectify this situation," Isabel told him.

"No. I'm not gonna get obsessed over this present. I'm not gonna make everyone else around me miserable," he informed her and Isabel stopped in the middle of the mall, causing Michael to bump into her.

"What are you saying? That I get obsessed and make everyone around me miserable?" she demanded.

"I didn't say that," he told her.

"You know, is it too much to ask that one day a year, I can be like a normal human being with a normal life and have a merry Christmas?" she demanded and Michael shook his head.

"No, mein fuhrer," he told her and she turned around to face him with a glare.

"What was that?" she demanded and Michael shrugged.

"What was what?" he asked and she nodded.

"Fine, if you want to mess up the presents, be my guess, I have other things I have to be doing," she informed him and he saluted.

"Hail the Christmas Nazi," he muttered only for her to stop and turn around.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Merry Christmas," he repeated and she nodded.

"Okay, bye, bye," she told him before leaving him alone. Michael just leaned his back against the wall and sighed in relief.

Max found himself standing outside the house, Maria was among the choir that was singing a song for them, Max could see the mother was barely holding back her tears as she held her baby close to her while the young girl and boy stood near their mother.

"What are you doing out here?" the ghost demanded.

"I just want to make sure they're all right," Max explained.

"They're not all right," the ghost, informed him.

"If I had exposed myself last night, there are people I would have put at risk," Max explained and the ghost looked at him.

"But it was ok for you to heal Liz Parker?" he demanded.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Because I know everything in your mind, heart, and soul, Max. I know it all," he told Max.

"I will look after your children. I swear I will," Max promised.

"For how long, Max?" he asked.

"Until they're ok," Max told him and the ghost shook his head.

"They'll never be ok, Max. Don't you understand that? They lost their father last night!" he snapped before disappearing. Max looked around the street before shoving his hands into his pocket and moved on.

He came to a stop and found himself outside the Crashdown; he moved over to the window and saw Liz sitting in the booth near the window, wrapping up presents. She stopped what she was doing and looked up to see Max standing there. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Max?" she asked and Max smiled slightly.

"I need someone to talk to," he whispered and she nodded as she pushed the door further and let him through, wondering what was upsetting her boyfriend. She locked the door once more before grabbing her stuff and led the way up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Wait out on the balcony, I'll be a minute," she told him and he nodded as he climbed through the window while Liz placed the stuff into the wardrobe before climbing through herself. She moved over to where Max was pacing and found herself understanding what he went through the night before.

"There was a crowd, a huge crowd, and everyone was watching and I...I...I could have healed him, but I didn't," Max told her and Liz moved closer to Max and cupped his face.

"Max, listen to me. Listen. You can't hold yourself responsible for that man's life," Liz told him and he looked at her.

"He gave his life for his daughter, and I let him die," Max told her and Liz sighed.

"If you healed him, you would have exposed Michael, Isabel, and Tess," Liz pointed out and Max looked off to the side as the ghost appeared.

"Well, that was the sugar-coated version, Max," The ghost stated to Max before glaring at him. "Now tell her what you were really thinking," he ordered Max and Max looked at Liz.

"I wasn't thinking about Michael and Isabel and Tess," Max admitted and Liz looked at him. "I was thinking about myself in the white room and being tortured," he told her and Liz felt her blood drain from her face and her heart hurt. "I didn't heal that man, because I was protecting myself. Why couldn't I trade my life for his?" Max asked and Liz shook her head as she moved closer to Max.

"No, Max, look. You can't do that to yourself," she told him before forcing his face to look at her in the eyes. "Max, you went through a terrible ordeal at Pierce's hands. I understand why you found it hard to heal him but you can't do this yourself," she pleaded.

"I'm being haunted Liz," Max whispered and Liz looked at him. "He's always there."

"You mean he right here, right now?" Liz asked as she looked around.

"I have to do something," Max whispered and Liz looked at him. Max looked at the ghost, who is now standing on Liz's balcony edge before he jumped off, causing Max to run over to try and grab him.

"Max! Max. Max, what are you talking about?" Liz asked as she turned his body to face her and Max shook his head.

"I don't know," Max, admitted.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," The ghost stated as he reappeared and Max looked at him. "I got no place to go. You need to restore the balance, Max."

"Max?" Liz asked as she looked at her boyfriend, trying to get him to look at her when he turned to face her.

"I have to restore the balance," Max told her and Liz looked at him, wondering how to help him.

Everyone arrived at the Christmas pageant. Isabel was dressed up while all the kids were in the back.

"You all look great kids, now go out there and remember what you to do. Remember to smile though?" she reminded them and they nodded.

"Oh, my God," Liz whispered as she looked at her best friend in a shock. Maria had just finished telling her about Brody and his daughter Sydney, who had bone marrow cancer.

"I've been crying all day," Maria admitted and Liz reached over and hugged her best friend.

"Oh, Maria," Liz whispered.

"Liz, we gotta do something," she told Liz and Liz nodded.

"Yes, definitely. You know, we could go put together a care package from the Crashdown. So they don't have to worry about making food," Liz told her and Maria shook her head.

"It's so wrong. It's Christmas. Christmas is supposed to have happy endings and miracles," Maria told her and Liz nodded as she moved in closer and hugged her best friend with a one arm before she looked up and her eyes landed on her boyfriend, who was standing near the stage, looking lost and an idea came to her mind. Alex walked over to them and handed them hot chocolate, which they took and separated so he could sit in the middle and wrap his arms around his best friends and they watched as Isabel came on stage.

"Hi, everyone. Welcome to this year's holiday pageant. I'm Isabel Evans. Some of you know me as the director of this pageant, others may know me as the president of the hunger drive, and still others might know me from the many holiday events at the nursing home. And some of you know me as…the Christmas Nazi," Isabel stated as she looked at her parents, Diane and Phillip looked at each other as Isabel shifted her glare to her brother, who shifted and looked away then shifted her glare on to Michael, who winced.

"Busted," Alex stated; causing Liz and Maria to laugh before Isabel rolled her eyes.

"But enough about me. Let's feast our eyes on the cutest darn kids in America. Welcome to Roswell's 23rd annual holiday pageant," Isabel exclaimed and everyone cheered as the children came out from the back and made their way to the front.

Liz hurried over to Max and tugged on his jacket, causing him to bend his head down.

"The little girl in the pink costume," Liz pointed out and Max looked at the small brunette. "She has Cancer, Max, she's Brody's daughter." Max looked at Brody before looking at Liz, she sent him a knowing look and he looked back at Sydney, who was know smiling as the Ghost appeared behind Max with a smile.

"Look like we have a plan," the ghost stated and Max just stared at the young girl.

Max found himself in Michael's apartment, trying to explain his situation to the other three aliens, not that it was being well received.

"You heal her, and you leave behind a silver handprint, a nice, big fat clue saying there's aliens in Roswell," Michael stated, angrily and Max sighed.

"Look. Naseco destroyed all the records from the special unit. It's possible no one even knows who we are or what the silver handprint is," Max explained. "Look, I know what I'm asking here is big. There are a million reasons not to do this and only one reason to do it. I need to. I don't know what else to say," Max admitted.

"What we've been through this past year, it's taken a lot away from us. I think maybe that sort of thing starts to take its toll, you know, on our human side...so if you feel you need to do this, then I'm behind you, Max," Isabel told her brother and he nodded.

"Thank you," Max told her and Tess shrugged.

"Look. If this means so much to you, I'm sure there's a good reason for it, so I'm with you, too," Tess told him and Max nodded.

"I guess that makes me the odd man out," Michael stated and Max looked at him.

"Michael," Max started but Michael shook his head.

"Hey, we're here for a reason, Max. So call me a selfish jerk, but I don't think we should risk everything just so you can feel a little bit better about yourself at Christmas. It's 3 against 1. I'm voted down anyway," Michael informed and Max sighed.

"Michael."

"You made your decision before you walked through that door. I know you did. I could hear it in your voice, so why don't you just go do what you're gonna do...and make sure you don't screw up," Michael stated before turning his back on Max.

Max just stared at Michael's back in silence before shaking his head and walked out of the apartment. Isabel and Tess turned to Michael.

"God, could you be any more of a bastard?" Tess snapped as she hopped off her stool and looked at her boyfriend, Michael looked at her. Tess was certainly having seconds thoughts about going through the deal that Naesco made to sleep with Michael and get pregnant by him.

"I'm just saying what we were all thinking," Michael stated and Isabel shook her head.

"Not what I was thinking," Isabel shot at him. "God, Max came here looking for our approval so he can do this and if he can pull this off and create a miracle, then, these people own their lives to him. God, Max only wants to make a kid feel better, it's not like he's going round healing the world!" Isabel snapped out before leaving the apartment and Tess sighed.

"I'm with her," Tess admitted before leaving the apartment and shutting the door behind her, leaving Michael alone with his thoughts.

Max used his powers to unlock the door, he crept in and shut the door behind him before moving his way into the living room only to stop short when he saw the ghost sitting on the chair; he looked up when he saw Max.

"It's too late, Max. They rushed her to the hospital. Boy, do you have a dilemma?" he asked and Max looked out of the window.

Max found himself in Michael's apartment.

"She had a relapse. She's in the hospital in Phoenix," Max informed him.

"And?" Michael asked and Max sighed.

"I'm going. It may be a little more dangerous now. I just thought you should know," Max explained and Michael grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going with you. I just want to keep you from getting us all killed," Michael informed him before leading the way out of the apartment.

Max and Michael made their way through the hospital, both of them were dressed up in male nurses' outfit, they moved closer near the children's room where Sydney was being held. "One knock means be on your guard, 2 means the coast is clear...and 3 will mean we're screwed," Michael informed him.

"Right," Max told him before slipping between the door and moved cover to the children while Michael stood guard outside, looking around. Max looked around at the children before spying Sydney and he moved closer to her.

He knelt down beside her and waved his hands over her body, trying to see where the cancer was when Sydney woke up and look at Max.

"Shh. its ok," Max soothed.

"Who are you?" Sydney whispered and Max shook his head.

"I'm just a dream. Go back to sleep," he whispered to her and she closed her eyes. He placed his hands over the cancer, grunted softly before a bright light started and he healed her. He stood up only for his eyes to travel over the rest of the children before looking at the ghost. He nodded and Max moved toward the children and healed them.

Michael noticed a nurse is looking in his direction and knocked on the door once; Max looked up at the knock only to turn back to the boy and healed him. The nurse picked up the clipboard and walked over to Michael.

"Excuse me? I'm supposed to check this ward," she told Michael, who shook his head.

"I'll save you the trouble. Someone just checked it," he told her. Inside, Max move over to a small girl and she looked at him.

"Are you an angel?" she whispered and Max shook his head.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered before hearing her. He stood up and struggled to move over to another bed and heal them. The nurse returned, but this time with a group of security guard, causing Michael to knock on the door three times. He knocked again only to open the door, step in, lock the door and cover the small window. He looked over at Max only to see Max stumble and fall to the floor.

"Max!" Michael gasped as he hurried over to Max and knelt down beside him.

"Open this door! Now!" one of the guards shouted, Michael raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"If there's a God, please help us now," Michael whispered only for feel a whisper of wind against his cheek and he turned his head to see a window. He hurried over to it and opened it before grabbing Max and hauled him through the window. He shut the window and locked it before carrying Max over to the jeep where he placed Max in the back and hopped into the front. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," a female voice whispered. "Trust in her," it whispered again before disappearing and Michael looked around, wondering what the hell just happened before setting the jeep into motion.

The guard managed to open the door, using a chair to knock it open. All of them rushed in with the nurses and they stopped when they saw the children all over the room, singing and playing while they looked around, wondering how the hell the intruders disappeared.

Liz met up with Michael at Max's home; she was pacing the bedroom when a tap knocked on it. She hurried over to the window and opened it, revealing Michael standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded and Liz shot him a glare.

"I felt Max disappear from my link," she told him before helping Max climb through the window and helped him over to his bed.

"Liz…" Max mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm here," she whispered as she kissed his forehead before turning to Michael. "You can go now," she informed him before heading into the bathroom. Michael just watched, he wanted to protest but the voice came back.

"Trust her," it whispered once more, he looked at the bathroom door before looking at Max and left through the window.

Liz came out, carrying a small basin and a cloth. She stripped Max down to his boxers and hid the clothes in the bottom of his wardrobe before dipping the cloth into the basin and wiped his sweat and cooled him down.

"Everything is gonna be okay," Liz promised as she ran her hand through Max's hair, watching over him.

Max, Isabel, Diane and Phillip were in the kitchen of their house the next morning; they were watching the small TV that showed the news.

"Our baby is ok. The cancer is gone. It's a miracle. We prayed everyday and...And God...God spoke," the lady stated as she hugged her boy to her as she spoke to the reporter, Diane shook her head.

"Now that...that is a miracle," Diane whispered and Phillip shook his head.

"That might be overstating it a little. They did say they were all undergoing experimental treatment," Phillip rationalised.

"Philip, put your finger here," Diane told him and he placed his finger in the middle of the bow. "I mean, one day those children were at death's door, and the next day they were completely healed. That wasn't medicine, honey. And the part about the imprint of the hand on each of the children. I mean, if that isn't enough to get you to believe in God, then I don't know what is," she told them; Isabel reached over and placed a hand on Max's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Can you put your finger there?" Diane ordered and Phillip moved his finger while Diane continued working. "And, I mean, maybe it's even enough to, uh...get Max to join us at midnight services tonight," Diane suggested as she looked at Max. "What do you say, Max?" she asked, Max just stared at the TV, not saying anything.

Liz was pulling on her cardigan when she heard a tap at the window; she turned and saw Max kneeling there. She smiled as she moved closer and opened the window. Max sat down near the ledge and looked at his girlfriend.

"So I hear you went to Phoenix," she told him and Max smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Thank you...for telling me about Sydney," he told her and she smiled before looking around before looking at Max.

"Are you still haunted?" she asked and Max smiled as amusement shone in his eyes.

"I don't think so," he told her and she nodded before she climbed out of her room and sat next to Max, her back resting against his legs.

"Healing all of those kids...why did you do it?" Liz asked, curiously to why her boyfriend would risk it all.

"After I healed Sydney, I...I looked at the face of the boy lying next to her, and I just thought...how can I not...how can I not use my gift?" Max admitted and Liz smiled softly before kissing him gently on the lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"As beautiful as that is, Max...you can't keep doing it. I know it seems like there's no reason for those kids to have cancer or for a father to get killed saving his child or for any of it...but maybe there is," she told him. "Maybe there is someone or something out there that's planning all of this, and maybe you have to respect it. You're not God, Max," Liz reminded. "You're the one that told me that. Will you come to midnight service?" Liz asked and Max sighed.

"I'd like to...but I don't believe in God," Max admitted and Liz nodded. "Merry Christmas, Liz," he whispered and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Max," she told him before he leaned in and kissed her once more before getting up and walked off the balcony. Liz climbed back into her room and shut the door before looking back at her mirror. She was startled when she saw a picture of her grandma Claudia on the mirror, curious, she moved over and picked it up and turned it around.

"Trust in your love Honeybear, it will never steer you wrong," Liz smiled before looking around before looking at her grandma once more, maybe miracles do happen.

Max found himself at the house where the man used to live.

"They'll be ok. My wife? She's, uh...she's pretty remarkable. If anybody can get through this..." he trailed off.

"I want you to know that if they ever need me...I will be there for them," he told him and the ghost smiled.

"I know you will, Max," he told Max before shaking his head. "Go home Max, you belong with Liz," he told her and Max looked at him and smiled.

"Rest in peace," Max whispered as the ghost walked over to his house and melted into the background as Max walked off.

Max arrived at his house and saw Maria standing in the doorway. "Maria?" he asked and she threw herself at him and hugged him.

"Thank you for making me believe in miracles once more," she whispered before kissing his cheek and she pulled away. "And thank you for bringing a Christmas miracle to the world once more," she told him before smiling and walking off, she met up with James and linked hands with him, she turned to face Max once more and waved before walking off.

Max just entered the house, shaking his head when he saw Michael, Alex, Tess and Kyle standing in the kitchen. Max arched an eyebrow at Michael's outfit.

"You're going to midnight service? You don't believe in anything," Max told him and Michael shook his head.

"Gotta hedge your bets, Maxwell. I've had my prayers answered twice in the past 2 days. Don't ask. You ok?" he asked and Max nodded.

"Better. Thanks," Max told him and Michael nodded.

"Your powers?" Tess asked and Max raised his hand to the lights on the wall and used his powers, they flickered slightly and he nodded.

"Yeah, they're starting to come back to me," Max told her and she nodded.

"Good. I just wanted to say that I'm really pissed about what happened last night," Michael stated and Max shook his head.

"Michael...I couldn't stop myself," Max told him and Michael shook his head.

"No, no, no. I'm pissed that I don't have the ability to help the kids in the hospital that you couldn't get to," Michael explained.

"Yeah, you did a good job Max," Alex told him. "Man, all I heard from Sarah was this amazing miracle that happened, on Christmas day. Max, you restored her faith in the world, before that, she was cynical. Thank you," Alex told him and Max nodded.

"Hey, I gotta agree with them, you restored my faith and my joy in Christmas, I mean, before Tess came here and before you did that miracle, Christmas was just another day for my father and I, but you doing that miracle and Tess making our lives better, I can't thank you," Kyle explained and Max nodded.

"So, to thank you, we thought we give you a present we know you will cherish," Tess told him and Max looked at them curiously.

They arrived at Brody's house, Max moved closer to the window and saw Brody talking to his daughter, who was sleeping in his arms, the delight and love was obvious on Brody's face and Max felt his heart tighten. Alex patted Max's shoulder.

Max found himself wandering about before he came to a stop and found himself at the midnight service, he looked over at his friends, Tess and Michael were cuddled up together while Amy and was sitting next to Jim, both of them sharing smiles. Kyle was sitting next to Isabel, Isabel smiling at something he was telling her. Alex and Sarah were cuddled up together.

His heart slowed when he saw Liz, she was sitting one seat down from his parents; she was looking at the choir with a soft sad look on her face.

"Go to her, trust in your love," a female voice whispered, Max looked around only to see that he was alone and he looked back at Liz once more before making his way over to his parents and Liz. Diane turned to face Phillip, to tell him something when she saw Max standing there.

Max smiled as he moved closer and kissed his mother cheek.

"Merry Christmas, mom," he whispered, she touched his cheek before letting him go past her. He walked past Liz, causing her to look up at him and smile as he sat down next to her. They both sat there in silence for a few seconds before Liz leaned in.

"I thought you didn't believe in god," Liz told him and Max grinned as he linked their fingers together.

"I believe in you," he told her before leaning over to kiss her slightly on the lips before they pulled away and looked back at the carols.

Soon Liz felt something wet and cold land on her nose, she and Max looked up to see the snow falling and she turned to face Max with a smile. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she whispered before she leaned in a kissed him before pulling away and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I have your present," he told her and she looked at him.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'll give it to you when we're alone," he told her and she smiled as they turned back to the choir.

Max and Liz found themselves walking along the street, the snow was steadily piling up, they came to a stop near the foundation, they both sat down and they both pulled out their presents and handed it to the other before laughing. "You go first," Max told her and Liz smiled, shyly, before unwrapping her present to see it was a jewellery box; she arched her eyes when she realised what kind of jewellery and looked at Max.

"I think I can guess what kind of jewellery is can be, it's either a ring or earrings," she told him and Max just laughed.

"Just open it," he told her and she opened the box only to gasp when she saw the ring. It was white gold and it shone in the moonlight, there was a sapphire crystal in the middle with small crystals circling the larger diamond and she looked up at him, causing him to hold his hands up. "Whoa, before you go off, this is actually a promise ring," he admitted and she smiled as tears filmed her eyes, he took it out and lifted her left hand. "It's a promise that we will get married one day and I will make sure that promise will come true," he explained as he slipped the ring on and she kissed him.

"I love you so much," she whispered and he grinned as he kissed her back before pulling away. "Now, open your present," she told him and he laughed as he grabbed his present opened it.

"More than one?" he asked and she pushed at his shoulder.

"Max, quit teasing me," she scolded him and he laughed as he opened the larger packet and stared at the book, she smiled. "You told me how much you loved the book and were upset when you lost it. I was looking through the book shop and there it was, the shop keeper told me that it had came in that day," she explained and Max ran his fingers over the cover of the book.

"Of Mice and Men," he whispered and she smiled.

"Now, open the other one," she told him and he placed the book to the side and picked up the slightly smaller but thicker box, he unwrapped it and saw that it was a watch, the same watch he had been admiring.

"Liz…" he trailed off and she held up a hand.

"Before you saying anything about it being expensive, I have the money," she told him and he nodded before smiling sheepish.

"Then I shouldn't feel too bad about getting you another present," he told and she looked at him, shocked as he pulled out another present and handed it to Liz.

Liz took it and opened it only to see was another jewellery box, but longer this time. She opened it and revealed a white gold necklace with a sapphire crystal adoring the middle with smaller white and pink crystals.

"Max," she breathed out.

"Look on the back," he told and she laughed as she looked at him.

"Look the back of your watch," she told him, he arched an eyebrow and they both looked at each other.

"Max and Liz, 29/09/99" they both stated and looked at each other. "The day of the shooting," Max stated and Liz smiled.

"The day you changed my life," she whispered. Max smiled as he strapped on the watch before taking the necklace and Liz turned around, she lifted her hair up and Max clipped it on before they both stood up with their packages and Max's book before wrapping arms around each other waists and headed off for another walk when Liz looked up at Max. "By the way Max," she told him and he looked down at her. "You're my angel," she told him and he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"And you're mine," he told her and they both continued their walk. Up above them, the planets that formed the V shaped were shining brightly.

TBC


	20. Chapter 16

A/N This is completely different to the epic, I'm going how Max would have gone if he was with Liz.

Chapter 16

"This is boring," Isabel muttered as she flipped through the channels of the TV. She and Max were sitting at the table, resting their heads on their hands as they looked for something to watch. "I'm gonna go and dream walk for a while," she stated as she stood up and dropped the remote on the table.

"Fine, but stay away from Liz," Max warned, Isabel sighed and nodded as she headed into her bedroom while Max picked up the remote and flipped through the channels before muttering under his breath and dropped the remote on the table, switched it off and headed into to his bedroom. "Damn being an alien and don't need much sleep," he muttered as he climbed into his bed and grabbed a book and proceed to read.

Isabel flicked through her high school book and smirked when she found a picture, she placed her hand on it and the picture quivered before she rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Remember young blossom, my most important words," a bald man stated from where he was sitting on a rock, an amused smile came to Isabel's face as she watched as Kyle nodded, dressed in the same way, also sitting on a rock.

"Yes, master," Kyle, told him.

"To thine own self be true," Buddha, told him and Isabel arched an eyebrow.

"It's Shakespeare," she recognised.

"With every inhale find the centre of yourself. With every exhale release the ties that bind your energy. Inhale . . .Exhale . . .Inhale . . ." Buddha told him before a beeping noise started, causing Kyle and Isabel to look at him. Excuse me. Buddha here. Yeah. When? Prepare the ship. Standby to beam us aboard." Buddha stated and Kyle looked at him.

"Master?" Kyle asked.

"Our enemies have arrived, Kyle. We must leave Earth and face the dark legion," Buddha told him, Isabel bit her bottom lip to prevent the laughers from coming out.

"No, no, no, no. I'm here for inner peace, not that science fiction crap," Kyle protested.

"Max Evans changed you when he saved your life. You know that. You're an alien now Kyle. Dude, like, accept you destiny," Buddha stated and Kyle shook his head.

"No, I'm not!" Kyle informed him before looking down and saw that his hand had became green and scaly. "Ahhhhh!" Kyle screamed. Isabel gasped as she felt herself being snapped out of the dream and found herself in a dream of forest with flashes of light, which were beginning to give her a headache.

"Where am I? Kyle, who's dream is this?" Isabel called out as she looked around only to see a figure being dragged across the floor and a blonde female face to appear.

"HELP ME!" she screamed.

"ARGH!" Isabel screamed as she bolted upright, Max came through into her room, his hand up.

"Isabel?" he asked and she let out a heavy breath as she looked around the room and he came over to sit next to her. "Isabel, are you okay?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Max, someone dream walked me!" she told him, causing Max to look at her shocked.

"What do you mean, someone dream walked you?" Liz asked as she came over to the booth and handed Isabel a hot mug of chocolate and Tabasco. "Here, this will help you calm down and it's better than Maria's alternative stuff." Isabel smiled up at Liz, gratefully before taking a sip of her drink.

"I was dream walking some people, I was in the middle of a dream walk when all of a sudden this girl came out of nowhere and asked for my help," she explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare that someone dreaming?" Tess asked and Isabel shook her head.

"I have never seen her before in my life," Isabel told her and Tess nodded.

"Okay, first thing we've got to do is find out who this girl is, how did she manage to dream walk Iz and why she needs help then we need to do research," Max stated and Kyle lifted a hand.

"Do you want me to ask my dad?" Kyle asked and Max shook his head.

"Not at the moment, we don't want to get your dad involve if it's nothing too serious. If we get stuck and we need resources, we'll go to your dad. We need to work out some cover story because I have a feeling if it is a major deal, FBI will get involve if it's been considered as a kidnapping," Max warned them and Kyle nodded.

"Hey, no problem. What do we have to do?" Kyle asked.

"Tess, I want you to work with Isabel, I'll be on stand by to help you wake her up if she needs it. You can get into people's head, maybe you can help recognise the girl," Max suggested and Tess nodded.

"No problem," she stated.

"Alex, can you check out the web, see if there is any missing girls matching Isabel's description, we need a better idea of what we're working on," Max asked and Alex nodded.

"Sure, Sarah is in Sweden at the moment, I won't need to find some cover," Alex told him and Max nodded.

"Kyle, can you help him?" Max asked and Kyle nodded.

"Sure, if she is local, I can ask around if anyone recognises her," Kyle told him and Max nodded.

"Liz, I want you working with me, we're going to check out the records on the UFO Centre and I'll ask Mr Valenti if we can use the police computer, we'll make up some excuse that we're working for a project," Max told her and Liz nodded.

"Sure," Liz agreed, Max winced slightly as he looked at Maria and she rolled her eyes.

"And you want me to work with Michael," she stated as she caught on and Max nodded sheepish.

"Sorry, I need you guys to check out the area around us, check to see if anyone is missing from hospitals and such," Max told her and Maria sighed as she nodded.

"Okay, but if he says anything about James, I'm kicking his ass," Maria swore as she glared at Michael and Max nodded.

"Michael, please be nice, we may have a potential rescues mission here, we don't need anything to screw it up," he warned and Michael nodded.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Is that all?" Maria asked and Max nodded.

"One more thing," he called and they looked at them. "Be careful, if there is a kidnapper out there, they won't be too happy about us trespassing on them, be cautious and always be in pair, female with male. I don't want an human out there without an alien," he warned them and they nodded.

"Sure thing Max," Tess told him as she walked over to Isabel and helped her up. "Come on, we'll make some more hot chocolate for you at home," Tess told her and Isabel nodded as they both left.

"Do you wanna stay at my house or stay at yours?" Alex asked Kyle.

"At yours, dad will get suspicious if he sees us on the computer and will ask what's going on and as none of us can lie to my dad…" he trailed off and Alex laughed as he nodded.

"Yeah, come on then," Alex, stated as they both left.

"We'll get a start on the hunting tomorrow, my mom will never forgive me if I sneak out tonight," Maria stated and Michael nodded in agreement.

"Beside, we don't know how long she's been missing, there's a chance she could have just gone missing and no one had time to report it," Max agreed, they nodded before leaving.

Max sighed as he slumped down on the booth next to Liz and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. She looked up at him.

"You look exhausted," she told him and Max laughed slightly.

"Funny, about an hour ago I was wishing I could get some sleep now my brain is buzzing around with all these thoughts, I don't think I can get any sleep," he muttered.

"It's gonna be okay Isabel, I'll be right here," Tess told Isabel; she nodded as she lay down and closed her eyes. Tess ran her hand through Isabel's hair as she went to sleep. Max poked his head.

"I'm gonna be in my room, let me know if you can't wake her up," Max told Tess, Tess nodded and Max headed into his bedroom

Isabel found herself in the forest once more, there was a man dragging a black bag. Isabel looked closer and saw the bag was wriggling and knew that the girl was in the bag when all of a sudden the man's face came into sight, plain as day. Isabel screamed.

"NO!" Isabel screamed as she bolted up on bed, only to bang heads with Tess. "OW!" they both exclaimed, causing Max to come bolting into the room.

"Are you two okay?" he demanded, Tess nodded as she rubbed her forehead only to Isabel shook her head.

"It's Grant! Grant took the girl!" she exclaimed before breaking down into sobs, Max wrapped her up in his arms before looking at Tess, shocked.

"Grant?" Tess mouthed, both of them unaware that he was even back in town.

"Are you sure?" Kyle demanded into the phone and nodded. "Sure, I'll get Alex to see if he can hack in," Kyle stated before hanging up the phone and turned to Alex. "Isabel had another dream, she saw the guy who kidnapped the girl. It's Grant Sorenson," he told Alex and Alex looked at him, stunned.

"The guy Isabel was dating?" he asked and Kyle nodded. "Can't we just meet someone new without them getting involved in the alien abyss?" he asked and Kyle laughed.

"At least Sarah and James are not in it," Kyle stated as Alex typed away at the computer.

"At the moment, yeah," Alex told him when a beeping noise started, Alex turned back to the computer. "Grant was in Carlsbad last Friday night, picking up some equipment and it looks like he's been working around in Roswell," Alex stated and Kyle nodded as he picked up the phone to let Max know.

"Thanks," Max stated over the phone as he turned back to Isabel and Tess. "Grant was in Carlsbad last Friday, they think he might have picked his victim there but they can't be too sure because there hasn't been any missing person report that matches your description," Max explained and Isabel nodded.

"Can't we talk to Mr. Valenti about this?" Isabel asked and Tess shook her head.

"We can, one of Jim's oldest friend is in Roswell, he leaning hard on Jim at the moment and if we go to him about this, I have feeling that it will make things worse," Tess informed and Max nodded.

"I agree with Tess, we need to try and keep Jim out of this as much as we can, we need him to keep his job," Max told her and Isabel nodded.

"Maybe you could get Michael and Maria to talk to Grant, see if they can gain anything," Tess suggested and Max nodded.

"Yeah, Maria could ask some questions to see if she could get a reaction out of him and Michael could touch some stuff, see if he can get a flash or something," Max agreed before grabbing the phone and leaving the room.

"Sure, no problem," Maria stated before hanging up the phone. "Isabel got another dream, it turns out that Grant is the guy who kidnapped the girl. Max wants us to go out, me to talk to him and see if I can get a reaction and you to touch some stuff," Maria told him and Michael nodded.

"Better than checking out places that barely keeps a record," Michael muttered as Maria set the Jetta into motion.

Grant was working on his computer when he heard some noises; he turned to see a familiar blonde girl and tall man walk over to him.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Mr. Sorenson," Maria greeted. "I'm Maria Deluca, Isabel's friend?" she asked and Grant nodded.

"Yeah, I remember you, you work with the petite brunette at the Crashdown," Grant told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, Liz, and this is Michael," Maria introduced and Grant nodded.

"Isabel's other friend," Grant stated and got nods in return. "So what can I do for you guys?" he asked.

"I heard you were in Carlsbad last Friday," Maria stated and Grant nodded.

"Yes, I was. I was picking up some equipment, is there a reason for this?" Grant asked as Michael looked around, occasionally picking up something and holding it to see if he could get some flashes.

"Yeah, you see, a friend of mine has gone missing there, I was wondering maybe you seen her around people," Maria explained. "She is about my height, maybe a bit taller. She had long blonde hair with some dark brown streaks. Blue/green eyes," Maria stated and noticed that Grant seemed to start packing up.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that before," Grant told her.

"Are you sure about that?" Michael spoke up. "You never know, maybe you did but you don't remember," Michael suggested.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you but I can't," Grant told them before turning his back on them. "I'm sorry, but I'm really busy," Grant informed them and Maria nodded.

"Sure, thanks for your help," she told him and they both left. Once they were out of an earshot, Michael leaned into her.

"He's spooked," he told her and she nodded.

"Looks like Grant has seen the girl and isn't willing to talk," she told him and he nodded.

"Let Max knows, looks like we might be on the right track," Michael told her as they climbed into the Jetta and Maria pulled out her phone as Michael set the Jetta into motion.

"Are you sure?" Max asked and nodded. "Good work, I'll see you at the Crashdown later," Max told her before hanging up the phone and turned to face Isabel. Tess had left to go to the Crashdown. "They say that Grant was spooked when they started mentioning the girl," he told her and Isabel nodded.

"Okay, we're heading down to the Crashdown?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, we better off pooling our answers and see if we can get a better look out," Max told her and she nodded as Max left the room. Isabel winced when a thumping noise started behind her forehead. Soon flashes started appearing.

Isabel found herself in the forest; she looked around and saw a familiar looking pump when she saw the girl.

"Where am I?" Isabel asked.

"No, please don't!" The girl screamed.

"Max, Max! No, Max . . . Max!" Isabel screamed. Isabel watched as the kidnapper took out a syringe, causing Isabel to scream. "Help me!" Isabel screamed.

Max ran into the bedroom with the phone held up at his ear, he threw it onto the bed and grabbed Isabel's shoulders.

"I'm here. Isabel, Isabel wake up!" Max exclaimed as he shook her shoulders.

"No, please! Don't do this. You don't have to do this. No!" Isabel screamed before bolting up on the bed. She clung onto her brother while looking around the room with fear in her eyes and breathing heavily.

"Isabel, are you alright?" Max asked.

"Oh my God," Isabel whispered and Max got the hint, he picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"It's not over!" Max stated into the phone, Alex motioned Kyle to pick up the other phone.

"How do you mean it's not over?" Alex asked after Kyle picked up the other phone.

"Isabel got another dream, the girl is in Frazier's wood, near the abandoned pump house," Max told him.

"I know that place, I went out there before," Kyle stated.

"Can you guys meet us at the Clark's street, near the Crashdown? I don't want everyone to come with us it turns out to be nothing to be on the safe side," Max told them.

"Sure, no problem, we'll get there you in Alex's car," Kyle told them and the three of them hung up before grabbing things to get ready. "The Scooby gang to the rescues," Kyle crowed, causing Alex to laugh as they made their way out into the car.

"This is it," Isabel told them as they made their way over to Frazier's wood.

"Ok, we're here. Now what?" Max asked as he looked around.

"I don't know. I don't know. She's here. She's here somewhere," Isabel told them and Kyle sighed.

"You kidnap a girl. You bring her out here and then you. . ." Kyle trailed off.

"What is it?" Alex asked as he pointed to a certain of the ground, causing Max and Isabel to look.

"It's a molehill," Max stated.

"So?" Kyle asked.

"It's an awfully straight line for a molehill," Alex stated and Max nodded in agreement before reaching down, he felt around before his hand curled around something rubbery, he picked it up and revealed it was tube before pulling all the way up and followed till he came to some apparatus.

"Oxygen tanks," Max stated.

"Oh my God," Isabel exclaimed.

"Come on!" Kyle exclaimed as Max followed the tube in the other direction till it went into a deeper section of the ground.

"Oh God, she's under here," Isabel exclaimed, all four of them knelt down and started digging with their hands.

"Watch the head," Max warned as they cleared away a section of the dirt only to see a clear plastic box surrounding the girl's head.

"Oh my God," Isabel moaned.

"What did they do to her?" Kyle demanded.

"I don't know," Max told him.

"She's going into shock," Alex warned.

"We've got you. What did they do?" Isabel asked to the girl.

"Isabel, can you get this thing off?" Kyle asked and Isabel nodded.

"Yes," Isabel told them.

"Hurry, Hurry. Get it off," Max ordered when all of a sudden gunshots rang out, causing Kyle, Isabel and Alex to duck while Max jumped up and threw out his hand, forcing his protective shield to come up and surround the gang. "Isabel, hurry!" Max told her as the bullets bounced of Max's shield.

"Max, I see the shooter," Kyle informed Max as he saw a masked Max hiding behind the tree before picking up a rock. "I think I can hit him."

"I can't keep this up!" Max told them, his voice sounding strained.

"Where's Liz when you need her," Alex muttered.

"Safe and sound," Max informed.

"I almost have it!" Isabel called out just as another shot bounced off.

"You need to hurry Iz, Max is losing strength," Alex warned when another shot bounced off.

"I've got it!" Isabel exclaimed as she cracked the plastic and she and Alex started peeling it away from the girl.

"You see him?" Max asked Kyle, who bounced the rock in his hand and nodded.

"Yeah. . . Ready? Go!" Kyle exclaimed, Max withdrew his shield only for Kyle to jump and up threw the rock at the shooter; it hit him causing him to yelp out in pain before running off.

"Freeze!" a male voice shouted, causing Max and Kyle to spin around with their hands in their air and Alex and Isabel to look up from where they were kneeling by the girl.

"Dad, it's us!" Kyle exclaimed when he saw his father and the FBI behind him.

"Jesus Kyle!" Jim exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jim asked and Kyle sighed before pointing to the girl and Jim shook his head.

"Well, I'll be damn," Dan, stated before looking at Kyle. "Who the hell were you throwing rocks at?" he demanded.

"The kidnapper," Max stated.

"What kidnapper?" Dan demanded.

"The one who kidnapped the girl," Isabel stated from where she was hugging the girl.

The police and an ambulance surrounded the place; the paramedics were currently getting the girl onto a stretcher when a female voice called out.

"Max!" Max turned around to see Liz running over to him, he opened his arms and she entered them, hugging him tight. "Are you okay?" she asked as she ran her hands over his face.

"Yeah," he promised her before kissing her on the forehead.

"Did you find the girl?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, she's okay, she's being sent to the hospital for check up," Max told her and Liz nodded as she rested her head on Max's chest, holding him close.

Isabel stood next to the girl, who she now knows her name is Laurie.

"I never saw his face. I was coming down to visit my grandparents in Roswell when he . . . came up behind me on the street . . ." Laurie trailed off, her voice breaking and Jim nodded as he patted the girl's hand.

"Laurie, I'm going to have someone watch over you round the clock until your parents arrive. You're safe now. I promise," Jim told her and she looked at him.

"How did you know to find me out here?" she asked and Jim smiled sadly,

"A very special girl heard your cry for help," he told her as the paramedics took her away while Dan moved over to Jim.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about those kids," Dan told him and Jim shook his head.

"Dan, these are just my son's friends," Jim told him and Dan shook his head.

"No, I get the feeling that there is more to those kids than we are seeing, they knew that the girl was there and I want to know how," Dan warned him before walking off, leaving Jim looking after Dan with a sense of trepidation before looking at his children. Max and Liz were currently cuddled up together, talking in soft tones as Liz touched Max's face. Kyle and Alex were off to the side, talking while Kyle was smiling at something at Alex was saying and Isabel was standing off on her own, looking at the girl when Hanson showed up, Dan moved closer once more.

"Sheriff, look at this," Hanson asked and Jim turned around to face him before taking the plastic bag.

"Our shooter's bullets?" he asked and Hanson nodded.

"Yes, but there's no laceration or impact. They're in perfect shape," Hanson told him and they both looked at him, stunned.

"That's impossible, physically impossible," Dan stated before taking the plastic from Jim. "Thanks. Deputy, I'll take care of these." Hanson nodded before leaving and Dan looked at Jim, who shook his head.

"I'm as baffled as you are," Jim told him and got a disbelieving nod in return before Dan left Jim alone, he sighed as he looked at the kids, he had a feeling that something major was going to happen and didn't know if he could protect them.

Isabel made her way over to Laurie, Laurie looked up at her and Isabel smiled softly.

"Who are you?" Laurie asked.

"Isabel," Isabel told her and Laurie nodded.

"You saved my life. Thank you," Laurie told her, Isabel just nodded before taking her hand before a flash of blue cells came into her mind before she pulled her hand away from Laurie's. Laurie was loaded into the ambulance when Alex, Kyle, Max came up with Liz wrapped in his arms.

"Ready to go home? Isabel?" Max asked as he looked at his sister, she turned to face him slightly before looking at the ambulance, which was now leaving Frazier's wood.

"There's something about her, Max," Isabel whispered, causing confused looks from the rest.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"It's like I know her," Isabel whispered, causing everyone to look at her before looking at the ambulance, feeling of dread that it wasn't over washed over them.

TBC


	21. Chapter 17

A/N getting close to Liz's secret, hee, hee.

Chapter 17

"So, how did you managed to find the girl?" four voices demanded to the kids. Max, Alex, Kyle and Isabel found themselves in separated rooms, each facing their interrogators to answer for the night before.

Max, Isabel, Alex and Kyle thought back to the night before when they all were in the Crashdown.

"The Police and FBI wants to talk to us about us finding Laurie," Max told them.

"What the hell are you going to tell them?" Michael demanded, causing Tess to elbow him in the stomach.

"If you can't say anything helpful, keep it zipped," she told him before looking at the gang. "Do you have an idea what your cover story is going to be?" she asked.

"No," Isabel stated and Liz sat up.

"Why don't you stick to the truth?" Liz asked, causing everyone to look at her. "Not the alien part, just make it seem like that Isabel is a psychic, she had dreams of the girl and felt the terror of it. She had a feeling that Laurie had been kidnapped but didn't want to alert the police in case it was just a nightmare on her part," Liz suggested and Isabel nodded as she thought about.

"It could make sense, I could just say that I had dreams liked it before and some of it came true and others didn't," Isabel agreed.

"And because Isabel is my sister, I was worried about her and decided to help her out just to be on the safe, Alex and Kyle got involved because they had been helping us search for the missing girl and they had been with us when Isabel got her final dream," Max stated and Liz nodded.

"But be careful, these guys might check your phone calls and see that you made a phone call to Alex's house before you went out to Frazier's wood," Liz stated and Max nodded.

"Fine, we'll just say that Isabel was positive about where the girl was and I phoned Alex and Kyle for back-up in case we might have to fight off the kidnapper, if there was one and due to the fact we weren't sure where Laurie was, if she was locked in a building or buried underground," Max amended and Kyle nodded.

"That makes sense, and we can't get into trouble for helping a friend out," Kyle stated.

"What about the link?" Alex asked. "There needs to be link for Isabel to get the dreams about Laurie," Alex told them.

"How about this?" Liz asked and everyone looked at her once more. "She used to date Grant and in the dream, she saw someone who looked like Grant and got mixed up. It's possible, you get an image of someone who looks like someone you know," Liz told them and Maria nodded.

"Isabel could use that to explain why she thought it was Grant who took Laurie," Maria agreed and Alex nodded.

"Looks like we have our cover story," Alex stated and everyone sighed in relief.

"What about Isabel thinking she knows Laurie?" Michael asked.

"I want you and Maria to dig into her background, find out who she was born to, where she was born and all that. We need to gain all of the information we can on her so we can get a better understanding on why she was kidnapped and why Isabel feels she knows Laurie," Max told them and they all nodded.

"So, you are saying that you're psychic?" Hanson asked and Isabel smiled slightly.

"I guess you could say it like that, I get these dreams. Half of the time it comes true so my friends says I must be a psychic," Isabel explained.

"And you dreamed about the girl?" he asked and Isabel nodded

"Why didn't you just come to us?" Jim asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Because I wasn't sure it was real, some times I get nightmares that seems like it's actually a vision to me only to find out that wasn't real. I didn't want to worry you guys and waste your energies in case it wasn't real," Isabel explained and Hanson nodded.

"I can see why you felt that," Hanson told her. "So, your brother, Max Evans, and your friends Alex Whitman and Kyle Valenti were helping you?" he asked and Isabel nodded.

"Yes, they know of my dreams and they saw how it freaked me out and how determined I was to find out if it was real or not, I didn't want to brush it off as a dream then to find out that was it real and we could have saved the girl," Isabel explained. "Alex and Kyle checked out the missing people reports to see if they could match anyone with the description I told them."

"Very resourceful," Hanson stated and Isabel smiled.

"You don't hang out with the Sheriff's son and not pick up hints on what to do when you're face with something like this," Isabel stated and Hanson nodded.

"Okay, we need to sort out some more details, about the shots fired and that," Hanson told her and she nodded.

"You're telling me that your sister is a psychic?" Dan asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, she gets these dreams, when she got the dreams of Laurie, she freaked out and was determined to see if it was real or not, that Isabel, she needs to make sure its real instead of brushing it off as a dream just in case it was real and we could save the girl," Max explained and Dan nodded.

"Why did you help her?" Dan asked.

"She's my sister, why wouldn't I help her? I saw how much the dreams freaked her out and I wanted to help her gain a peace of mind," Max explained and Dan nodded, getting frustrated.

"What about the bullets?" Dan asked and Max looked at him, curiously.

"What about the bullets?" Max asked and Dan threw the plastic package containing the bullets on to the table, causing Max to pick them up only for his eyes to widen when he saw the bullets in perfect shape.

"They look like bullets," he stated and Dan nodded.

"Those are the bullets from the shooter, funny how it never changed," Dan stated and Max shrugged as he placed the plastic package on the table.

"I don't know what to tell you," Max stated and Dan sighed.

"Fine, you're free to leave," he muttered, Max nodded as he got up and left the room before meeting up with Kyle, Alex and Isabel.

"Figures I get grilled by the Agent," he muttered.

"Max, Isabel!" a female voice called out and they turned to see Diane and Phillip running toward them, Isabel hurried into mother's arms and cried.

"I was so scared!" Isabel exclaimed as Diane hugged her closer. Phillip patted her on the back.

"What happened?" Phillip demanded.

"Isabel had dreams of the girl that had been kidnapped, she managed to get the location of where the girl was and we found her only to get shot at by the kidnapper," Max told him, only for Diane's eyes to widen in shock. "We're okay mom, Kyle managed to run the kidnapper off by throwing rocks at him. The police just wanted to question us about last night and it turns out that Izzy is a psychic," Max explained and Diane nodded.

"Oh honey, why didn't you come to us?" Phillip asked his daughter and she looked up.

"I wasn't sure if it was just a link or just a horrible nightmare, I didn't want to worry you about it if it just turned out to be a nightmare," she explained and Diane sighed. She needed to have a talk to her daughter about holding things in.

"Is the questioning over?" Phillip asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah," he stated and Phillip nodded.

"Good, because you guys are coming home," Phillip stated as he started to lead the kids out when Dan showed up.

"Erm, excuse me," Dan called out, everyone turned to face him.

"Yes?" Phillip asked.

"I'm not done questioning Max Evans yet, I still don't have an answer to why the bullets are still in perfect shape," Dan stated and Phillip stepped over to Dan.

"Maybe you should get your forensic to have a look at the bullets and maybe they could give you an answer," Phillip stated.

"Who do you think you are?" Dan snipped.

"Mr Evans, sorry to drag you in this," Jim stated as he walked over to Phillip, Phillip turned to Jim and they shook hands.

"It's no problem, I know it routine for the kids to be questioned, but if you don't mind, we would like to take our kids home and Alex and Kyle could come by our house for breakfast if they wish," Phillip told him and Jim nodded.

"Sure," Jim told him. "You kids be good," he warned, they smiled and waved as they walked out with Diane. "Oh, sorry, Dan, this is Phillip Evans, he's Max and Isabel's father and a lawyer. Phillip, this is Dan, he's an old friend of mine," Jim introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Phillip greeted, his tone was anything but pleasant and Dan nodded.

"Can I please question Max Evans once more?" Dan asked and Phillip shook his head.

"No, you've questioned him enough, you had his mother in state when she got the phone call to say that her son was at the station, she started freaking out. My wife deserves time to calm down and my children deserves to have a break from all this questioning and I told you, go to forensic," Phillip snapped before looking at Jim. "Have a good day Sheriff," Phillip told him and Jim nodded.

"You too," Jim told him as Phillip left and he turned to Dan. "Will you leave those kids alone? They have given you a good reason to why they were out there but you can't expect them to have answers to everything you have a question to, god, they're just kids," Jim told him before shaking his head and leaving.

"I can't believe you found her," Phillip stated once the kids had finished their story, all six of them were in the Evan's house, Diane was getting the breakfast ready while Alex, Kyle, Isabel and Max sat round the table with Phillip.

"I'm just glad we did," Alex told him. "Being buried underground like that," Alex stated with a shudder and Phillip nodded.

"I know what you meant, so they haven't found the kidnapper yet?" Phillip asked as Diane came over to the table and handed everyone their plates.

"Thanks Mrs Evans!" Kyle and Alex greeted together before digging into their breakfast, causing Phillip to look at them amused.

"No, they haven't, Kyle scared him off by throwing rocks at him," Max explained as he turned away from his friends with a shake of his head.

"I hope they catch him soon, I hate for Laurie to be kidnapped again," Isabel stated and Diane nodded as she sat down at the table.

"I'm sure she'll be safe, with all the FBI and the police being around," Diane assured her daughter, the kids just shot each other looks before tucking into their food when a ringing started up from Max's pocket.

"Sorry, that's probably Liz," Max told them as he fished out his phone and opened it. "Hey Liz, we're all fine," Max told her and nodded. "Yeah, we're still heading to school today, I'll meet you at your locker?" and nodded once more. "Sure thing, love you too," Max stated before hanging up and placing his phone in his pocket.

"Oh I love you so much Liz," Kyle mocked, batting his eyelashes at Max, causing Max to shove at him.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend buddy, go and mock someone," Max teased back, causing Kyle to laugh, Alex to choke on his food and Isabel to roll her eyes.

"I'm glad you kids are okay, just take it easy at school today, no more rushing off trying to save more people without letting an adult know," Phillip warned and the kids nodded.

"Sure thing," Alex stated when they finished their breakfast; they all made their way into the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher before leaving the house with waves.

Diane shook her head as she turned to face her husband.

"Our children had to pick crazy friends didn't they?" she asked, fondly and Phillip snorted.

"At least they get the kids to laugh and open up, have you noticed that Max is more outgoing and laughing more than he used to?" Phillip asked and Diane nodded.

"Yes I have, Liz and their friends are good for Max, it's nice to see him being a teenaged kid for once," Diane told him before picking up their plates and headed into the kitchen, Phillip just smiled as he turned to his newspapers.

Max made his way into the school; he looked around and smiled when he saw Liz at her locker, grabbing her books that she needed for her next class. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms from behind her, smiling when she relaxed into his arms.

"I missed you," Liz told him and he kissed her neck.

"I missed you too," he told her and rested the back of her head on his shoulder.

"How the questionings?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Some problems, the guy who was questioning me found the bullets the shooter shot at us, they were in perfect shape," Max explained and Liz nodded.

"It would make sense, your shield is not exactly made out of metal or anything like that, it wouldn't have made a difference to the bullets, just merely stopped them," Liz told him and he nodded.

"Hey," a male voice spoke up and everyone turned to see Kyle standing there.

"Hey, what's up Kyle?" Liz asked and Kyle moved in closer.

"My dad found something near Laurie's grave, he started freaking out because it doesn't look like anything he seen before," Kyle explained as he pulled out a small package and slipped it to Max, Max lifted up, still hiding it from out of sight and saw it a blue lump of jelly but the strange thing, it seemed to be glowing.

"Hm, that's different," Liz, stated when she looked at it.

"I have a two free period after the class I'm heading, I'll take it home and use the old microscope I have there to look at it," Max told them and they nodded. The bell rang and Kyle groaned.

"Trig," he moaned before leaving them. Max shook his head before he kissed Liz's forehead.

"Catch you in Biology," he told her with a kiss to her lips before walking off to his class, Liz just walked over to her class, smiling when she met up with Alex as they headed into their film class.

Max found himself in his room, he looked through the microscope at the sample he cut off from the jelly like substance, he pulled away and rubbed at his eyes before flipping through his biology book, he couldn't find anything to say what it was. "This is getting ridiculous," he muttered before resting his head on the table while looking at the jelly before closing his eyes as he gave into his sleep.

Max woke up slightly, he sat up and was about to pull his hands to him when he felt restriction to one of his hand, startled, he looked down at his arm only to see the jelly substance was now over his hand, trapping it to the table. He started pulling at his hand only for it to be trapped even harder, he looked around for something to hit it with when all of a sudden it moved away from his hand and formed back to it's normal stated.

Max pulled his hand to his chest and looked at the jelly before grabbing the plastic tub that was on the other side and slammed it on top of the jelly before looking around. Guess he got his answer.

Liz was making her way over to her biology lab when a voice spoke up.

"Hey," a female voice stated and Liz spun around to see Sarah standing there.

"Hey!" Liz greeted with a smile before hugging Sarah. "You look good! How was Sweden?" Liz asked when she pulled away and Sarah laughed.

"It was great god, you all should visit it, put it down on your list as one of the thing to do before you die," Sarah told her and Liz laughed.

"Definitely, god, Alex is going to be so happy that you're back!" Liz told her as she led the way down the corridor.

"He's not the only one, mom is happy to have me back and I'm glad to be back in Roswell," Sarah told her and Liz nodded.

"You know, we should hook up later, have a girl talk, Maria and I would love to hear everything about Sweden," Liz told her and Sarah nodded.

"That would be great, how about Isabel? Will she be joining us?" Sarah asked and Liz looked at her.

"Do you want her to join us?" Liz asked and Sarah sighed.

"I don't know, I know she yours and Maria's friend and I don't want to hurt her feelings by excluding her if she wants to join," Sarah explained and Liz nodded.

"Relax, Isabel and I are tentative friends, due to the fact that I'm dating her brother," Liz explained and Sarah looked at her.

"And you want to be friends with her," Sarah noticed, causing Liz to look at her stunned.

"And you're a mind reader," Liz teased, causing Sarah to laugh.

"I wish," Sarah, told her before shaking her head. "No, I could sense it in you," Sarah admitted and Liz sighed.

"Isabel and I were close on working toward friends last November, we had a heat wave and we were talking while painting our toenails, but it kinda just faded just as it started," Liz explained and Sarah nodded.

"Maybe you should invite her, maybe you'll get your friendship back on track, maybe we all can become friends," Sarah told her and Liz nodded.

"Sure, but only if you are sure, I know she caused some trouble between you and Alex," Liz told her and she nodded.

"I know but Alex is a great guy, I can understand why she wasn't happy that he moved on," Sarah told her and Liz nodded as they made their way to their classes.

Liz made her way into her biology class and smiled when she saw Max sitting at their table.

"Hey," she greeted, he kissed the side of her head.

"What took you so long?" Max asked. "You're usually the first one here," he teased and she laughed.

"Sarah is back from Sweden, we were talking," she told him and he nodded.

"I bet Alex is going to be happy," Max told her and she smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree too. She is coming over later tonight to show Maria and I the slide pictures, she wants Isabel there," Liz admitted and Max looked at her.

"Isabel?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, she wants to try and build some bridges, Isabel is a friend of ours so she wants to try and see if she can be friends with Isabel," Liz explained and Max nodded.

"She's a brave one, I give her that," Max stated and Liz giggled.

"Hey, did you find out what it was that Mr. Valenti found out?" Liz asked and Max nodded.

"I'll explain it later, I gave it to Kyle and asked him if he and Alex could set it up for us in the UFO Centre, Brody is visiting his daughter at the moment so we'll be safe, I want you to take a look at it if you can," he told her and she nodded before turning back to the front when the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, please open your book to 256 please," she called. Everyone opened their books and looked at the topic, Max's eyebrow raised slightly when he saw that they were working on genes. "Today we're working on Genotypes and Phenotypes, Genotypes is a heredity characteristics, meaning on what you inherited, such as hair texture. Phenotypes is the physical characteristics, meaning on the ability of what you have inherited, such as tongue rolling, if you can roll your tongue, you inherited from your parent who can roll their tongue and so on," she explained. "Then there's the dominant and recessive, recessive is the weaker allele while dominate the allele that appears most, such as blood type. AO, A is the dominate while O is the recessive. And there is Co-Dominate such, as the blood types AB – both of them are the dominant type so they both are co-dominate."

Max looked up at the board and turned to the teacher.

"What about Eye colour?" a student asked.

"Brown is actually the dominant colour. If one parent had blue eyes and the other has brown eyes, it's three to one, meaning that the three children would be brown eyes and one would be blue eyes," the teacher explained.

"What about parents who both have blue eyes?" another student asked.

"If one of the grandparents have brown eyes and the other has blue eyes, it's is possible for their grandchildren to get brown eyes, but only if one of their grandparents had brown eyes," he explained and the bell went. "Okay Class, please read the chapter on Phenotypes and Genotypes," she told them as everyone packed up and left the class.

Max turned to his girlfriend and looked at her, he knew that both of her parents have blue eyes and her grandma Claudia had blue eyes too. He frowned, a thought coming to his mind and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Max grabbed Liz's arm and led her out of the school and over to his jeep.

"Max?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he told her as he helped her into the jeep before rounding it; he threw their bags into the back of the jeep before climbing in himself and drove off.

They arrived at the Evans' house, Max led Liz into the house and looked around. "Mom? Dad? Isabel?" he called out and nodded when he got no answers. He turned back to Liz, who was now looking a bit scared and curious.

"What's going on?" Liz asked. Max looked at her.

"What colours were you grandparents eyes?" Max asked and Liz looked at him, puzzled, before thinking.

"They all had blue eyes, why?" Liz asked and Max sighed.

"Liz, you have brown eyes, not blue, one of your parent's is not your parent," Max told her.

"I could have gotten it from one of my great grandparents," she protested and Max arched an eyebrow.

"More than two generations?" he asked. "Liz, you know that Brown is the dominant colour, at least one of your parents and grandparents should have had brown eyes," Max told her.

"Why would they lie to me?" Liz asked and Max shook his head.

"I don't know," Max told her.

"I do," a male voice stated and they turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Milton?" Max asked.

"Hey Evans," Milton grinned.

TBC


	22. Chapter 18

Excerpted From Chapter 17

"_Why would they lie to me?" Liz asked and Max shook his head._

_"I don't know," Max told her._

_"I do," a male voice stated and they turned to see him standing in the doorway._

_"Milton?" Max asked._

_"Hey Evans," Milton grinned._

Excerpted From Chapter 17

Chapter 18 

"What are you doing here Milton? I thought you left," Max explained.

"Had some business to take care of," Milton told him.

"What do you mean, you know?" Liz asked.

"I know why your parents lied and I know which one of your parents isn't your parent," Milton told her as he came further into the house and sat down on the opposite couch.

"How?" Liz asked and Milton grinned.

"Max isn't the only little green alien running about," Milton teased, causing them to look at him like he had another head. "I'm your protector, Max or Zan, depending on what you liked to be called," Milton informed him and Max's jaw dropped open.

"You're a shape-shifter?" Max asked and Milton grinned as he shaped shifted in a familiar form.

"You're trespassing on private property, you better leave," he informed before shape – shifting himself back into Milton, as he did this, he pulled out a tub of tic-tac and popped one into his mouth.

"That was you?" Max asked. "How come you never told me?"

"Max, you were safe, I was watching from a distance to make sure that the F.B.I never got close, but of course that all changed when Naesco took Liz and basically handed you over to them on a silver platter," he muttered.

"That's why we never saw you after Max and I found one of the orbs, you left because Naseco was here," Liz told them and Milton nodded.

"Yes, because I believed you were safe, more fool me," he told her.

"Are there more of you?" Max asked.

"Three, Naesco, as you know; me and Kal Langley, who is currently in L.A at the moment, there was another one but she died," Milton explained.

"Naseco is dead, he was killed by the skins," Max explained and Milton nodded.

"She?" Liz asked, picking up on the last shape-shifter.

"Okay, Liz you are her daughter, your mother is the one who is not your real parents," Milton explained. "I'm sure you know Shelia Hubble?" he asked and Max paled as Liz shook her head.

"I knew her," Max told them and they both looked at him. "She was killed by Naseco, her husband thought I was the shape shifter who killed her," Max explained.

"She was a shape shifter, when I heard she was killed, I used the healing stones and healed her but it was too late for her daughter, she had died due to lack of oxygen. Something happened and Shelia ended up being a teenager again, she had no memories of being married or such. She went back to school only to end up dating a Jeff Parker, your father. She got pregnant, had you then she was killed in a car crash, your father was high. Your father lived while your mother didn't," Milton explained.

"That's why Shelia reminded me of Liz?" Max asked and Milton nodded.

"She looks so much of Shelia, it's not funny," Milton told her and Max sighed.

"Good thing Hubble hadn't seen Liz," he muttered. "He tried to kill me because he thought I was the shape shifter, I hate to see what he could have done to Liz because she looked like and is Shelia's daughter."

Liz looked at him. "What do you mean; tried to kill you?" Liz asked and Max looked at her.

"One thing, Shelia had a hell of a temper," Milton informed him with a small smirk.

"Well?" Liz asked.

"It was the week of the Convention, Hubble asked me for a ride under the pretence he needed papers, he took me to the place where Shelia was killed and pulled a gun on me, he was going to shoot me but Valenti got there and shot him first," Max explained and Liz stood up.

"Are you telling me that this just slipped your mind?" she asked.

"No, I just didn't want to worry you," Max explained.

"Oh, so you thought keeping this from would have made me worry less?" she asked. "What else have you been keeping from me?"

"Nothing, Liz…" Max started.

"Do you remember what you did on Valentine's night?" she asked and Max blanched as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Erm…" Max started and Liz threw up her hands.

"Are you telling me that you remember that night and didn't have the decency to tell me!" she demanded.

"It kept slipping from my mind!" Max protested and shut his mouth when he got a cold glare in his direction.

"It was the night you told me you loved me and it kept 'slipping' from your mind?" Liz asked, deadly, before shaking her head and looked at Milton, who was looking amused. "Will I get powers?" Liz asked and Milton nodded.

"Yes, but no shape shifting powers, you need to be fully alien for that," Milton told her. "Plus, with Max healing you, you'll get more," Milton explained before looking at Max. "Glad to see that your taste in strong willed women still runs strong," he told him and Max looked at him causing Milton to sigh. "What do you know about your past?"

"Erm, we're from a planet name Antar, Tess and I were married, Michael and Isabel were married, and we're expected to follow our destiny of begin together so we can free our people," Max told him and Milton was puzzled.

"Get together with each other?" Milton asked and Max nodded.

"Yes, Tess and I, Michael and Isabel," Max explained.

"Erm, no," Milton told them, causing them to look at him. "The queen was very specific that you were free to choose who you wished to be with," Milton explained and shook his head. "I don't understand how you came to believe you were meant to be together," Milton told them.

"The orbs," Max told him and Milton looked at him. "The orbs produced a image of our mother in human form, she told us."

"Hm, Curious," Milton stated before shaking his head. "As long you're all happy, then it's fine," he told them.

"What do you mean Max's taste is still strong?" Liz asked and Milton smiled fondly.

"Zan had a love on his planet, you remind me so much of her, she was beautiful and Zan loved her, she was very passionate and was very strong willed, she would argue with Zan if she didn't like something. She would have made Queen if she hasn't died," Milton explained.

"How did she die?" Max asked.

"She was killed, who by is anyone guess," Milton explained.

"How do I remind you of her?" Liz asked.

"Because you have the same aura, If I wasn't so sure, I would say that you got her soul but its impossible," Milton told her. "You do whatever it takes to protect the people you love," Milton told her and grinned. "Plus, you have a backbone," he informed, causing her to laugh and Max to roll his eyes.

"Just my luck," Max told him and got a thump in the arm for his trouble.

"Hey, you said you liked it when I get when I get protective," Liz told him and Max grinned, causing Liz to roll her eyes.

"What do you mean that it's impossible that Zan's love soul couldn't be in Liz?" Max asked. "Souls can transfer from plane to plane, it is possible that it could be Zan's love soul in Liz, it would make sense why I was attracted to her when I first laid eyes on her," Max explained and Milton looked at her.

"Maybe it is," Milton murmured. "It would make sense why I always felt her soul about," Milton stated.

"How did she and Zan meet?" Liz asked, curious and Milton grinned.

"Oh, she came to a ball that Zan's parents had arranged, Zan took one look at her and was besotted with her straight away. He asked her to dance and ever since then, they were inseparable," Milton told her.

"Sounds like a fairy tale," Liz whispered and Milton nodded.

"Zan was devastated when she died, she was murdered in their room as she slept, Zan had been held at a meeting and couldn't get there in time," Milton explained and Max stood up.

"Jesus," he hissed out, running a hand through his hair before shaking his head before looking at Milton once more.

"How the hell did he get married to Ava?" he asked and Milton shook his head.

"Zan's father pushed him to get married, it was two years after Lilly had been killed, Zan's father was dying and Zan needed to take over but in order to take over, he had to be married. Zan's father arranged the marriage, Zan went through with the marriage but refused to share a room with Ava let alone a bed, he stayed in the same room, slept in the same bed that Lilly shared and was killed in. He told me that it was the only time he felt close to her," Milton explained and Max slumped down on the couch, Liz reached out and grasped his hand.

"Did they ever suspect anyone?" Liz asked and Milton shook his head.

"No one could find anyone, everyone loved Lilly but there were rumours that Khivar had ordered a hit on Lilly, it was rumoured that he was in love with Lilly and decided to steal her away from Zan," Milton suggested.

"But I thought Khivar was in love with Vilandra? Isabel was told she betrayed Zan by handing us over to our enemies," Max explained.

"That was after Lilly was killed," Milton explained and Max nodded.

"That explains why the holograph referred Tess as your bride, you never got to consummated your marriage thus, she never got to be queen," Liz stated and Max looked at her before looking at Milton.

"We have some questions to ask you," Max told him and Milton nodded.

"That's what we're here for," Milton told him.

"Is it possible that I made Liz my queen?" Max asked and Milton sat back.

"It is, as Zan never actually accepted Ava nor consummated their marriage, she never got the seal. Have you two slept together?" he asked and they nodded, blushing together. "What happened after that?" he asked and Max thought about it.

"We can feel what the other is feeling, some times hear each other thoughts. Liz can help me with my powers, I can heal myself through her, like I had a scrape on my face, Liz place her hand over it and I placed mine over on top of hers and the scrape was healed. She strengthen my shield from the skins and she managed to astral project herself to me when I was in New York," Max explained and Milton nodded before it hit him.

"What on earth were you in New York for?" he demanded and he rolled his eyes.

"The dupes came to Roswell," Max told him and Milton stared at him, wide eyes.

"Damn, I thought they had died in the crash, I guess someone must have moved them," Milton told them.

"Zan is dead," Liz told him. "Rath and Lonnie conspired together and killed him. It turned out that Zan didn't want to go back to Antar, there was a summit being held and Zan refused to go, they killed him. They wanted to take Max but Max refused to go to the summit too so they went to Michael, Michael wanted to go home so he and Tess went without telling us and Max had to go and stop them," Liz explained and Milton rubbed his forehead.

"Why were they holding a summit?" he asked.

"Because Khivar sent Nicholas down, he said that Khivar would bring peace if I gave up the Granolith," Max told him and Milton looked at him. "Liz warned me not to give it up, that there's something about the Granolith which told her that it would have been dangerous if it was in the wrong hand," Max explained and Milton looked at Liz with a proud look on his face.

"Yes, that is true. I'm glad to see that you have retained some parts of Zan inside of you. The Granolith is a weapon; it can be used as anything, time travel, space travel, and a way to go home and such. In fact it can expand life expectance," Milton told them and they stared at him, shocked.

"No wonder the skins wanted it," Max muttered and Milton looked at him.

"You met up with the skins?" he demanded and Max muttered. "Jesus Christ! How the hell did you manage to escape them?" Milton asked.

"First time we met them was when we went up to copper summit, it turned out that Congress Whitaker was a skin," Max told him and he looked at him in disbelief. "Liz helped me to strength my shield and there was an explosion which allowed us to get away. The second time, they wiped out the humans. Liz stayed behind only to disappear then come back after we were captured. She drew on our powers and created a firestorm," Max explained and Milton looked at Liz once more.

"Jesus, it's like having Lilly all over again, that was her one of her main power, add in a few, like astral projection," Milton stated.

"What other powers do you think I will have?" Liz asked and Milton shrugged.

"I don't know, Lilly never got the chance to receive all of her powers as she died, in fact, none of them did. You will get more powers, as you get older. They'll come when you'll need them the most," Milton told them and Max nodded.

"I got my shield a couple of days before we went to copper summit and I had to use my powers to stop Michael and Isabel from killing Brody," Max told him and Milton raised an eyebrow. "It turns out that Brody has an alien artefact that I recognise and he gets possessed by an alien called Larek," Max explained and Milton nodded.

"I thought it was a little weird that he suddenly wanted to buy the UFO Centre," Milton murmured to himself.

"Yeah, it was the only way he could get in contact with me," Max explained and Milton nodded.

"Yeah, I understand that," Milton told him. Max looked back at his girlfriend and saw that was staring off into thin air and turned back to Milton.

"Can you give us time?" Max asked and Milton looked at Liz before nodding.

"Sure, here, I'm staying here," Milton, told him as he handed Max a piece of paper, Max took it and nodded. "Catch you later," he told them before leaving.

Max turned to his girlfriend before shifting so he was sitting right next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before leaning them both back on the couch.

"Why would they lie to me?" she whispered and Max shook his head.

"Maybe they were scared of how you would react," Max suggested.

"I would have been happy to have a reason to why my mom couldn't connect with me," Liz muttered out bitterly and Max sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to do?" Max asked and Liz looked at him.

"I want to see my dad, I need to hear it from his mouth," she told him and he looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I need to be sure," Liz, told him and he nodded.

"Okay, now?" he asked and she nodded. He led the way out of the house and they got into the jeep.

Max pulled to a stop outside the Crashdown, he switched the engine off and they both just sat there, Liz looked at her dad, who was working. Max reached over and took her hand, causing her to look at him. "Whatever happens, you know I'll be right here," he told, she smiled as she nodded

"I know," she whispered as she turned to look at the Crashdown once more. Max climbed out of the jeep and rounded it; he helped her out of it and they both made their way into the Crashdown.

Max made his way over to the counter while Liz walked over to her dad.

"Hey Liz," Jeff greeted and Liz nodded.

"Can we talk?" she asked and he nodded. "In private," she explained and he nodded as he led the way into the backroom. Liz looked around first before looking at her dad. "I found out some things today and I just wanted to make it sure it's true before I do anything else about it," she told him and he nodded.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked. She took a deep breath before looking straight into her father's eyes.

"Dad, is it true that mom is not my mom?" Liz asked and Jeff looked at her before sighing.

"Yes, it is," Jeff, told her. "How did you know?"

"Max, believe it or not, he actually paid attention in Biology, he realised that my eyes were brown and asked me what colour were my grandparents and we found out that you were involved in a woman before mom and she died in a car crash after having a baby girl and came to the conclusion it was me," Liz admitted and Jeff closed his eyes.

"God, I never meant for you to find out this way, I tried to tell you but I couldn't find the words," Jeff admitted.

"Is it because I look like her, mom finds it hard to be close to me?" Liz asked and Jeff nodded.

"Yes Liz, you look so much like your mother it's amazing," Jeff told her. "Nancy tried to be close to you but she just couldn't bond with you properly."

"It's okay dad," Liz told him and he looked at her.

"You're not mad?" Jeff asked and Liz smiled sadly.

"No dad, I'm not, I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me though," she told him. "I just need a time to process it but I promise, I'm not mad," Liz told him and he nodded. "I gotta go, Max is waiting for me," she told him and left her father alone.

TBC


	23. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Max was sitting at the counter when Liz stepped through, he looked at her and she smiled, weakly, at him.

"You told him," Max stated and Liz nodded. He enveloped her into a hug and stroked back her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some time to process it," she told him and he nodded.

"Still want to go?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, we have a world to save," she told him, he kissed her forehead and Liz wrapped an arm around his waist as he led her out.

They headed over to the U.F.O Centre and made their way down to the main area where they saw Tess, Alex, Kyle and Isabel sitting about with the parasite on the large screen. "What do you guys have so far?" Liz asked.

"Nothing, we can't figure it out," Kyle told her and Liz looked at the screen before looking in the microscope to get a better look.

"It looks like alien versions of negleria filarae. Waterborne parasites found in the blood cells of certain species of fish," Liz stated then looked up only to see Max looking at her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed. "I'm kinda reading ahead in biology," she explained.

"That indicates they need something to feed on, like an arm or something like that and it's only found near water," Alex stated and Liz nodded.

"But you guys found it in the soil," Kyle told them and Liz moved over to another computer and brought up Frazer Woods water tablets.

"So that's why Grant was studying the woods," she muttered before turning to the others. "There is a rise in the water tablets in Frazer woods, and with Laurie being buried in the soil, it was pretty easy for her to be affected," Liz told them and Alex moved next to her.

"Bring up the map of Roswell and place the water tablet on top of it," Alex told her and Liz did the bidding, Alex traced the water line from Frazer Wood till it stopped right on top of…

"Pohlman Ranch," Alex and Liz stated at the same time, causing Max, Isabel and Tess to hurry over and look at the map.

"What the big deal about Pohlman Ranch?" Kyle asked and Liz turned to face him.

"That's where they crashed the ship," Liz told her and Kyle looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you telling me those thing came from their ship? That they are aliens?" he demanded as he pointed to the screen.

"Looks like it," Liz told him and Kyle sighed.

"Why do you do this to me Buddha?" Kyle asked, his eyes raised heavenward, annoyance clear in his tone, causing Liz roll her eyes as she turned to Max, who was looking at Kyle with amusement shining in his eyes before he turned to face his girlfriend.

"Can someone tell me why I went out with him?" Liz asked and jumped when the Twilight Zone tune started ringing.

"Whose phone is that?" Alex asked.

"Not mine," everyone stated and looked at each other, confused, before Liz moved over to her bag and picked out her phone and rolled her eyes when she saw the caller id, she flipped open her phone.

"Maria, did you change my tune?" she asked in annoyance while Alex snorted back a laugh, causing everyone to look at him.

"You dated him because you thought Max wasn't interested in you," Maria replied.

"How did you know I was talking about that?" Liz asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Michael demanded as he looked at Maria.

"Liz?" Max asked and Liz looked at him.

"Maria knew what I was talking about!" she exclaimed and Max looked at her shocked.

"Hello, girlfriends?" Maria asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Liz told her and Maria grinned. "You need to call your mom soon, she's been phoning Mr Valenti, hysterically," Liz warned and Maria groaned.

"Great, why did you all tell her?" she asked and Liz smirked.

"That you skipped off with Michael to have a multi orgasm through group sex with a couple of his friends and that you were planning on marrying him," Liz stated and got a shriek down the phone for her troubles. Liz pulled the phone away from her ear and smiled at her friends, as they looked at her in a stunned shock. "Payback," she mouthed and Alex laughed as he shook his head while Max shook his head in amusement, still shocked over what his innocent girlfriend had just pulled then a memory of her fantasies came to her mind and he rethought the innocent part, she could be a bad girl when she wanted to.

"Please tell you didn't!" Maria exclaimed and Liz laughed.

"Relax, I didn't. How are you and Michael going?" Liz asked.

"We're heading over to her aunt and uncle's place right now, we're gonna find out what's going on," Maria explained and Liz nodded.

"That's good, things here are alright, Jim has encountered something alien, we're gonna find out what it is and see what it can do," Liz told her.

"Okay, give me call to let me know later," Maria told her and Liz nodded.

"Later," Liz replied and closed her phone before turning back to the others. "She and Michael are fine, they're heading over to Laurie's aunt and uncle's place to see what's going on," she told them and got nods in reply.

"We better find out what this is and what it can do," Alex stated as he point over to the board and Liz nodded in agreement when she heard a noise. Liz moved over to the door and saw a familiar person walking down the steps.

"Hey little coz," James called out and Liz smiled as she walked over to James.

"Hey James," Liz greeted.

"Do you know where Maria is?" James asked.

"Yeah, remember Laurie?" Liz asked and James nodded. "She took her back to her house, apparently Laurie's Aunt and Uncle stuck into the mental intuition just so they could get the money," She told him.

"They did?" he asked and Liz nodded.

"Yep, it's amazing what people would do just to get money," she told him and he nodded.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know that Mrs. Evans has called for Max," he told her and she nodded.

"Thanks James," she told him as she reached up and kissed his cheek, he left the U.F.O Centre then made her way back over to the gang.

"What did James want?" Alex asked.

"Wondering where Maria was, Max, your mom phoned my house looking for you," she told him as she held out her phone. He smiled as he took the phone, kissed the side of her head and moved over to a distance so he could call his mother.

"So, what are we going to do about them?" Kyle asked and Liz shrugged.

"I don't know," Liz admitted.

"You know, we could really use some help," Isabel stated and Liz looked at Max as understanding dawned on them and Max winced.

"It can kill him," Max told her and Liz sighed.

"Maybe you could just shock him to bring Larek here, tell him that you need his help then heal Brody?" Liz suggested and Max sighed.

"Okay," Max told her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tess asked.

"We'll explain later," Max, told them as he led Liz through the backroom. "Back in a couple of minutes."

"Wonder what that was about," Kyle stated as he turned back to the board, leaving everyone else wonder too.

Max and Liz made their way into the backroom and they saw Brody sitting at his desk.

"Hey Brody," Max greeted and Brody looked up.

"Hey Max, what's up?" he asked and Max sighed.

"I need to ask you something," he told him and Brody nodded as Max reached out and touched his shoulder. Max sent a small burst of power through, causing Brody to go flying and hit the wall.

Max and Liz ran over and helped him up.

"Brody?" Liz asked.

"It's me, Larek, tell me what you want," Larek told them.

"We need you to prepare this body and come here soon, we have a situation we need your help on," Max ordered and Larek nodded before closing Brody's eyes and his chest went still. Max cursed as he and Liz pulled Brody to the floor so Max could start doing CPR while Liz looked on, hoping that he was okay.

"So, Larek is coming by?" Tess asked; all of them were now in the Crashdown.

"Yeah, we need his help on this" Liz told them when the door opened. They all looked up and saw Brody stepping through.

"Hey Brody, you okay?" Max asked.

"It's Larek, actually," Brody corrected as he sat down. "What you did was extremely risky."

"We know but we really need your help," Max told him and he nodded.

"I'm listening," he told them.

"We have encountered something alien, it's blue and it has a habit of affecting a girl, it doesn't seem affect the rest of us," Max explained and Larek arched an eyebrow.

"Am I hearing this properly, are you telling me the Gandarium are on the loose?" he demanded and they looked at each other before looking at him.

"Huh?" they asked.

"The Gandarium are a genetically engineered life form, designed to bridge the DNA and RNA sequencing during third-stage amino synthesis. The fact that they are on earth, loose means basically the end of the world!" he exclaimed.

Everyone just looked at Liz, who just held up her hands and shook her head.

"Hey, just because I love biology, it doesn't mean I understand what he just said," she told them then looked at Larek. "Could you please explain it in more simpler terms?" she asked.

"Okay," Larek told them. "The basic is, Human DNA and Alien DNA are not compatible through hybrid, so the scientists created the Gandarium in order to bridge the gap between them, so Max and the rest can actually live on Earth without any problems," Larek explained and Liz nodded.

"I always wondered about that, I mean, I found it a little confusion how Max and the rest just had human and alien DNA, now it makes sense. What about children?" Liz asked and Larek nodded.

"Children will be fine, we made sure that Max and the rest are able to procreate in case the war was over and they couldn't get back home or someone in the royal four died and couldn't complete the four square," Larek explained.

"Not that the four square is completed and it won't be," Max informed, causing Larek to look at him. "I'm not interested in being with Tess and I'm not going to get together with her, Liz and I are bonded and it's staying that way," Max explained. Larek looked at Liz, who reached out and took Max's hand.

"But that's impossible, you were meant to be attracted to Ava," Larek stated and Max shook his head.

"Nope, it's been concluded that Liz has the soul of my past lover," Max stated and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Tess demanded.

"She has the soul of Lilly?" Larek asked and Max nodded.

"Yes, our protector has determined it, he recognised Lilly's soul and it's been determined that Liz is Lilly, my fiancée," Max explained and Isabel looked at her.

"Naesco is dead," Isabel told him and Max shook his head.

"We have four protectors, two are dead, and two are still alive. Milton is one of our protector, he came to see Liz and I today and explained a lot of things to us," Max explained and Larek nodded.

"Okay," he stated before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, it's just weird to know that Lilly still survives," he explained and Liz smiled slightly.

"Hey, can't be any weirder than having your king as a hybrid," Liz told him and Larek nodded.

"Yes," he stated before shaking his head. "I have to go and return this body, I hope you will find someway to save this world," he told them before tipping his head and leaving the Crashdown while Isabel and Tess turned to face Max and Liz.

"Explained what?" Isabel asked and Max shook his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about, it just concerned Liz and I," Max told them before looking at Liz. "Looks like we have some digging to do," he told her and she nodded.

"Alex and Kyle are going to love that," she deadpanned.

"Hell no!" Kyle stated once Max explained what they had to, Alex just looked at Kyle, amused.

"What's the matter Kyle? I thought you jocks like digging in the mud," Alex teased and Kyle threw him a glare.

"I'm not doing it," Kyle stated firmly.

Kyle and Alex were digging away in Frazier's Woods. "You know, I'm pretty sure I said I wasn't doing this," Kyle stated and Alex ignored him.

"So is this the sixth or seventh hole we've dug today?" Alex asked, panting.

"Hey, hey. I was kinda wondering what the hell you people were doing sophomore year," Kyle stated and Alex shrugged.

"Ah, well, a lot of secret meetings, a lot of lying to authorities. Sometimes narrowly escaping gunfire..." Alex stated and noticed that Kyle looked worried. "Although generally that was pretty rare."

"So what do we lowly human folk get out of all this?" Kyle asked and Alex shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Alex stated.

"See, I guess what I have a problem with is that suddenly I'm a member of this club I never wanted to join," Kyle muttered.

"Yeah," Alex stated.

"And it turns out this club bears a striking resemblance to a chain gang," Kyle exclaimed as they continue digging when Alex suddenly hits something hard.

"What the... Look at this!" Alex exclaimed as Kyle looked at the hole in the ground.

"What the hell man? It's some sort of cave," Kyle observed. Alex raises his arms in triumph and started dancing slightly.

"JACKPOT, BABY! Whooh! Yeah! Alex Whitman, ladies and gentlemen! Uh-huh! Yeah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alex cheered in to the dark night before coming back down to earth as Kyle stares at him, a weird look on his face. "Okay, well, time to put the shovel away, and uh, go find the others and tell Max."

Kyle looked at the hole speculatively, and then turns to Alex.

"You coming?" Kyle asked, Alex thinks for just a moment before caving in.

"Sure. You first," Alex stated and Kyle nodded.

"Okay." Kyle agreed as he jumped into the cave, waiting for Alex to come in.

Kyle drops his bag down before coming down himself. Alex follows after. The walls of the cave are covered in clusters of the Gandarium. "Oh my God! Kyle stated as he shined his torchlight over the blue-coloured cave as Alex enters and coughs slightly "What do you suppose alien crystals are going for on eBay?" Alex laughed as he looked around.

"Alright, Columbus. You claimed the land for the Queen of Spain. What do you say we go tell the others?" Alex asked, as soon as he said 'others' the crystals suddenly cover over the opening that they entered by, cutting out all light. "Oh, oh no! Oh, oh..." Alex panted out, fear creeping into his blood.

"I don't know why I'm looking around," Kyle muttered to himself then turned to Alex. "I suppose stuff like this happens all the time. Right?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex lied, Kyle nodded and they both sat down, hoping that someone was coming to save them.

Max, Tess, Isabel and Liz made their way over to where Alex and Kyle were digging.

"Nothing on our grid," Tess told Liz and she nodded as she looked at her clipboard before looking around.

"That's weird, Alex and Kyle are working this spot but I don't see them," Liz told them as Max looked around when Isabel noticed something and grabbed Max's jacket.

"Look!" she exclaimed and they looked down to see blue crystals.

"Oh my god," Tess whispered when all of a sudden, a shrill ringing sound filled the air, causing them to jump.

"My phone," Liz told them as she pulled out her phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked.

"Liz!" Alex exclaimed and Liz sighed.

"Where are you guys?" Liz demanded. "We're standing on the spot you were digging but you're not here."

"We underground, under the crystals," Alex explained and Liz looked at the crystals, opened mouthed.

"What?" she demanded, causing everyone to look at her. "Alex and Kyle are under there," she explained, the three of them looked at her before looking at the crystals and Max sighed.

"I doubt our powers are going to work on this so we better find some other way to get them out," Max explained and Liz nodded.

"Sorry Alex, looks like you and Kyle will be stuck down there for a little longer," Liz explained and Alex pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Great, how do you propose I tell that to Kyle?" Alex asked before hanging up the phone, leaving Liz stifling a smile as she turned back to the other.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked, getting no answer in reply when all of a sudden the phone rang once more, startling them again. "Why is it always my phone?" Liz demanded as she answered it once more only to be met by Maria's panicked voice. "Maria?"

"There's a floating jelly fish in the bunker!" Maria exclaimed.

"What?" Liz demanded.

"It looks like those blue crystals things that Mr Valenti found only it's shaped like a Jelly fish and let me tell you one thing, she looks pissed."

"What happened?" Liz asked and Maria rolled her eyes.

"Isabel was right about Grant being the kidnapper, he came here and tried to kill us but Laurie and I got away in time, we got him into the bunker and locked him in it when all of a sudden he started fitting and fell on to the bed where this jelly fish burst right of his chest," Maria explained and Liz paled.

"The queen, that's what Larek was talking about," Liz explained before looking at the others. "Grant was the kidnapper, it looks like he had the queen inside of him the whole time," she explained.

"Jesus," Isabel whispered.

"They've got it locked in the bunker but she's trying to break through the glass if they don't do something soon," Liz explained when another shrill ring rang through the air, startling everyone.

"Mine," Max called out as he took out his phone and held it to his ear. "Yeah?" he asked.

"They need oxygen!" Alex exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"I put a piece of this crystal into the a small tube I had with me, Kyle threw a match in and it burned out the oxygen. Max, it died straight away," Alex explained and Max looked up at Liz.

"Ask if there's any vents in the bunker," Max told her and Liz repeated the questions, Maria looked around.

"Yeah, there's a fan that I can see," Maria told her and Liz nodded to Max.

"Tell Michael to reverse the fan, draw the oxygen out of the bunker," he ordered and Liz nodded as she repeated it to Maria, who in turned to repeated it to Michael. Michael lifted his hand and did the bidding and they watched as the queen floated around the room before it exploded, covering the window in blue goo and Maria winced.

"Guess I should be glad that it was in a room," Maria stated to Liz, who laughed.

Kyle and Alex were lying down on the ground, looking at the crystals.

"So this is how it ends..." Alex stated.

"Somehow this is NOT how I pictured it," Kyle said to Alex and Alex smirked.

"It was hell of a ride though," Alex stated and Kyle shrugged.

"I guess," Kyle replied, not sure.

"I mean, think about it. We not only MET aliens, but they killed us," Alex stated and Kyle looked at him "How many people can say that?"

"You're getting delirious, is that it?" Kyle asked, worried for Alex's sanity

"Nah, take...take a step away from your life, Kyle. You know, I mean, you're part of this...this amazing thing. This...amazing knowledge that you HAVE that 6 BILLION people on this planet don't. You really want to step out of this cave if it meant that you were gonna be another dumb jock?" Alex asked and Kyle sat there in silence.

"You know what, I wouldn't." Kyle stated told him with a smirk when all of sudden they felt some dripping. They looked up to see the crystals melting, freaking Kyle out.

"Are they attacking us?" Kyle demanded and Alex laughed as it dawned on him.

"No, they're dying!" Alex exclaimed as he stood up and pushed his way through the crystals where he saw Liz, Max, Isabel and Tess standing there. "Hey!" Alex greeted and Liz squealed as she moved over and helped him through before hugging him as Max helped Kyle through.

"We made it!" Kyle crowed and everyone laughed as they all shared a hug.

Max and Liz found themselves in Liz's bedroom, Max was sitting on the bed with Liz resting in between his legs as they relaxed from the week they just been through.

"It's over," Max stated and Liz sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's finally over."

TBC


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So, what's up?" Max asked as he arrived at his locker and saw Michael leaning against the lockers next to it.

"I had a nightmare," he informed and Max nodded as he opened his locker.

"And?" Max prodded.

"And I think we need a vacation," he informed and Max looked at him.

"Where and how do you think you are going to pay for it?" Max asked.

"I will use the money I got from the Dupree's," he told Max and Max looked at him.

"Michael, you could use that money to pay for rent and your future," Max pointed out but Michael shook his head.

"No way Maxwell, it's blood money," Michael told him. "I want rid of it as fast as we can," he told him and Max arched an eyebrow.

"Where do you propose we go?" Max asked.

"You're gonna love it. It's a place without rules, without responsibilities, a place where we can forget about our troubles, it's a city of dreams," Michael tempted and Max threw him 'what the hell' look.

"And that is where?" Max asked.

"Vegas Max, Las Vegas," Michael stated.

"Las Vegas?" Liz asked and Maria nodded and Liz sighed. "Fine, count me in but if we get busted, I'm saying you guys dragged me there," she warned them and found herself enveloped in hugs, causing her to laugh. "And just how did you guys hear about Las Vegas?" Liz asked.

"Oh, Max told Isabel, who went to Michael and demanded to be let in then she went and told Kyle, who let it slip to Tess. Tess went to Michael and asked him about it and got her cut in, Max went up to Michael once more and asked if you could come so you got your cut only for Max to say that you wouldn't come unless I came so I got my cut then he told Michael that none of us would come unless Alex came so he got his cut. Michael went to Spanish class where Kyle asked Michael to put a bet on for him and got into trouble with the Spanish teacher and got detention, after that he asked if he could come and got his cut. I'm inviting James and Alex is going invite Sarah," Maria explained and Liz shook her head.

"Gotcha," Liz stated and Maria squealed as she hugged Liz once more before running out of class, leaving Liz alone with Alex and Liz rolled her eyes. "Go and find Sarah, I'm pretty sure she's waiting for you," Liz teased and Alex hugged her before running out and Liz shook her head.

Michael rounded the corner only to see Tess, Maria, Alex, Sarah, Kyle and Isabel standing behind a limo driver, who was carrying the sign 'Guerin's Party'.

"This is low-profile?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Gurien?" a deep voice stated, causing Michael to jump and turn around only to see Max standing there with a smirk on his face. "Pretty good Principal Forrester, huh?" Max asked.

"Yeah, you're a riot. What's the plan?" Michael asked and Max nodded.

"At this very moment, the debate team is leaving for a two-day meet in Santa Fe. According to this piece of paper, we're going with them. If anybody asks, our original oral topic was "Space Travel: Wave of the Future or Misbegotten Dream?" Max told them and Alex nodded.

"Catchy," Alex stated.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Michael stated as Liz and James walked up, causing Michael to scowl.

"What's is he doing here?" Michael asked.

"He's coming with us," Maria told him as she grabbed James' hand and set off, Max looked at Liz, who just smiled.

"I'm going with you," she told him and he laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they all left.

They made their way over to the airport when Michael stopped them and held out his hand.

"I want everyone to give me their licences, I will exchange them for fake ones and you will get your real ones when we hit Roswell," he told them and everyone handed their licence over to him.

"How are you going to get them exchanged in a short time?" Sarah asked.

"I have a friend who is meeting me up here, he has everything ready, just needs your pictures," Michael lied as he placed the licences in his pocket.

Everyone headed over to the small shop to gather some stuff while Michael made his way over to the male toilet.

He entered a stall and locked it before grabbing the licences and used his powers to change the date of their birth and their names. He exited the toilets and headed over to where the rest of the gang were waiting for plane, he nodded to them just as their plane number was called out and they moved over to their line.

"Here we are ... the presidential suites. You've got 3 bedrooms, 3 baths, state-of-the-art entertainment system, 6 people Jacuzzi heated to a toasty 102. Is there anything else I could get you folks," the bellboy stated and Maria gave him his tip. "Thanks. I'll go get you some ice," he informed them before leaving the room. Maria let out a squeal as she looked around while Tess ran off to the bathroom.

"I bet they have towel warmer," she told them; Kyle just slapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Let's see about some in-house porno," Kyle stated as he moved toward the TV only to be stopped as Michael clapped his hands.

"Hold up everyone," Michael called out and they all lined up in front of him as Michael pulled out the licences and threw each person their own licence before grabbing his bag and pulling out the money and threw a bundle of money to each person. "Since I'm sponsoring this operation, you will follow my rules. Your bank is three grand. This cash is to be spent here. There is no hoarding it," he warned them and nodded. "Sound off."

"Okay, Harvey Wallbanger," Kyle stated.

"Piña Colada," Tess called out, looking at the name.

"Tom Collins," Alex stated.

"Jessica Ashworth," Sarah called.

"Brandy Alexander," Isabel told them.

"Margarita Salt," Maria stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Brandon Evans," James stated.

"Shirley Temple," Liz called out and smirked as she looked over Max's shoulder and saw what his name was, Max held his licence up to his face in amusement.

"Rob Roy," Max called out and Michael nodded.

"And I'm your host, Dr. Love," he informed them and looked at them when giggles started up. "Rule number 2 - and this is the biggie. Rob Roy and Dr. Love run alone. You see us at a table; you find another one. If there are no other questions ... then go out and clobber the house," he informed them with a nod. "Okay, Rob Roy and I are rolling together," Michael stated.

"Er, sorry, Liz and I have plans that don't involve you lot," Max piped up.

"Us girls have shopping to do," Maria jumped in.

"I'm hanging with Kyle to make sure he doesn't blow all of his money," Alex explained.

"I'll hang with you," James suggested.

"Oh, good idea honey," Maria, stated as she turned to Michael with a 'behave or die' glare, which caused Michael to roll his eyes.

"Okay, let's go and I don't want to see a cent left over from those money!" Michael ordered and everyone left the apartment except Michael, James, Max and Liz. Michael raised an eyebrow at them.

"Like I said, we have plans that don't involve you," Max told them as he pushed the boys out and locked the door behind them then turned to his amused girlfriend. "Hot tub?" he asked and she smirked.

"Race you there," she told him and ran toward the hot tub, Max just grinned as he grabbed the bowl of strawberries, bowl of cream, the ice bucket that had chilled fizzy drink in it and two glasses before following his girlfriend.

He reached the hot tub only to arch an eyebrow when he saw that Liz's clothes were on the floor and she was sitting in the tub, naked. Liz smiled. "Come on in Max, the water is hot and wet," she teased him, he growled as he placed the bucket, glasses and the bowls on the side of the hot tub before stripping off in front of Liz.

Liz just licked her lips as she watched Max strip before he was fully naked and he climbed into the hot tub with her.

"You're right, it is hot and wet," he teased as he reached over and captured her mouth in his, causing her to moan as she arched her head backward, arching her body into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on when Max dipped his fingers into the cream before lifting it. He pulled away from Liz and smeared it across her neck, causing Liz to giggle as the coolness met the hot skin.

Liz moaned as Max licked the cream from her neck, she turned to face him and kissed him fully on the mouth, licking his bottom lip before sliding her tongue along his as he opened his mouth.

Max groaned as he gripped Liz's waist and pulled her to straddle his lap. Liz reached down and cupped him gently before lifting her so he could slide into her, causing Liz to throw her head back in pleasure as she sunk down on him.

"I love you," Liz whispered against his lips as she kissed him. Max tightened his hold on her hips and helped her move up and down on him.

"I love you too," Max, whispered back as they both lost themselves in their loving, ignoring the world around them.

Alex and Kyle were sitting at the blackjacks table when Maria all of a sudden showed up.

"You will never believe what I've found in the spa locker room!" Maria exclaimed only to see Alex lose his money all in the one go.

"Oh God. My heart hurts," Alex, exclaimed.

"A booking agent is holding auditions. Alex, Alex I need the hugest favour from you. I need an accompanist," Maria told him and Alex shot her a look.

"I play the bass guitar," Alex reminded.

"No, no. You could fake it in the piano. It's just some simple chorus change. It first starts off with an E and then in the bridge it goes..." Maria was interrupted.

"-- I just lost $3000, all right!" Alex shouted at her as he grabbed her arms and she grabbed his arms.

"Alex, I'll, I'll give you $3000, if you help me get this gig. Please," Maria pleaded and Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"The key was E, right?" he asked.

"Right," Maria agreed and Alex led her away.

"All right. What's the tune?" he asked.

They found themselves in the audition room; Alex was sitting behind the piano while Maria was standing next to him.

"Ok, blondie. You're up," The man started and Maria took a deep breath and started singing 'you've got world on a string' while Alex played the piano. "Honey. You've got some set of pipes," the man told her when she was finished and Maria grinned.

"Well, I..." Maria started and the man shook his head.

"No, I was... I was truly moved," the man told her and she smiled, showing her pleasure in being praised.

"Thank you," she told him and he shook his head.

"No, no. Thank you," he told her before his face grew serious. "Now take off your clothes," he ordered, causing Maria to look at him shocked and Alex to be outraged.

"Hey!" Alex shouted as he got off the piano and moved over to where Maria was standing. "Who do you think you are? You treat her like a lady!" Alex ordered and the man looked at her.

"I'll treat her like a stripping lady, 'cause that what she's auditioning for," he informed Alex and Alex looked at Maria before grabbing the flyer.

"Give me this flyer. New talent, big money... Oh! Oh!" Alex looked at it before looking at Maria and pointed it out. "B.Y.O G-string," Alex pointed out and Maria rolled her eyes as she threw up her hands and left the room, Alex turned to the guy. "You need to make it more clearer buddy," he informed him before leaving, chasing after Maria.

Michael paced the cell that he and James were sharing; he was wringing his hands as he thought up ways to get out of the cell he was in and to get away from James.

"Figures I would get stuck in here with you," Michael stated and James rolled his eyes.

"If you had just packed up and left like the manager had suggested, we wouldn't even be in this situation!" James shot at him and Michael glared at him.

"Don't go blaming me for this," Michael snapped and James lost it.

"What the fuck is your problem?" James demanded as he stood up and glared at Michael, Michael stood up and faced James.

"My problem is you and Sarah coming in here and wreaking everything we worked for," Michael snapped at him and James scoffed.

"And what about Max and Liz?" he demanded, causing a stunned look from Michael. "Ever since they came back, all you and Isabel have done is get onto their cases, you continually put them down because they dared to love each other. The way you go on, you make it sound like it's against some sort of law or something like that!"

"They are not meant to be together," Michael snapped and James let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh, that's just funny because a blind and deaf man would know that they would belong together," he stated before shaking his head. "Do you really hate Max that much? Or Liz?" he demanded. "I have never ever seen Liz be so happy as she is with Max. He lights her up, he makes her laugh and smile. God! He put a sparkle in her eyes that I have never seen before and I will be damned if I let anyone get in the way of that!" he snapped. "Even Mrs Evans tells me that Max is completely different around Liz, that he had never been more happier and outgoing when he is with Liz. That he actually opens up to someone, that he came out of his shell. Are you that selfish that you would rather have Max a lonely person with no one to love and no one to love him just so you can be happy?" he demanded and shook his head. "You are pathetic, anyone who tries to break up two happy people, who are so obviously in love with each other just because they are not happy with their relationship outta be shot in the head," James stated before turning away and sitting down on the bench.

Maria entered the suite and smiled when she saw Liz and Max cuddling up together on the couch, watching a film.

"Hey Maria, spend all your money already?" Liz asked and Maria rolled her eyes.

"I gave Alex it," she informed them and got curious gaze in return. "Alex spent his 3 grand all in the one go and lost the game, I found a flyer for a singing competition and I gave Alex 3 grand if he would play the piano," she informed them.

"Did you get the gig?" Max asked and Maria scoffed.

"I would have if I had stripped my clothes," she informed them. "It was a gig for a singing stripper," she explained and got amused looks in return, causing her to glare at them as the phone rang. "Hello, president suite," Maria stated.

"Hey babe," James greeted and Maria perked up.

"Do you have any idea what happened to me?" she asked. "I ended up auditioning to be a stripper! Little innocent me!" she exclaimed.

"What?" James demanded. "I thought you said it was a singing competition," James told her and she scoffed.

"Didn't specify that it was suppose to be a singing stripper!" she exclaimed and he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his note.

"If you help me, I will come up and comfort you," he told her and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened?" she asked and he sighed.

"Michael and I are in jail," he told her.

"What?" she demanded, causing Max and Liz to look up from where they were cuddling together on the couch. "Why?"

"Michael was getting lucky on one of the games, the manager was getting suspicious so they told him to close down and move somewhere else, he didn't listen and got into a fight with the security guard, I got hit and we got arrested," he explained and Maria pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'll be right down once I get money for bail," she promised him.

"Thanks babe, I owe you one," he told her and he hung up while Maria turned to Max and Liz.

"I'm going to kill your best friend!" Maria told him and Max stood up.

"What's wrong? What bail money?" he asked.

"It looks like Michael has been using his powers to win the games, the manager got suspicious and told Michael to move somewhere else. Of course, knowing Michael, he kicked up a fuss and got himself and James arrested for assault," she explained.

"What?" Liz demanded as she stood up. "What do you mean, arrested?" she demanded.

"They are in jail waiting for us to bail them out," Maria stated and Liz scoffed.

"If Michael thinks I'm bailing him out, he can think again," she told them before grabbing her bag and Max turned to him.

"Liz…" Max started and Liz turned to him and shook her head.

"No Max, he has done nothing but aggravated us because we stayed together and you didn't follow your destiny. He had made it pretty clear that he resented Sarah and James coming to Roswell. I'm not helping him out because he couldn't be bothered to keep his powers in check," she informed him before leaving the motel and Maria turned Max.

"You have to admit, she is right Max," she told him and Max sighed as he nodded and Maria smiled, gently. "Don't worry about her, she's just frustrated. You two stayed in the room to have time to yourselves without us and without any problems disturbing you. Michael getting him and James arrested is not the kind of problem she wants and add in the fact that Michael hasn't exactly been welcoming about James and your relationship. She's just venting," Maria told him and he nodded.

"I know, I hate Michael for doing this too but he's my best friend," Max told her and Maria nodded.

"I know but Michael has only really tolerated Liz, I don't think he ever really accepted Liz and when you guys found out about your destiny and you ran off with Liz then came back proclaiming there was no way you were going to follow your destiny, it just ticked him off even more. She gets that and it makes her frustrated that he's dragging James down with him," Maria explained and Max nodded.

"Come on, we better go and bail them out," he told her and she looked at him, causing him to look at her, puzzled. "What?" he asked.

"How long are you going to keep paying for Michael's mistakes?" she asked before leaving the motel room, leaving Max alone with his thoughts.

Liz made her way down to the jail section; she knew she shouldn't have blown up at Max but god-damnit! It was hers and Max's time together. They finally had time away from Roswell where they could pretend to be normal teenagers in love and do what couples do, make love to show their love together. Have fun. Date and see the scenes. But everyone was so determined to disrupt their times by being selfish about their own needs and damn everyone else's.

"Yes?" the receptionist asked when Liz arrived at the desk.

"I'm here to bail out a James Parker and a Michael Gurien," she told her and she nodded.

"Sure, here's the clipboard, I want your to sign your name on it and I'll go and get them," she told Liz and Liz nodded as she took the clipboard and signed her name as Max and Maria turned up.

"Liz?" Max asked.

"Don't worry about it, I just set bail for him too," she informed him and Max nodded.

"Liz, can we talk?" he asked, Maria smiled as she moved away and Liz stepped closer to Max.

"I'm sorry," Liz told him as she looked up at him. "It just, it's was suppose to be our time Max, Michael knew that we wanted time alone together and he still goes ahead and pulls this stunt!" she exclaimed. Max pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I'm angry at Michael too, I don't want you to doubt that but he's like a brother to me," Max told her and she nodded.

"I know but James is like a brother to me," she told him and Max sighed.

"I think we're just gonna have to disagree to agree," he told her and she laughed as Max kissed her forehead as James and Michael stepped through the corridor.

James smiled when he saw Maria and she threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she told him and James nodded.

"I'm fine," he promised her before looking at Liz and Max. "I'm sorry for ruining your time," he told them and they nodded.

"It's okay," Liz told him as she hugged him and pulled away. Her smile faded when she saw Michael. "Michael," she greeted and he nodded before she turned back to James. "Come on, let's get back to the room, I'm pretty sure you're hungry," Liz told James and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around Liz and Maria and they both left the area.

Michael turned to Max. "Thanks for helping me," Michael told him and Max shook his head.

"It wasn't me, it was all Liz," Max told him and shook his head. "What the hell were you thinking?" Max demanded. "You used your powers to win the games and in the process could have exposed us all!" he exclaimed,

"Max…" Michael started and Max shook his head.

"No Michael!" Max snapped. "You knew that Liz and I wanted a day off from babysitting you guys and just have time alone together and you still pulled off that stupid move!" he snapped and ran a hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated breath. "Just stay away from us, I need to make sure that Liz is calmed enough for tonight because we are going to have one normal night where we are all normal teenagers just having fun. And I swear to god Michael, if you stuff it up, there will no place on earth for you to hide," he promised before leaving Michael alone with his thoughts.

The gang, sans Liz, were standing outside in the main area of their motel room, Max took at them all and nodded in approval, he still found it hard that they all could scrub up when the occasion call for it considering their lives.

"Liz wants Max to see her alone as the dress is a surprise for him, so we'll head on downstairs and meet you in the dance hall," Maria told them and Max nodded.

"Okay," he told them and they left and Max headed over to his and Liz's bedroom that they shared.

Max waited outside of the room, when he heard the door open; he turned around to see Liz standing there in the doorway wearing her red dress. Her hair was pinned up in a messy way with strands falling around her face and she wore her red heels.

"Oh…wow," Max, stated and Liz grinned.

"Do you like it?" she asked and Max shook his head.

"I love it," Max told her and she stepped forward as Max held out his hand, she linked her hand with his and they both made their way out of the motel and down to the dinning room where they planned to meet up with their friends and have fun.

"This is just great," Maria stated from where she sat across from Liz, wearing her gold dress.

"This is amazing Maria, you did good work," Liz told her best friend and Maria grinned.

"I aim to please," she stated and James laughed as he wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders and hugged her.

"You did great baby," he told her and she smiled up at him before kissing him, gently, on the lips. Liz looked up at Max, who smiled down at her before looking at the rest of their friends. Tess was sitting on the other side of Max, wearing her ice blue dress while Michael sat on her other side, wearing his suit. Alex sat at the head of the table, wearing his suit and holding a camera while Sarah sat next to him, wearing a white dress, her read hair was curled and pinned up. Kyle sat on the other side of Michael wearing his suit and Isabel sat next to Kyle, on the other side of James, wearing her black strapless dress.

"Okay beautiful people," Alex called out and everyone turned to face him. "Picture time," he informed them and everyone moved in closer while Liz and Maria leaned across the table next to each other and they all grinned. "Say Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas!" everyone cheered and he took the picture.

"Now, that's one for the album," Alex stated, causing laughers.

"I'm just going to go and grab a drink from the bar," James told them, causing everyone to look at him.

"Okay," Maria told him and he grinned as he kissed her cheek before getting up and heading over to the bar before moving out of sight. Maria sighed as she turned back to Liz and Liz smiled.

"You're in love," Liz teased and Maria laughed as she threw a napkin at Liz as both girls laughed together.

There was a noise then silence, causing everyone to look toward the stage and Maria felt her jaw drop when she saw James standing on the stage, smiling nervously at everyone.

"Hi, Erm, I just wanted to introduced you to everyone. She is a fabulous girl and she loves to talk. And she is a great singer and I know you are all going to love her tonight," James informed them before winking at Maria, causing her heart to melt."Please welcome to the stage... Miss Margarita Salt!" James announced and Maria smiled as she made her way over to the stage, James helped her up and leaned in. "You know this song?" James asked and Maria smiled at the tune.

"Yes," she told him before kissing his cheek and moved over to the microphone.

#_If I were the moon, I could, catch your eye--I'm jealous of the moon_

_If I were the wind, I would, make you fly--I'm jealous of that too_#

Max held out his hand and Liz smiled as she took it and they made their way on to the dance floor with the other dancers. Michael and Tess joined in as Sarah laughed as something Kyle said before nodding and accepting his hand, they moved out onto the dancing floor while Alex smiled as he watched them as he taped everything. #_I wish I were the sun shining, on your face--caressing like a lover_

_I would wrap you in a warm embrace--, we'd be holdin' one another_

_(I'm jealous of the sun/I'm jealous of the sun_

_(Jealous of the sun) oh, I'm jealous of the sun_

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with, nothing else--I gotta have you to myself_

_Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--, I just can't get you close enough, no_

_When the sun's on your skin--_

_I can't hold it in, and I know it's a sin--_

_But I'm jealous of the sun_

_I wish I were the rain runnin' down your, Neck--and drippin' from your fingers_

_Then I could be the drops rollin' off your, Back--I'd love to let it linger_

_(Jealous of the rain) oh, I'm jealous of the rain_

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing, else--I gotta have you to myself_

_Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love-/I just can't get you close enough, no_

_When it rains on your face--, I almost can taste_

_Your beauty, your grace-, I'm jealous of the rain_

_When the wind's in your hair--, the way it blows through the air_

_Oh, it's seems so unfair, yeah, When the moon's in your eyes--_

_You seem to light up the skies, yeah, and I realize--_

_I'm even jealous of the moon_# Maria finished and everyone clapped as they smiled at Maria, James smirked as he helped Maria down before moving over to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now introduce Shirley Temple," James announced and Liz glared, playfully, at her cousin before kissing Max gently on the lips before making her way over to the stage, James helped her up and winked at her. "Don't need to know if you know this song," James teased and Liz laughed as she tune came on, she nodded and moved over to the microphone.

#_Oh, thank you baby for, lovin' me like you do_

_I didn't like datin'--, and trying to find someone_

I gave up waitin'--, for love to come along 

_There had to be someway--, I knew I'd find it someday_

_Yeah, thank you baby, For makin' someday come so soon_

_Yeah, thank you baby, For lovin' me the way you do_

_So many numbers--so many guys to call, Is it any wonder--I got nowhere at all_

_Oh, well it had to be someway (it had to be, Someway) I knew I'd find it someday_

_Yeah, thank you baby, For makin' someday come so soon_

_Yeah, thank you baby, For lovin' me the way you do_

_Thank you baby (check it out)_

_Oh, Uh, uh, uh, yeah_

_There had to be someway--, I knew I'd find it someday_

_Yeah, thank you baby, For makin' someday come so soon_

_Yeah, thank you baby, For lovin' me the way you do_

_(Thank you baby) thank you baby, (Thank you baby) for lovin'_

_Me the way, me the way you do, Baby someway, someday, somewhere_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, thank you baby! For lovin'_

_Me like you do, Oh, thank you baby_# Liz finished and everyone clapped and cheered as Max walked up to the stage and handed Liz a rose, causing her to blush as she kissed him.

They all laughed as they stepped into the motel room only to stop sight of Jim sitting there. He lifted the sign that said 'Guerin's Party', turned his head and dropped the sign as he looked at the kids in front of him.

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Where's Sarah and James?" he asked, noticing that two of the party was missing.

"Sarah wanted to get some coffee and James went with her to help her," Maria explained.

"I got phone calls from everyone's parents, demanding to know where all their kids where, I had no idea and started to panic as I thought the world was coming to an end, or that you were out hurt or being chased by one of your enemies as I knew that you lot wouldn't go somewhere without telling me!" he shouted.

"We're sorry," Liz whispered and Jim shook his head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Liz, you all just went off without telling me what you were doing!" Jim shouted. "You are supposed to be responsible people who should know better than to run off and leave your parents worried!"

"What about us?" Liz asked and Jim looked at her. "When do we get to be normal kids?" she asked before shaking her head and headed into the bedroom that she and Max shared, slamming the door.

Jim just looked at the door before looking at the remaining kids.

"Be home," he told them then moved past them. "Kyle, car!" Jim told him.

"But dad!" Kyle whined.

"CAR NOW!" Jim shouted and he left the motel room on his dad's heel.

"Am I glad I'm an orphan?" Michael asked and Tess nodded.

"Same here," Tess told them.

"TESS!" Jim shouted and Tess winced as she looked toward the gang before shrugging and leaving the room.

Michael turned to Max.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" he asked and Max nodded as they left the room and headed outside to the vendor. "I'm sorry," Michael stated and Max looked at him.

"For what?" Max asked.

"For being an Ass," he admitted and Max looked at him. "James let me see some things, I guess you can say, knocked some sense into me." Max looked at him.

"How do you mean?" Max asked.

"When we were in jail, he told me things, made me see things in his way," Michael admitted and Max nodded. "I just wanted to let you know that I support you and Liz, James explained it to me," Michael told him.

"Thank you," Max told him. "I accept you and Tess, just a little confused how it came to be, Tess told Liz you were working on controlling your powers, got talking and it went from there," Max told him.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, but something about her attracts me to her," Michael told and Max nodded.

"As long you're happy, funny though, I didn't think Tess was your type," Max admitted and Michael looked at him.

"Thank you, beside you used to be attracted to her," Michael reminded and Max shook his head.

"Actually I wasn't, Tess was using her mind warps on me, the day dreams? That was all her," Max explained it. "It explains why I never had night dreams about her, it was only Liz I dreamt of," Max finished as they picked up their food and coffees.

They headed back up to their motel room and saw that James and Sarah had arrived.

"Hey, where are Tess and Kyle?" James asked and Max winced.

"Mr. Valenti found us," Max told him and James winced.

"We're in trouble?" he asked and Michael nodded.

"I bet we'll catch hell 101 for this when we go back," Michael told them as a bedroom door opened and revealed Liz wearing her sweats and one of Max's shirts, her hair was tied up in a messy bun as she walked over to them.

"That was quick change," Maria stated and Liz grinned.

"A girl can be motivated considering some people don't have a knack for knocking," she told them, glaring at James in the process and he rolled his eyes.

"One time and they hold against you forever," he muttered as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"When's our flight back?" Sarah asked and Max looked at his wrist.

"About three hours," he told them and she nodded.

"Three hours to gear ourselves up," she told them with a smile and Alex laughed.

"Some of us will be lucky and get off easy," he reminded. "Your mother is pretty much laid back, she understand the stress you've been under, James' parents is in Florida, so he's lucky. Maria will face Amy's wrath, Michael will be lucky too as he has no parents to lecture him, Max and Isabel, well Mrs. Evans can be scary when she wants to be and when it comes to Liz's mother, well, Liz you better run," Alex told Liz and she smiled.

"Yeah, I should," Liz, teased back while thinking, 'especially when my mother is not my mother'.

Max just wrapped an arm around her shoulder, understanding what she was thinking, she just looked up at him and smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder, wondering what they would face when they arrived home.

They let out a big sigh when they felt the plane hit the ground of Roswell, Michael had taken everyone's licenses back and changed them before they entered the plane and gave it back to them when they were on the plane, remarkably, James and Sarah never questioned it.

They walked out of the plane and made their way into the airport when they saw the parents standing there in the line, Liz sighed as she tightened her grip on Max's hand and he nodded as they moved closer to the parents.

Nancy opened her mouth to speak when Liz held up her hand, halting the adults.

"We will have a talk but we will not have it here, meet us at the Crashdown so you can hear our reasons for going off like that and then you can lecture us," Liz informed them before the teenagers followed each other out of the airport to their cars and made their way over to the Crashdown.

The adults entered it and saw that Max was sitting at the counter with Liz standing between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. Maria was sitting in one of the booth, leaning against James while Alex and Sarah mimicked the pose on the other side of the booth. Michael was sitting on the counter while Tess sat on the counter seat near him, while Kyle and Isabel occupied a table near the booth. Mr. Valenti stood near the till.

"Okay, give us the 'reasons' why you left," Nancy snapped out, bitterly and Max, sighed.

"We were all under stress, our up coming exams, not to mention our prelims were putting pressure on us. Add in the fact that you all have been even more protective than usual and asking us questions we don't want to answer," Max told them.

"I was having a hard time after the whole incident at Laurie Dupree's house, I was having nightmares so I took the money they gave me and I asked the gang if they wanted to come to Las Vegas, I felt we all needed a break," he told them.

"Still no excuse for running off without telling us!" Nancy exclaimed. "You are all children, we only want to protect you from any mistakes that you are not capable of handling!" Nancy exclaimed and Liz snapped. She pulled herself away from Max's legs and stood in the middle of the Crashdown, facing the adults.

"Stop it!" Liz shouted before running a hand through her hair as everyone looked at her. "God! You are such hypocrites!" Liz told them. "First you say that we should act like adults and start making our own decisions but when we do that, you turn around and tell us that we're too young! You can't do that, you have to pick one or the other; you can't have both! It doesn't work like that!"

"Liz…" Nancy started and Liz shook her head.

"NO!" Liz snapped. "Ever since Max and I were caught by the Principal, you made it clear that you didn't approve of Max! You made it clear that you hated him because you thought he was trying to take him away from me," Liz told her.

"You are too young to be in a serious relationship!" Nancy exploded.

"Tough!" Liz snapped. "I love Max," Liz told her and Nancy scoffed.

"Liz, you are too young," Nancy protested and Liz sighed.

"Do you remember when you asked me to let you in? To let you see the real me?" Liz asked and Nancy nodded. "If you love me, you wouldn't ask." Nancy looked at her, confused but Maria picked up on it.

"Because Max loved you enough to see you himself," Maria stated and Liz nodded.

"God, Max took the time to see me, he didn't ask me to show myself to him. If Max can do that, what does that say about you?" Liz asked.

For the first time, Nancy was stumped, she had no answer for that and for the first time, she saw Liz as a grown up. "Max was never taking me away, you were pushing me away that I went to Max, willingly."

"How long have you been sleeping with him for?" Nancy asked, causing Jeff to look at his daughter before looking at Max.

"Since summer," Liz told her and Jeff looked at Max with a furious glare. "And you can't blame Max," Liz cut in, causing Jeff to look at her. "I wanted to be with him."

"Liz…" Jeff started but Liz shook her head.

"No dad, Max never pressured me into doing anything, I wanted to share myself with him, he told me that he was more than willing to wait for me as long as it took," Liz finished.

"Still too young," Nancy told her and Liz shook her head.

"Age has nothing to do with this," Liz told her. "I love Max and I wanted to be with him," Liz told her and shook her head. "And you can't stop me."

"Watch me," Nancy told her.

"Stop me, you'll lose me," Liz told her, causing all the adults to look at her. "I will never forgive you and the moment graduation comes, I'll leave with Max and you'll never hear or see from me again," Liz promised.

"Don't be stupid," Jeff raged and Maria shook her head as she stood next to Liz.

"Liz is right, Max and Liz have been through a lot together to get where they are now, I'm not going to stand by and let people rip my best friends' hearts apart," Maria told them. "I'll go with her." Then she turned to Liz. "You know I have your back Chica," Maria told her and Liz smiled.

"Yeah, I know Ria," Liz told her. "And you know I have yours."

"I'm with them," James stated as he moved forward.

"James!" Nancy gasped out and he shook his head.

"No, you called me down here because you wanted me to keep an eye on Max and Liz, that you wanted me to break up their relationship. Max and Liz are perfect for each other," James explained.

"Hey, I admit that I haven't been totally happy with Max and Liz's relationship," Isabel spoke up. "But Liz really makes Max happy and I don't want to see him like he used to be before he and Liz got together," Isabel stated before looking at her brother. "You know I have your back," she told him and Max nodded.

"Same here, James made me see that Liz wasn't taking Max from us, she was just helping Max show that he can love everyone," Michael jump in.

"I'm with Lizzie all the way, she's my best friend and Max makes her really happy," Alex stated and Sarah shrugged.

"I have never seen a happy couple like Max and Liz and I don't think it would fair on them or on anyone if they break up because the parents wants them to break up," Sarah informed.

"I'm behind Max and Liz," Tess admitted and Kyle sighed.

"Hey, if anyone should have any reason to hate Max, that's me but I have never seen Liz happy as she is with Max, he brings her out of her shell and she does the same thing to him, the Max Evans I knew would have never willingly help me play pranks," Kyle informed them.

The adults were stumped, a part of them were proud to see that they had such a strong bond but at the same time they were scared when Liz finally spoke up the one thing that she feared off but needed answer to.

"Do you want to control me because I'm not your daughter?" she asked and everyone looked at her. Max just wrapped an arm around her waist and showed his support.

"What are you talking about?" Nancy snapped and Liz faced her.

"I know I'm not your biological daughter, that I was the daughter of Sheila, Dad's girlfriend who died in the car accident," Liz told her and Nancy took a step back in shock while everyone looked at Nancy then looked at Jeff, who hung his head.

"Is this true?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Jeff told them and Amy's hand went up to her mouth as she gasped, she looked at Liz, who was like a daughter to her and felt her heart breaking for the young woman in front of her.

"Are you telling me you lied to Liz all these years?" James demanded as he stepped forward. Maria tightened her arm around his waist as she looked up at him. "You made her believe that Nancy was her mother when she wasn't and stood by when Nancy left her out in the cold, without giving Liz a reason why? Is this the reason why Nancy's family seems to hate Liz?"

"Yes," Jeff stated with a nod. James scoffed.

"Everyone in our family knew about the secret didn't they?" he asked and Jeff nodded.

"No, there was one person who didn't," Jeff told them and they looked at him. "My mother, Claudia," he told them and Liz felt her jaw drop open.

"You lied to Grandma Claudia?" she asked and Jeff shook his head.

"No, she never asked, I never said anything. Nancy and I got together pretty much straight after your mother died. We were friends before Shelia died. Mom never knew I was dating Sheila at the time. I think she guess that Nancy wasn't your mother but she never asked or hinted anything," Jeff explained and Liz nodded.

"Jesus," Kyle whispered, shocked at what had been revealed and Maria turned to Liz.

"How long have you know about this?" Maria asked and Liz looked at her.

"A few weeks, I found out after you took Laurie back to her aunt and uncle. I was still in a shock," Liz admitted and Maria nodded and Isabel turned to Max.

"You don't seem too shocked about this news," Isabel remarked and Max looked at her.

"I was the reason this whole thing started. I paid attention in biology when they started talking about inheritance, it turned out that brown is the dominate colour and as Liz's parents both had blue eyes and grandparents also had blue eyes, I came to the conclusion that someone in her family wasn't her family and we found out the truth," Max explained and Diane nodded.

"Okay, I think we need to all go back home and try and digest this," she informed them and they all nodded. "Kids, don't think you're going to get out of trouble for going to Las Vegas but at least we have some understanding why you went," she stated.

"Can I stay at someone else's house tonight, I don't really want to spend time here at the moment," Liz asked and looked at her parents. "I still need time away," she explained. Nancy was about to protest when Jeff piped up.

"No problem," he told her and she nodded.

"Sure sweetie, you can come and stay with us," Diane told her. "If that's okay with you?" she asked as she looked at Amy, Lois, and Gloria.

"It's fine, we need to have a chat with our child without any distractions," Amy stated as she looked at her daughter and Maria nodded.

"That's will be great Mrs. Evans," Liz told her and Diane looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Liz smiled slightly. "Sorry, I'll work on it," Liz promised and Diane nodded as everyone left the Crashdown and headed over to their places to get their lecture.

Liz found herself sitting at the table, staring into her cup hot chocolate when she heard a noise, she looked up and saw Diane making her way over to Liz, tightening the belt of her robe.

"What are you doing up?" Diane asked and Liz looked back down.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted and Diane watched the young woman in front of her. She was wearing a pair of Max's joggers and her strapped top, her dark hair was twisted up with a clasp, she had never saw Liz look so lost and lonely before. Diane moved over and poured herself a hot cup of tea before turning back to Liz once more.

When they came back from the Crashdown, Liz had went into Max's bedroom while Max and Isabel got their lecture, both, Diane and Phillip found it hard to give them a stern lecture, not after what they heard about Liz, they could see that Max was worried about Liz and was barely paying attention to the lecture, that they let them off with two weeks worth of housework.

"How are you feeling honey?" Diane asked as she sat next to Liz. Liz just sighed as she cupped her cup.

"Confused, hurt, isolated," she admitted and Diane looked at her, puzzled.

"Okay, let's start with Confused," Diane told her and Liz looked at the ceiling as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I just feel confused about everything around me. I mean, finding out that one of your parent is not your parent is a little disconcerting," she admitted. "Max is trying to help me through this but, you know, he knew he was adopted this whole time and you guys and your family love him to pieces. I have a mother who seems to hate me and family who would love nothing more than to see me out of the way," she admitted and Diane reached over and stroke back a strand of Liz's hair.

"I'm sure that's not true honey," she stated and Liz nodded.

"It is, my grandmother, my mom's mom, she was always cold with me, she never gave me any indication that she loves me and every time when I visit her, which is rarely, she keeps asking if I have gotten myself pregnant because I seem to be getting bigger," she muttered and Diane rocked back in shock at Liz's statement.

Max just clenched his hands into fists as he listened to this. He had woken up when he couldn't feel Liz and was hiding behind the wall where he could see Liz and his mother but where they couldn't see him. He knew that Liz's mother's side of the family wasn't as nice but she had downplayed it the whole time.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," she whispered and Liz shook her head.

"At the time, I thought it was because mom had gotten pregnant but now I realise it's because my dad got his girlfriend pregnant and mom got saddled with me," Liz told her and Diane nodded, she would come back to that later.

"Okay, what about hurt?" she asked.

"It hurts that no one ever bothered to tell me the truth, that I didn't get to know my real mom. I hear from people how much I look like her and have her spirit. I guess I just feel annoyed that everyone got to know her and I didn't," she explained and Diane nodded.

"Isolated?" Diane asked and Liz looked at her.

"Like I'm not part of this world," she whispered. "I look around and see that everyone basically knows who they are. It just feels like no one knows what I'm going through. Don't get me wrong, Max has been great with everything, helping me find out whatever I can about my mother but everywhere I look, it just seems strange to me," Liz explained and Diane sighed as she stroke back Liz's hair.

"That's bound to happen, considering what you are going through," Diane told her. "It is never easy for a child to hear that their parent is not their parent," Diane told her and Liz nodded.

"It just doesn't help that Mom keeps trying to control me!" she burst out. "She just can't understand that I'm with Max because I want to be. That he is not forcing me or leading me astray or anything like that," she told Diane. "I love Max and I just want to be with him but it seems like everyone is just against us." Liz sighed. "I guess Grandma Claudia was right when she told me that if it wasn't complicated, then Max wouldn't be my soul mate," Liz whispered and Diane smiled as she took Liz's hand into her own.

Ever since she saw Liz that day in the hospital, the look that they shared. It made her heart soar that Max just might be coming out of his shell. Even when she was called in that day to the school because her child had been caught in the Eraser Room with Liz, she was excited; her son has been caught with a girl. Phillip had been worried that Max might have been gay considering he hadn't been seen around girls.

"I just wanted to tell you," Diane started and Liz looked at her. "I'm glad that you and Max got together," she told her. "You were always what I imagined for Max and ever since that day in the hospital, I had hoped you two got together," she finished.

"Even when we got caught in the Eraser Room?" Liz asked and Max blushed as the memory came back to him and Diane laughed.

"Oh honey, you have no idea how relieved I was when I was called in!" Diane told her, causing Max to snap his head up in a stun shock and Liz to look at her, stunned. "Phillip had been a bit worried about Max considering Max does tend to hang out with Michael a lot and he has been sneaking in Max's room," Diane trailed off and Max's mouth drop open when realisation hit him and his cheeks flamed while Liz let shocked laughers.

"Don't worry, you weren't the only one," Liz told Diane. "Maria had though the same thing, you see I tried flirting with Max and he didn't seem to pick up on it so Maria stated that Max could be gay but got rid of that notion when she caught Max staring at me in the Crashdown," Liz explained and Diane laughed.

"You know, a mother shouldn't be so happy that his son is dating you know?" she asked and Liz nodded.

"Aunt Julia, James' mother is the same, she is very protective of her son," Liz told her and shook her head. "Makes me wonder if my mother would have been like that," she whispered and Diane smiled, fondly as she reached out once more and stroked back Liz's hair before looking at her in the eyes.

"I have no doubts about it, you are every women dreams of a daughter, strong, independent yet you know when you need help and your big heart," Diane told her, causing Liz to blush slightly and Diane smiled. "I think you better get back to bed before Max wakes up and starts panicking that you're not there," Diane warned her and Liz nodded.

"Thanks Diane," she whispered and Diane winked as Liz got up and made her way back to Max's bedroom, leaving Diane alone at the table, wondering how she could help the young woman who had caught her son's heart.

Liz made her way into the bedroom and smiled when she saw Max sleeping, she climb into bed and cuddled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "I love you," Liz whispered as she kissed his Adam apple before burying her face into his neck and Max opened his eyes slightly, he looked down at her, kissed the top of her head and they both fell into a deep sleep.

TBC


	25. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"This is going to be a nightmare," Maria stated as she turned to face Liz. Both of them were standing outside Liz's locker as Liz went through her locker. She turned to face Maria.

"It will be fine," Liz soothed and Maria shot her a disbelieving look.

"Liz, it's the prom!" Maria exclaimed and Liz nodded.

"I know, it wasn't that long ago you were all excited now you're freaking out like mad!" Liz exclaimed. "What's going on with you?" Liz asked as she closed her locker door and leaned on it, facing her best friend.

"It's the prom," Maria stated and Liz looked at her before nodding.

"You mean the prom night?" Liz asked and Maria looked at her and Liz smiled. "You think James is going to ask you to sleep with him, aren't you?" Liz asked and Maria sighed.

"I'm being irrational, aren't I?" Maria asked and Liz reached out and linked her arm through Maria and both of them walked off toward the quad.

"No, I think it's perfectly normal. I mean, if it was Max and I, I would be nervous too," Liz told her and Maria looked at her.

"You and Max have already made love," Maria pointed out and Liz nodded.

"Because it was the right time for us two, we just knew in our heart that we were ready to be together."

"What if I don't feel like that tonight?" Maria asked and Liz opened the door that led to the quad.

"Tell him how you are feeling, if you are not ready then let him know. James would never push you into something you're not ready for. Hey, he could be feeling the same way you know," Liz, suggested and Maria nodded.

"I know, it's just, it's weird you know. I mean, I always thought I would go to the prom with Michael and maybe sleep with him then but now I'm dating James and going to the prom with him, Liz, I haven't even said 'I love you'!" Maria exclaimed and Liz laughed.

"Maria, breathe deep and slow before you pass out," Liz advised. Maria took in a deep breath. "Everything will be fine, all you and James needs to do is talk to the other and find out how the other is feeling," Liz advised and Maria nodded as they came to a stop outside her class.

"Thanks Liz," Maria told her before she stepped into her classroom, leaving Liz shaking her head as she walked away from the class and out into the Quad where she took a seat at a table and pulled her out books so she could work on them.

"Hey," Max greeted as he straddled Liz from behind. Liz smiled as she rested her back against his chest.

"Hey," Liz greeted back.

"Wanna go to the prom with me?" Max asked and Liz laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder so she was looking up at him.

"And here's me thinking you were never going to ask," she teased. Max grinned as he bent his head down and kissed her.

"Hey, I've been waiting for this moment for ages, like I'm gonna miss out on asking you to the prom," he teased back and she grinned as he leaned back down and kissed her once more.

"Do you have to?" a male voice whined and they broke away to see James standing there on the other side with a wince.

"If I can put up with you and Maria, you can put up with Max and I," Liz informed him and James rolled his eyes as he sat down on the table on the other side of them and pulled out his lunch. "Worried about the prom?" Liz asked and James looked at her.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked and Liz shrugged.

"Kinda," she admitted and James sighed.

"More like the night," he admitted and Liz nodded. "It's just, I really like Maria," James started. "And I don't want to pressure her or anything."

"James, have you had sex?" Liz pressed, looking at her cousin with a wary eye and James nodded, causing her eyes to widen. "When?" she demanded.

"With Victoria," He explained and Liz nodded in understanding.

"Victoria?" Max asked.

"James ex-girlfriend back in Florida, she's a spoilt brat," Liz muttered, causing James and Max to look at her in a stunned shock. "Oh come on!" she exclaimed. "She broke up with you because she was convinced that I was trying to come in between the pair of you!"

"What?" Max asked and Liz nodded as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Yep, she was convinced that I wanted James for myself," Liz informed him and Max shook his head.

"Sounds like she's a bit paranoid," he admitted and Liz laughed.

"Totally," Liz agreed and James rolled his eyes.

"Come on," James groaned and Liz looked at him.

"Well, all I can say is be honest with Maria, tell her that you have done it before and you are not going to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do," Liz advised and he nodded as he picked up his books once more.

"I better head off, catch you later," he told them and they nodded as they watched him leave before Liz rested the back of her head on Max's chest.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be looking at a long time?" Liz asked, Max just kissed her forehead.

"How are things going with your dad?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"Okay I guess," she admitted before she looked up at him. "I still find it hard to speak to him."

"It's a natural thing, at least your dad isn't pressuring you into talking to him," Max told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I really want to know much as I can about my biological mother but it's too hard to speak to him about her, knowing that he lied to me about her all those years."

"It'll be okay," he whispered as stroked back her hair as she rested her head on his chest and they both just relaxed, enjoying their time together.

"Hey Maria," James greeted when he caught up with his girlfriend at her locker. Maria turned to face him and she gave him a smile.

"Hey," she greeted and James smiled back.

"Listen, we need to talk," he told her and she nodded as she closed her locker door.

"Follow me, I know somewhere," she told him and he nodded as he followed her toward the band room. They both stepped in and moved over to the small table that was in front of the blackboard. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked once they placed their bags down and grabbed some seats.

"About the prom night," he told her and she looked up at him. "I'm not going to pressure you anything you don't want to do," he told her and she nodded. "But I feel I need to be honest," he admitted. "This won't be my first time." Maria looked at him, shocked.

"You've had sex before?" she asked and James nodded.

"Yeah, with my ex-girlfriend back in Florida when we were dating," he told her and she nodded. "I know a girl's first time is a pretty big thing and I'm just letting you know that there is no pressure on you whatsoever and I'm just telling you about my past because I really care about you a lot and I don't want to hide this from you," he explained and she smiled softly.

"Thank you," she told him and he looked at her. "You doing this just shows me how much you care for me," she explained and James nodded.

"Now that's out of the way, Maria Deluca, will you do me the honour of coming with me to your prom?" he asked and Maria laughed.

"Yes," she told him and he grinned.

Alex made his way into his History class and sat at his normal seat when Isabel made her way through and sat down next to him.

"Hey," Isabel greeted and Alex nodded.

"Hey, you going to the prom?" Alex asked and Isabel nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could go together, as friends," Isabel suggested and Alex shook his head.

"Can't, I'm going with Sarah," Alex told her and she nodded as she turned back in her seat, wondering how the hell was she suppose to get Alex back if he was busy with another girl.

Kyle walked in and took his spot in front of Isabel. Isabel leaned over and tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me?" she asked and Kyle looked at her, taken back.

"Erm, sure," he told her and she flashed him a smile, he shot her a small smile back before turning back round to the front while Alex shook his head at the scene and felt sorry for Kyle as he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Michael made his way into his art class and took up his seat next to Tess, who shot him a smile.

"Morning," she greeted and Michael grunted back. "Not really a morning person are you?" she teased and Michael smiled slightly.

"Sorry, late night," Michael told her and she nodded.

"Have you heard about the prom?" Tess asked and Michael nodded before he looked at Tess' expectant face and winced inwardly.

"Would you like to go?" he asked and Tess grinned.

"Yes," she told him and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the Crashdown, that's where everyone else is meeting up so we can all go together," he told her and she nodded.

"Sure," she told him and they turned back to the front to face the teacher as he stepped in.

"Do you get the feeling that something major is going to happen and nothing is going to be the same again?" Liz asked as she looked up at Max and he looked down at her.

"Is your gut telling you something?" he asked and Liz looked back off into the distance.

"Just that tonight is going to be the most amazing nights of our lives, that our hearts will take us in directions we thought we would never go but it's going to be the last time we're all together and having fun," Liz admitted in a soft tone and Max's tighten his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine," Max assured her, not once feeling reassured at all and they couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen that would change their world.

Maria and Liz found themselves in the backroom, fixing their hair and make up, dressed in their prom dresses, as they got ready for the prom.

Soon, Liz took a deep breath and took a step back before looking at her best friend and they both smile, excitement shining in their eyes.

"Are you ready?" Liz asked and Maria nodded as they both stepped out in the Crashdown, everyone turned to look at them.

James felt his breath get caught in his throat when he took in Maria's form. She wore a white gypsy dress and her hair was curled with flowers in them.

"You look great," James told her as he stepped forward and handed her a small baby-breath corsage and slipped it onto her wrist. Maria smiled when she saw it and reached up and kissed him, gently on the lips before she linked hands with him and moved over to the others.

She could see that Tess was dressed in her light grey dress while Michael stood off to her side dressed in a tux, looking uncomfortable. Isabel was dressed in her red dress while Kyle was dressed in his tux. Alex was dressed in his tux while Sarah was dressed in a deep green dress.

Max walked over to Liz, he was dressed in his tux and his hair was dressed in its usual style. He carried a small white rose corsage.

Liz stood there in her black dress, her hair was curled with some pinned back with pins as she looked up at Max.

"You look gorgeous," Max told her and Liz smiled as she lifted her wrist and Max slipped the corsage on before leaning down and kissed her on the lips before they turned back to the others.

"Come on in kids," Amy called out as she held the camera and shooed everyone toward the counter so she could take their picture. Max and Liz stood to one side; Max had his arms wrapped around her waist as Liz rested her back against his chest. Maria was next to her and James had an arm around her shoulder. Tess stood in front of James with Michael standing slightly off to the side, behind her. Isabel stood next to Michael with Kyle in front of her. Alex and Sarah were standing off to Isabel's side, wrapped up in an embrace as they all faced the camera.

"Say cheese!" Amy called out and they all grinned.

"Cheese!" they call repeated together, laughing as they thought forward to their future.

When they arrived at the school, the prom was in full swing with people dancing.

"Alright!" Alex cheered when one of his favourite songs came on and he dragged a laughing Sarah onto the dance floor.

"We're dancing," Maria told Liz as she took Liz's arm and dragged her out on to the floor, leaving Max alone with James and everyone else.

"Looks like we're in for a great night," Max told James, who laughed.

"Food?" James asked and Max nodded.

"Lead the way," Max stated as they both moved over to the food table. "So, how did yours and Maria's talk go?" Max asked as he picked up a plate and James nodded as they started picking out food for them to eat.

"It went fine, I told her about Victoria and how she isn't any under pressure," James told him and Max nodded.

"Good thing for a girl to know. When Liz and I went out together, our hormones were kinda wild," Max admitted with a sheepish grin. "But we held out and in time, our first time was amazing," Max told him and James grinned as he looked at Max.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm glad that you and Liz got together," James told him. "I've never seen Liz happy like this before and I know you make her happy." Max smiled as he looked over at his girlfriend, who was laughing and dancing with Maria.

"She makes me happy," Max told him and James nodded as they turned back to their food.

"Hey," Liz greeted when she showed up her boyfriend's side, a bit breathless from dancing. Max grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead.

"Have a good time?" he asked and Liz smiled.

"Yeah," she told him as a slow music started up and Max took Liz's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Liz placed a hand on his shoulder before resting her head on his chest as they both swayed to the music, both enjoying their time together.

Sarah, Alex, James and Maria had the same idea and started swaying with their partners.

"They seem really happy," Sarah observed from where she was dancing with Alex, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, they are," Alex, confirmed. "It's been a rocky road for both of them and I'm just glad to see Liz with the man she loves." Sarah looked up at him and smiled before she kissed him, both of them losing themselves in the other.

"Do you want to slip away early?" Maria asked from where she was encased in James' arms as they danced, James looked down at her before smiling.

"Nah, let's just stay here and dance the night away," he told her and she giggled as James leaned down and kissed her, both of them enjoying their time together.

Liz sighed as she pulled away from Max after three slow dances and looked up at him.

"Let's get out of here," Liz told Max and he nodded as they both left the school with Tess glaring at their back, she was getting frustrated that Max had shown no interest in her whatsoever before she turned back to Michael, who was standing stiffly next to the table, his eyes on Maria and James, who were dancing and laughing.

"Are you ready to go?" Tess asked and Michael looked down at her.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," he told her and she nodded as they both left together while James leaned in and kissed Maria, both of them enjoying their night together.

"Let's go," Sarah told Alex as she looked up at him. Alex looked down.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah," she told him and they both left the school with Isabel staring after Alex with a look of sadness adoring her face.

"What are we doing here?" Max asked as he and Liz entered the bowling alley. Liz grinned as she switched the lights on to a dim and took off her shoes before grabbing her socks.

"Something James and I learnt when I went to Florida to visit him once, that people put tons of wax on the alley to make it easier for the balls when bowling but what they don't know is, that if you just slide on it with your socks, you actually feel like you are flying through air," she explained as she pulled on her last sock and stood up.

Max pulled off his shoes so that he was clad in his socks.

"So, I'm guessing you want to try flying?" he asked with a amused smile and Liz smiled as she walked over to Max, took his hands and walked backward, pulling Max with her.

"Oh yeah," she told him before they reached the edge of the alley and she slid herself across the lane. Max laughed as he slid across the lane before he caught up with her and they both started dancing on the lane, loving their time together.

Alex and Sarah made their way into Sarah's bedroom, sliding Sarah's dress off her body while removing Alex's tux before they finally divested each other from their clothing and climbed into Sarah's bed, where they kissed again, getting used to the feel of each other naked bodies pressed together.

Alex tore his mouth away from her and asked the one question that's was burning in his mind.

"Are you sure?" Alex whispered and Sarah nodded. They both kissed as they crossed the last barrier toward lovers as the night began to fade into daylight.

TBC


	26. Chapter 22

The dreaded chapter. WARNING: May need tissues near by. Sorry I took so long to get this up, I was dreading this chapter that it took me a while to actually go anywhere near it to sit down and type it up.

Chapter 22

"Well, well, well, someone looks like they're the cat that ate the cream," Maria teased as she walked past the door.

Alex just smiled as he looked at his best friend.

"Maybe that because I had the greatest time of my life last night," Alex stated as he walked past his friend over to the counter, causing Maria to squeal, startling everyone.

"Oh, my baby boy is no longer a virgin!" Maria squealed as she hugged Alex, causing Liz to choke on her ice cream that she was currently eating while sitting next to Max.

"Jesus Maria," Liz moaned once she swallowed her ice cream after making sure she wasn't choking.

Everyone, minus James and Sarah, were in the Crashdown enjoying their time after the prom. "Did you have to say that?" Liz asked, Maria just grinned as she went to lift the tub of dirty dishes when Alex leaned forward and took it.

"Let me," Alex told her before heading into the backroom with Maria and Liz watching in amusement.

"The boy has it bad," Maria told them and Liz grinned as she tucked back into her ice cream before leaning against Max, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"NO!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the backdoor as an anguish wail came. Liz hopped off her stool and made her way into the backroom with the gang following her.

Liz stopped when she saw Alex kneeling on the ground, enveloped in Jim's arms; pain was obvious on his face as tears ran down his face.

"Mr Valenti?" Liz asked and Jim looked up.

I'm sorry, Sarah's dead," he whispered, Liz's hand shot up to her mouth as she stifled a gasp before she and Maria moved forward and took Jim's place in comforting Alex, who just wrapped his arms around their waist, holding them close.

"What happened?" Max asked once everyone followed Jim out of the backroom, leaving the girls alone with their distraught best friend.

"Car crash, she crashed head on into a truck," Jim explained and Max sighed as he rested his back on the counter before looking away out of the window.

"How?" Isabel asked and Jim shook his head.

"No one knows, the driver said that she just drove head on into him but he can't be too clear because of the bright head lights. It's possible he may have swerved off the road and into her," Jim explained.

The backdoor opened and everyone, except Max, turned to see Alex being held up by his best friends. Max turned back to face Jim.

"Take me to her," Max told him, Jim locked eyes with him and both of them stared into each other eyes for a long moment before Jim nodded.

"Okay," he whispered and Max nodded as he turned to face his girlfriend and felt his heart clench at the tear marks down her cheeks.

Alex, Isabel, Jim, Tess, Michael, Maria, Jim and Liz found themselves standing outside the van where Sarah's body was being held while Max was inside the van. Max closed his eyes before he reached out and unzipped the bag; he took one look and sighed.

"Max is just gonna go in there, heal Sarah and they're just gonna come out, happy. Sarah, of course will be confused but she might take the news of Max and co being alien a little better than the rest of us," Alex joked weakly. Maria and Liz just tightened their hold on his arms, praying that he was right.

Max came out of the van; he shut the door before turning to face Alex and shook his head. Alex felt the last of his hopes just crumble away; he jerked himself away from his friends and ran off.

"Alex!" Maria shouted before she turned to Liz, who just shrugged helplessly.

"Go after him Maria, he needs someone to talk to," Liz told her. "I'll catch up with you two later, he won't be able to handle us both together," Liz explained and Maria nodded as she ran off in the same direction that Alex ran off.

"How come you couldn't heal her?" Isabel asked, Max just paled before looking away.

"She was too far gone," Max, explained vaguely. Liz stepped forward and Max enveloped her in his arms, holding her closed before dropping a kiss onto her forehead.

"I need to go and see Lois and see if she needs any help," Jim told them, as Max pulled away from Liz and nodded to him. Jim and Kyle walked off.

They heard a clanging noise and they turned to see the men wheeling the body bag out, Liz let out a small cry causing Max to gather her into his arms and turn away from the sight.

"Oh god," Isabel whispered as she covered her mouth.

"Let's go," Michael stated as he led Tess away from the scene. Max shook his head as he led Liz and Isabel toward the jeep.

"Let's go home," he told them and they nodded as they climbed into the jeep. Liz sat in front with Max while Isabel sat in the back. Max drove the way to the Evans' and pulled up in the driveway. He helped Liz out of the car and led the way up the pathway till they stepped into the house.

Diane and Phillip looked up from where they were sitting in the living room and smiled when they saw their kids and Liz step into the house. They stood up and made their way into the hallway.

"Hi honey," Diane greeted as when she saw Max but stopped when she saw the solemn look on his face and the tear tracks on Liz's face and the sadness in Isabel's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked.

"Sarah was killed tonight in a car accident," Max explained. Diane's eyes widen as they filled with tears and covered her mouth as a shocked gasp came out. Phillip just rocked back in shock.

"What?" Phillip demanded in a raspy voice.

"No one knows what happened yet, Jim came into the Crashdown and told Alex that Sarah was in a car accident. It seems that Sarah ran her car head into the truck that was passing or the truck ran into her, they're not sure yet," Max explained.

"Oh god, poor Lois," Diane whispered.

"Liz is going to stay here tonight, I don't want her to be alone," Max explained and Diane nodded.

"Sure thing honey, do you want anything to drink? Or to eat?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind some hot chocolate, I need sugar," Liz spoke up and Diane smiled sadly as she nodded and reached out for the petite girl.

"Come on sweetie," Diane whispered as she took Liz into her arms and made their way into the kitchen with Max, Isabel and Phillip following them.

Diane made up the hot chocolate as she watched as Max sat on his chair next to Liz and let her lean her body into his as he held her close. She handed them the hot chocolate, making sure it had extra sugar in it for the shock and watched them as they all tried to come to term to what had just happened to them.

"You go to bed and get some sleep, you'll need it," Diane told them and they nodded as they walked off toward the bedrooms to try and get some sleep.

Max and Liz were in Max's bed; Liz was curled up on her side with Max spooning her from behind.

Liz bolted up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. Max was startled out of his sleep when he heard retching. He climbed out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom. He saw Liz kneeling in front of the toilet. He grabbed the washcloth and wet it before kneeling down beside her and holding back her hair as she emptied her stomach.

Once she stopped, Max sat down on the floor and brought Liz between his legs. She sighed as she rested the back of her head against his bare chest as he brought the wet cloth and wiped her face with her.

"I'm here," Max, whispered as he kissed the top of her head, still cooling her down before throwing the cloth into the sink and flushed the toilet before lifting her up into his arms.

"I gotta brush my teeth," Liz mumbled sleepily and Max smothered a small grin before sitting down on the toilet seat and settle her on his lap. He grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste; he put the toothpaste on her toothbrush and handed it to her before filling out the small cup with water as she brushed her teeth then rinsed her mouth out.

Once she was finished, Max wiped her mouth before lifting her up into his arms once more and headed into the bedroom. He settled her in the bed and pulled the light sheets over her body before heading back into the bathroom where he cleaned the cloth and threw it into the hamper before switching the lights off and made his way into the hallway where he walked down into the kitchen.

He turned when he heard a noise and saw Diane standing there.

"How's Liz? I thought I heard her throwing up," Diane explained and Max nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about it. She did the same when her grandma died, she keeps it all bottled up inside that it gets too much for her body to handle," Max explained as he reached for a glass and filled it up with water.

"Are you sure?" Diane asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, the same thing happened when she is extremely stressed out. She's not pregnant mom," Max told her, knowing what his mother was thinking and she gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry," she told him and he shook his head.

"Trust me, if I didn't know Liz's habits so well, I would be thinking that she was pregnant, but she isn't. We've both been very careful mom," Max told her and she nodded.

"Okay, go back to her. God knows the pair of you are going to need all the sleep you can," Diane told her, Max nodded as he kissed his mother's cheek before leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Diane just sighed to herself as she wrapped her arms around her middle tighter as she looked out of the window. She couldn't believe that Sarah was dead, a young girl who was the same age as her son, younger than her daughter. She had her whole life ahead of her and it was ripped away from her like that.

She jumped slightly when she felt arms slip around her waist and leaned back into Phillip's embrace.

"Liz was being sick?" he asked and Diane nodded.

"Max assured me it was a normal, that she had a habit of bottling things up till it forces its way out one way or another," Diane explained and Phillip chuckled slightly.

"She's a perfect match for Max, that one," Phillip stated and Daine smiled in agreement as they both stood there, in front of the window, staring out into the darkness as the next morning events lingered in the back of their mind.

Liz found herself standing in front of Max's mirror, straightening her necklace before running a brush over her hair once more. Max walked up behind her, dressed in his suit and tie, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You okay?" he whispered and Liz gave him a watery smile.

"In time," she whispered and he nodded as he dropped his arms and wrapped them around her waist as she turned around in his arms and held him close, just breathing in the scent that was Max Evans.

"Are you ready?" a female voice asked and they turned to see Isabel standing there in her black jumper and trousers and boots.

"Yeah," Max whispered as he separated one arm from Liz's body and they both walked out of his room and into the hallway where Diane and Phillip were waiting.

They all made their way out of the house, Isabel went into the car with her parents while Max and Liz went in the jeep.

They arrived at the graveyard and joined up with their friends as Alex and three other males that Liz didn't recognised carried the coffin on their shoulder toward the grave that was buried for Sarah and only for Sarah.

They placed the coffin onto the strips, they stepped back and the priest stepped up. Max walked over to Liz and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him. James just kissed the top of Maria's head while Tess wrapped her arm around Michael's. Isabel placed her hand on Alex's shoulder, he looked at her and she squeezed it before stepping back next to her parents, unwilling to tread on his grieving of his lover.

Maria started to sing 'grace', everyone stood around her as she sung the song for Sarah. When Maria was finished, the priest took up and told every one of how Sarah was a young woman whose life has been taken early and how she was safe in the hands of god when he stood to the side and Alex took his place.

"Sarah and I met in the summer. She took me by surprise and I was interested in her after our first meeting. We took our relationship slow because both of us had been burned by past relationships. We had plans to go on holiday this summer, just the two of us to get away from Roswell and concentrate on each other but that's not going to happen because she was taken from me. I love her. She was my first true love and I will never forget her," Alex whispered the last part before stepping down. Liz reached out and took Alex's hand.

Alex looked at her and smiled sadly at her before turning back to face the coffin once more as it started to be lowered into the ground.

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust, may you find peace," the priest stated. Alex took a step forward and picked up the shovel of dirt and dropped it on top of the coffin before kissing a red rose and dropped it into the hole before stepping backward.

Liz stepped forward and picked up some dust.

"Live in peace Sarah, we'll look after Alex, I promise," Liz whispered before dropping the dirt and walked back into Max's arms with everyone else taking their turn stepping forward and saying short words before dropping the dirt in.

Everyone found himself or herself at Lois's house. She was sitting on the couch, just staring into space with Diane next to her, holding her hand and patting it every now and then with Phillip standing and talking to Jim.

Liz looked around and saw that Alex was missing.

"Alex must be in Sarah's room, he said that he wanted to talk to us all," Liz told Max, who nodded. He looked around and gestured to everyone to go upstairs, they all nodded and made their way upstairs with Max and Liz taking up the rear.

They entered Sarah room and saw Alex sitting on the bed, holding Sarah's teddy bear.

"So, what's up?" Kyle asked and Alex stood up and handed Kyle the folder that Jim had given him just after the funeral. Kyle took it and read through it before his eyes widen at the conclusion.

"They're saying its suicide," Kyle commented.

"What?" Maria demanded. "That's ridiculous, Sarah would never do that."

"So far, it's the only thing that makes sense," Kyle told them as he read through the notes. "The driver is 100 percent certain that Sarah droved on his side of the road."

"You brought us up here to tell us about this?" Michael demanded. "What's so important, it's was suicide, now written there in black and white."

"It could have been an alien," Alex stated, causing everyone to look at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Michael snapped.

"Exactly what it meant," Alex stated. "There is no way that Sarah would commit suicide, no way so that means someone forced her. And what are we all involved in?" Alex asked.

"This has nothing to do with us!" Tess snapped.

"She's right, I mean, it's not as if our enemies know about Sarah," Isabel stated but Alex shook his head.

"I say that I'm right, that an alien drove Sarah to her death and I'm not going to give up till I find out who it was," Alex stated, determinedly.

Michael growled before stepping past them with a hard shoulder shove to Alex while leading Tess out, Isabel followed a suit. Max looked at Liz before looking at Alex and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't heal her," Max whispered before leaving the room. Liz rested her head on Maria's shoulder.

"I guess that means it's us against them," Kyle stated as he watched the scene.

"This isn't fair Alex," Liz stated as she stood up, causing Alex to look at her. "Max would never put any of us in danger."

"He's still part of the cause," Alex snapped and Liz took a step back as she looked at Alex with a hurt look.

"And I guess that means I'm part of it too as I'm the one who got shot and basically got us all pulled in," Liz told him, causing Alex wishing he could take back his words. "Don't make me choose, please Alex? I love you and Maria but I love Max too," Liz pleaded him before leaving the room, leaving Kyle, Alex and Maria alone together.

"Yep, definitely us against them," Kyle stated once more before they all lapsed into silence.

TBC


	27. Chapter 23

Believe it or not but I wrote this whole chapter TODAY! It's getting harder to write because I'm focused on another fan fiction story – Harry Potter so my concentration has been a bit divided, add in the fact that I'm now working at a part time job so – cross fingers and I hope I will get this finished soon – not a lot of chapters left (Hopefully).

If you are a bit squeamish about Michael/Tess and Maria/James – try and skip those parts.

Chapter 23

Liz made her way over to Max's house. She knocked on the door and Isabel opened it a few seconds later.

"What do you want?" Isabel snipped. "Here to throw more harsh accusations at us?" Liz shot her a glare.

"Grow up Isabel, Alex just lost the person he loves. He has a right to be looking for answers," Liz replied. "I'm here to see Max."

"Max doesn't want to see you," Isabel shot back and Liz arched an eyebrow as she looked over Isabel's shoulder.

"Is that right?" she asked, not looking at Isabel. Isabel turned to see Max standing there, his eyes dark.

"Move," Max, whispered and Isabel stepped out of the way, not wanting to set Max's anger off. "Come on in," Max told Liz, who stepped into the house and shut the door behind her before making her way over to Max. Max took her hand they both walked down the hallway toward Max's room, leaving Isabel alone in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked. She and Max were sitting on his bed, facing each other. Max sighed.

"I can understand why Alex is blaming us," he admitted and she cupped his face.

"No, Max. Alex is just torn, I mean, he finds out that Sarah is dead then gets told that it was suicide, he's just looking for something to hold onto and dismissing that Sarah committed suicide is one way," Liz explained and Max pinned Liz with a look.

"And you don't believe that it was suicide," he told her and Liz sighed as she closed her eyes before shrugging.

"I don't know what to believe Max," she admitted. "My gut instincts are just fucked up at the moment and I feel like my head is everywhere. It doesn't help that I've not spoken to my parents since my outburst after Vegas, being torn between the humans and the aliens are not making things any easier," she explained and Max nodded as he shifted closer, enveloping her in his arms.

"I know baby, I know," Max whispered before he kissed her forehead. "To tell you the truth, I want to believe Alex but we have no evidence saying that it was alien related and I have no idea where to start if it was alien related. I mean, why go for Alex's girlfriend? She doesn't even know about us so what would they gain from killing her?" Max asked and Liz looked up at her.

"I guess we should track her footsteps, you know, just see if there's anything suspicious about her behaviour or anything that she did without us realising it," Liz told him and Max nodded.

"But not right now," Max told her. "I just want to hold you for a while." Liz nodded as they shifted on the bed, Max laid down on his side and Liz curled up on her side, her head resting on his chest as he played with her hair, both of them comforting the other.

Maria knocked on a door and stood on the doorstep. A minute later, the door opened, revealing James standing there.

"Maria?" he asked. "I thought you were going to stay with Alex."

"Yeah, changes of plans. Alex wanted to be alone," she admitted and James nodded as he stood to the side and let Maria through into the house before shutting the door behind her and led her into the living room. Nancy and Jeff had gone up to Florida for a break, mostly at James' begging saying that Liz needed space and they needed a break.

"So, how are you doing?" James asked as he and Maria sat down on the couch and Maria shook her head.

"It's like I'm stuck in a nightmare and there's no way to get out," Maria admitted and James nodded.

"That would happen, death is never easy on anyone," James told her and Maria looked at him.

"When I heard about Sarah, you know what my first thought was?" she asked and James shook his head. "What if it had been you," she admitted. "God, I started freaking out, I mean, Sarah was only 17, the same age as me and she was killed in an automatic accident. It made me realise how short life is and how we shouldn't waste our time on things that could have happened," she explained and James nodded. "I love you," she whispered and James looked at her, shocked.

"What?" he asked and she gave him a watery smile.

"I love you, amazingly as it sounds," she told him and James gave her a slow smile.

"I love you too," he whispered before he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Maria moaned as she slipped her hands into his hair, holding him as James slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Maria's hands slipped down and ran under his shirt, resting her hands on his hot back. James groaned as he copied the action under her shirt before Maria pulled away and slipped his t-shirt off his body before he pulled his hands out under her shirt and unbuttoned the shirt as he went.

He peeled it off her body and stared at her as she looked up at him. She was dressed in a pale yellow bra.

"Can we go to your room?" Maria asked and James nodded as they both stood up and James kissed her once more as he walked her backward toward his room. He pressed her against the door as they both kicked their shoes off before James grabbed the knob and twisted it, letting them both through and he kicked the door shut with his foot before they moved over to the bed.

James slipped his hands down her back till he reached the zipper of her skirt and unzipped it. Maria took a step back and let the skirt fall down to her feet, pooling while she reached out and unzipped James' jeans, she pushed at it, helping it fall to the ground.

James stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away as he hauled Maria back up against his body, loving the feeling of her body against his.

He laid her down on the bed and followed her. They pulled the covers off and pushed it down toward the bottom of the bed before settling back on it and removed their underwear as they went.

Soon, James was between Maria's legs, protected with his cock pressing at the entrance.

"Are you sure?" James asked and Maria nodded.

"Yes," she whispered and James, slowly, slid himself in before thrusting himself fully, breaking her barrier as he went before stilling, letting her get used to him being inside of her.

After a few seconds, Maria shifted her hips and James got the hint. He pulled himself out and then thrusted himself back into her, causing her to lift her hips in order to accommodate his movements. She wrapped her legs around his waist as James rested his body on hers as he kissed her, rubbing her clit as he went.

Soon Maria felt the pain evolving into pleasure, causing her to moan and arch her body into his. James groaned when he felt her walls slicken and starting to clamp down around him. He reached down between them and rubbed this thumb around her clit, pushing her over the edge.

He grunted as he came too, spilling into his condom before pulling away from her and landed on his back. He reached down and pulled the condom off before tying it and threw it into the bin before he turned on his back and Maria curled herself up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she pulled the covers over their bodies as they laid there.

"Are you okay?" James asked and Maria smiled as she looked up at him.

"Never better," she told him and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before they both relaxed back into their normal place, just enjoying the aftermath of their love making.

Meanwhile, Liz was sneaking through the darken halls of Roswell High School with Max and Alex following her as they made their way over to the files locker room. She and Max had met up with Alex and told him that they would help him to find any evidence that Sarah had been murdered rather than had committed Suicide. Alex had shown them all the photographs that Sarah had taken when she went to Sweden.

They had agreed it was a good place to start. Liz had found a photo of Sarah and a blonde haired girl, called Leanne. There was a building in the background that Liz didn't recognised and she had faxed it to the Swedish Embassy and asked them to contact her regarding information's on the building while Alex contacted the family that Sarah had been staying with.

Max reached past Liz and used his powers to unlock the door, allowing Liz to step in with the boys following her as Max shut the door behind him.

"We're gonna get arrested," Liz muttered under her breath as they moved over to the locker and Liz pulled open a filing cabinet and pulled out a file. "Here's Sarah's file." She turned to see their shocked expression. "What? I volunteered once!" she explained, defensively and they nodded as it came to back them and Alex took the file and flipped through it before frowning.

"I thought Sarah was a honour student," Alex told them and Liz nodded.

"She is, all I heard from the teachers was how high her grades were," Liz confirmed and Alex tipped the files and showed it to Liz.

"Then why are her grades slipping?" he asked and Liz took it and looked through it.

"This is not right, Sarah is the same grade as me in maths and science," Liz told them. "She's higher than Maria in history and English because she was helping Maria in those topics."

"I think that Sarah might have thought her grades were still the same but the teachers noticed it was slipping, the question is, why were they slipping?" Max asked and they looked up when they heard a noise.

Liz closed the files and placed it back into the cabinet and shut the drawer before they all moved over to the wall, near the door and Alex switched off his flashlight.

"You locked the door after we came in, right?" Alex whispered to Max and Max nodded in reply as they saw a blurry image of light walking past the door.

They stayed in the same place for a short moment before they moved over to the door. Liz stuck her head out and looked around before stepping out with Alex and Max. Max locked the door with his powers before they hurried over to the entrance of the school and let themselves out.

They hurried over to the jeep and jumped in. Max set it into gear and they drove away from the school, breathing heavily as they did and Liz rested her the back of her head on the headrest.

"Great, I'm gonna be jazzed up on adrenaline all night," Liz told them.

"At least we got some answers," Alex pointed out.

"But more questions," Max added and Alex nodded in agreement as Liz turned to face him.

"Have the family that Sarah was staying with been in contact with you yet?" Liz asked and Alex shook his head.

"No, not yet," Alex told them and Max turned to face her.

"What about the Swedish Embassy, have they contacted you?" Max asked Liz and she shook her head.

"No, not yet," she told him. "It does take a while to sort out their messages and find out what building I was talking about," Liz told him and they nodded as Max pulled up outside Alex's house.

"There's nothing more we can do tonight, till someone gets back in contact with us, we're stuck," Max told Alex and he nodded.

"I know," Alex whispered and Liz reached out and touched Alex's shoulder.

"We could be onto something here," Liz told him and Alex nodded before he climbed out of the jeep and walked up to his house.

Max and Liz just sat there in the jeep, at lost what to say to make him feel better but at the same time they knew that it wouldn't be long till he actually grieved for Sarah.

"What is this place?" Michael asked as he looked around and Tess smiled.

"This is the Observatory, its where people studies the stars," Tess explained. "You told me how you wish you could be closer to our home, look through the telescope," she told him.

Michael leaned down and looked through the eyepiece of the telescope and saw the v constellations.

"Our home planet," Michael breathed as he pulled away and looked at Tess, who smiled.

"Yeah," she told him as they both looked toward the stars once more.

Michael turned to Tess as she turned to face him before he leaned down and kissed her. Tess moaned slightly she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on. Michael wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer as she started pulling at his jacket. He let go of her waist and let her peel his jacket off before he reached up and took off her jacket.

They got rid of the other's shirts, jeans, shoes and socks as they went before lying down on the ground. Tess found herself straddling Michael as Michael peeled her bra off before rolling them over and slipped off her pants as she slipped off his boxers before he lifted himself and slid himself into her.

Tess moaned out in delight as she arched her body into his before he started thrusting himself in and out of her, losing himself in the process as the sensation ran over through their bodies.

They rolled about on the floor, lost in their lust as their orgasms took over their bodies.

Meanwhile, in Max's bedroom a ring shrilled through the room. Two figures were in bed started moving about due to the noise.

"Liz, it's your cell," Max mumbled and Liz muttered under her breath as she felt around for her phone before she located it, flipped it open and brought it to her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked.

/Hello, is this Liz Parker/ A male voice asked and Liz got up on her elbow and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied, groggily.

/It's the Swedish Embassy/ the male replied and Liz snapped herself awake.

"Oh, thanks for getting back to me. So, do you know what the building in the photo is?" she asked.

/Yes, we do but we are confused, when was this picture taken/ The male asked.

"February and onward," Liz replied.

/You see, that's impossible/ he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

/Because that building has been torn down, it's been destroyed for years now/ he told her and Liz stared at Max in a mixture of shock and fear.

TBC

You might see that the Sex scenes seem a little rush (Okay, a lot rushed) mostly because I'm not in the sexy mood and it's going all crazy here. Sorry.


	28. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Michael woke up, confused about his surrounded till he looked around and saw that he was still at the observation building. He looked down and saw Tess curled up next to him and they both were naked with their clothes scattered over the place. He lifted his watch and saw that it was getting close to morning before he looked down at Tess, who began to stir.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted and Michael smiled back.

"Hey, we better get back," he told her and she nodded as she reached up and kissed him before she started pulling her clothes over to her and pulled them on. Michael did the same before they stood up and made their way out of the observation centre.

Maria moaned as she opened her eyes and found herself staring into familiar brown eyes and she smiled.

"Hey," she whispered and James smiled back.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked and she shifted slightly.

"Great," she told him and he arched an eyebrow before flicking his eyes down over their cover clad bodies.

"I meant lower," he admitted and she smiled as she cupped his cheek.

"A little sore," she admitted. "But it's suppose to happen. Liz told me that it won't last that long." James winced.

"You just had to mention her and that in the same sentence didn't you?" he asked and she laughed.

"Come on James, she's been with Max for over a year now, it obvious they've…" his index finger covered her lips.

"I don't need the image of my cousin, someone I see as a sister, and her boyfriend together thank you very much," James told her and she nodded with a amused smile playing on her lips before she turned onto her side and curled herself into his body, enjoying their closeness.

Michael walked Tess up to the door when it opened, revealing Jim and Kyle standing there.

"Tess, get in," he ordered her, she looked up at him before looking at Michael then stepped into the house. "We are going to have a talk," Jim warned her and she nodded as she walked into her bedroom while Jim turned back to look at Michael before shaking his head and shutting the door in Michael's face.

Tess made her way into the bathroom and she pulled her top off and saw a blue glow start up when her hand touched her stomach, puzzled, she turned back to the mirror and placed her hand on her stomach and saw the blue glow and a soft excited smile lit up her face as understanding dawned on her.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked. He and Liz were sitting on his bed, facing each other.

"The building that Sarah and Leanne are in front of have been destroyed years ago, it means this picture is a fake," Liz explained and Max rubbed his forehead.

"So, that means Sarah was never in Sweden?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"It looks like it," Liz admitted and Max sighed.

"Great, with every answer we get, we get more questions," he muttered and Liz nodded in agreement as she moved closer to him.

"So, it looks like alien doesn't it?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid off because as easy as it is to manipulate a photo, Sarah wouldn't lie about being in Sweden, she obviously cared about Alex too much to lie to him," Max told her and Liz nodded before resting her head on his chest.

"How are we suppose to tell Alex?" she asked but didn't get any answer from Max and she knew that because Max didn't have an answer to that question and she closed her eyes, wishing that the world would disappear for once and leave them alone to be normal couples in love.

"So, what are you saying?" Alex asked and Liz sighed.

"We gonna have to head to Las Crusade, I posted a picture of Sarah on the Internet, letting people know she died and I got a hit, apparently, Sarah was at Las Crusade, half of the pupils are positive they saw her there and even interacted with her but her name wasn't Sarah, it was Ella," Liz explained and Alex sighed.

"Why would she go to Las Crusade?" Alex asked and Liz shrugged.

"That's why we're heading up there, I'm hoping we will get answers," Liz told him and Max nodded in agreement.

"We have to leave this morning, Liz and I have already told our parents that we were heading up to Las Crusade to check out university because there is an opening day up there, are you going to tell you parents anything?" Max asked and Alex shook his head.

"Nah, they're letting me do my own thing at the moment because of Sarah," he told them and they nodded.

"Great, all we need to do is pack up some stuff because it needs to be an over night thing," Max told him and Alex nodded.

"What about Leanne?" Alex asked and Liz sighed.

"I got her phone-number and I called her. I told her about Sarah/Ella and she agreed to meet up with us because she was concerned about Sarah too and she wants to know what photographs I'm talking about because they did get their photographs taken but she was under the impression that they never got to them because she was suppose to get a copy but never did," Liz explained.

"So we think that they cut her out of the loop because it looks like they mind warped Sarah, but we can't be too sure," Max explained.

"Nicholas?" Alex asked and Max shrugged.

"So far yes, he's the only one to gain from us but the question is, why Sarah and why send her to Las Crusade? What is so important there that he needed Sarah?" Max asked.

"I'll guess we'll find out when we arrive there," Alex told them and they nodded. "Right, I better get to the house and pack, meet back out here, say in an hour?" he asked and Max nodded.

"That'll give me time to sort things out with Isabel, Michael and Tess, I haven't told them anything we've found out," Max admitted and Liz winced too.

"I haven't told Kyle, Jim and Maria anything too, everything came to a head yesterday," Liz admitted and Alex nodded in understanding.

"Could we try and keep it between us?" Alex asked and they looked at him. "I don't want them to know, especially if it turns out to be nothing. If it's definitely alien, then we can let them know," Alex explained and Max sighed.

"Sure," Max told him and Liz nodded in agreement.

"No problem." They all stood up. Max and Liz made their way out of the backroom of the Crashdown, up Liz's apartment while Alex made his way out of the Crashdown to his house.

"Have you spoken to your parents yet?" Max asked as they made their way into Liz's bedroom and she shook her head as she shut the door behind them.

"I can't, not right now. Not with everything taking up my time at the moment," Liz explained and Max caught her arm and pulled her over to the bed and sat them both down so they were facing each other.

"Liz, you can't keep this bottled up. You've been sick every night," he reminded and she nodded.

"I know," she whispered before looking into his eyes. "But how can I talk to the people who lied to me all my life?" she asked and Max shook his head as he pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Baby, they were doing it to protect you, they tried to tell you but the time wasn't right for them," he explained and Liz shook her head against his chest.

"Still no excuse," she whispered and Max nodded in agreement before he kissed her head and held her closer.

They finally met back up with Alex an hour later and found themselves in front of Las Crusade a few hours later, standing in front of the dormitories that the students were to stay in when Liz looked at her paper that she had written the address on before leading the way into the building and up the stairs till she reached the level she was to reach.

They followed Liz as she made her way over to a room, she knocked on a door and stepped back till she was standing next to Max, who took her hand.

The door opened and a blonde stood there.

"Hi, are you Leanne?" Liz asked and she nodded. "I'm Liz, we spoke on the phone," Liz reminded and Leanne nodded before smiling.

"Oh yes, come in," Leanne told them as she stepped back and let them through before closing the door and led them through into the living room.

"Here's the photos that Sarah had," Liz told Leanne once they all sat down and Liz took out a package from her bags and handed them over to Leanne, who took them and flicked through them.

"I recognise the postures, we posed for the photos but not in those background," Leanne told her and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, it's been determined that they are fake, could you tell me anything about Sarah/Ella about what she was like? When she came back to Roswell, she was acting a little weird and her grades were slipping," Liz explained and Leanne nodded.

"Sure, she was weird too. Her moods were totally unpredictable, one moment she would extremely cheerful, the next she would be in a completely bad mood," Leanne told her. "And she kept writing in weird way, she used numbers instead of letters." Liz looked at her.

"I noticed that she did that in class, when I pointed it out to her, she was confused. It was like she snapped out of whatever daze she was in and realised that she had been doing it," Liz told her and Leanne nodded.

"Same here and she was always ordering spicing food then putting Tabasco in it, which was weird," Leanne told them. "The funny thing, it had to be the same food all the time, if they got an order wrong or added something in that wasn't in the last time, she would blow her temper."

"Did she do anything that seemed out of the ordinary?" Alex asked and Leanne nodded.

"Oh yeah, she was always in the computer room, she rarely ever came out of it," Leanne told him and they nodded.

"What did she seem like?" Liz asked and Leanne looked at her. "I mean, she did seem depressed or something like that?" Leanne shook her head.

"No, not really. I mean, she had a lot of headaches and mood swings but nothing to indicate her unhappiness or anything like that," Leanne told her and Liz nodded as she stood up with Leanne, Alex and Max.

"Thanks for talking with us," Liz told Leanne and both girls shook hands.

"No problem, I hope you'll find out what really happened to Sarah," Leanne told her and Liz nodded as Leanne opened the door and they all stepped out and walked away.

"So, what now?" Max asked.

"We look for where Sarah spent her time, the computer lab. There has to be something on the computers that she used that can tell us what the hell she was doing," Liz told them and they nodded as they headed out of the building.

They headed over to the computer lab and walked in. Liz noticed a guy standing near the printer and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Liz Parker, I'm here about Sarah/Ella?" she told him and the guy nodded.

"I'm Jack, I saw Ella here in the lab all the time," Jack told her and she nodded.

"I'm looking for information on what Sarah/Ella was working on while she was here, did she use a particular computer or was it all different ones?" Liz asked and Jack pointed to the last one at the far end of the room.

"She was always on that one, no matter what. She even had it reserved so no-one else could go on it," Jack told her and Liz nodded.

"Thanks," she told him and he smiled back.

"No problem, always doing my best to help beautiful women like you," he told her and she grinned before lifting her left hand.

"Sorry, taken," she told him, showing him her promise ring that Max had given her for Christmas before moving over to the men and led them over to the computer that Sarah had been working on.

"This the computer she was working on?" Max asked and Liz nodded as she looked at Alex.

"Can you try and find anything she was working on?" Liz asked and Alex nodded as he sat down in front of the computer and switched it on before searching through the database till he found the dates that Sarah had been in 'Sweden' and brought the files up. He tried accessing them but found that they were locked in another file that was inaccessible from here.

"They're locked," Alex told them. "And not here."

"How do you mean?" Max asked as he looked at the computer.

"Sarah transferred these files to a difference computer in a different location than we're in…and it look like she sent them to a printer in another area too," Alex noticed.

"Can you find out where?" Liz asked as she leaned down and Alex frowned as he thought about it before nodding and started tapping in some codes as Max looked around the room only to see it was nearly empty except from the guy what Liz had gotten information from and saw that he was busy on his computer.

"I can use my powers," Max whispered and Alex looked up at him before nodding. Max leaned in and placed his hand on top of the monitor and the files started popping up and being accessed to till a faint beeping sound started and Max pulled his hand away for Alex to see the location of the printer.

"Got it," Alex told them as Liz pulled out a pad and wrote down the address.

"Let's head out there and see what we can find," Liz told them and they nodded as Alex closed down the files and shut down the computers before they left the computer lab together.

Michael made his way over to the park, near the basketball court and saw Tess sitting at the bench, staring up into the night sky.

"Hey," Michael greeted as he rounded the table and sat down next to her, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she whispered.

"How did it go with Valenti?" he asked and Tess grinned.

"Just a short warning how I'm not allowed to be out past curfew," she told him and he nodded.

"You called me saying you had something to tell me," Michael told her and she nodded before looking down and Michael looked at her, curious to know what was going on with girlfriend. "Tess?" Michael asked and Tess looked up at him.

"I'm pregnant Michael, with your baby," Tess told him and Michael's smile faded as he looked at Tess in a shock.

Max pulled the jeep to a stop outside the dome that the address had been and the three of them stepped out of the jeep.

"This is where the printer is?" Alex asked and Liz looked at the address on the pad before looking at the map and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm guessing whatever Sarah was working on, it wasn't something she could just stash in her room," Liz told him and they nodded as they moved over to the dome. Max placed his hand over the lock and opened the door before pulling the door opened and let Liz step in before walking in behind her with Alex following them.

They looked around to see the computer was on and working like mad while the printer was filled with a stack of paper and was still printing out more paper.

"She must have transferred everything over here," Alex told them.

Liz made her way over the computer before she spied something familiar.

"Max?" she called out and Max looked over to her as she picked something up and turned it to face Max, who looked at the object in a stunned shock.

"How the hell did she get this?" Max asked as he moved closer to her and took the book into his hands as she picked up sheets of papers and flicked through them.

"Max…she's been decoding the book," Liz told him in a stunned shock as she looked up at him.

Max looked at her before looking at the book in his hands then looking at the papers in her hands and understanding dawned on him.

"Someone wanted her to decode the book so they mind warped her into doing so," Max whispered before looking at Alex. "She was killed for the book."

Alex just stared at Max before looking at the computer that sat there as he tried to comprehend everything that had been revealed to him.

"What are we gonna do now?" Liz asked and Max shook his head.

"We need to get back home," Max told them and Liz nodded as she grabbed all the papers and placed them into a folder before grabbing the book from Max's hand and wrapped it up in a jumper before placing it into her bag.

Alex moved around the room, collecting the disks and cds that were left lying around that Sarah had copied things onto before placing them into his bag while Max looked around for anymore alien artefacts that Sarah might have had accessed to.

"I don't get it though," Liz stated and Max looked at her. "You guys put the book in the cave so no one but you guys would be able to access it and Nicholas doesn't know where it is," Liz told them.

"He did try to access my mind, maybe he saw the cliff and headed out here, he probably didn't access my memories of the Granolith being there," Max guessed and Liz nodded but she wasn't sure about it, there was something off about the whole thing but her instincts were all over the place so she couldn't pin point anything.

"That's everything," Alex told them and they nodded as they followed him out of the building.

They made their way over to the Jeep, Alex looked back at the building once more before closing his eyes, turned away and got into the jeep before Max put it into gear and drove off, leaving the building in the dust.

TBC


	29. Chapter 25

Sorry I took so long! And this is a bit short (Sorry but I couldn't remember everything that goes in here)

Chapter 25

"What are we going to do?" Liz asked as she followed Max through the UFO Centre as he sorted out the display and Max shook his head.

"I have no idea, I mean, she decoded the book Liz…" he trailed off and Liz nodded as she stood in front of Max, stopping him in his tracks.

"I know it's scary Max, but this is what you've been waiting for, all the answers to your past," Liz told him and Max cupped her face with his right hand.

"Our past," he whispered and she stared at him before nodding.

"Sorry, still not used to the fact that I had been in your past life," she admitted and Max laughed as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Do you think I am?" Max asked. Liz smiled, sheepish before the UFO Centre was plunged into darkness, causing them to look around.

"What happened?" Liz asked as Max took her hand and led her over to the fuse box.

"A fuse might have gone," Max told her as he looked through the fuse box before eyeing it with interest. "Funny, they all look like they've been overloaded," Max told her.

"What could cause the fuse to overload?" Liz asked and Max shrugged before he moved over to the next box and pushed up the lever and the lights came back on.

"Who knows," Max told her as the generator started humming.

They turned to see Brody making his way over to them, his blue eyes wild and he was holding a gun.

Michael made his way over to the UFO Centre with Tess holding onto his hand.

"Are you sure you are okay about everything?" Tess asked and Michael smiled.

"I'm fine, I'm happy about us and the baby, though I am a little worried about you passing out like that," Michael told her and Tess nodded.

"Maybe it's a alien thing," Tess suggested but Michael shook his head.

"I don't think so, I think it's more than that," Michael told her.

"What do you think it might be?" Tess asked and Michael shrugged.

"I don't know, that why I want to go and see him, maybe he could have a look and see if there is something wrong with the baby," Michael explained and Tess tilted her head.

"Are you ready to let him know?" Tess asked and Michael nodded.

"Yes, if there is a risk toward the baby, we need to know what it is so we can have some idea what to do," Michael told her and she nodded as they stepped into the UFO Centre and made their way down the stairs only to stop short at the sight of Brody holding a gun and his head.

"Brody?" Max asked as Brody clutched his head.

"Yes and no," Brody told him and Max shook his head, confused.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, still keeping his hands up while Liz stood partially behind him.

"I have all these memories that are not mine yet they are mine," Brody told and Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Larek?" Michael asked, causing Max and Liz to look at him startled before Max, Liz and Tess to look at him, shocked while Larek looked at him before lifting his gun, pointing it at him.

"You called me that name!" Brody shouted at him. "How do you know that name?"

"He's just kidding," Max started but his mouth snapped shut when Brody turned to face him with a gun.

"No, I know that name! It's the name of the alien who keeps taking me!" Brody racked his brain. "I was in New York, I don't even remember how I got there you were there," he pointed to Max before looking at Tess and Michael. "So were you two!"

"Brody, I think you might have hit your head harder than you thought, I've never been to New York," Max told him and Brody shook his head.

"Don't lie! You were there!" Brody shouted. Max just took a step back, taking Liz with him while he kept an eye on the gun. He had almost lost Liz to a gun once, he'll be damned if he did this time. "Get over there!" Brody shouted as he pointed the gun over to the display. Max took Liz's arm and led her over to the display and they both sat down.

Tess dragged Michael over to the display and they both sat down while Brody went into the office and came back out with the black hexagon that Max had seen just after the summer and Brody twisted it, causing a bright white light to shoot.

"Now, we're safe," Brody, told them before handing Liz the duct tape. "Tape him and the haired boy up then tape up that blonde," Brody ordered her and she took the duct tape and tied Max's hands up behind his back and did the same to Michael and Tess before she turned back to Brody, who took the duct tape from her and tied her hands together behind her back before shoving her back next to Max.

"This makes no sense," Brody muttered as he paced in front of them and Max looked at him.

"How do you mean?" Max asked and Brody looked at him.

"Well, you and Tess are meant to be together yet you are with Liz?" Brody asked and Max shook his head.

"I refused to follow our so called destiny," Max muttered and Tess was stung at the comment yet kept it hidden, she had hoped that Max would become receptive to the idea but she shook her head, annoyed with him.

"But you and Tess were in love, weren't you?"

"Tess and I never were in love in our past," Max told him. "It was Lilly and Zan," Max told him before looking at Liz. "Liz," he whispered and Brody shook his head.

"No, you were in love with Ava," Brody told him and Max shook his head.

"Our protector made it clear that Ava and Zan were only an arrangement made by his father after Lilly had died," Max told him and Brody nodded, still confused about everything before he turned back to the doors and saw Maria stepping down the stairs with the bags in her hands with Amy following her.

"Hey guys, brought the meal," Maria told them only to for her and Amy to raise their hands when Brody pointed the gun at them.

"Get over there!" he snapped. Both the women moved over next to the others and sat down.

"What's going on here?" Amy hissed and Maria shrugged as she looked at Max.

"He using the computers to try and regain his memories from all the time he blacked out and he thinks we're trying to kill him," Max explained,

"Black outs?" Amy asked and Liz nodded.

"He's convinced he's been abducted," Liz told them and Amy nodded as she turned back to the front and watched as Brody paced the area in front of them before he turned to face Michael and Tess.

"You're not suppose to be together," Brody hissed at them. "You're supposed to be with Vilandra."

"No, I'm with Tess," Michael told him and Brody shook his head.

"Everything is mixed up, nothing is what its suppose to be," Brody whimpered as he clutched his head and Max looked at him.

"Brody, can I talk to you in private?" Max asked and Brody looked at him. "I think I might have answers to what happened you," Max explained and Brody nodded as he moved over to Max and hauled him up before yanking him out of sight with Liz straining her neck, wondering what was going on before she turned back to Maria.

"Did you call Jim?" Liz asked and Maria shook her head.

"Isabel is doing that for us," she told Liz and Liz nodded as she rested her head on the display, hoping to god whatever Max had planned worked.

Jim was waiting outside the UFO Centre with Isabel, Alex and Kyle standing next to him.

"Do you think they are okay?" Alex asked.

"Haven't heard any gunshots so they should be okay. Maria said that Max had a plan when he called her just after Brody first talked to them and was acting weird so we just need to make sure it works first before we go barging in and getting someone shot," Isabel told them and Alex nodded as he started pacing, unable to stand still.

Max and Brody reached the back of the display and Max turned to face Brody.

"You're not crazy," Max told him and Brody looked at him. "Those memories are of an alien Larek, who uses you to contact us whenever he needs to pass information on to us. Ava and Zan were never in love though, you are right when you say that they were together but as far as we know, they never got married. Yes, Rath and Vilandra were together but they are not together in this lifetime so Michael is with Tess and I'm with the real queen, Liz. If you give me my powers back, I can help you get your memories back to normal and make sure those ones will never hurt you again," Max told him.

Brody looked at him for a while before he reached up and twisted the hexagon and gave Max's his powers. Max used his powers to undo the duct tape before reaching over and used his healing powers to help Brody.

Once he was finished, he brought his hands down and Brody opened his eyes and looked at Max, confused.

"Max?" he asked before lifting up his hand that had a gun in it and his eyes widen. "What the hell is going on here Evans?" he demanded and Max shook his head as he took Brody's arm and led him out of behind the display and over to where everyone else was.

Maria nodded as she hurried out of the UFO Centre while Max looked at Tess while undoing Liz's binding.

"Mind warps her!" Max hissed and Tess closed her eyes and mind warped Amy before she opened her eyes and looked at Michael.

"Come on, we're out of here," Michael told her before taking her hand and walking her out of the UFO Centre, with the paper hidden under his shirt.

Max just wrapped Liz up in his arms, holding her close as he kissed her forehead, sighing with relief.

"Come on, we're going home," Max told her and Liz nodded as they both walked past Amy and Maria, stopping.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked, reaching out to touch Maria's arm and Maria nodded.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"A power cut happened. You walked into the display and hit your head. So did Brody. The doors were locked automatically and the phone lines were cut off too. We couldn't contact anyone till Maria came over to check up on us and found the doors locked and called the police," Liz explained and Amy nodded as she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder while Maria wrapped an arm around Amy's waist.

"Come on mom, let's get you home," she told Amy and Amy nodded as Maria led her out of the building while Jim walked over to Brody.

"Come on, we need to take you to the hospital to make sure you didn't cause any damage when you banged your head," Jim told him and Brody nodded as he let Jim led him out of the UFO Centre while Max brought up with the rear with Liz. He locked the door and the two of them made their way over to the Crashdown for a well-needed rest.

Michael and Tess made their way over to the Pod Chamber, they climbed in it and closed the door behind them before Michael pulled out the papers and flicked through it before walking over to a wall.

"It says here that the key should be behind this wall," Michael told her as he lifted his hand and waved his hand over it, causing a shimmering symbol to show up and he passed his hand through the wall and gripped something long and cool before bringing it out, to reveal a crystal and he flipped through the pages once more.

"Is there anything in there that can tell us how to find out what's wrong with the baby?" Tess asked and Michael nodded.

"Yeah, there is," Michael, told her. "I need to make a connection with the baby," he told her and she nodded as she moved over near the pods and sat down. She lifted her top till it rested under her breasts and Michael knelt down beside her and placed his hand over the stomach.

A bright blue light started up and Michael felt himself sucked through and seeing through the baby's eyes.

He let out a gasp when he came back to reality before looking at Tess. "It's a boy!" he told her and she smiled at him before she regarded his serious expression. "And he's dying."

"What?" she demanded.

"He can't survive on earth, we need to go back home," Michael told her and she looked at him.

"How are we suppose to go back home?" she demanded and Michael flicked through the pages till something caught his eyes.

"By using the crystals but Max and Isabel needs to come with us," Michael told her and she nodded while Michael looked around, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why would Naesco hide this here?" Michael asked and Tess shrugged.

"Maybe he wanted to make sure our enemies couldn't get to it?" Tess suggested and Michael shook his head.

"Whatever it is hidden for, it says in the book that we need it to go home," Michael told her before placing his hand on her swollen belly. "So we can save our son." Tess looked up at him before leaning in and resting her head on his chest.

As soon her face was out of Michael's sight, a smile appeared on her face.

Max was lying on his side, leaning on his hand and elbow as he watched Liz sleep. They were in Liz's bedroom. The Parkers were out of town due to a meeting. Max reached out and stroked back a lock of Liz's hair, pushing it behind her ear before he let his fingers trail over her cheek, feeling her soft skin under his rough fingertips.

Liz moaned as she shifted her face into his hand, still staying deep in her sleep. Max laid his head down on the pillow and watched her. He could see how her lashes rested on her cheeks. Her cheeks were flushed red. He smiled slightly. She reminded him of an angel whenever she slept when a vibration started up on the bedside table, causing him to grab for it before it woke up Liz.

He flipped it open and saw who it was and sighed before bringing it to his ear.

"What?" Max whispered.

"Where are you?" Michael asked and Max rolled his eyes.

"With Liz, why?" he asked.

"Get over to the pod chamber, I have something I need to tell you," Michael told him.

"Can't this wait?" Max asked. "Liz and I haven't had a lot of them together."

"No, trust me, you're gonna love this," Michael told him and Max arched an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll be there soon," Max told him before hanging up his phone and he looked at Liz once more with a disgruntled look. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before moving round and kissed her lips.

"Mm, Max?" Liz mumbled.

"I'll be back right soon, Michael wants to see me," Max whispered before he kissed her lips once more and slipped out of the bed. He dressed himself before leaning back down and kissed Liz once more before pulling the covers over her and walked out of the room, leaving her sleeping.

Max found himself at the pod chamber. He made his way into the Granolith chamber and stopped when he saw Michael, Tess and Isabel standing around the Granolith.

"Okay, what was so important that I needed to come down here?" Max asked.

"Michael, what is it?" Isabel asked. Michael looked at Tess, who took Michael's hand and nodded her approval before he turned to face Max and Isabel and handed Max the crystal.

Max took it before looking at Michael, puzzled.

"We need to go home," Michael told them, stunning the both of them.

TBC

I know, I'm horrible.


	30. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Tess is pregnant," Michael explained. "The baby can't live on Earth."

"Oh god," Isabel whispered as she ran a hand through her long blonde locks.

"This is the only way we can go home," Michael told them as he held out the crystal, Max sighed as he took it and looked at it. _'So this is what my nightmare looks likes'_ Max thought to himself, the one thing he never wanted and now he has to do it. He placed the tip of it near the whirlpool symbol and slid it in.

The granolith whirled and a light shot out, the whirlpool symbol was on the wall with flashing dots and they, instinctively, knew that it was the count down of how long they had on Earth.

"We have twenty four hours, say your goodbyes," Max told them as he stood up and turned toward the door.

"Max…" Michael started but stopped at Max's gaze.

"Don't," Max, begged before leaving the cave with Isabel by his side. Michael just stood back next to Tess and hung his head.

Max made his way up the ladder to Liz's balcony. He climbed over the top and watched as Liz moved about in her bedroom. She was brushing her hair as she sat at the mirror, dressed in her robes. He felt his heart clench when the earlier actions came back to him and he sighed.

He made his way over to the window and climbed through, causing Liz to turn around and smile when she saw him. She stood up and made her way over to him and kissed him.

"You were gone when I woke up," Liz told him as she pulled away and Max nodded. He looked down at her and felt his heart clench even harder. She looked so innocent and loving just dressed in her robes with her dark hair framing her face that he couldn't help himself.

He leaned in and kissed her, causing her to gasp slightly before she slipped a hand into his dark locks, holding on as Max spun them around so her back was facing the bed. He kissed her, almost urgently and desperately that Liz could only hold on for the ride as Max slipped her robes off, leaving her bare to him.

Liz reached up and helped him take off his shirt, it was the same green one that he wore then he healed her, when they both shared their first kiss, when they both first made love. Her hands moved down and unbuttoned his jeans as he kicked off his shoes and socks before sweeping her up into his arms and laid them both on the bed.

Maria was sitting outside of the Crashdown with Kyle and Alex. She was laughing over something that Kyle had told her before her eyes snapped down to his tapping fingers.

"God Kyle, what is with the tapping?" she asked and Kyle, startled, looked down at his own hand before stopping the tapping.

"Sorry, I haven't realised that I was doing it," Kyle apologised, causing Alex and Maria to share a look with each other, puzzled before they looked at him, once more.

"Wait, are you telling us that you didn't know that you have been doing that the whole time?" Alex asked and Kyle shook his head before he looked up and saw Michael and Isabel making their way over to them.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked, causing Alex and Maria to turn around in their chair to look behind them.

"Oh great, have you come here to shout at us some more?" Maria muttered and Isabel shot her a glare.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to Alex, Michael is here to talk to you and Kyle, Tess wants to see you at home," Isabel informed them, looking at Alex, who just looked at her for a few minutes before nodding.

"Fine," Alex told them and Maria nodded too.

"Fine," she agreed and they both stood up and went separated ways with the other while Kyle stood up and made his way over to his house to see Tess, curious to what Tess could have to tell him.

"Right, so you have me in private, what do you have to tell me?" Maria asked and Michael sighed as he started pacing the small room. They were in the Deluca's living room.

"It's Tess," he told her and she just looked at him. "She's pregnant." Maria nodded.

"Good for you, that's so important?" she asked, not once betraying her emotions and Michael looked at her.

"I thought you would be upset, I betrayed you," Michael explained and Maria arched an eyebrow.

"Michael, I've moved on. I'm with James and I've slept with him. I made love to James and I love him. There is nothing you can do or say to get us back together. We've both moved on with our lives," Maria informed him and Michael shook his head.

"The reason why I wanted to speak to you in private was that, we're leaving Roswell, earth to be exact," Michael told her and she looked at him, shocked.

"What?" she demanded and Michael nodded.

"The baby can't survive on earth, Max found a way home for us via the decoded book that Sarah had done," Michael explained and Maria shook her head.

"So, you and Tess are leaving?" she asked and Michael looked at her, once more.

"No, all four of us are," Michael told her and found his head being snapped sideways under the force of her slap.

"You what?" Alex demanded as he stood up from where he was sitting. He and Isabel were in the Evans' house. The Evans had gone on an errand.

"We're leaving earth," Isabel told him.

"Is Max going?" he asked and Isabel arched an eyebrow.

"Of course he is," she told him and Alex let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Did he have a choice?" Alex asked and Isabel looked at him.

"Of course he did!" Isabel shouted and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Really or did you just tell him that you had to leave?" Alex asked and Isabel looked away, causing Alex to nod. "And you wonder why I never went near you again?" Alex asked, causing Isabel to look at him. "All you do is destroy everything. You're never happy unless you happen to be the star of attention. Max is happy and you want to take that away from him by giving him the one thing he never wanted. A way back to hell." With that he walked off, leaving Isabel alone in her house.

"Get out!" Maria shouted.

"What the hell is your problem?" Michael demanded.

"My problem is that you are a complete and utter selfish bastard who gives no regards for others!" she shouted at him. "You are forcing Max to go back to a place he never wanted to go in the first place!"

"It's our home!" Michael shouted.

"Liz is his home!" Maria shouted, causing Michael to take a step back in shock in what had been revealed to her.

Max and Liz were lying on her bed, both under the covers just staring up at the ceiling before Liz turned to face Max. It felt like that he had been saying goodbye to her when he made love to her and it disturbed her, deeply.

"Max?" Liz asked and Max sighed.

"Tess is pregnant, the baby can't survive on Earth so we have to leave," he told her and she looked at him.

"When?" she asked.

"Early tomorrow morning," Max told her and Liz felt her eyes well up with tears as she moved in closer to Max.

"I guess we just have to make up for the time," she told him and he hugged her tighter.

"I love you," Max told her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Liz whispered as they lay there.

"You stupid idiot!" Kyle shouted as he pulled himself away from Tess. She had revealed to him that she was pregnant and they were heading home. "Did you ever stop think about the results of this? You are forcing Max to give up his only home, the woman he loves because you and Michael couldn't spare one minute, one minute, to use a damn condom!"

"Kyle…" Tess started but Kyle held up his hands.

"I hope you and Michael will have a happy life and I hope your baby survives but I can only hope that you can live with the guilt that you tore Max away from the only life he knew and his happiness." With that, Kyle walked out of the house, leaving Tess alone.

Max looked at the clock on the nightstand. He and Liz had made love most of the day and night, trying to make up for their lost time but they knew that no matter what, it would never make up. He saw that it was time to go.

Max got off the bed and pulled on his clothes and shoes before he turned around where he saw Liz sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheets wrapped around her body and blinked back the tears at the feeling of tearing in his heart.

"I have to go," Max whispered and Liz nodded.

Max cupped her face and they locked eyes. "I promise you Liz, I will find a way to come back, I promise," Max swore and Liz nodded as she kissed him as hard as she could.

"I love you," she whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"I love you too," Max, whispered, brokenly, as he pulled out the necklace that Isabel had found last year. "I always thought I would give you my class ring," Max admitted as he held it out to her, Liz took it and slipped it over her head, the pendant resting perfectly between her breasts.

Max kissed her once more before leaving the room, he climbed over the ledge; he looked at her once more before climbing down the ladder.

When Max's feet hit the ground, he made his way over to the jeep, wiping his eyes as he climbed into the driver's side, Isabel lifted a hand and placed it on Max's shoulder, squeezing it then let go. Max put the jeep into gear and they drove away.

Liz found herself at Maria's house, she knocked on the door and Maria answered it. Maria saw Liz and her face turned into understanding.

"Oh Chica," Maria whispered as she wrapped her arms around Liz, Liz wrapped her arms around Maria's waist and cried.

"I miss him!" Liz cried.

"I know Liz, I know," Maria whispered as she rocked Liz side to side, her hand stroking back Liz's dark hair.

"How could Michael do this?" Liz asked and Maria sighed.

"I don't know," Maria told her as she led Liz into her room, they both sat down on it. "You know and I know that Max will do whatever it takes to get back here, he'll find someway."

"I know, he promised me but it still scares me, he's been a part of me for so long, I can't imagine life without him, it's the same with you and Alex, you three are too much of a part of me," Liz explained and Maria nodded as she hugged Liz.

They heard a noise; they looked at each other before moving into the kitchen, where Amy was confused.

"Mom?" Maria asked and Amy snapped out of her confusement.

"Maria?" Amy asked and smiled slightly. "Liz! What are you two girls doing here?" Amy asked as she moved over to the cooker and set the kettle on it.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked.

"I'm fine honey," Amy told her as she started tapping her fingers on the counter in a pattern; Liz watched the tapping and a memory came to her mind.

_Sarah laughed as she tapped her fingers._

She gasped as another one came to her mind.

_Kyle talking as he tapped his fingers._

"Oh my god," Liz breathed out as she turned to Maria. "It was Tess," Liz whispered.

"What?" Maria asked as she looked at Liz.

"Tess mind warped Sarah!" Liz gasped out then grabbed Maria's hand and they both hurried out of the house, toward the car and drove over to Kyle's house as Liz phoned Alex to meet her there.

They arrived at Kyle's house and made their way into Kyle's bedroom, where he was drinking a glass of water only to jump when he saw them.

"What the hell?" Kyle asked and Liz explained everything that came to her, causing Kyle to arch an eyebrow at her. "Are you crazy?" Kyle asked.

"No," Liz told him. "It all fits, why would Sarah decode the destiny book? She doesn't know anything about the pod-squad and Leanne was positive that Sarah was in Las Cruces, not Sweden," Liz told him.

"Kyle looked around the room, he made his way over to the chest of drawers.

"Where do I look?" Kyle asked as his fingers started tapping, causing the trio to look at him.

"Just keep looking Kyle, you could be really close," Liz encouraged him as Kyle picked up a glass and looked into the mirror. The glass dropped from his, now, numb hand.

A vision appeared in the mirror and Kyle watched, horrified, of him walking into Tess' bedroom with Sarah clutching her head with Tess was closed before Sarah let out a painful scream before she fell to the floor, lifeless.

"Tess killed Sarah!" Kyle exclaimed as he spun around to face the gang. "She mind warped me into carrying her body out into the car, I thought it was a bag that I was carrying," Kyle admitted.

"Oh god, the pod squad!" Maria gasped out and they all ran out to the car, desperate to get to their friends before it was too late.

Max, Michael, Tess and Isabel made their way into the pod chamber before making their way into the Granolith. They stood there as they watched the clock count down to when they had to leave.

"This is it," Michael told Max, excitement shining brightly in his voice and eyes. "We're going home to where we belong." Max just stared at the clock, not once betraying any of his emotions, which caused Tess, Isabel and Michael to reflect back to their conversation with the humans of how they were destroying Max's life.

Liz, Alex, Kyle and Maria stopped the car and jumped out, they ran up the slope of the mountain till they reached the entrance to the pod chamber and started hitting on it, shouting the gang's names.

Max looked up and turned to Michael.

"I can't," Max told them, causing everyone to look at him. "I can't, I love Liz too much to let her go," he admitted and Michael sighed.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked and Max nodded.

"More than anything," Max told him and Michael nodded as he walked over and hugged Max.

Isabel was torn, on one hand, she wanted to stay with Max but on the other hand, she wanted to see her real family. "It's alright Iz, you can go, I'll explain everything to mom and dad," he told her and she nodded as she stepped forward and hugged Max.

Max stepped out of the embraced and moved toward the exit, desperate to get back to Liz, he opened the cave, stunned to see the guys standing there.

"Tess killed Sarah!" Alex told him and Max looked at him.

"What?" Max demanded, he turned and they all ran toward the Granolith. "Michael, Stop!" Max shouted, causing the gang to be startled. "Tess killed Sarah!"

"What?" Michael demanded.

"It's true," Liz spoke up. "Tess killed Sarah, she made Sarah decode the book and killed her," Liz told them.

"She mind warped me into thinking Sarah's body was a bag that I was carrying," Kyle explained.

Michael turned to Tess.

"Tess?" he asked and she looked at him, truth clear in her blue eyes.

"Everyone, leave," Max told them.

"Max…" Liz started.

"Leave, all of you!" Max ordered and they all left except from Michael. "Why?" Max asked.

"It was an accident!" Tess exclaimed. "Her brain was weak!" Tess told him and Max shook his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"So that we could go home," she told him.

"To What? Khivar?" Max asked and Tess looked away as understanding dawned on Max. "You were planning to hand us over, weren't you?" He asked. "You made a deal!"

"Naesco made the deal," she shot at him.

"What was it?" Michael demanded.

"I was to return home with you three and hand you over with Max's heir in tow," she admitted and Max laughed, bitterly.

"Must have put a cramp in your plans when I refused to give up Liz," Max told her.

"And you used me!" Michael told her.

"All you ever had to do was love me!" Tess shouted at Max. "But you kept running back to that Bitch!" Max grabbed her by the throat.

"Don't you ever call that again!" Max hissed out and Tess pulled herself out of his grip, smirking.

"See how fast you run to her defence, I was your wife Max!" Tess snapped before she sneered. "You had the whole universe at your fingertips now look at you, you're nothing but a boy."

"And that's all I ever wanted to be!" Max shouted. "To be a boy who was in love!" he raised his hand but paused when he remembered and Tess smirked.

"Kill me and you kill Michael's son," Tess taunted and Max looked at Michael, who was torn, he finally gave in and shook his head.

"Leave Tess, and don't come back," Max told her.

Tess swallowed as she placed her hand on the Granolith and was sucked inside of it; the caves started shaking.

"We gotta go now Maxwell!" Michael shouted and they both ran out of the room, bumped into Alex. They pushed him toward the exit and jumped out themselves.

Max grabbed Liz's hand and everyone made a dash down the slopes of the mountain, they reached the bottom when there was a huge bang, causing Max to cover Liz, Alex to cover Isabel and Kyle to cover Maria.

They pulled away from each other when all of a sudden the ship shot out of the mountain, making it way toward space.

Max pulled away from Liz, causing her to look up at him.

"You were going to stay behind," Liz whispered and Max smiled softly.

"I couldn't leave you," Max admitted as he kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes in relief as she gripped the back of his shirt, wanting to ensure herself that he was right there and holding her.

"What are we going to do now, Max?" Isabel asked as she looked at Max.

"I've got to save my son," Michael told them and they all nodded.

"Let's go home," Max told them as he took Liz's hand and they all made their way toward the cars, intending to go back home, where they belong.

TBC

I'm taking a short break from posting. My work is taking up too much of my time and I can hardly relax to type up a chapter then post it up. I WILL come back to finish this, I promise. I'm going to finish off the rest of the chapters for season 3 then I will post the rest. This WILL NOT be abandon, no matter what. I promise you right here and right now that I will finish it. It shouldn't take me long. Hopefully, I will have everything finished in a couple of weeks. Sorry.


	31. Chapter 27

Hi everyone, I'm back with a new part! Sorry for taking so long, my inspiration went out of the window but I managed to get it back but through two other Roswell stories which I've put up a poll for to see what you all want next.

Both summaries are in my Author's page/profile – check it out and see what you think and vote!

Anyway, here's the new part.

Chapter 25

Max was making his way through the school; rubbing the back of his neck as he headed over to his locker, ready to start the day.

He had spent a lot of time with Liz over the summer after Tess had left Roswell and Earth, for good. He almost went with her, Michael and Isabel before he changed his mind at the last minute and decided he couldn't. He and Liz were together and living their lives – he didn't want to give that up so he gave up his way back to Antar, the one place he never wanted to go and didn't feel bad about it at all.

Tess had went back up to Antar, she had fallen pregnant with Michael's baby after one night and it was revealed that their baby couldn't survive on earth. Isabel and Michael had been ready to go with her when Max found Liz and the rest of their friends outside of the Pod Chamber and revealed that Tess had betrayed them.

She had killed Sarah, Alex's girlfriend at the time. She had mind warped Sarah too much that Sarah's brain had weakened and ended up killing her. Tess had set it all up to make it look like Sarah had committed suicide but Alex wasn't so sure. Liz had helped them both figure out what really happened to Sarah and the whole house of cards came tumbling down.

Michael had been looking for ways to find someway to get to their planet and find his son, to get him back but so far, nothing had helped and while Max was feeling for Michael, he couldn't help but be slightly pleased about it – they had no idea if it would take all three of hem to work the spaceship and he didn't want to face the thought of having to leave Liz once more.

Liz was about to step out of her room when her phone started ringing. Sighing, she took a step back and picked up her phone. She had a free period that morning, meaning that she was allowed to sleep in a little longer but she wanted to go to school so she could see Max, not be stuck in her room.

"Liz," Liz greeted.

"Liz, I need your help," a female voice spoke and Liz arched an eyebrow.

"Maria? Aren't you at school?" Liz asked for her eyebrow to shoot up in shock. "You're where?" she demanded.

Max reached his locker and was in the process of opening it up when he saw a familiar figure walking his way, causing his eyebrows to shoot up in shock and confusement.

"Iz?" Max asked. "You don't go here anymore." Isabel just scoffed.

"Michael got him and Maria arrested," Isabel told him, causing him to look at her, stunned.

"Maria," Liz greeted as she stepped into the jail and hugged Maria.

"God Liz," Maria replied as they sat down and Liz handed her the bag that she was carrying.

"The pie you asked for, sorry I couldn't fit a file into it," Liz told her and Maria laughed as she took the bag. "So what happened?" Liz asked. "Last I heard you were on a date with James."

Maria looked at her and sighed.

Maria laughed as she sat across from James. He had been telling a story about a time in Florida what he shared with one of his friends with funny results.

"Are you seriously telling me you crashed a bulldozer into the ocean?" Maria asked and James nodded.

"Oh yeah, we abandoned the car mid-ship, no problem but after the whole thing, there were wanted posters and all that," James told her, laughing and Maria shook her head.

"Such a bad boy James Parker," she teased and James looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"And pray tell, what do you do with bad boys?" James asked with a leer causing her to cup her chin as she eyed her boyfriend before giving him a saucy smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased back. James was about to lean in when a shadow covered their table. "Michael?" Maria demanded as she looked up at Michael, who was standing at their table. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," Michael told her as he grabbed her arm and led her out of the table and over toward the door with James sitting there, confused at what just happened.

Maria yanked her arm out of Michael's hand and turned to face him with a glare, her blonde hair bouncing slightly.

"What is your problem? I'm on a date, if you didn't notice," Maria snipped.

"I think I found a way to get my son back," Michael told her and she arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me? Why not Max and Isabel?" Maria asked.

"Because they are too busy and I don't want to disturb them with this," Michael admitted.

"But it's alright to disturb me?" Maria asked and Michael sighed.

"Please Maria, I really need this help," Michael pleaded and Maria sighed.

"Fine, just let me tell James that I need to take a rain check on our date and hopefully he'll understand," Maria told him before she moved over to her table where James still sat.

"Hey, what's going on?" James asked and Maria bit her bottom lip, slightly and James sighed. "Let me guess, you want to take a rain-check on our date?" Maria's eyes soften.

"I'm sorry James, Michael really needs my help," she whispered and James nodded.

"Hey, I'm not about to get between you and your friends, it's just, I haven't seen you in a while," he explained and she nodded.

"I know," Maria told him as she reached out and took his hand. "And I miss you too. I promise that we will have time together, just let me help Michael with this thing."

"Okay, call me," James told her as he stood up and kissed her cheek. Maria nodded before she kissed him lightly on the lips before she left James behind as she walked out with Michael.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Maria asked, bitterly. Michael just led her over to the car.

"I've found a spaceship but I need your help to get to it," Michael explained and she nodded as she climbed into the car, wondering what the hell he was going to make her do.

Michael was sitting at a table in a small room when the door opened, revealing Max and Isabel. They both stepped into the room and Isabel hugged Michael.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Isabel demanded.

"I found a spaceship!" Michael exclaimed and Isabel rolled her eyes from where she was sitting across from Michael.

"Michael, a little reality check. This ship you're talking about...Sucks. It's a lemon. It crashed to begin with. That's why we're stuck here," Isabel stated and Max threw her a glare.

"Its not that bad being here," Max told her before looking at Michael. "You can't go storming into places with a gun, you got Maria arrested for crying out loud," Max told him.

"I found a way home back, a way to get my son back," Michael told him and Max sat down across from Michael.

"Michael, I understand that you want to get your son back but this is going overboard – you have been arrested, you got Maria arrested, for armed robbery – do you understand how bad this is?" Max asked.

"I found a way home," Michael gritted out and Max sighed.

"Yes and I understand that but, Michael, we are suppose to be keeping a low profile – do you have any idea what you have done? By doing this, you could have brought the FBI down on our heads again," Max, told him.

Michael just looked off to the side.

Michael and Maria were in the car, arguing.

"NO!" Maria shouted and Michael threw up his hands.

"You told me that you would help me find a way to get my son back," Michael snapped at her and she shut her mouth, hurt filling her eyes.

"Yes, I did but I didn't think it would involve breaking in!" Maria exclaimed.

"But this will help me find a way to find my son!" Michael begged and Maria felt herself crumbling and cursed herself inside. She really needed to learn the word 'no' when it came to helping her friends before her shoulders slumped down, defeated.

"Okay," she whispered and Michael smiled slightly.

"Thank you," he told her before he pulled out two masks and threw one at her. "This is prevent anyone from seeing what you look like," He told her and she nodded as she pulled it on before he handed her a gun.

"Michael…" she trailed off.

"This is just in case there is something alien in there, I can protect myself but I know that Liz would kill me if I let something happen to you," he told her and she nodded as she took the gun before Michael pulled on his mask and they both hurried over to the small shop before Michael pulled open the door and Maria went in first and the shop keeper threw up his hands, worried when Maria's eyes widen in understanding.

"This is not right, we need to go!" Maria shouted.

"Just two minutes!" Michael shouted back as he hurried over to the back of the shop and waved his hand over a wall when it felt funny. He placed his hand on the wall and saw it went through the wall. He pushed himself through and gaped when he saw the spaceship.

"Yes," he whooped before he hurried over to the bottom and placed himself under the spaceship and pulled out a small crystal from his pocket and a blue glow started up.

"We need to go now!" Maria shouted and Michael cursed under his breath before he placed the crystal back into his pocket and hurried out of the shop with Maria hot on his tail.

They both got into the car and Michael sped off while they both pulled off their masks. Michael grabbed the gun and melted it into the bottom of the car while he threw the crystal off to the side when the police caught up with them.

Max grumbled to himself as he looked through the high grass for the crystal that Michael had thrown in the middle of the police chase.

"He was racing at a speed, how the hell would he know where it landed," Max muttered to himself before he jumped slightly when a shrill ringing started up in the air. He plunged his hand into his pocket and brought it up to his ear.

"Yeah?" he bit out.

"Jeez Max, bite my head off while you're at it," a male voice came through and Max sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Alex, this is just so frustrating!" he groaned out.

"I know, listen, I think Kyle found the crystal you are looking for," Alex told him.

"What does it look like?" Max asked.

"It about the size of Liz's palm, it like a 3D kite shape and it's a quartz," Alex described.

"That's it," Max told him. "I'll meet you back at the car." He hung up the phone and was about to leave when he saw a small glint. Curious, he turned back and looked around when he saw a slight movement and made his way in the direction only for the man, who was crouching, to get up and run.

"HEY!" Max shouted after him as he started to chase after him. He wanted to know why this man was taking photos of him and he wanted to know now. A thought came to his mind, he had been taking photos of Max now; whom else had he been a taking photo of? Liz? Anger burned through his veins as he ran harder before he finally tackled the guy to the ground.

Max stood up, dragging the guy up with him.

"You were taking photographs of me!" Max snapped. "Why?"

"I'm just taking photographs of nature," the man replied. Max arched an eyebrow.

"Really, then why run when I walked toward you?" Max asked and the man just glared at him.

"Listen here, little boy, this has nothing to do with you if I take photographs or not so why don't you just go on your way?" the man asked only for Max to grab the front of his shirt, his brown eyes darkening in anger.

"If I catch you anywhere near me or anyone near me, I will hunt you down and make you regret it for your miserable life," Max warned before he shoved the man away and walked off. He couldn't get the niggling feeling that things were going to get worse from now on.

The man just watched as he walked off before he brought the phone up to his ear.

"He rumbled me," the man stated before he nodded. "You got it." With that, he walked off, closing his phone and placed it in his pocket.

"This is unbelievable," Liz muttered, she was still sitting in front of Maria as Maria recounted the tale and Maria sighed.

"Liz, I'm in jail, how can it be more unbelievable than this?" Maria asked and Liz gave her a mock glare.

"I was talking about Michael, he had become more rasher than usual, Max had been worried about him and I don't even want to think how Max is going to react when he finds out," Liz told her and Maria arched an eyebrow as she looked behind Liz.

"I think it's too late for that," Maria told her, causing Liz to arch an eyebrow and she looked behind her to see Max standing on the other side of jail, looking frustrated and furious.

"Max…" Liz trailed off, the last time she had seen him this furious was when Michael and Tess went to New York without his permission.

"We need to go, my parents wants to see us," Max told her and Liz nodded as she and Maria stood up and Liz turned to face Maria.

"I'll come by and try and see you again," Liz promised and Maria nodded as she hugged Liz back before Liz stepped out of the jail and the guard slid the cell door shut before he walked off.

"I'm so sorry about this Maria," Max apologised. Maria waved her hand.

"Just help Michael find his son," Maria told him and Max nodded.

"I'll ask my dad if there is anything he can do for you both," he promised before he wrapped an arm around Liz's waist and walked out of the jail with her by his side.

"Baby, are you okay?" Liz asked as she wrapped an arm around his waist and Max shook his head.

"I want to strangle him," Max gritted out, his anger coming to the surface. Liz reached up and kissed his cheek.

"It'll be okay," she whispered as they met up with His parents and Amy.

"We have to go to court," Phillip told them and Liz arched an eyebrow.

"Already?" Liz asked and Phillip nodded.

"Yeah, the judge wants to get this case over and done with," Phillip, explained.

"Lead the way," Max told him and Phillip nodded as he and Diane led the way with Amy trailing slightly after them. Liz reached out and took Amy's hand into hers, causing Amy to look at Liz.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Liz whispered and Amy shot her a grateful look before she looked ahead and walked into the courtroom.

Once everyone was settled, the judge looked over the case and heard all the evidence before he finally made his choice and looked out to the courtroom ahead of him.

"Stand up," the judge called out. Michael and Maria both stood up. "Michael Gurien, as we have been told of your background about your housing of a Hank Gurien, we have come to understand where this anger could be coming from so we merely suspend you from entering this country till you hit the age of 21 and will be on probation – all your other charges have been less than this so if you put one toe out of line like this again, I will not hesitate to send you to jail," he warned him and Michael nodded.

"Oh thank god," Isabel whispered.

"Maria Deluca, you have no excuse for this typical behaviour, you grew up with your mother and have not had any record of any kind, that I would have no problem in letting you go but because of the charges with armed robbery and you were the one to hold the gun, I'm sorry to say but I have no choice but to send you to jail," the judge told them.

"No!" Liz whispered as she covered her mouth as Phillip looked at judge in shock at what was being revealed to him.

"Take her away," the judge stated and the guard came forward and took Maria away from the courtroom while Michael just stared straight ahead of him.

"They can't do this!" Amy exclaimed as they left the Courtroom.

"It was armed Robbery and Maria was the one who was holding the gun, the judge didn't have a choice," Phillip explained and Amy shook her head.

"I can't have my baby girl locked up in jail!" Amy exclaimed, causing Diane to reach out and wrap an arm around Amy's waist, comforting the younger mum.

"We better get back to the motel, I will have a look over the case and see if there is anything I can do for Maria," Phillip told them and they nodded as they left the court altogether, not realising that Michael wasn't with them.

Maria was sitting on the bench in her jail when she saw a familiar person walking toward her and she arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"I came to get you out of here," Michael told her as he lifted his hand to wave it over the lock when Maria caught his hand, causing him to look at her.

"No, I'm not going on the run. Mr Evans will probably find someway to help me out of here – you just continue on finding a way to get to your son, that's what's important," Maria told him.

"Maria," he started but was cut off from a sharp shake of head from Maria.

"No Michael, I will not break anymore laws," Maria told him, sternly, before she turned back to her bench.

Michael sighed before he left the jail altogether while Maria just looked up at the ceiling, wondering where the hell everything went wrong and how the hell she was going to fix it without risking anyone else.

Michael stepped into the motel and saw Liz was in bed; she looked at him.

"How could you let Maria hold the gun?" she asked and Michael flinched slightly as Max followed him out of the room. He handed Michael the crystal that he had found.

"Michael…" Max started.

"Don't Max, I have to find my son," Michael told him before leaving Max standing there, alone.

Max sighed and headed back into the room, he walked over to Liz and sat down beside her.

"When did our lives get so messed up?" Liz asked.

"When Tess got pregnant," Max told her and Liz sighed as she turned dark eyes to Max.

"You know I support Michael into wanting to find his son, god, I don't even know what I would be like if it was our son but does he need to drag Maria into it?" she asked, Max just pulled her into a hug, holding her close till her words hit him.

"Erm, Liz, do you know something I don't?" Max asked and Liz looked up at him. "You said you wouldn't know what you would like if it was our son," he pointed out and she rolled her eyes and punched him slightly on the arm.

"I was being hypothetically," she explained and he nodded and she sighed. "Max, I promise you, I'm not pregnant," she told him and he sighed.

"I know – it was just weird hearing you say that," he admitted to her and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Liz told him before she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I just hope to god that Michael will wake up and understand what he is putting at stake here by doing all this," she whispered. Max just kissed her forehead, trying to get through the day together.

"So, what do we do now?" Diane asked; she, Phillip, Max, Liz and Amy were sitting around in the Evans' living room of their motel room.

"We have to bail Maria out somehow," Max told them while Liz frowned.

"Wait a minute, all they had on Maria is a strand of blonde hair," Liz remembered and Phillip nodded. "I know lots of blonde haired females at school, there has got to lots of blonde haired females that walks in and out of that shop, so legally, it shouldn't have been added in as evidence," Liz pointed out and Phillip sighed.

"She's correct, I may not do criminal cases but I know that she's right – unless someone can place her as the person who held the gun, they shouldn't be allowed to arrest her and they haven't found any guns," Phillip told them.

"Can you defend her?" Amy asked and Phillip nodded.

"I'll try my best," Phillip told her and Amy let out a sigh of relief while Liz rested her head on Max's shoulder. Diane just watched them both with a small smile.

"Where's Michael?" Diane asked and Max sighed slightly.

"He left," Max admitted and Diane nodded, she just couldn't understand what was going on with Michael these days.

"What?" Amy demanded, startling Liz as she looked at Amy, who stood up with anger flashing in her green eyes. "Are you telling me that he got Maria arrested for armed robbery and just left?"

"Amy…" Liz started but Amy threw up her hands.

"I thought Maria was dating James!" Amy exclaimed.

"She is, Michael needed help so he went to Maria, Maria never knew what it involved and I can tell you that she would have fought him all the way," Liz promised and Amy looked at Liz with tears filling her eyes.

"Why is he dragging my baby girl into this?" she asked. Liz just got up and hugged Amy close while everyone just watched the scene in front of them, not once coming forth with any answers.

They arrived back at the court the next morning, this time Phillip was arguing with the prosecutor about the evidence.

"All I'm saying that there must be lots of blondes going in and out of the shop, and there's no DNA on the hair, meaning you can't pin this on Miss Deluca. Not mention, no gun had been found and the police checked the whole area and came up empty handed," Phillip told him.

The judge watched the scene in front of him with a thoughtful look as he looked over the evidence as well and noticed that there was no gun found and no DNA was retrieved so there was no way to tell if Maria was the one who tried to rob the store, even the security camera didn't help because the female had a mask over her face, blocking her identity.

"I have made my decision," he called out and everyone looked at him. "Miss Deluca is freed to go due to lack of evidence but I will keep a close eye on future cases, keep your nose clean," the judge warned Maria and she nodded while Amy let out a sigh of relief at the outcome.

Maria walked out of the courthouse, Amy kept an arm over her shoulder as they made their way to the car, Michael watched this before getting on his motorbike and drove off.

Liz found herself in the Crashdown with Max sitting next to her. Both of them were trying to recover from what they had been through since Sarah's death when James made his way into the Crashdown and sat across from them both, causing Liz to open her eyes and smile when she saw her cousin sitting across from her.

"Hey," she greeted and James gave her a short smile, causing her smile to drop away as she recognised a serious conversation coming on.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?" James asked and Liz sighed.

"Michael is looking for his son," Liz told him, leaving James stunned. "He slept with Tess after Sarah was killed and it resulted in Tess getting pregnant. Tess left Roswell and none of us knows where she is and Michael wants his son back but by doing so, he is going off the rails and taking Maria with him."

"You do realise that this isn't good?" James asked and Liz nodded.

"I know," Liz told him before James left Liz alone.

Liz just sighed as she looked up into the sky while wrapping her arms around her waist when she felt longer arms go around her waist and pulled her into a hard body.

"Why is he dragging Maria into it?" she asked and Max shook his head.

"I don't know baby, I don't know," Max replied and Liz sighed as she rested the back of her head on his chest and Max rested his chin on her shoulder, resting their cheeks together as Liz closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

They arrived back at the Evans' house where Phillip and Diane led the way into the living room where Max and Liz followed them.

They both sat on opposite couches while Phillip looked at them both with a serious gaze.

"Do you want to tell me why I put my job on the line?" Phillip asked, Max looked at Liz and she nodded.

"Mom, dad, Michael is looking for his son, he got Tess pregnant and she left Roswell, no one knows where she is," Max explained and Diane sighed.

"Tess Harding, the blonde that came to Roswell about two years May?" Diane asked and Liz nodded.

"Yes, that Tess," Liz confirmed.

"Okay, Phillip told them, they left the living room and made their way into Max's bedroom.

"What do you think they'll do?" Liz asked, they were now lying on the bed, cuddled up together.

"I don't know," Max, admitted. "But I hope that Michael will stay low for a while."

Michael opened the door to the basement and looked over only to be stunned when he saw that the ship was gone and he chance of finding his son.

TBC

So, what did you think?

Next chapter should be out by next Monday (Crossing fingers)

Don't forget to vote for what story you want to read next!


	32. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"This sucks," Liz stated from where she was sitting in front of a mirror. She was dressed in a red casual top and black slacks while she fussed over her hair, wondering if she should put it up or keep it down.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Max told her. He was sitting on the bed behind Liz, watching her with a slight amused expression. Liz arched an eyebrow at him via the mirror.

"Max, we're having dinner with out parents," she reminded and Max nodded.

"I know but I don't get why you are so worked up about it, we have had dinner with the parents before," he reminded.

"Yeah, but not after the whole blow up I had with my parents when we came back from Las Vegas," Liz told him and Max sighed.

"Why don't you just ask your dad about your mother?" Max asked and Liz sighed.

"I want to but I'm scared – I feel like if I do that, then I'm admitting my entire life was a lie," she explained. Max leaned over and placed his hands on her shoulders before he kissed her collarbone.

"I know it's scary but if you keep putting it off, you'll never get past your fears," he told her and she nodded before she started fussing with her hair once more before she finally settled on having both. She grabbed the top part of her hair and pinned it up before she concentrated slightly on her bottom part of her hair and smoothed her hand over it, transforming them into curls.

Max arched an eyebrow when he watched his girlfriend do that and shook his head. "Impressive," Max told her and she smiled as she turned to face him.

"I try my best." Max leaned in and kissed her before he stood up, taking her up with him before they separated and headed out of the bedroom of the Parker's house to get a move on to the restaurant so they could make the parents.

"Do you have any idea how weird is it to feel you taking my powers and using them for yourself?" Max asked and Liz grinned.

"Put a whole new perspective on sharing doesn't it?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah – I wonder how till before you can use your powers yourself," Max told her and Liz shrugged.

"Ava didn't really give me a time detail, she just thinks you've changed me," Liz reminded and Max nodded.

"Yeah, but Sheila was an alien so you should have been able to use your powers since you were younger," Max reminded before he hit on something. "Maybe you did." Liz looked at Max.

"How do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Well, you're the ones who figured out most of it, I mean – you were right about Toloposky being an FBI, you were right that we could trust Alex, you were right when Toloposky came back and told us about Pierce – you were the only one, other than Alex who really believed that there was an alien hunter after us. You were right about Tess and Naesco, you were right about us being able to trust Kyle and Mr. Valenti," Max listed and Liz rolled her eyes.

"I never said you could trust Kyle," she reminded and Max smiled.

"Yeah, but you knew that Kyle was trustworthy and that he wouldn't give up our secret," Max reminded and Liz nodded as they went outside of the Crashdown and made their way over to the Jeep. Max helped Liz into the jeep before he rounded it and climbed in himself.

"How is your dad dealing with the whole Michael arrested?" Max asked as he put the jeep in motion and Liz winced.

"He fired Michael," Liz admitted and Max looked at her, shocked and Liz nodded. "I know, that was my reaction when I found out. I think Amy had been talking to Dad." Max sighed.

"Great, that means Michael will be looking for another job," Max told her and Liz sighed as she rested her head on the head rest before she reached out and touched Max's hand, the one that was on the steering wheel.

Max turned to look at her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Liz told him and Max nodded as he pulled to a stop outside of the restaurant that they were meeting the parents in. They both looked at each other before they took a deep breath and got out of the Jeep. They rounded toward the front and Max took Liz's hands in his before they made their way over to the door and they stepped in and looked around.

"I don't see our parents," Max told her and Liz nodded.

"We must be early," Liz told him as a hostess moved toward them.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"We here under the name Evans/Parker," Max told her and the hostess looked through the small book she held in her hands till she reached the page that held their names.

"Follow me, please," she told them and they followed her till she reached a large table that consisted of 6 chairs. Max pulled out a chair of Liz, she smiled up at him before she sat down and Max sat down next to her.

The hostess brought out two menus and handed it to them. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Could I have a glass of orange juice?" Liz asked.

"Cherry coke for me please," Max told her and the hostess nodded as she wrote them down on her pad before she left and Max opened the menu.

"What looks good?" Liz asked.

"Hm, the spicy chicken with wild mushrooms, pepper and fried rice," Max told her and she smiled. "How about you?" he asked as he closed his menu and looked at her.

"I'd probably have the same without the pepper, I don't want my food too hot," she teased him and Max laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"You don't know what you're missing," he told her and she arched an eyebrow.

"It helps I already have a hot guy on my hands, why would I need my food to be hot?" she teased back and Max arched an eyebrow, pleased with her teasing.

"Hot, huh?" Max asked as he placed his arm on the back of her chair and leaned in. Liz gave him a slow nod.

"Oh yeah," she told him as she eyed his body before flashing him a saucy grin. Max just leaned in and kissed her, hotly on the mouth, causing her to arch up into his body as a hand fluttered to the side of his neck, holding on as her fingers played with the strands of his hair at the nape of his neck.

The hostess placed the drinks down in front of the couple without interrupting them; she could see how much the pair of them was into each other so she just left them alone before walking off once more.

Max slid his hands around her waist, pressing her further into her body as Liz wrapped her other arm around his neck, holding on as he took her up high in pleasure. Liz let out a soft moan when Max slid one hand up her back and tangled it up in her hair.

Max loved her hair even more, she had been growing it longer and he loved it.

There was a cough. Max and Liz, slowly, pulled away from each other, lingering on each other lips before they opened their eyes. Liz smiled, softly as Max reached over and kissed her forehead before they both turned to see who interrupted them only to stand up with a bolt when they saw their parents.

"Mom, dad!" they both exclaimed and Diane smiled at the pair of them.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted as she reached over and kissed Max's cheek before pulling Liz into a hug. Phillip also pulled Liz into a hug before clapping Max on the back. He pulled out a seat for Diane and she smiled as she sat down, causing Liz to, discreetly, nudge Max understanding where he got his manners.

"Honestly Liz, do you think you could at least tone it down in public?" Nancy hissed before she took her seat and Jeff sat down.

"No one else seems to be complaining," Liz retorted as she and Max sat back down. She couldn't believe that her mom just got on to her and she had only just arrived. Now she dreaded the meal, wondering how long her mother's acts will keep up.

"Probably because they were too embarrassed," Nancy shot back at her and Liz sighed. Max just placed his arm on the head of the chair and stroked her curls, trying to comfort and calm her at the same time.

"Have you both ordered?" Diane asked; jumping in and changing the conversation, she did not like the way Nancy was treating Liz and tried to deflect it.

"No, not yet," Max told her with a grateful look. Diane winked at her son before she opened the menu.

"Do you two have any suggestions of food?" Phillip asked and Liz laughed.

"Max prefers spicy things, so unless you wish to be drinking gallons of water, you're better off staying away from him," Liz teased, causing Max to poke her side with his fingers, causing to jerk with giggles as she looked up at Max with a teasing look in her eyes.

Diane and Phillip just looked at each other with amused loving eyes. They loved the interactions between Liz and Max and were glad to see their son being more open. They had been worried about their son since they adopted him because he had been so closed, so quiet. To see him playing around with Liz was refreshing.

"So, what is going on with Michael?" Nancy asked. "He sure has become reckless over the time, hasn't he?" Liz placed her hand on Max's thigh to comfort him and to steel herself.

"Mom, that's a personal thing of Michael, it has nothing to do with us," Liz told her with a firm tone.

"I'm just saying that he is bringing a bad light to the Crashdown," Nancy told her and Liz rubbed her forehead when the hostess arrived.

"Hello, would you like to order?" she asked and Liz smiled up at her.

"Yes," she told her.

"I'll have the spicy chicken with wild mushrooms, fried rice and chilli peppers," Max told her as the hostess wrote it down.

"I'll have the same without the peppers," Liz told her and the Hostess nodded.

"I'll have the creamy chicken with mushrooms and roast potatoes," Diane told her.

"I'll have steak, well done and fries," Phillip told her.

"I'll have a steak too, well done but I'll have the side salad," Jeff told her.

"Just give me a salad and grilled chicken," Nancy ordered.

The hostess wrote down all the orders before she took the menu and walked away.

"So, how is school going?" Jeff asked.

"Fine, just glad that it's our last year so we can focus on college," Max told him and Jeff nodded.

"Have you thought about what Colleges you want to go?" Jeff asked.

"We're both applying for Harvard and Stanford. We're still looking at college applications to see where else we could go," Liz told him.

"We?" Nancy asked and Liz looked at her mother.

"Yes, Max and I want to go to same college together or at least in the same area," Liz told her and Nancy sighed.

"Don't you think that going to separate college might give you a better insight on your relationship?" Nancy asked. "Maybe you'll find that you are not that into each other as you think."

Liz stood up, abruptly before shaking her head.

"I need some air, let me know when the food come," she informed them before walking out of the restaurant. Max turned to face Nancy with a hard glare.

"We invited you here because Liz wanted to try and make amends with you after the whole blow up due to us going to Las Vegas but I'm not going sit here and let you degrade our love. While you like it or not, Liz and I are in love and we will be together. Either you accept it or lose your daughter," Max promised her before standing up and he left the Restaurant.

Nancy turned to look at Diane and Phillip with a shocked angry look.

"Are you going to let your son disrespect me like that?" she demanded and Diane shot her a hard look. She thought that they could have formed a bond due to their children being together but she, suddenly, glad that they hadn't.

"No, because all my son was telling the truth. I love Liz like my own daughter and I love how she brought my son out of his shell. I'm not going to stand by and watch you degrade my son's relationship. Yes, Phillip and I have our reservations but they have shown a remarkable maturity due to their relationship and I believe Max but I also believe that they will have no problem cutting you out of their lives," Diane told her. "They ran away last summer and lived perfectly fine on their own, I'm not going to give them a reason to run away again only not to come back this time because I wish to be part of their wedding and our grandchildren."

Nancy opened her mouth to argue when Jeff placed his hand on hers, causing her to look at him.

"Nancy let it go. Liz could have torn you a strip but she showed restraint and left to get her anger back under control. She's like Shila while you like to admit it or not and Shila could be very dangerous when she wanted to. Do not make me lose my daughter because you can't accept that she is now a grown woman and has a mind of her own," Jeff warned her.

The hostess arrived with the food and placed it on the tables before looking around and noticed the two missing customers.

"Do you wish me to go and tell them that their food is ready?" she asked and Diane smiled, gratefully, up at her.

"That would be nice, dear. I think they might be outside of the restaurant, near the small fountain," Diane told her and she nodded as she left.

Liz made her way over the small fountain that the council had put in. she kicked at the gravel stones in frustration at how her life was going. She couldn't believe her mother had the galls to try and play down hers and Max's love for each other and wished that she had left Roswell last summer. At least life would have probably been a lot easier if she had.

She hung her head as tears stung the back of her eyes; she hated how everything was. She missed being able to talk to her parents but she couldn't deny that she wasn't Nancy's daughter and how Nancy had treated her over the time. She wanted to know more about her biological mother but Nancy made it hard for her to ask her dad because all she had was a biting remark.

She ran a hand through her dark locks as she closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears when one slipped out beneath her closed eyelids, she bit her bottom lip as she tried to stop the sobs from coming when she felt warm hands on her shoulder. She felt herself being turned around and enveloped in warm arms and a hard chest against her cheek.

"Let it go," Max told her and Liz did, she cried into his chest over her frustration and her sadness at everything that had happened.

Max just held her head close to his chest as his other arm was wrapped around her waist and he rested his cheek on top of her head. His eyes were closed as he listened to his girlfriend's cries.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here," Max whispered as he rocked her from side to side, trying to comfort her as the best her could.

The hostess stopped from where she was, she bit her bottom lip as she was torn. She could clearly see that the couple was really upset but she also knew that the parents expected them back in for the food. Her decision was made when the man looked up at her.

"Five minutes," he mouthed to her and she nodded as she headed back into the restaurant and gave the parents the news before continuing back on her work.

Max looked back down at his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head as she continued to shudder every now and then. Soon, she managed to calm down and she looked up at Max.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he looked at her, confused. "Your shirt," she motioned to his shirt and he smiled slightly when he saw the wet spot on his chest. He lifted his hand and placed it over his chest and dried the wet spot.

"It's okay," he told her and she nodded as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. "You okay?" he asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, better now," she whispered before she sighed. "I just hate that mum doesn't get me, that she keeps doing this," she admitted and Max nodded as he lifted his hand and used his powers to dry up her tears while under the pretence he was wiping her tears away.

"Our food is ready now, do you want to go and eat or do you want to leave?" Max asked and Liz straightened her shoulders.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry," she told him and he nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they both walked back in, intent on getting their food and getting through the day.

Diane looked up and smiled when she saw Max and Liz making their way over to them and they both sat down.

"Are you okay?" Diane asked and Liz smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks Diane," Liz told her and she tucked into her food.

"Are you going to stay over at our house tonight? I'm thinking of doing a BBQ," Phillip told her and Liz smiled.

"I would like that," she told him and Phillip nodded.

"Okay, invite the rest of your friends over, we don't get to see you lot as much these days," Phillip told them and Max nodded.

"I'm sure Kyle won't pass up a BBQ," Max told him as he took a sip of his drink and Liz laughed.

"I thought you were going to stay at home tonight," Nancy jumped in and Liz sighed.

"Yes, I was but I love BBQ and it'll be nice to catch up with everyone again," Liz told her before she turned back to her food then she turned to her dad. "Dad, could you tell me some things about my biological mother?" Liz asked and Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, she was a great woman and the one thing you should know is, she loved you very much. She was excited when she was pregnant with you and when she held you in her arms after you were born, I don't think I had ever seen a woman filled with that much love," Jeff told her and Max smiled as he kissed Liz's forehead.

"Most people seem to comment on Liz looking like her mother," Max told him and Jeff nodded.

"She does, except she is a little smaller than her mom, she nearly looks like a mirror of Sheila," Jeff told her and Nancy sighed.

"Must be talk about her?" Nancy asked and Jeff looked at her. "I'm pretty sure there is a better time to talk about her. Maybe, if Liz stays at home tonight, you could tell her all about Sheila." Liz just sat back in her seat before she started picking at her food, suddenly not hungry and Max sighed as he placed his fork down before turning to Liz.

"Do you just want to take the food as a takeout and leave?" he asked her and Liz looked up at him. She nodded and Max stood up before making his way over to the hostess and pointed back to the table. She nodded before she left and Max walked back over to them.

"Sorry, but Liz and I are going to leave right now. We lost our appetite," Max explained as the hostess came over with some plastics tubs and she placed separated foods into each other before placing them in a bag and handed them over to Max, who took it. "We'll see you tonight," Max told his parents before kissing Diane on the cheek and patted Phillip on the shoulder.

Liz just hugged them both before she hugged her dad. Max threw down some bills on the table. "That's to cover our share of the bill." With that, they both left the restaurant, leaving the parents behind.

"So, what are you going to do about your mom?" James asked. He and Maria were in her bedroom, lying on her bed, fully clothed and on top of the covers.

"I don't know," Maria told him as she looked up at him. "She's determined to blame Michael for everything and I can't even tell her why he wanted to rob the store!"

"I can't believe Tess just up and left like that, considering she is having his baby," James told her and she nodded.

"I know and he has been fired from his new job. I know that Mr. Parker wouldn't have fired him if it wasn't for Mom and Mrs. Parker getting on to him about it," Maria told him and James nodded.

"Why don't you talk to Uncle Jeff?" James asked and he looked down at her. "Your mom and Aunt Nancy is freaking because you got dragged into it and they feel that he is a bad influence. I know for a fact that Liz is getting the brunt of this from Aunt Nancy due to Max being Michael's best friend. If you spoke to Uncle Jeff and told him how you really feel, then maybe he'll give Michael his job back."

Maria thought about it before she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, Michael is going through a rough time and he shouldn't be blamed. I let myself get involved in this situation, it's not like he dragged me into it. Just didn't warn me about it," Maria told him and James laughed.

"We're a such a group aren't we? One person does something and everyone else gets the blame for it," James told her and Maria rolled her eyes before she got up and pulled James up with her.

"Come on, we'll go and see Mr. Parker and get this sorted out for once and for all," Maria told him and they headed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Down to the Crashdown to see Liz, she got into a fight with her mother today and she needs me," Maria told her. Amy nodded and they both left. "And technically, I didn't lie, Liz does need me," Maria informed James before he could scold her.

James just laughed as he helped Maria into his car before he rounded around the car and hopped in himself and they headed over to the Crashdown.

Max let himself into Michael's apartment and looked around. He and Liz had gone back to his house to eat the rest of their meal. Liz had been silent through the whole thing, which nerved him because he wasn't used to Liz being silent. He was getting annoyed with her mother's bluntness and wished that he could just take Liz away from Roswell for good but at the same time, he didn't want to cut off all ties with his family and he knew that Liz would regret it if she had left.

"Hey," he greeted once he caught sight of Michael. "I got your message, you've been fired?" he asked and Michael nodded.

"Yeah, someone stole a batch of Snapple's, put everyone out of the job," Michael told him and Max nodded as he sat down at the counter. "Want a drink?" he asked and Max nodded once more.

"That'll be great, thanks," Max told him and Michael opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Cherry coke, causing Max to arch an eyebrow as Michael moved back over to the counter. Max got up and moved over to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a Snapple and shook it in Michael's face.

"It's about the principles!" Michael shot at him and Max arched an eyebrow as he sat back down at the counter, confused to where the conversation was heading.

"Michael, how can it be about principles?" Max asked. "You stole the Snapple's and put people out of jobs."

"I know," Michael groaned and Max looked at him. "Then how come I feel like this?"

"Like what?" Max asked, confused.

"I don't know," Michael muttered.

"Human?" Max asked and Michael looked at him before he nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, you and Isabel are like brothers and sister to me. Maria, Alex and Liz are close to me too – but these guys…it's like they're friends you know?" he asked and Max nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, you feel like you can just be Michael around them, you don't have to hide from the law or lie about your secret because they have no clue about it," Max told him and Michael looked at him before nodding. "That's how I feel about Liz, except the fact that she knows our secret – she just makes me feel like Max Evans, just a guy who is in love, not an alien."

"Oh, I hate this feeling," Michael groaned as he slumped down and rested his head on his arms, causing Max to stifled a smile.

"Mr. Parker!" Maria called out and Jeff turned around from where he was standing behind the counter at the Crashdown.

"Hey, Maria," he greeted as Maria and James sat down at the counter.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Michael," Maria told him. "Could you give him his job back?"

"Maria, your mom and Nancy…" he was cut off by Maria waving her hand.

"Yes, I know, they basically threatened you to fire him but you have to give him his job back. Michael has some personal problems that involved the robbery. My mom just worries way too much about me because she's convinced that if Michael hangs around with me any more, he'll drag me back into something but he won't. I think he's realised that his personal problems are not going to get solved anytime soon," Maria explained to him and Jeff sighed. "Either that or give Max a job, you need another cook and I don't think Nancy will let you give Max a job as it means more time around Liz."

"Fine, I'll talk to Michael and see if we can come to some sort of arrangement and figure out what to do," Jeff told her, giving in and Maria smiled as she leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Mr. P, I'm gonna go up and see how Liz is doing, she and I were suppose to meet up today but Max called me and said that she got into a fight with her mom," Maria told him before she got up. She kissed James before she made her way into the backroom and headed up the stairs while James turned back to Jeff.

"So, what was the fight about this time?" James asked and Jeff sighed.

"Max, as usual," Jeff told him and James sighed.

"Listen, Liz really wants to find out about her real mother, its why she keeps setting these meeting up with you," James told him before shaking his head. "I suggest that the next time Liz makes a meeting like this, go alone. All Nancy is doing is destroying her and Max is furious to see that Liz is upset every time she goes to meet you."

"I know," Jeff hung his head and James sighed.

"That's the problem, you know Liz – Nancy doesn't. Fix it before you'll lose your daughter and you will if this continues." With that, James left the Crashdown to leave Jeff alone with his thoughts.

"So, what are you going to do about the Snapple's?" Max asked as he looked at the crate that was sitting on the counter.

"I'm going to return it," Michael told him as he stood up.

"And then what?" Max asked.

"Then they'll see they had made a mistake and will give us our jobs back," Michael told him and Max shook his head.

"That's not a plan Michael, it's a thought, you think that way then you think up another plan, a better plan," Max told him and Michael shrugged.

"I don't have one," Michael told him and Max sighed as Michael picked up the crate.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Max asked as he stood up.

"To return this," Michael told him and Max shook his head.

"Now? In broad daylight?" Max asked, incredulous filling his voice and Michael nodded.

"Yeah, see you later for the BBQ," Michael told him before leaving and Max sat back down at the counter, staring after Michael in disbelief.

"He's losing it," Max muttered to himself.

"Liz?" Maria asked as she made through her way into the bedroom and saw Liz sitting on the bed. Liz looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Maria," she greeted and Maria sighed as she closed the door behind her and made her way over to the bed and climbed on it before pulling Liz into a hug.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she whispered. "Max called me and told you that you were going to need me due to your fight with your mother," she explained and Liz snorted.

"Why can't she just let me find out more about my mom without picking a fight with me?" Liz asked and Maria shook her head.

"I don't know but I left James downstairs with your dad, maybe he could talk some sense into him," Maria told her. Liz nodded before she pulled away.

"Phillip invited us all to a BBQ, do you and James wanna come?" Liz asked and Maria smiled.

"You know me, I'm up for a BBQ any time," she told Liz and Liz smiled back as they both relaxed back into the hug.

Michael made his way into the apartment, completely stuffed. He had just come back from the Evan's BBQ and was ready to hit the sack when there was a knock at the door.

He turned back to the door, curious to know who would be knocking since everyone he knew had a habit of just walking in. He opened it and saw that Mr. Parker was standing on the other job.

"Mr. Parker," he greeted. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He was curious to why Mr Parker was standing in front of his door.

"Actually, I was wondering, how do you feel about having your old job back?" Jeff asked and Michael looked at him before a small smile crossed his face.

"Great," Michael admitted and Jeff nodded.

"I expect you to be back on your regular schedule," Jeff told him before tipping his head slightly. "Night," with that, he left, leaving Michael standing the doorway, wondering what had just happened.

TBC

Sorry this took longer; I ended up having more to write than expected.


	33. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You're what?" Michael roared from where he was standing behind his counter in his house. Max was sitting on the stool in front of the counter. They were both staring at Isabel who stood in the middle of the apartment, staring at them.

"I'm dating Jesse Ramirez," Isabel repeated.

"The lawyer that's working for dad?" Max asked and Isabel nodded. "So, why are you telling us?"

"Because I want to tell him the truth about me," Isabel told him.

"No!" Michael snapped and Isabel looked at him.

"What?" Isabel demanded.

"You heard me," Michael shot back at her and Max rubbed his forehead.

"Izzy, how long have you been dating him?" Max asked.

"About two/three months," she admitted and Max shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you can't tell him. Not right now. You have to wait till you have a better idea of how he would react to a secret like this. It's too early in the relationship," Max explained.

"Max…" Isabel started.

"She's not telling him at all!" Michael butted in; causing Isabel to look at him, shocked while Max just stared at him.

"What?" Isabel demanded and Michael looked at her.

"We forbid you tell Jesse anything. You are not telling him the truth and that's that," he informed her. Max stood up, he wasn't happy with everything now.

"I'm sorry, 'we' forbid her?" Max demanded and Michael looked at him. "All I said was that Isabel should wait till their relationship get serious and when she has a better idea of what his reaction would be to about aliens, we would talk about it again. I did not forbid her to tell Jesse," Max informed him.

"We're not letting anyone else into the secret," he told them and Isabel planted her hands on her hips.

"Is this due to the fact that Maria wants to tell James so you're taking your answer on her out on me?" Isabel snapped.

"I just don't think that anyone should be involved in the secret," Michael snapped at her and Isabel threw up her hands.

"I'm out of here," Isabel informed them before she stormed out of the apartment, leaving Michael and Max alone.

Max sighed as he looked at Michael before shaking his head and he walked out of the apartment.

Isabel found herself at the Crashdown, just staring in through the window as she watched Liz as she danced in the empty Crashdown. It was nighttime. Everybody was home while Liz cleaned the tables, moving her hips to the beat of the soundless music.

Isabel sighed as she moved closer to the door and knocked on the window. Liz looked up and smiled when she saw Isabel. She made her way over to the door and unlocked it. Isabel stepped in only to smile as the beat of 'Murder on the Dance floor' filled the Crashdown.

"Hey, how come you're walking around Roswell?" Liz asked and Isabel looked at her.

"Did Max not tell you?" Isabel asked, curious. Max never left Liz out on anything.

"Max is coming by after I've finished cleaning up," Liz told her and Isabel nodded. "Tell me what?" Liz asked, curious to what is going on.

"I'm dating Jesse Ramirez," Isabel explained and a look of puzzlement crossed her face.

"Your dad new lawyer?" she asked and Isabel nodded. "Ah, and you told Max this?" she asked and Isabel nodded. "How did he take it?"

"He was fine, it was Michael who blew his temper," she told her and Liz smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I kinda figure that out," Liz told her and Liz tilted her head, she had a feeling that there was more than what was being told.

"I want to tell him the truth," Isabel told Liz and Liz sighed.

"Isabel, you and Jesse have just started dating each other. Don't you want to make sure it actually leads somewhere before you tell him your secret?" Liz asked. "I mean; you don't even know him that well to predict what he could do."

"Shouldn't a relationship base on truth?" Isabel asked and Liz smiled, softly.

"Yes it should but not this early. Once you have settled down and you are really serious into the relationship, if you still want to tell him the truth then I'll back you all the way," Liz promised.

"Really?" Isabel asked as she looked at Liz. She knew that Max and Michael would have problems with her bringing anyone else into the alien abyss. Especially after what happened to Sarah. She wasn't even in the alien abyss but an alien killed her. Someone they considered as a friend.

"Yes, I know that trust is an important part of a relationship," Liz told her. "But not this early in a relationship. You don't even know what could happen."

Isabel let out a small sigh before she nodded after thinking about it.

"Okay, I'll leave it," she told Liz and Liz nodded, relieved, she reached out and took Isabel's hand and Isabel looked at her.

"I hope you really do find something with Jesse, he seems like a really nice man and he really seems to care for you," Liz told her and Isabel nodded before she stood up.

"I gotta go, I have a date this afternoon," she told Liz and Liz nodded as she watched Isabel leave the Crashdown.

Liz got back up, locked the door, finished off cleaning up and she made her way out of the Crashdown, switching the lights off as she did. She made her way up the stairs and headed into the kitchen to make some dinner for herself as she waited for Max to come over and visit.

Max sighed as he made his way up the path till he knocked on the door of Liz's house. He waited till heard the sound of unlocking and the door opened to reveal Liz standing in the doorway. She smiled.

"Hey," she greeted as she reached up and kissed him before she pulled him into the house and shut the door behind him before she wrapped her other arm around his neck as Max wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Mmh, that was a good greeting," Max, teased once he pulled away and Liz smiled.

"Actually, that was your reward for not blowing up at Isabel when she told you about Jesse and that she wanted to tell him about your secret," Liz told him and he looked at her, shocked and she giggled. "Isabel came by while I was cleaning up, we talked and she told me what happened with you and Michael," she explained and Max nodded as Liz led the way into her bedroom.

They both got settled on the bed with Liz curled into Max's side.

"I'm trying to get over the fact that she is dating an older man," Max told her and Liz smiled.

"You have to admit, she does seem happy with Jesse," Liz pointed out and Max sighed.

"I know but she wants to tell him our secret," he told her and Liz nodded.

"I know. I spoke to her about it and she seems a little more receptive to the idea of leaving the secret till she is pretty sure how serious her relationship could go," Liz told him and Max let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that. I mean, I'm happy that she has found someone who obviously cares about her but I'm not ready for her to tell someone our secret this way early in the relationship," Max told her and Liz smiled.

"I explained that out to her. She promised to wait to see where the relationship is heading and if it heads into the serious category and she still wants to tell him, I'm backing her up," Liz told him and Max looked at her.

"What?" he demanded.

"I'm going to on Isabel's side if she wants to tell him when they are serious," Liz repeated and Max sighed.

"Liz…" he started but Liz cupped Max's face.

"No Max, trust is a serious issue in a relationship. If she hides this from him after they are pretty sure they are serious about each other, this could ruin their relationship – you know that," she told him and Max looked down as he remembered what Liz was saying. After Tess had mind warped him into kissing her, he was more than willing to keep it hidden from her, to prevent Liz from getting hurt but it had already happened because she had saw them.

"Okay," he told her and Liz smiled before she kissed Max. "Now, about James…" he started and she laughed.

"I was wondering when you were going to get round to that," she told him and Max sighed.

"Maria is pretty determined to tell him the truth, isn't she?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"I think she's scared. I mean; Sarah wasn't in the alien abyss when she was killed. I think that Maria thinks of James knows the truth, he'll be able to keep a look out on anything that might harm him," she explained and Max nodded.

"I understand but you do realise that she'll need to convince Isabel and Michael?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"I know and I know that Michael isn't going to let that happen. I think he's still in love with Maria," Liz admitted. Max looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" Max asked.

"Alex told me that Michael asked Tess out just after James asked Maria out in front of her and that Michael seemed to trying to make Maria jealous but it hadn't been working," Liz explained and Max sighed.

"This doesn't look like it's going to be good," Max told her only for Liz to jump up when she heard a buzzard.

"The cookies!" she exclaimed before she hopped off the bed and rushed out of the bedroom, causing Max to get up after her and follow her into the kitchen.

He saw her pulling out a tray of cookies and placed them on top of the cooker before she switched the cooker off.

"You're baking?" Max asked and Liz laughed.

"This new recipe I'm trying," she explained as she slid the cookies off onto a cooling rack before she placed the cooling rack on the middle of the table. "Try one," she told him and he arched an eyebrow at her before he raised his hand, waved it over one of the cookies and cooled it immediately before he picked it up.

"Any Tabasco about?" he asked and Liz smirked.

"Try it without the sauce," she told him and Max looked at her, curiously before he shrugged his shoulders and bit into the cookie, expecting the cookie to taste bland when his eyebrows shot up. He could taste Tabasco in it.

"Liz…" he trailed off and she laughed.

"Yeah, I put Tabasco into the batter. I know how much you love cookies but always complain how it gets soggy when you drench it in Tabasco so I created this. I guess I made it right?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled as he ate the rest of the cookies.

"Don't think I will be baking them all the times, this is my fifth batter and I keep burning my fingers. Tabasco cooks quicker than any of us thought," Liz informed him. Max looked at her before wriggling his eyebrows.

"Not even I do certain things?" he asked, causing Liz to flush before she slapped him on the shoulder.

"No," she retorted.

"Please?" Max begged as he gave her the puppy dogs' eyes but she was firm.

"No, I have to taste the batter in order to make sure it right!" she exclaimed. "And it really quick to cook so I have to make sure that I don't burn it, which is a nightmare," she told him. Max just got off the chair, knelt down and wrapped his arms around her waist before looking up at her.

"I'll do anything," he told her and she arched an eyebrow as all the thoughts came to her mind before she gave him a sly smile. "Okay, what have you got in mind for me?" he asked and she shook her head.

"You can find out as we go along, lover boy," she told him and an eyebrow arched up when he heard his new nickname. "And I'm going to milk this for everything I can get out of it." With that, she grabbed Max's shirt and yanked him up before she started to lead him to the bedroom.

"Wait," Max called out as he detangled himself from Liz, grabbed some cookies and a bowl of ice cream before he hurried back over to her and hustled her into her bedroom, ideas floating around his head about how he could get Liz to make more of those cookies.

Liz just laughed as Max slammed the bedroom door shut, extremely grateful that her parents were out of town that week.

Maria sighed from where she was sitting sideways on the couch. Her legs were over James' lap, who was busy rubbing her feet as she watched the TV but her mind wasn't anywhere near the TV. She wanted to tell James the truth of what is really going on with them all. She was terrified that someone who wants to kill James would try and use him to get to them and in process she could lose him.

"Okay, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" James asked. Maria looked at him and saw that he shifted onto his side so he could look at her.

"How do you mean?" Maria asked and James smiled.

"You're not watching the film, in fact, you are not even on planet earth," he teased and she flushed slightly. "You've been quiet lately and I know you had a huge fight with Michael. Is there something going on?" he asked and Maria sighed.

"It's complicated. I want to tell you everything that has been going on but some people are not ready to let you in," Maria explained and James nodded.

"Is it to do with Sarah's death?" he asked and she tilted her head. "I noticed that Liz seems to worry about Alex, is it because of her death you want to involve me in what's going on?" Maria nodded.

"We don't know how much time we have on earth – I mean, Sarah's death proved that. She was 17 and she died. I don't want to keep anything from you but I need people on my side because I can tell you," she explained. James reached out and took her hand.

"Hey, I'm not bothered about the secret. As long I have you by my side, I can wait for as long as it would take them," he told her and she smiled at him. She wondered how she got so lucky with James but decided not to question it.

She pulled her legs away from James before she turned her body round and curled into James' side, just relaxing and loving her time with her boyfriend.

"So, how is it going?" Alex asked as he placed the plate in front of Isabel. She laughed.

"I told them about Jesse," she told Alex and Alex nodded.

"Good, you know what Michael is like. If he found out about Jesse before you told him, he would have went off on his little following mode, got all the wrong facts and jumped on the wrong conclusion," Alex reminded with a teasing smile as he sat down across from Isabel with his own plate.

The two of them had made a deal to catch up with each other at least once a week. Isabel has slightly given up on Alex while Alex was still dealing with Sarah's death but they didn't want to lose their friendship so they just caught up with dinner every now and then.

"Tell me about," Isabel laughed. "I did ask if I could tell him my secret but Michael went of his head about it." Alex nodded.

"I'm not surprise. Michael wants to keep the secret as quiet as possible. I heard the fight between Michael and Maria like mad," Alex told her and Isabel sighed.

"I talked to Liz and she helped me to see that it was too early in the relationship to tell Jesse, that we don't know how he would react," Isabel told her. "But she told me that she would back me up when the relationship does gets serious and if I still want to tell him."

"That's good, and you know I'll back you up when the time comes. Although you'll probably have a harder time with Maria, back her up about James then she'll back you up…" Alex told her.

"Don't back her up about James and she'll won't back me up," Isabel finished and Alex nodded.

"You can't blame her. I mean, after Sarah, she is just scared that the same thing will happen to James and she wants to try and prevent it as much as she can," Alex explained as he took a forkful of his food and Isabel nodded.

"I know, I want him to know because I feel that he will have a good effect on the group, that he'll be able to help us but Michael and Max are wary about trusting anyone with our secret after it was Tess, you know," Isabel told him and Alex sighed.

"After it was Tess who killed Sarah?" he finished and Isabel gave him a sheepish grin as she nodded. "It's okay Isabel, you can say Tess' name. It's not like I'm going to break down."

"I know; it's not that. I just have a hard time saying her name because she was suppose to my friend yet she was more than willing to sell us out to Khivar. She wanted to steal Max away from Liz, get pregnant with his child and have him killed off!" she exclaimed. "You have no idea how glad I am that Max had the sense to stay with Liz – she never betrayed him like that at all, she would never betray him like that."

"I know, she was suppose to be all of our friends. I could see that she was hesitated about something over the time we knew her. It was like she was fighting herself but in the end, her alien side won. It makes me wonder if it would have been different if she had been brought up in a loving family with you, Max and Michael," Alex told her and she nodded.

"I know," Isabel agreed.

"Are you meeting up with Jesse tomorrow?" Alex asked and Isabel nodded as she took a bite of her food.

"Yeah, he's taking me out for lunch," she told him and Alex grinned.

"Must be weird not being at school anymore with us kiddies," he teased her and she laughed.

"I have to admit, I do miss being at school with you guys but, it makes me feel like I'm moving on with my life," she told him and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I get what you mean," he told her and she smiled back at him before they continued on eating their food, just enjoying their night.

Liz came out of her bedroom on slightly weak knees. She was dressed in her bathrobe and her hair was slightly mussed up due to their lovemaking throughout the night of Max trying to bargain his way into her making more cookies.

She made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge only to moan when Max wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his body, kissing her neck as he did. He was dressed in his boxers.

"Hm, didn't you get enough last night? Or this morning? Or just a few minutes ago?" she teased and Max laughed.

"Nope," he told her as he spun her around and kissed her deeply on the mouth, causing her to sigh into his. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, once he pulled away. She just smiled up at him as she took a seat at the table, as she got ready to watch her boyfriend make her breakfast.

Liz knocked on the door and Michael opened it a few minutes later and sighed.

"If you are here to get on my case about refusing to let Isabel and Maria tell Jesse and James the truth, forget it," Michael informed her. Liz just held up her hands.

"No, I just came here to give you the reasons that I know they haven't been forthcoming with," she told him.

Michael stared at her before he stood to the side and let her through. She nodded her head in thanks before she stepped in. Michael shut the door behind her and moved over to the counter so he could get his breakfast.

"Do you want anything?" he asked and Liz shook her head with a smile.

"It's okay, Max made me a big breakfast this morning," she admitted and Michael arched an eyebrow. "He's kinda trying to get me to do something, it's a long story – he can tell you if he wants," she told him and he nodded.

"Okay, the floor is all yours," he told her and she laughed as she took a seat at the counter and watched as Michael made his breakfast.

"Isabel came by my place last night after your fight. She told me that you were kinda defensive about Jesse finding out the truth," she told him and Michael nodded.

"I'm just being cautious," he told her and Liz nodded.

"I know," she told him. "You have to admit that Isabel hasn't been happy ever right?" Liz asked. "She smiled more. She glows, she really cares about Jesse and you need to accept that Jesse could end up being a large part of her life, whether you like it or not," Liz told him and Michael sighed. "You understand why she wants to tell him, right?" Liz asked and Michael raked a hand through his hair.

"Yes but it's too dangerous," Michael snapped. Liz held up her hands.

"Michael, I'm not getting on to you here. It's just; I'm scared for James too. Sarah was killed and didn't even know the secret. I don't want to lose James because he couldn't be careful because he didn't know there was anything to be careful of," Liz told him.

"Have you told Max?" he asked and Liz nodded.

"And Max understands how I feel but he's against it too. It's just, you guys are kind outnumbered you know, Isabel is on our side, Alex and Kyle too. That 6 against 3," she told him.

"3?" Michael asked.

"Mr. Valenti, he wants to be careful because he doesn't want another death in Roswell," she explained and Michael nodded in understanding.

"How about you leave Max and I alone to think about it. I know you want to tell James to keep him safe but we also got to consider the possibilities that he could end up telling someone else by accident," Michael told her and Liz nodded.

"I know but I also know in my heart that James would never do anything that would put me or Maria in danger," Liz told him. "Just think about it, and while you are doing that, could you please take it easy on Isabel? She really cares for Jesse and she doesn't want to lose him before the relationship has even started." With that, she walked out of the apartment, leaving Michael alone with his thoughts.

Isabel met up with Jesse. He was a tall Latino man; he had dark hair and dark eyes. He was dressed smartly in a suit and he smiled when he saw Isabel making her way over to him. She wrapped her arm around his and they made their way into the restaurant, Isabel laughing at something Jesse said.

Michael watched from a distance as he recalled Liz's words from this morning. He sighed, as he had to admit it.

He hasn't seen Isabel this happy before and he knew he had a lot of thinking ahead of him.

TBC


	34. Chapter 30

A/N – this is a few months later.

Chapter 30

"Have you guys heard?" Kyle asked as he made his way over to the table. Everyone, except Isabel, who was at college, and James, who was at a class, were sitting at the table in the quad, eating their lunch.

"Heard what?" Max asked from where he was straddling the bench next to Liz as they both shared their food. Kyle sat down in between Michael and Maria.

"Dad found a bunch of killing over in LA and get this, all dead victims have a sliver hand print on them," Kyle told them.

Max and Liz shared at a look.

"LA, didn't Milton say that there was a shape shifter in LA?" Liz asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, maybe he's the one who doing this," He told Liz.

"Why?" Kyle asked. It just seem random, none of the victims are connected to each other. One of the witness said it was like a flash lightening," Kyle told them and Michael frowned.

"Do you think he's doing what Naesco did?" Michael asked and Max shrugged.

"I can't see what it could be though? Naesco hated humans because of the FBI; Milton said that the protector was more than happy with his life in LA. I'll contact him and see if I can get a answer from him," Max told them and Michael nodded.

"You better let Isabel know so that she can keep a look out too," Kyle told them and he nodded.

"This isn't a good thing," Maria spoke up and Kyle agreed.

"Dad is worried that this might stir the FBI back into chasing you lot again," Kyle told them and Max sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"And he's right to be worried. We don't know what Naesco got rid off while he was working there – considering the fact that he had been working with our enemies the whole time," Max told them.

"You don't think he would put you guys back in danger from the FBI again do you?" Liz asked as she looked up at her boyfriend with worried eyes. "I mean; he's been through what you went through, he wouldn't want you to go through that again, would he?" Liz finished.

"I don't know babe, I honestly don't know," Max told her and Liz sighed as she rested her head on Max's chest, hoping that everything was going to turn out to be one big nightmare that she could wake up from. "If I get a hold of Milton, we'll meet up at his apartment later today, maybe he could give us some more answers." They all nodded as the bell went, signalling the end of lunch and they all went off to their respective classes, eager to get the day over and done with.

Max and Liz showed up in front of a house, Max knocked on the door and Milton answered it.

"Hey, come on in," he told them as he opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let them through.

"So how is your relationship going with your parents?" Milton asked as they all made their way through Milton's house.

"My dad and I are talking more. He's been telling me lots of things about my biological mom – it's nice to hear about her but mom is making it hard. She's still frosty with me," Liz told him.

They all sat down on the couch, Max and Liz on one side with Milton on the other side.

"That's understandable," Milton told her. "Your biological mother wasn't exactly liked by many women," Milton told her and Liz nodded.

"We actually came by here for a reason," Max told him and Milton looked at him, curious. "Kyle came to us, there has been reported killings in LA – with silver handprints."

"Oh hell, what is Cal doing now?" Milton muttered under his breath.

"Jim is a little worried it might bring the FBI back down on us again, he was wondering if you knew what Cal could be up to," Liz told him and Milton shook his head.

"I haven't been in contact with Cal for a while. Things have been kinda busy around here," He reminded and they nodded. "Is everyone coming over here later?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, they have some questions about us and all that you know, considering we never could get a chance just to sit down and talk to you," Max told him. "Do you think that Cal could bring the FBI down back on us? We're kinda worried considering we don't know how much evidence that Naesco managed to destroy."

"If I knew Naesco, he would have destroyed all of it but it depends on the contacts that Pierce had, I mean, a man like that to who able to fund everything – you bet he had some contacts behind his back and Naesco probably couldn't find every single one of them. All I can say to you is watch your back. If you think someone wishes you harm – don't let them, find out everything you can about them before they find out about you," Milton warned them and they nodded, as there was a knock at the door.

Milton stood up and headed toward the door, he opened it and saw that the gang was standing there.

"Hey," he greeted before he stood to the side and let them through.

"Hey Milton," Maria greeted with a warm smile. She liked Milton and was even happier that it turned out he was one of the protectors – he never tried to risk Max's life so that kept him in her good books.

"Hey Maria, is your mom still having the alien take-down?" Milton asked as he led the gang into the living room and Maria shook her head.

"Not at the moment," Maria told him and Milton nodded.

"That's a shame, I liked the alien take-down, it was rather impressive and amusing," Milton told her and Maria laughed.

"Yeah, I think a lot of people does," she told him as they headed into the living room and settled themselves around the place.

Once Milton had gotten them drinks, he settled back down on his chair and looked at them all.

"What is Cal trying to hide?" Max asked. "I mean; there has to be a reason why he is killing all those people." Milton nodded.

"Cal had a spaceship hidden in one of his hangers – I don't know where it is because Cal is very protective of it considering it's basically the last one we have," Milton explained. Michael sat up, holding up hand.

"Wait, are you saying that Cal has a spaceship?" Michael asked and Milton nodded.

"Yeah, we all did – but most of them were taken by the FBI," Milton explained and Michael nodded. Everyone else started asking Milton some questions while Michael tuned them out and thought out a plan in his head. He needed to get to LA and he needed to get there soon.

Max and Liz made their way into Liz's bedroom and sat down on her bed. They both were trying to digest everything that they had been told. Another alien was killing people and he had a spaceship hidden away.

"We sure seem to get more answers this year than we did last year," Liz muttered and Max laughed as he wrapped Liz up in his arms, just holding her as they both settled back on the headboard.

"Tell me about it, did you see how quiet Michael was after he found out that Cal had a spaceship?" Max asked and Liz looked up at him.

"What, do you think that Michael might want to go up to LA?" Liz asked and Max shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid," Max told her and Liz laughed.

"You, paranoid? You don't even know the word," Liz informed him, teasingly and giggled when Max tickled her side in revenge.

Kyle made his way into Michael's apartment. His dad had asked him to go and see if Michael wanted to spend dinner with them, as he was worried about Michael since the whole Tess thing. Kyle had knocked on the door but there was no answer.

He used his key and stepped in only to see that the apartment was empty. He looked around and saw a note on the counter. He walked over and picked it up only to sigh as he pulled out his cell phone and pressed a speed dial number, hoping that he wasn't going to get turned into a toad.

Max and Liz were having a lot of fun together. Their tickle fight had ended up with the two of them making out. Max had Liz pressed up against him, her soft curves melding against his body as she had a leg thrown over his as he rested between her legs. They were both grinding against each other, trying to seek pleasure when the phone went off, causing Max to groan in annoyance.

He separated his lips from Liz before reaching over her and grabbed his phone while Liz just kissed his neck, refusing to give up their play pleasure.

"Yeah?" Max bit out as he held the phone to his ear as Liz continued to pleasure herself against him when Kyle's voice came through the phone.

"Max, we have a problem," Kyle spoke into the phone. Liz just nipped the sensitive spot at Max's collarbone, causing him to bite his bottom lip. "Michael's gone to LA." Max bolted up in bed, causing Liz to be jerked up with her.

She looked up at her boyfriend, curious to what had caused the reaction.

"He WHAT?" Max shouted, furious rage pulsing through his veins. Liz couldn't help the fear that shot through her body, the last time she had seen him this very angry was when Michael met up with Toloposky and that had ended in Max throwing a punch. She had seen a side to Max she had never noticed existed before and it scared her.

Max pinched the bridge of his nose as Liz's fear ran through his body. "Thank you for telling me, I'll sort it out," Max told him before he shut the phone and turned back to face Liz. He reached over and kissed Liz hard on the mouth, eliciting pleasure from her as she moaned, arching her body into his as her fear was forgotten. "Sorry for scaring you," Max whispered.

"What happened?" Liz asked as she looked up into Max's eyes.

"Michael went off to LA," Max informed her and Liz sighed.

"The spaceship?" she asked and Max nodded.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to go up and stop him," he told her and Liz nodded before she looked down. "Liz?" Max asked and Liz sighed as she looked up at him.

"I'm just wondering how long are you going to keep paying for Michael's mistakes?" she whispered and Max looked at her, shocked at hearing the words again as Maria had asked him that question when they were in Las Vegas. "It's just – Max, I love you for wanting to protect Michael and Isabel but at the same time I resent it because you're my boyfriend yet you're paying for their mistakes – you're the one who has to face the consequences of their actions and I hate it when I see you like this, all angry. It scares me that one day they will push you too far that I will lose you," she admitted and Max felt his heart break for his girlfriend.

He didn't have a clue how everything was affecting her and he made a metal note to speak to her about everything that was happening and to sort out some compromise with her.

"Why have you never told me this before?" Max asked and Liz smiled softly.

"Because it made you who you are at the time, it was one of the things that made me fall in love you with you but now, it seems like its pushing you toward the edge and I'm terrified for what would happen if you do go over the edge," Liz told him.

Max just reached out and pulled her into a hug. Liz buried her face into his neck, inhaling the scent that made him Max.

"You won't lose me – not while we're still together. You keep me grounded," Max pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Your love keeps me grounded. When I'm with you, I feel I can take anything on and that I'm not afraid of anything."

He reached into her top and pulled out the necklace that he had given her before the summer, when he thought he was going to leave her forever. "This necklace is my symbol of my love – this mean you'll never lose me, not while you still love me."

"I love you so much," Liz whispered as she reached up and kissed him as hard as she could. Max kissed her back just as hard before he pulled away.

"I love you too, now, I have to get to LA and stop Michael from using someone else to get what he wants," he told her and she nodded as he kissed her forehead and got of the bed. "I'm just a phone call away, call me on my cell if you need me." Liz nodded once more as she watched as Max left the bedroom so he could get to LA in time to stop Michael.

Maria made her way into the Crashdown; she looked around before she smiled when she saw Liz in the backroom of the Crashdown. She headed through and saw Liz in the kitchen. She wore a black t-shirt that shows off a small sliver of skin and her black joggers and trainers. Her hair was in low plaits. Maria couldn't help but smile when she saw Liz; she always looked younger than she was.

"So, where's Maxie?" Maria asked as she looked around the kitchen before looking at Liz, who was pulling out the M&M cookies out of the oven and sat them on the counter before she closed the oven door.

"He's in LA, Michael decided to head up there after hearing about Cal and wanted to know if there was a chance that Cal could take him home," Liz explained.

"What?" Maria demanded and Liz nodded.

"I know," Liz agreed when there was a loud clatter. They turned to see Isabel barging her way into the backroom of the Crashdown before she turned to see Liz and Maria in the kitchen, just looking at her.

"I want you guys to be my bridesmaids!" she informed them, causing them just to stare at her. "Jesse asked me to marry him and I said yes so you and Maria are my bridesmaid and I need to find Max to let him know that he's one of the best men." She looked around.

"Max is in LA at the moment," Liz told her before shaking her head as Isabel looked at her, curiously. "Long story involving Michael." Isabel nodded.

"Well, when you call him, let him know. I gotta go and see my parents, I need to break the news to them then I need to have a long with Michael to let him know that I plan on telling Jesse the truth about me because I'm not getting married to someone I love without him knowing the full truth." With that, Isabel walked out of the Crashdown, leaving Maria and Liz standing there, shocked.

"Did she just…" Liz trailed off.

"Huh uh," Maria confirmed.

"We are in for hell, aren't we?" Liz asked.

"Oh yeah," Maria agreed before they turned around and faced the cookies. Maria watched Liz slid the cookies off the tray and slipped them into the box before closing the Liz and placing it in the basket. "Someone is getting lucky," Maria noticed and Liz smiled.

"Nah, I have a feeling Max will need sugar to get over his shock when I tell him what's been happening since he left," Liz told her.

"Yep. I wonder what Jesse will say when he finds out the truth," Maria murmured thoughtfully and Liz shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you thinking about James?" Liz asked and Maria sighed.

"That obvious huh?" Maria asked and Liz smiled slightly.

"Max is terrified. Sarah was killed and she didn't have a clue about them. He terrified that we would lose James if he was to know – I mean, Maria, we were chased by the FBI then by the Skins – Max just wants to keep us all protected but he scared. I think it's most to do with me," Liz told her and Maria titled her head slightly. "Telling James is like telling my parents, I think he's scared that if James find out, he would try and keep me and Max away from each other." Maria rolled her eyes.

"James knows how much the pair of you love each other, I hardly think he would try and separate you at all," Maria told her. Liz shook her head.

"His fear may seem irrational to the rest of us but it's real to him, not to mention the whole thing about Pierce," she trailed off and Maria sighed as she reached over and slipped an arm around Liz's shoulders.

She knew that Liz knew what Pierce had done to Max but none of them had talked about it.

"Is it that horrible?" Maria asked and Liz looked up at Maria with teary eyes.

"God Maria, if you even knew a 1/3 of what that bastard had done to Max, you could still never comprehend what he did," Liz told her and Maria was taken aback at Liz's curse word of Pierce.

"Jesus Liz, what did he do?" Maria asked. She was concerned for Liz holding this in and Liz let out a shuddering breath.

"He tortured Max, pure and simple. Treated him like he was an alien, like he didn't have any feelings or emotions. He actually seemed amused that Max had feelings. He showed Max pictures of you guys and me then showed Max a photo shopped picture of me dead," Liz whispered and Maria felt the blood drain from her face. She knew how much Max loved Liz and to see a picture of Liz like that without knowing if it was true or not must have been devastating for Max.

"God Liz…" Maria whispered and Liz nodded.

"I know – I just wish I could go back in time and destroy that bastard with my own hands for what he did to Max. He made Max feel like he wasn't worthy to be human, that he was only good as a lab rat!" Liz burst out and a glass bowl shattered, causing them both to look at it and Maria laughed slightly.

"Looks like your anger at Pierce is the answer to your powers," Maria told her and Liz sighed.

"Tell me about it – Max is a little worried about me coming into powers because I haven't exactly had any powers," Liz told her and Maria nodded.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Maria told her and Liz sighed.

"This is turning out to be a great day, doesn't it?" Liz asked and Maria laughed.

"Yeah." She looked at her watch and sighed. "Look, I gotta go, my mom wants me under constant supervision all day thanks to Michael's little stunt," Maria told her and Liz nodded.

"Call me later," Liz told her and Maria nodded as she hugged Liz before she walked out of the Crashdown. Liz was in the middle of finishing off the basket when the backdoor opened, startling Liz. She turned around and saw Milton looking around.

"Milton?" Liz asked, startled.

"Where's Max?" Milton demanded and she frowned.

"He went to LA, Michael shot off when he found out that Cal had a spaceship," Liz explained and Milton cursed. "What's going on?"

"Cal has been killing these people because they were his enemies, if he think Michael is an enemy…" he trailed off and Liz sighed.

"You better get down to LA, Max and Michael are both down there," she told him and Milton nodded. "I call Max and let him know that you're heading down." Milton ran out of the Crashdown and back into his car.

Liz packed up the rest of the place before she locked the Crashdown door and made her way up the stairs to call Max and let him know what was going on.

Max hurried into the garage only to see Cal lying on the ground under a spaceship while Michael was looking furious. Michael turned when he heard Max making his way into the large compartment.

"Oh my," Max whispered. "What have you done Michael?" Max asked as he looked at Langley.

TBC


	35. Chapter 31

Sorry this took a while; I'm kinda hooked on Kingdom Hearts at the moment.

Chapter 31

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael demanded.

"To stop you from using everyone!" Max exclaimed. "God Michael!" Max hurried over to Langley and helped him up and moved into the house.

Max made his way over to the living room and placed Kal on the couch. "Are you okay?" Max asked as Kal sat up, breathing weakly as sweat adorned his forehead.

"Give me time, I'll get my breath back – Zan," Kal told him and Max shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't go by that name, my name is Max Evans," Max told him. "I think my girlfriend would kill me if I changed my name." Kal nodded, warily.

Michael came into the living room, ready to tear strips off Max for interrupting.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Michael demanded, furious. Max stood up and faced off his second in command. Kal just watched them both to see what was going to happen. "Why are you so hell bent on destroying everything?"

"I'm not destroying everything, you are!" Max shouted back, causing Michael to take a step back at he looked at Max in shock. "I'm fed up doing this, I'm tired of having to run around after you and Isabel and picking up your mess. God, Liz is terrified that she is going to lose me because of you two!" Max ran a hand through his hair. "Ever since we found out the truth about our selves, it is one rule for you two and another for me. It's alright for you to go out and date people but it's against the law for me. It's alright for you two to use your powers but I'm not allowed to. All you and Isabel do is fuck around and in the end, I'm the one who picks up the pieces and deals with the consequences…well not this time – you and Isabel are on your own. You get in trouble – deal with it yourself!"

"What?" Michael demanded. Max shot him a glare.

"You heard me. You want to find your son, fine – don't drag anyone else into it. We're all glad that Tess is gone from our lives and we don't want her back in it. You want to find Tess – then be my guest but don't expect us to help you. We all want to get on with our lives. Liz wants to get past the fact that her life has been a lie. Maria wants to get back to normal – she wants her mom to be able to trust her again but she can't because Maria was dragged in to the stupid robbery with you. James is feeling alienated because his girlfriend was arrested. Alex is trying to move on with the fact that Tess killed Sarah, someone he loved. Isabel has finally moved on with a new guy but she can't do anything but you are hell bent on making sure that nothing goes our way," Max told him.

Kal just sat there, staring at Max, opened mouth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the King and realised that Max was right, he couldn't go by the name Zan anymore because he wasn't Zan anymore.

"So, that's it, you're giving up?" Michael asked and Max let out a bitter laugh.

"God, listen to you Michael. The way you're acting – you think it was me who was searching for Tess! I have a life here on Earth – one I'm very happy about and I don't want to leave Earth – I'm sorry that I don't follow your dreams but I have my own dreams to follow and nothing anyone could do to stop me." With that, he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to get some air while Michael just stared at the spot where Max had left and Kal just stared at Michael.

Max just rested his elbows on the counter as he rested his head into his hands, groaning over the fact he had lost his temper. A part of him told him to go back and make amends with Michael but Maria and Liz's words kept rushing over him.

"How long are you going to keep paying for Michael's mistakes?" Max stayed firm. He knew that he couldn't be there to help Michael out all the time and he needed to make sure that Michael and Isabel knew that. He had his own life and he wanted to live it – not put it on hold.

His phone started vibrating from his jean pocket. He reached his hand in and pulled out the phone and smiled when he saw Liz's name on the ID screen before he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hey baby," Max greeted into the phone and Liz smiled.

"When are you coming home?" Liz asked. "I miss you."

Max groaned as he closed his eyes. "I miss you too, believe me, but I need to make sure Kal is okay, he hasn't shifted in years and it took a lot out of him," Max explained and Liz nodded.

"Milton is coming up as well, he wants to talk to Michael, he shouldn't be long," she told him.

"Thanks, how's Maria?" Max asked and Liz sighed.

"She's fine, but Aunt Amy on the other hand, don't get me started," Liz told him.

"Lizzie?" a male voice called and Liz turned to the window, where her father was.

"Yeah Dad?" she asked.

"Just checking you're okay, tell Max I said hi," Jeff teased and Liz laughed.

"Dad says hi," Liz told him and Max laughed.

"Tell him I said hi back, Amy still in a bad mood?" Max asked.

"Yep, we're all doing our best but you know Aunt Amy," Liz told him and Max sighed. "Oh, baby," Liz called. "Isabel is getting married to Jesse."

"She's what?" Max demanded, startling Michael and Kal.

"You heard me," Liz told him.

"Jesse Ramirez? Dad's new lawyer?" Max asked.

"Yes," Liz confirmed and Max rolled his eyes.

"I'm gone for like a day and everyone pulls out the stops!" he muttered, rubbing his forehead as Liz smiled.

"Poor baby," Liz soothed and there was a knock, Max answered the door and smiled.

"Hey Milton, they're in the living room," Max told him and Milton nodded as he made his way into the living room. "Milton has just arrived, I have to go. I promise I will be back in Roswell soon," He told her.

"I'm holding you to that," Liz teased, causing Max to growl. "Love you."

"Love you too," Max, replied and they hung up.

Max made his way into the living room and sat down next to Michael, both boys were across from the shape-shifters. "You feeling better?" Max asked and Kal nodded.

"Er, yeah," Kal informed him and Milton grinned.

"Told you he was different, wait till you meet his girlfriend, Liz, that girl has fire and a backbone," Milton informed, proudly causing Max to laugh. "So, what happened?"

"To make a long story short, Michael got Tess pregnant and she left Roswell through the Granolith. It turned out that she killed Sarah, Alex's girlfriend, by mind warping her too much to decode the destiny book," Max explained and Milton looked at Michael before looking at Max and sighed.

"Why did she leave Earth?" Milton asked.

"Michael connected with the baby only to find out that it couldn't survive on Earth, I get the feeling that it was a mind warp from the way you're acting," Max told him and Milton nodded.

"Babies can live on Earth, wonder why she lied though," Kal informed.

"Naesco made a deal with Khivar, that Tess would get pregnant with Max's child and return home with us three," Michael explained.

"As I was with Liz, she turned to the next best thing – Michael," Max finished.

"Damn," Milton muttered. "If Shelia was here, she would kill Naesco herself if they were both still alive.

"Hey, you told me you had news about Sheila," Kal told him and Milton grinned.

"Liz Parker is Shelia's daughter," Milton told him and Kal looked at him, stunned.

"Liz, as in Max's girlfriend, Liz?" Kal asked and Milton nodded. Max pulled out his wallet, he pulled out a photograph and handed it to Kal, who took and looked at the picture of Liz. "She looks so much like Shelia," Kal whispered and Milton grinned.

"Act like her too but she has the soul of Ilstria, remember Zan's first love?" he asked and Kal grinned.

"Can't anyone? Man, she was so sassy that she had Zan tongue tied around her half of the time," Kal told him and shook his head as he handed the photo back to Max. "You take care of her," Kal told him and Max nodded.

"With my life," Max promised and Kal nodded, obviously satisfied as he watched as Max placed the photo back into his wallet then tucked his wallet back into his pocket.

"What do we do?" Michael asked.

"We can't use the ship, it's dead," Kal told him.

"There was only two ships brought here with you, the one Kal has and the other one that Tess has now got," Milton informed and Michael sighed.

"What do I do I now?" Michael asked.

"Go back home, there's nothing you really can do," Kal told him and Michael slumped in his seat, discouraged.

"Is there anything Michael can do to find Tess? I mean, don't you guys have contacts back on Antar and ask around?" Max asked. He wanted to help Michael out but he wasn't going to get fully involved.

"We can ask around but there is no way to get up there or to get them down – if what you say is true about Tess and Khivar – you'll be lucky if you'll ever get to see your son – although – I am wondering if Khivar knows about the deal being changed and that he now has Michael's child, not Max's," Kal told them.

"Max does have the seal you know, even if he had slept with Tess – it's doubtful he would have passed it on considering he really loves Liz," Milton told them.

Max held up his hand.

"Wait, are you saying my seal is genetic?" Max asked and they both looked at him and were struck at the same time at how much the royal four had a lot to learn.

"Yes," Kal told him.

"Any children you and Liz would have would gain the seal – in fact – Liz has the seal but it's dominate at the moment because she hasn't used any powers. Your children would be the heir to the throne," Milton finished.

Max just sat back, letting it all wash over him.

"So, I might never get to see my son?" Michael asked and Milton shrugged.

"It depends on if you ever go back to Antar or if Tess would come back down to Earth with your son. It can go either way or you could never see him again," Milton explained and Michael nodded with a stoic look on his face. "I'm sorry," Milton finished and Michael shook his head, brushing off the statement.

"I think I knew this the whole time, I just didn't want to admit it," Michael told them and they nodded in understanding.

"We better head back down to Roswell before my parents find out that I'm missing," Max told Michael and Michael nodded as they both stood up. "We'll see you back in Roswell." Max looked at Milton, who nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Kal." With that, Max and Michael left the house, leaving the two protectors behind, staring after them.

Liz made her way through the Crashdown, setting everything up as Maria got the glasses ready so that they could open up in time for the morning rush when the Crashdown bell jingled causing everyone to turn around and Liz to smile when she saw a familiar face.

"We're home!" Max exclaimed and Liz laughed as she hugged him. Max just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer.

Kyle, Alex and Isabel made their way in from the backroom, laughing at something Alex was saying when they stopped at the sight of Michael and Max return.

"You're back," Isabel stated. Max nodded.

"We'll have a talk later," Max promised her and Isabel nodded.

"So, what happened?" Kyle asked.

"The ship wasn't functioning properly. He couldn't get it to work," Max explained and Kyle nodded.

"I'm sorry," Michael spoke up and everyone looked at him. "I didn't stop to think what I would be putting you all through by looking for Tess. I didn't understand why you all were so against me finding my son but I understand now. Tess betrayed you all – she betrayed me too but I tend to forget it because I really cared about her and I really wanted to find my own son. Milton and Kal explained that I might never get to see my son again." The women sighed in understanding. "I'm not gonna stop looking for my son but I promise that I will stop dragging you into my mess." Michael took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I put you through," Michael finished before leaving the Crashdown.

The gang watched as he walked away and Liz turned to Max.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked.

"Only time can tell," Max told her as he kissed her forehead.

TBC


	36. Chapter 32

I know! I know I said I would have this up last Monday but I had the cold and it just snuck on me so I didn't know what was happening till I woke up on Monday feeling like hell.

Chapter 32

Isabel Evans found herself sitting in the Crashdown at one of the booths as she looked over her wedding plans that she had created for her wedding. She tilted her head as she rested her right hand on her cheek, resting her elbow on the table as she looked up at Liz, who was moving back and forth in her waitress uniform, getting the place ready.

Isabel smiled as she thought back to after Max came back to Roswell. Max had finally given her permission to tell Jesse the truth about her and Isabel couldn't help but be relieved and happy.

She came back to the present and her eyes landed back on Liz once more, who moved over to a customer and took their order and Isabel smiled. She knew that Liz had talked to Max once more about telling Jesse the truth. Max had told her.

_"So, why are you giving me permission to tell Jesse?" Isabel asked, curious to what had changed his mind. Isabel and Max were sitting in Max's bedroom when Max had told her._

_"Liz, she told me that a relationship wouldn't work if you had secrets. I know that you don't want to marry Jesse till he knew the truth so I'm giving you permission to tell him, let him deal with it and I just hope that your relationship is strong enough to survive it," Max explained. Isabel sighed._

_"Liz dealt with it," Isabel pointed out and Max shook his head._

_"Not at the beginning she didn't, she had a hard time believing that I was an alien. But because I had saved her life, she knew that I couldn't have been all that bad," Max told her. "Plus, Liz and I didn't date for a while after she knew the truth."_

_"Right," Isabel whispered and Max sighed._

_"I'm sure you and Jesse will make it – he wouldn't have asked you marry him if he didn't truly love you," Max pointed out and Isabel nodded. _

_"Yeah, you're right," Isabel agreed before she hugged Max, thanking him for giving her the permission._

Isabel was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone call her name. Looking up, she saw Liz standing next to her table with a coffee pot in her hand.

"Sorry," Isabel apologised and Liz smiled, shaking her head.

"It's alright, do you want another coffee?" Liz asked. Isabel nodded as she held out her cup and Liz refilled it while nodding her head toward the papers in front of Isabel. "How is the planning going?" Liz asked and Isabel smiled slightly.

"Great," Isabel told her. "I have yours and Maria's bridesmaids' dresses ready and my wedding dress is being shipped over."

"Oh, can I see the dress?" Liz asked as she moved in a little closer and Isabel smiled as she lifted up the picture that had Liz's bridesmaid dress and handed it to Liz.

Isabel had spent ages on each of the dress, wanting it to suit both girls. Liz's was a deep red, floor length. It was tucked at the chest area; it gave a hint of cleavage but hid it at the same time. Isabel knew that Max would love the dress. Maria was a short black dress that reached past her knees. One side of the dress was longer and it had small white flowers scattered over the chest area.

"Oh, wow, Isabel," Liz gasped out when she saw her dress and Isabel smiled.

"I wanted to have a dress that suited both you and Maria and this was what I came up with," Isabel explained and Liz smiled.

"Thank you," Liz told her and Isabel shook her head, shaking off the thanks.

"Miss!" a voice called out and Liz smiled as she looked over her shoulder and saw a customers waiting for her.

"I'd better get back to work," Liz told Isabel, who nodded and watched as Liz made her way through the Crashdown before she slipped back into her memories of when she had finally told Jesse the whole truth about herself.

Jesse had been shocked when he had been told but he had accepted it better than she expected and realised that she was grateful that she hadn't kept it long from him as she could have done. She really didn't want to get married to Jesse when he didn't know the truth – while she was sure that Human/Alien sex was safe, there was no indication that it would have felt different.

Liz had explained to her it felt like she was being melded into Max, that they were becoming one but after they found out that Liz wasn't exactly 100 percent human, they threw that out of the window.

Maria had never slept with Michael and made it very clear that she was not going to sleep with him as a form of experiment just to see what it was like and Kyle had never slept with Tess so they had no idea how different alien sex would be.

Jesse was relieved that she had told him the truth although he thought she was making it up at he beginning. Once she showed him her powers, he came to the realisation that he was in love with an alien but it didn't once make a difference, much to Isabel's delight.

Although, not everyone was happy about the wedding. Diane and Phillip had a hard time dealing with the fact that their daughter was getting married at a young age and had protested that if Isabel and Jesse truly loved each other, they could wait.

Isabel didn't want to wait. She knew how dangerous her life could be. Sarah will killed at the age of 17 due to an alien and Liz had been shot at the age of 16 and almost died if it hadn't been for Max's healing. She knew that life was short and she wanted to spend the rest of the time with Jesse rather than dancing about when they could be having the time of their life.

Isabel soon came back to reality once more when she heard the door locking. Startled, she looked at her watch and realised that it was closing time already.

"Wow, time sure goes by fast when you're busy," Isabel commented before she packed up her stuff and looked at the two waitress, who were now in the middle of cleaning. "I'm heading off home, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she hurried out of the Crashdown, leaving Liz and Maria to look at each other in amusement before they turned back to their task of cleaning.

Max and Liz found themselves in the Evans' kitchen a few days later looking over some notes for the wedding. It turned out that the wedding wasn't going the way Isabel had expected it to so there was a lot of panic running about to fix it.

"This is a nightmare," Max muttered. "What about the park for the reception?" Max pointed to an area on the map.

"That could be a good place," Liz told him when they heard the backdoor open and some talking. They turned to see Diane and Phillip making their way into the kitchen carrying groceries bags. They stopped when they saw Liz and Max sitting at the counter and Diane smiled at them and noticed that they had wedding notes over the counter.

Diane couldn't help the small frown that marred her forehead. She knew that Max and Liz were in the wedding. Liz was the bridesmaid while Max was the best man.

"How is the wedding going?" Diane asked and Phillip laughed.

"Knowing Isabel, she'll have it all down to the number of petals on the roses," Phillip told her as he turned to face to the kids.

Max and Liz just shared a look together, which got Diane and Phillip curious as Liz turned back to face them.

"Actually, its not going too well," Liz, admitted. "The cleaner has lost Isabel's wedding dress – last we heard, it was making its way to Florida."

"Oh…My," Diane told them.

"Yeah, and the band can't make it - Alex is doing some scouting to see if there is going to be a band in Roswell around this time in hope that one of them could take up the spot. The reception has been double booked so Max needs to find another place for that and to top it off, Isabel doesn't have someone to give her away," Liz listed off.

"Oh boy," Phillip stated and Liz nodded before she sighed.

"Listen, I understand how you think it's really fast but Isabel truly loves Jesse – I've never seen her this happy as she is with Jesse and with Sarah's death, she is just worried that something will come along and cut their time short," Liz explained. "If you really love Isabel, then trust her instincts and be there for the wedding – if you don't, you will regret it." With that, Liz and Max stood up and made their out of the house with Diane and Phillip just staring at them, pondering over her words.

Kyle walked into the Crashdown with the same irritable man whose' van had broke down. Maria grabbed Alex's collar as she walked by him, causing Alex to look at her.

"Maria?" Alex asked, concerned as Maria turned to face him.

"Isn't that the guy who sponsors Ivy?" Maria asked, pointing to the man sitting across from Kyle. Alex turned his head and looked at the man and he nodded.

"Yeah, it is," Alex, told her as they moved over to the man.

"Look, what will it take for you to speed up the repairs?" the man asked as he looked at Kyle, who just sighed.

"Listen, repairs are not something we can do with a snap of our fingers. You need new parts – ones we don't have therefore we need to order them from a garage who does have the parts and can send it to us," Kyle explained.

"Hello," Alex greeted, causing Kyle to look up at him with relief shining on his face.

"Hey Alex," Kyle greeted and Alex nodded as he sat down next to Kyle while Maria stood at the edge of the table.

"Listen, are you the boss of Ivy?" Alex asked the man, who looked at him startled before he nodded and Maria grinned.

"Let's make a deal," Maria told him, causing the man to arch an eyebrow at them before he settled back, interested.

Isabel made her way over to the counter where Jim was sitting and she sat down next to him. Jim looked up from his newspaper and smiled when he saw Isabel.

"Hello," he greeted and she smiled back at him.

"Hi, I wanted to ask you for a favour," she told him. Curious, Jim folded the papers and placed it on the counter before turning to face Isabel.

"What is it?" he asked. Isabel took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you could give me away?" she asked. Jim just stared at her. "My parents don't approve of me getting married like this so my dad isn't able to give me away and as I see you like a second dad, I was hoping you would like to do the job."

"I would love to," Jim told her and she shot him a grateful relieved smile.

"Thank you," she told him and Jim shook his head.

"No thanks needed," Jim promised and Isabel smiled once more before she got off her seat and hurried out of the Crashdown, determined to make sure that everything else went her way.

The wedding was finally in place. But the bride wasn't.

"We're sorry," Maria told Isabel as she and Liz held up an old fashion wedding dress. Maria was dressed in her black dress while Liz was dressed in her red dress.

"No, it's fine," Isabel, told them with a falsely cheerful voice only for tears to film her eyes. "This is a nightmare." Maria and Liz looked at each other wishing that there were someway they could help Isabel but it seemed like Fate wasn't happy.

There was a knock at the door, causing the girls to turn around and they saw Diane standing there.

"Mom," Isabel greeted and Diane smiled.

"Hi, Liz told me about you losing your wedding dress – I just wondered that maybe, you would consider wearing my dress," Diane told her and Isabel felt tears well up in her eyes once more but this time out of joy.

Maria and Liz looked at each other. Fate has stepped in and made sure the wedding was on place.

"Maria and I will go and make sure everything is ready," Liz told them and both women nodded toward the younger ones. Maria and Liz made their way out of the room and headed down to where the wedding was going to take place.

"Okay, I'll check on the priest and Jesse to make sure they're okay. You check in with Max and make sure that everyone turned up?" Maria suggested and Liz nodded as they both went their separate ways.

Liz made her way over to the bottom of the aisle. She smiled when she caught sight of Max's eyes widening when he caught sight of Liz.

"Nice," he told Liz as an appreciative smile slowly worked up on his face. Liz smiled back at him as she finally stood near him.

"Is everyone here?" Liz asked as she looked around the area and Max nodded.

"Yeah," Max told her as he ran a hand up her arm. "Do you get to keep the dress?" Max asked and Liz laughed as she gazed up her boyfriend.

"What is it with you and my outfits these days?" Liz asked, teasingly scolding Max.

"What can I say? I like seeing you all dressed up," Max teased back as he leaned in and kissed her, softly before he pulled away and checked the area. "I just hope today will go by smoothly for Isabel."

"Yeah, same here – by the way, your mom showed up, she offered to let Isabel use her wedding dress for Isabel's," Liz told him and Max smiled.

"I was hoping that they would show up, I'm glad that they changed their mind," Max told her and Liz nodded.

"Let just hope that nothing else goes wrong today and we should be fine," she told him and Max agreed. Maria made her way over to them and smiled.

"Everything is ready, we just need the bride to walk down and it should all be okay," Maria told them and Liz smiled back at her.

"Great, I'll go and find Mr. Valenti and let him know that he should get ready. Max, you find Jesse's brother, Joshua because he's walking Maria down the aisle and meet you all back here," Liz informed them. They nodded as she hurried off to find everyone to get the wedding started.

Isabel made her way over to Jim, all dressed up in her mother's loaned wedding dress. Jim smiled when he saw her.

"You look great, are you ready?" Jim asked and Isabel nodded with a bright smile.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Are you?" she asked. Jim looked ahead of him and smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not walking you down the aisle with you," Jim told her, not once looking at Isabel.

Isabel looked at Jim, shocked before she looked in the same direction Jim was looking in and saw her father standing there, looking handsome in his tux. Jim took Isabel's hand out of his elbow and kissed her cheek. "Have a good wedding honey, I'm proud of you." Isabel smiled at Jim before he walked off, patting Phillip on the back before he moved forward into the seating area and sat down.

Phillip walked over to Isabel and looked down at her.

"Are you ready?" Phillip asked and Isabel nodded as she shot her father a bright smile.

"I've never been more ready in my life," Isabel told him. Phillip lifted up his arm and Isabel linked her arm through his and they made their way over to the aisle.

Maria made her way down the aisle with a younger looking of Jesse except he had lighter brown hair, carrying a bunch of red roses. Max lifted his arm and Liz slipped her arm through his and they both set off down the aisle with Liz carrying white roses.

Once they reached the bottom, Max kissed Liz's cheek and moved over to stand next to Jesse while Liz moved over to stand next to Maria and they all turned to face the bottom of the aisle as everyone who were seated stood up as the music started up.

Isabel and Phillip rounded the corner and started up the aisle. Jesse couldn't help but smile when he saw Isabel making her way toward him.

Soon, Isabel reached Jesse and they both linked hands before they turned to the priest. Phillip sat down next to his wife, who wrapped an arm around his and leaned into him as they watched their daughter get married.

For Isabel and Jesse, they barely acknowledge anything about the wedding except when it came to their vows. Liz and Max couldn't keep their eyes off each other with bright smiles as they thought about their own future wedding and excitement for Isabel and Jesse as they finally tied the knot and started a new chapter of husband and wife.

"Isabel and Jesse Ramirez," the introductory called out. "Along with the best Man, Max Evans and Joshua Ramirez and bridesmaid Liz Parker and Maria Deluca."

Everyone started clapping as they all made their way into the reception. Liz held onto Max's hand, laughing at something he said as they all made their way over to the table to sit down for their meal.

Soon the meal was over. Isabel and Jesse sat in the centre at the head table. Max and Liz sat next to Isabel while Maria and Joshua sat next to Jesse when a man walked over to Max and bent down next to him and whispered something in his ear. Max nodded before the man straightened up and walked off.

Max stood up and tapped his glass, causing everyone to look at him.

"Hi, I'm Max Evans, the best man and Isabel's sister. I just wanted to say how proud I am of my sister," Max started. Liz smiled up at Max. "Not everyone knows that Isabel and I were adopted when we were younger and I've always tried my best to protect her but I'm now glad to be handing that job over to Jesse because I can tell you, she is one handful," he got laughers from that. "But on a serious note, I'm glad that Isabel had found someone who loves her and who she loves back. So, I wish to welcome Jesse to the family – I can assure you, it'll never be boring," Jesse lifted his glass in acknowledgement. "And to Isabel, I love you and I trust you. To Isabel and Jesse!"

"To Isabel and Jesse," everyone cheered as Max sat down. Liz rubbed her hand over his thigh before she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Good speech," Liz whispered and Max kissed her on the lips while Maria made her way over to the small stage.

"It's time for the bride and groom's first dance, will Isabel and Jesse please take place on the dance floor?" Maria asked. Isabel and Jesse made their way over to the dance floor and Maria made her way over to the man, who was sitting on the chair. "Hit it," Maria told him and he winked at Maria who moved away from them before he gave thumbs up to the band.

The female singer made her way over to the microphone and started singing 'Edge of the ocean' while Isabel and Jesse danced for a few seconds then the rest of the couples went on.

Liz made her way over to where her dad was sorting out the deliveries.

"Hey dad," she greeted and Jeff looked over to her before smiling.

"Hey, great wedding sweetie – you and Maria did a good job keeping everything on level," Jeff praised Liz and Liz smiled back.

"Is mom here?" she asked and Jeff's smile faded.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie, she wanted to take over the Crashdown," Jeff told her and Liz nodded. She looked over to where Max was drinking some bubbly juice and smiled when she saw him smiling at his sister and new brother in law. "Go and dance with Max sweetie, I know you want to," Jeff told his daughter.

Liz smiled as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before moving over to Max. Max looked down at Liz when she arrived at his side and she led him onto the dance floor where they could dance.

Jeff watched as Liz was saying something to Max. He replied that made Liz smile before he leaned down and kissed her before pulling away. Liz just continued to have a dreamy smile on her face.

Jeff couldn't help but be happy for his baby girl. He and Liz had finally sat down and talked about Liz's real mother with Nancy around. Jeff had listened to James and Max and told Nancy that she couldn't come along when Liz wanted to speak to him because he wanted to mend his relationship with his daughter because he wasn't about to lose his only daughter.

Nancy had put up a fight but had relented after a while and finally agreed. Jeff couldn't help but hope that Liz and Nancy would be able to find some common ground and form a relationship.

Soon everyone found themselves in the Crashdown. Max and Alex were putting the suitcases into the boot of the taxi while Maria, Liz, James and Michael were helping to put all the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Michael was coming out of the Crashdown when Liz walked past him and handed him a tub full of dirty dishes.

"Kitchen," she told him. Michael just arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not washing all those," Michael told her.

"Kitchen," Liz repeated before she walked off. Michael just stared after her before looking at Max and Alex, who just turned back to their task before Michael headed back into the Crashdown while Alex and Max just snickered to each other.

Isabel and Jesse were inside the Crashdown, saying bye to everyone when the gang finally stepped in, looking exhausted but happy. Liz and Maria brightened up when they saw Isabel dressed in her flowery skirt and a white top, looking ready for her honeymoon.

"Bye, have a good honeymoon!" Liz and Maria cheered together causing Isabel to laugh.

"Thanks for being there!" Isabel told them before drawing the girls into a three-way hug. The girls laughed as they hugged Isabel back before pulling away.

"There would have nowhere else we would rather be," Liz promised and Maria nodded in agreement as Isabel smiled before she pulled away and hugged Max.

"Have a good holiday," Max told her and Isabel nodded against his neck before she pulled away from and smiled as she drew her parents into a hug.

"Thank you for coming to the wedding," Isabel told them.

Max just moved behind Liz and drew her into his arms as they watched the scene in front of them. Maria stood next to them as Alex moved up next to Max.

Everyone watched as Isabel and Jesse made their way out of the Crashdown and into the taxi that was going to take them to the airport so they could finally go on their honeymoon.

"That's one baby all grown up," Diane murmured sadly and Max laughed as he wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Mom, we'll always be your children, we're just bringing more people into the family for you to love," Max told her and Diane smiled up at her son before she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Max," Diane told him and Max looked down at his mother with a concerned curious look.

"I love you too," Max told her and she smiled.

"Your father and I are going to go home, today took a lot out of us," she told him and Max nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna stay behind with Liz and help her clean up," Max told her and Diane nodded as she patted Max's check before she pulled away from Max and moved over to Phillip and said something to him.

Phillip nodded as he raised a hand and waved to his son and friends before they left the Crashdown all together, leaving the kids behind.

Max walked over to where Liz was sitting on a chair next to the booth where Maria, Michael, James, Alex and Kyle were sitting. He pulled Liz out of the chair before sitting down on it and pulled Liz down onto his lap.

"This was a fun day," Kyle stated as they all tucked into pizza. Maria snorted.

"Yeah, more like a fun couple of weeks with Isabel running around like a chicken with her head chopped off," Maria remarked and Liz smiled.

"Oh come on, she wasn't that bad," Liz defended. "It was her wedding day, she wanted to make sure it went perfect."

"Yeah, so perfect that she lost her dress, the florist sent the wrong flowers. The receptionist was double booked. The priest was almost late because he got lost," Maria listed off and Liz waved her hand, dismissing it.

"Yeah but it all worked out in the end, Isabel got married and she's happy," Liz told them and they all agreed as they all settled back on their seat. Max just tightened his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. Liz just smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

Meanwhile in La Jolla, Isabel and Jesse were both relaxing from their first time in lovemaking with each other.

Isabel lay on her back, panting slightly as she looked up at the ceiling before she looked at her new husband with a smile on her face.

"So…nothing weird?" Isabel asked and Jesse looked at her.

"Nope, just mind-blowing," he promised her and she laughed as she rolled over and took Jesse's lips into his as they enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon.

TBC


	37. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Liz found herself sitting in the Crashdown next to Maria at a table. Isabel and Jesse sat across from them with Isabel holding a clipboard and Jesse looking at Isabel with fond amusement.

"So you girls need to…" Isabel started but the bell above the door rang, signalling that someone had entered. They looked up to see that Max and Michael were making their way into the Crashdown.

Max smiled when he caught sight of Liz in her causal clothes. She was wearing her demin jeans and a red turtleneck jumper. Max moved over and sat down next to her before kissing her cheek.

"Morning," Max greeted. Liz smiled as she kissed him on the lips before they turned back to Isabel as she cleared her throat. Michael just saluted to Isabel as he sat down next to Maria with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Okay, why are we here?" Michael asked.

"Lists," Maria told him and Michael's face went to horrified in a matter of seconds.

"No way, I'm not going through last Christmas all over again," Michael informed Isabel. "I do not want to go around setting more stages and looking for Christmas trees that fits your diagrams or go looking for the perfect present for people, forget it."

"Michael, I was the same as you. Lonely and miserable but then I found my calling," Isabel told him.

"Making other people miserable," Michael shot at her, causing Isabel's grin to freeze on the spot as she glared at Michael while Jesse, Maria, Liz and Max covers their snorts of laughers.

"Helping other people feel happy about Christmas," Isabel corrected before she thrusted a list at Michael. "Do everything on that list or face my wrath."

"I love Christmas," Jesse told them and everyone looked at him. "Just kicking back to watch the football and eating popcorns."

"Yeah, you'll be watching a lot of football this Christmas," Michael stated only to jerk the table when he felt a foot connecting with his shin.

"Sorry, my foot slipped," Isabel apologised.

"What did he mean by that?" Jesse asked as he looked at his wife.

"Nothing," Isabel told him with a smile. "Honey, we need to go and make sure that the turkey is being delivered to the hospital then to make sure that the tree lot has enough trees." With that, she stood up.

"Hail the Christmas Nazi," Michael saluted and Isabel shot him another glare.

"What does he mean by that?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing," Isabel informed him as they both left the Crashdown. Max just looked at Michael with an amused grin on his face.

"Man, you really need to stop pissing her off so close to Christmas," Max informed him.

"Why? It's not like you're living with her anymore," Michael replied as he took Isabel's seat and Max took Jesse's seat.

"Yeah, but we're the ones whose going round to her house for dinner on Christmas," Max reminded him.

"Ouch, have fun," Michael told him, causing Max to arch an eyebrow.

"No, you misheard me, we're going – as in you, me, mom and dad," Max amended.

"Like…" he started but Maria shoved a roll into his mouth.

"PG environment please and it's Christmas," Maria reminded him while Liz covered her mouth to prevent her laughers from coming through.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Michael asked around the roll as he looked at both girls.

"Max and I are Christmas shopping and tree hunting – Isabel is making us get a tree for the Evan's house," Liz told him.

"I'm taking you shopping for Christmas presents – I'll help you to choose," Maria told him and Michael nodded.

"Great, oh and can you make sure it's within my limits? I'm still paying Isabel of about those earrings," Michael grumbled.

"Why not sell them?" Max asked and Michael shrugged.

"I feel weird about selling earrings that once belonged to a killer," Michael admitted. Maria and Liz nodded in agreement as Michael looked over to the counter where he saw a little boy sitting on the stool, scribbling away at something. Michael frowned as he felt himself being drawn to the boy.

"There's something about that kid," Michael murmured to himself as he continued to gaze at the small boy who was drawing. Max looked in the same direction and saw who Michael was looking at.

"Oh, that's Samuel," Max told him, causing the three of them to look at her. "Isabel had him in one of plays last year. He has some sort of condition – he can't speak. His parents are trying everything that could possible help him but it's not really working," Max, explained.

"Hm," Michael nodded and Max looked at him.

"What?" Max asked and Michael shrugged.

"I don't know, for some reason I get this feeling that we need to create another Christmas miracle," Michael admitted.

"Are you saying you want to try and see if you can heal him?" Liz asked and Michael nodded. "Listen Michael, his condition is very complicated – I mean, it's not like you can just heal his voice box. It's connected to his brain and there are a lot of problems with the brain if he can't communicate properly – I mean, I think Max would have a hard time healing him – even I would have I hard time healing him."

"Can't we just try?" Michael asked. Max looked at him before sighing.

"I guess but if it doesn't work, you will need to look for your Christmas miracle somewhere else," Max warned and Michael nodded.

"Anyway, come on, let's get the Christmas shopping over and done with so that Isabel won't be biting our heads off. Max can think up some plan for the whole healing thing," Maria told them and everyone nodded as they got up and left the Crashdown for their Christmas shopping.

"Are you really going to do this?" Liz asked as they walked through the shopping mall. Max looked down at his girlfriend and sighed.

"Yes, beside it's only fair – Michael helped me last year so I want to help him this year," Max explained and Liz nodded.

"Okay, so how are you going to work this out?" Liz asked. "I mean, you can hardly go up to Samuel's parents and ask if you could heal their son."

"Yeah I know so I'm gonna do what I did in the hospital, sneak in and see if I can heal him," Max told her and Liz nodded.

"Okay, when are you planning on doing it? And how are you going to sneak in?" Liz asked.

"I'll use the window to his bedroom – I'll scout out the area and see if can spot his bedroom and figure out if they have an alarm. I'll do it on Christmas eve – kinda like a Christmas present if it does work," Max told her.

"Right, and if it doesn't work?" Liz asked.

"I'll go to Isabel and see if she could dream walk him, give us an insight to why he's not talking – maybe there's something we would be missing," Max explained and Liz sighed.

"Just don't get caught, I don't want to be visiting you in jail on Christmas," Liz told him. Max just smiled as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him as they finished of their Christmas shopping.

Maria looked at Michael out the corner of her eye as she drove along the roads to drop him off at home. They had finally finished their shopping and Maria was curious to his thinking.

"You can keep watching me all you like, I'm not going to morph into a green alien any second," Michael's voice interrupted and Maria rolled her eyes as she thought back to the time when she found out the truth about them and every horror alien film she had ever watched flashed before her eyes.

"I know that," Maria shot back at him.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?" Michael asked.

"Because I'm curious to why you want to heal the little boy?" Maria admitted and Michael sighed.

"I don't know," Michael admitted. "It just feels like a part of me is saying that if we do something with this boy, then something will change – something will help us figure out what to do."

"How do you mean?" Maria asked, confused and Michael shook his head.

"I'm not even sure myself. All I know is, I have to do this if I want to get past something," Michael explained.

"You mean your son?" Maria asked and Michael looked at her for a few seconds before he shook his head.

"No, amazingly no, it has nothing to do with my son," Michael told her. "Its like it's something different."

"Just…be careful – Liz is right about the brain, I'm not a biology nerd like she is but I do know that messing around with brain can go two ways so just be careful about the boy and make sure you don't get caught," Maria told him.

"Don't worry," Michael assured her and Maria nodded as she came to a stop outside Michael's apartment. "Thank you," Michael told her and Maria looked at him. "For helping me." With that, Michael got out of the car and took his bags with him before he closed the door and walked up to his apartment.

Maria just stared after him before she smiled. That was twice she heard a 'thank you' come out of Michael's mouth and it made her wonder if miracles were ever going to cease around them. With that in mind, she started up the Jetta once more and drove off.

Amy was standing in the kitchen, staring out of her window before she let out a small sigh. She was getting restless and decided to take a walk. She made her way out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where she pulled on her jacket, gloves and scarf.

"Honey, I'm going out for a walk," Amy called out.

"Okay mom, James and I will stay in the living room to watch a film," Maria called back. Amy smiled as she made her way out of the house, closing the door behind her, and she set off to her usual thinking spot.

Jim was just wandering around the town till he came to his usual thinking spot. He stood in front of the ice rink and thought to himself when a voice cut into his thoughts.

"Jim?" a female voice called and Jim turned around to see Amy sitting on the bench behind him and she smiled at him. "Hi."

"Amy, hi!" Greeted Jim. "What are you doing here?" Amy looked around with a smile before she looked at Jim.

"I come here to think sometimes," Amy explained. Jim nodded as he moved over to sit down where she was sitting on the bench. "So, why are you out here?" Jim sighed.

"I had too much on my mind so I went for a walk and ended up here," Jim explained. "You?"

"Same," Amy admitted and Jim nodded.

"Maria?" he asked and Amy sighed as she looked up into the night sky.

"Is it wrong of me to worry about her and to cast Michael into the role of the villain?" Amy asked and Jim shook his head.

"No, you are just being a mother but about Michael…" Jim started but Amy held up her hand.

"I know that Michael had a hard life but it doesn't give him the right to get my daughter involved in robberies," Amy informed Jim, who nodded his agreement.

"I agree but Michael has a personal problem that it's taking over his life at the moment," Jim explained.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, curious.

"Do you remember Tess?" Jim asked and Amy nodded.

"Yes, the short blonde girl. I remembered that she caused problems between Max and Liz then she lived with you," Amy told him.

"Well, she and Michael got very close – the gist is, she got pregnant with Michael's child and ran away. Michael looking for answers. Apparently, the owner of the store had information about Tess and Michael went around the wrong way of getting answers," Jim explained. Amy shook her head.

"What is with the children? I mean, at the beginning it was Max/Liz, Michael/Maria and Isabel/Alex now it all seemed to be splintered off," Amy told him and Jim nodded.

"Yeah, Max and Liz got some news that they weren't happy with and left Roswell just before the summer holidays. Michael and Isabel were going through a confusing period so they broke up with Maria and Alex. Maria made up her mind that she wasn't going to wait around for Michael so she started dating James. Alex found himself attracted to Sarah and things went from there," Jim explained.

"God, Sarah – I couldn't believe that she had been killed," Amy told him and Jim nodded.

"I know, when I saw her – I knew that I had to tell Alex, god, the look on his face when I told him – I never want to see that look on any of their faces," Jim told her with a haunted sigh.

"Why does it seem like that their childhood never last long?" Amy asked. They just sat there together, not once having an answer to the question that was now hanging between them in the air.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked and Max nodded as they both made their way over to Samuel's bedroom. Max had sought out the place earlier and easily found Samuel's bedroom. Max waved his hand over the window, unlocking it before he placed his hand on the window still, using his power to disconnect the alarm.

"We have to hurry," Max whispered to Michael, who nodded as they both climbed through the window. They moved over to the sleeping boy. Max knelt down beside him and took a deep breath before he placed his hands over the boy's head and concentrated.

Michael watched as Samuel's eyes opened. He looked at both men before his eyes locked on with Max's and held his gaze. A soft white glow started up around Max's hand and Samuel's head.

Sweat started to adorned Max's forehead as his breathing picked up before the connection was severed. Samuel smile slightly at Max before he fell back to sleep. Michael looked at Max.

"Well?" Michael asked and Max shook his head.

"I can't," Max, whispered. "Something is blocking me."

"Great, we'll go to Isabel's house and see if she can figure it out," Michael told him and Max nodded as they both climbed out of the window. Max connected the alarm back on and closed the window, using his powers to close it and they both left the area.

"You want me to what?" Isabel asked.

"Dream walk him, see if you can find anything that is blocking me from healing him," Max explained. They were in Isabel's apartment. Isabel was sitting on the couch while Michael sat on the other while Max was pacing the area behind the couch that Isabel was sitting on. Isabel just eyed the two of them before she nodded.

She placed the picture on Samuel's picture – the same picture she took last year and closed her eyes.

She found herself in Samuel's head and looked around. She smiled when she saw that Samuel was playing with a trunk in front of a Christmas tree with the fire roaring in the fireplace. A thought came to her mind as she moved her finger over the mother and brought her into the dream before her finger moved over to the father and pulled him into the dream.

Isabel stood back and watched as the parents smiled at their son before they joined him on the floor. Samuel looked up at Isabel and gave her a shy smile before he turned back to his father, who lifted him up and his mother handed him the angel so he could place it on top of the tree.

Isabel left the dream with a smile, the same smile she woke up on her face.

"What did you see?" Max asked as he placed his hands on the back of the couch as Michael leaned forward. Isabel let out a small dreamy smile.

"It was beautiful," Isabel told them. Max and Michael looked at each other before they smiled.

Michael showed up at the house the next day. He saw Samuel with his parents. His father lifted him up while his mother gave him the angel. Michael watched as Samuel placed the angel on top of the tree with a bright smile.

Samuel's parents cheered as his father brought him down. Samuel looked out of the window and saw Michael standing there. Michael smiled as he waved before he placed the present on the fence before he left the house, leaving the family to enjoy their Christmas together.

Max and Liz were sitting on the bench, pulling on their skates.

"Do you think that Michael will ever see his son again?" Liz asked Max as she laced up her skates. Max looked over to her from where he was lacing up his skates and shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea," Max told her. "I hope he does but at the same time…"

"It means we might see Tess again and you don't want that to happen," Liz finished off and Max nodded.

"Does that make me horrible?" Max asked and Liz smiled softly.

"No, Tess did a horrible thing, she murdered someone and obviously we don't want to see her again because it means facing the past. It just makes you human," Liz explained.

Max straightened up and sighed.

"I just wish that Tess hadn't killed Sarah, that she hadn't made the deal with Khivar because if she hadn't, then Michael would have his son with him and Alex would be happy with Sarah instead of her being six feet under ground," Max admitted.

Liz reached over and took his hand into hers.

"I feel the same way but we can't change the past, all we can do is look forward to the future," Liz told him. Max smiled as he stood up and pulled Liz up with him. They both made their way over to the ice rink and stepped down onto the ice when Liz felt something cold land on her nose.

Startled, she looked up and saw that snow was beginning to fall. Max laughed.

"Twice in two years, must be a sign," Max told her, Liz laughed too as they both skated off, enjoying their time together.

Isabel and Jesse were curled up on the couch in front of the fire with Isabel laughing at something Jesse was telling her.

Maria was in the kitchen with James and Alex – all three of them were laughing as they baked food for the Christmas dinner while having an occasional food fight.

Amy and Jim were in the restaurant having a dinner together, finally enjoying their date that didn't involve one of them running off because they got a phone call.

Michael and Kyle were in the Valenti's house watching the football while sharing popcorn and shouting at the TV.

Max pulled Liz to the middle of the ice rink and pulled her close as snow continued to fall around them.

"I love you," Max whispered as he leaned down.

"I love you too," Liz whispered back as Max took her lips into his and they both kissed under the snowfall, enjoying their Christmas.

TBC

Writing this makes me wish that Christmas was here now.


	38. Chapter 34

This is chapter that a lot of you were waiting for.

Chapter 34

Liz woke up the morning with a blinding headache. She let out a moan as she turned on her side and covered her forehead with her hand. She rubbed her forehead only to wince when she felt pain tingling in her arm.

She pulled her hand away only for her eyes to widen when she saw it was lightening up with green lights.

Panicking, she grabbed her phone and dialled Max's number, needing to talk to him. Max's hand slipped out from under the covers and gripped the phone. He brought it down under the covers and placed it next to his ear.

"Yeah?" Max mumbled out.

"Max?" Liz asked and Max instantly woke up. He rubbed his eyes before pulling the covers away from his head and looked at his clock.

"Liz? What's wrong?" Max asked.

"I need you to come over here Max, I don't feel well," Liz slurred out as her headache started to pound harder.

"Liz?" Max asked as he got out of bed and grabbed his jeans and a top, pulling them on before he grabbed his keys.

"Something is happening to me Max," Liz moaned out. Max switched his phone off, threw it on the bed before he hurried out of the house and over to his jeep, intent on getting to Liz as soon as he could.

"What's up with Max?" Phillip asked as Diane walked into the kitchen. He looked up from where he was reading the newspapers, sitting at the table. "He ran out of here like a bat out of hell."

"I think he got a phone call from Liz," Diane told him as she moved over to the cooker to get some breakfast going.

Max parked the car in the alleyway before he climbed out and hurried over to the ladder before he climbed up. He hauled himself over the balcony and moved over to the window. He used his powers to unlock the latch before he opened the window and slipped himself into the room only to see that Liz was still under the covers. He moved over to the bed.

"Liz?" he asked before he pulled the covers away from her body only to see that she was deathly pale and green lightening were covering her body. Max couldn't help his jaw from falling open from shock when he saw his girlfriend. "Liz!"

"What's happening to me?" Liz moaned. Max just shook his head. He didn't have a clue what was going on and it was terrifying the hell out of him seeing the woman he loved looking like she was on deathbed. "I gotta call Milton, he should know." Max grabbed Liz's phone and dialled the number for Milton's apartment.

Everyone found themselves in the Parker's living room. Max had dressed Liz and placed her on the couch but not without causing her pain. It turned out that if Max touched her, the lightening would increased itself, causing more her pain.

"What's up?" Michael asked once he entered the room only to stop when he saw Liz lightening up like a bug. "What the hell?"

"What's going on?" Maria demanded as she moved closer to her best friend only to take a step back when she saw that Liz arched her back under the pain.

"I don't know," Max told her. "I phoned Milton, Kal is in town so they're both coming up."

The door opened once more to reveal Kal and Milton making their way into the house only for Max to launch right into them, wanting answers to what was going on with his girlfriend and how they could stop whatever happening to her.

"Kal! Milton! What the hell is going on with Liz?" Max demanded. Milton and Kal took one look at Liz and understood straight away what was going on.

"She's getting her powers," Kal explained and fear entered Max's body.

"Then why is she acting like this?" Maria demanded, wanting answers to why Liz was lightning up and in pain.

"Because she changed," Milton started but they were interrupted when a door opened and they turned to see James making his way through into the room only to stop short when he saw his cousin on the couch, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"What the hell?" James shouted when he saw Liz lighting up like bug as she arched her back in pain as tears ran down her cheeks.

"James!" Maria gasped out in shock.

"What is going on?" James demanded as he made to go near Liz but found Michael blocking him.

"You can't go near her, none of us can," Michael explained.

"What? She's my cousin!" James argued. Maria placed a hand on his arm, causing him to look at her.

"James, I need to speak to you," Maria told him.

"About this?" James demanded and Maria nodded.

"Yes, it's time you've heard the whole truth," Maria told him and James nodded as Maria led him out of the room so they could talk in peace.

"What the hell is going on?" James demanded once they've made their way into the kitchen. He turned to face his girlfriend, wanting answers to what was going on in the other room. Maria took a deep breath before she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Liz is an half alien," Maria blurted out. James' jaw just dropped from the shock. Her real mother, Shila was a shape shifter, she was sent down here to protect Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess – they are hybrids. Half alien, half human. They were in the crash. They came out of their pods when they were six years old and were brought up." James just shook his head in denial. "On 19th of September, two years ago, Liz and I were working in the Crashdown when there was a shoot out. The stray bullet hit Liz in her abdomen. Max healed her, risking everything to save her. Two things are happening to Liz – one, the powers that she inherited from her biological mother is finally working it's way to the surface but at the same time, when Max healed Liz, he passed the seal on to her. Max is the king of his planet and he chose Liz as his queen – the seal is now wakening up and it wants to dominance over her powers so her body is fighting to take on both."

"You're insane," James croaked out. Maria shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I saw all this James; I see this every time – that's the secret we've been holding back from you. The reason why Max didn't want you to know was because Sarah died – Tess killed her and Max was terrified to let anyone in – plus he thought that if you knew the secret, you would try and keep him and Liz apart," Maria explained.

"You got that right!" James exclaimed. "He's got you thinking he's an alien!" Maria glared at him.

"Can you honestly stand there and say you will keep Max and Liz apart? Max Evans is an alien; he saved Liz's life. He saved Kyle's life – he changed our lives and you don't have the right to do anything to it," Maria remarked.

"She's in danger!" James shouted. "She's lightening up like some sort of bug!" He shook his head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell anyone about Liz being in danger?"

"You can't tell anyone!" Maria pleaded. "Liz's life will be in danger if anyone knows – we've already had the FBI chasing after us and they put Max in the white room, torturing him – they did that because he's an hybrid – what would they do to Liz?" Maria exclaimed. James looked at her.

"I can't handle this," he told her, raking a hand through his dark locks. "I need a walk," James informed her before he walked out, leaving Maria alone in the kitchen. Maria just closed her eyes as a tear slipped out before she wiped the tear away and made her way into the living room where Isabel looked at her, concern in her eyes.

"Well?" Isabel asked and Maria shook her head.

"He left, he said he couldn't deal with it," Maria admitted and Isabel sighed as she ran a hand through her short brunette locks.

"Will he tell anyone?" Isabel asked and Maria shook her head.

"No, I told him that Liz's life depended on him keeping this as a secret, he loves Liz too much to let anything happen to her and he'll never forgive himself if it was him who slipped up on the secret," Maria promised and Isabel nodded as she turned back to face her brother and felt her heart break.

Max was kneeling down beside Liz, it was obvious he wanted to touch her but feared bringing her anymore pain.

"I don't get it, why is she reacting like this?" Jesse asked. From what he could gather, none of the other aliens had gone through what Liz was going through.

"Liz was born half alien, half human – when Max healed her, he passed her the seal. The seal now wants to be dominating. Her powers are waking up but in the process, it's all coming in at the one time so it's taking a lot out of her body," Milton explained.

"Because Shila died just after Liz was born and Liz was brought up believing that Nancy was her mother, she never had the chance to develop her powers thus her powers are fighting with the ones Max gave her," Kal added in.

"Will she be okay?" Jesse asked, truly worried for the young man. He had a feeling that she didn't make it, Max wouldn't survive it and he didn't want to see Isabel lose her brother.

"We are positive that Liz will survive it," Milton told him.

"But?" Jesse prodded.

"This is taking a lot out of her, there is a chance that her body could get used to having powers but end up shutting down due to the pressure and exhaustion," Kal finished.

"Oh god," Isabel muttered as she ran a hand through her locks again as tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to lose Liz – not after they lost Sarah. She had a feeling that the group would never be able to survive another death – especially if it was Liz. "Can't Max do anything to help her? I mean, the healing stones?" Isabel asked, frantic.

"NO!" Kal barked, causing everyone to jump and look at him. "Sorry, the healing stones are used for healing only. Using them on Liz when she doesn't need healing will just cause more stress to her body and will eventually kill her. She needs to get through this without any outside help."

"There has to be something we can do!" Max shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "I can't loose her!"

"There is nothing we can do, all we can do is watch over her to make sure that the transformation will go smoothly," Kal explained. Max ran a frustrated hand through his hair before he glared at him and pointed to Liz.

"Does that look like it's going smoothly?" Max ordered. No one answered him because they knew that he was worked up over Liz.

"I know you're worried Max but she will be fine," Kal tried to soothed but Max wasn't having it.

"You just said that she might die!" Max shouted back. "How am I suppose to take comfort in that? Liz is going through hell because I healed her – what if she dies because I healed her? Is that what we're suppose to go through?"

"Max…" Isabel started as tears filled her eyes at her brother's distraught features. He was losing control and she noticed how much she missed the old Max, the one that could keep his control and quickly saw how much Liz had influenced Max to the person he is today and she instinctively knew that if Liz was to die, Max wouldn't survive it.

"She's strong, she'll survive it," Milton jumped in, trying to reassure Max because he remembered all too well just how dangerous Zan could get when he lost his control.

"Max," Liz moaned and Max spun around, turning his back on everyone as he knelt down beside Liz.

"It's going to be okay Liz, I'm here," Max soothed, wishing he could touch her, assure her that he was there and wasn't going to leave her. Liz just let out a scream of agony as the lightening came back, forcing itself all over her body as she thrashed her head, wanting to get rid of the pain. Sweat was beginning to adore her brow as her brows furrowed under the pain and her hands clenched open and closed as she searched for something to hold onto, to anchor her through the pain.

Liz let out a cry as she arched her back; the lightening brightening up before it went out a crack and Liz slumped back onto the couch, breathing heavily.

"Liz!" Max exclaimed as he straightened up and lifted her up into his arms, relieved that she was no longer lightening up. He placed her on his lap and cradled her close to him. Kal nodded in satisfaction.

"She'll be okay now, her body has gotten used to her powers," Kal told Max. "All she need is rest and training."

"Oh thank god," Max whispered as he buried his face into her dark locks, holding her close as he rocked her back and forth.

"I think it's time you all went home. You can see Liz tomorrow," Milton told them. Everyone nodded as they packed up their stuff and headed out of the Parker's apartment and made their way home.

Max picked Liz up and headed into her bedroom. He rested her down on the bed before stripping her of her clothes then clothed her in a t-shirt that belonged to him before he pulled the covers over her body. He stripped himself of his clothing, leaving him clad in his boxers before he slipped under the covers next to Liz and held her body close to his, revelling in the fact that she had not died, that she was still here next to him, breathing and warm.

He felt Liz stirring next to him and opened his eyes to see that she was slowly opening her eyes to see Max next to her. Max could see that she was tired.

"God Liz, you scared me," Max whispered out as he rested his forehead on hers, holding her close as he did.

"I'm okay now," Liz, whispered back to him and Max nodded as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her against him, alive and warm.

"James know the truth," Max told her and Liz yanked herself away from him, her eyes widening.

"What?" she demanded. Max nodded.

"Yeah, he walked in on you being all glowing and that. Maria took him out and explained everything to him," Max told her.

"God, how did he take it?" Liz asked.

"Not so good. Maria told us that he walked off – I think he's a little pissed that no one told him," Max explained and Liz sighed.

"I'll talk to him once I've rested completed, I promise," Liz told him and Max nodded as he just pulled Liz closer to him, grateful that he hadn't lost her.

Liz closed her eyes and snuggle down closer into Max's embrace and rested her face into his neck, enjoying the way his chin was resting on top of her head and they both fell into a deep sleep.

TBC

To those who were expecting the New Year part – sorry. It was the same as the epic so I didn't see the point in writing it up.

I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter – I'm seriously lacking in the chapters – two more chapters left for this story.


	39. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Hmm," Liz moaned as Max kissed his way down her neck, causing her to arch her body into his in pleasure.

Liz slipped her hands under his shirt so she could rest her hands on his hot skin, feeling the muscles contract as he moved over her.

Liz spread her legs so that Max could settled down in between them and started rubbing himself against her as he brought his mouth up to hers, stealing her lips in a hot kiss.

Liz wrapped her legs around his waist as she held on only for the phone to ring, shrilling, around the room, breaking into their haze. Max groaned as he dropped his forehead on Liz's shoulder in frustration before he moved himself off Liz as she reached over to her bedside table and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Liz answered. "Oh, Hi Mrs. Evans," she greeted before she looked at Max, who nodded. "Yeah, he's here." She pressed the phone up against Max's ear before she leaned in and kissed his neck before her lips formed an o shape behind his ear and sucked slightly, causing Max's eyes to roll up into the back of his head.

"No, I'm here, mom. What's up?" Max asked. "Now? Mom, I'm with Liz." He sighed. "What kind of dinner is an emergency?" Liz pulled away from Max and looked at him curiously. "Okay, we'll be there soon." He pressed the receiver button before throwing the phone on the bed then looked at Liz.

"We?" Liz asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, mom wants us both there for dinner," he told her and Liz sighed. "I know, baby but maybe once dinner is over, we can pick up from where we left off?" Liz smiled.

"Okay, come on," Liz told him as she climbed out of bed, using her powers to fix her hair and face before she grabbed some lip balm and put it on. She noticed that Max was staring at her in the mirror with a small smile on his face. "Hey, what's the smile for?" she asked. Max shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just, seeing you using your powers like you've been using them all your life," he explained and Liz smiled softly.

"Come on lover boy, let's not keep your mom waiting," she told him as she grabbed his shirt and yanked him out of the bedroom.

They finally arrived at the Evans' house. Isabel and Jesse were already there by the indication of Jesse's car in the driveway.

"Okay mum, what is this about?" Max asked as he and Liz made their way into the living room. He saw his parents sharing a couch together while Isabel sat on the chair with Jesse on the ledge.

"Sit down," Diane told him. Max looked at her, curiously before he and Liz moved over to the other couch and sat down. Diane brought up the remote and switched the TV on before pressing play.

The TV went all fuzzy for a second before it sprang to life. Isabel gasped when she saw her old bedroom. She was sitting on the bed as the windows sprang open and her stuff started to rotate around her. It all lasted for a minute when she stood up and waved her hand, putting everything back its normal place.

"Oh my," Liz whispered as she covered her mouth before she looked at her boyfriend and saw that he was pale. "Max…" she started.

"Can you just tell me what I'm seeing?" Diane asked. "I mean, what just happened there?"

"You spied on me?" Isabel demanded as she stood up. "You put a camera into my room and spied on me?"

"Honey, we were worried about you!" Phillip exclaimed. Max stood up.

"Did you hire that photographer?" Max demanded as he looked at his father. Phillip looked at his son for a short moment before he nodded. Max scoffed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Max, what photographer?" Liz asked, curious to what he was talking about.

"When Michael was arrested, I went looking out in the desert for something that Michael threw. I saw a flash of light and I looked over to see the photographer taking pictures. He ran when I chased him. I caught him and he said he was taking pictures of the wildlife but I didn't believe him," Max explained.

"Why did you chase him?" Phillip demanded. Max looked at his father with hard eyes.

"Because I thought if he was taking pictures of me, then he probably had been taking pictures of Liz and I wanted to make sure that he wasn't to go anywhere near Liz," Max informed him.

Liz stood up and turned Max to face her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Liz asked.

"Because I wanted everyone to be as normal as they could – I wanted to make sure that nothing was out of place, I couldn't risk triggering the person spying on us while I tried to look for information on who was spying on us," Max explained.

"What about the video?" Diane asked. Isabel sighed as she sat down.

"We're aliens," Isabel told them, causing Diane and Phillip to look at her. "It wasn't an weather balloon that crashed that night. We were in the pods and we came out that night you found us. Michael hid himself while Tess was still in the pod."

"Are you sure you're aliens? I mean, couldn't you just have abilities?" Diane asked.

"Mrs Evans," Liz spoke up and Diane looked at her. "I checked Max's cells, they're not human." Diane closed her eyes.

"How did you find out?" Phillip asked, hurt that Liz found out before they did.

"I was shot that day in the Crashdown, Max risked everything to heal me," Liz explained as she took Max's hand, smiling up at him as she thought back to that fateful day in the Crashdown.

"The bird, the fire?" Diane asked and Max nodded.

"The bird was an accident, I didn't know that I could heal at the time. I used my powers to put out the fire then poured water over it," Max explained.

"Why couldn't you tell us?" Phillip demanded.

"Because it's too dangerous!" Max exclaimed, startling everyone. "After I healed Liz, the FBI came down on us like a ton of bricks. That day our house was broken into? That was the FBI because we found information that could have led to answers but they took it. This year we had another race of aliens trying to kill us and we found out things that just made our lives even more dangerous."

"Baby," Liz whispered as she placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Did you know?" Phillip asked as he looked at Jesse and Jesse smiled.

"Yeah, Isabel told me before we got married and you know what? When I look at Isabel, I see my wife who is incredible gifted and special," Jesse told them. "I don't see an alien."

"I gather it was the same for you, Liz?" Diane asked and Liz smiled.

"I kinda figured out the truth about Max myself, he confirmed. Even when I knew that he was an alien, it didn't change anything. I always knew that Max was special but then I found how just how special he was," Liz told her.

"And Liz is an alien as well, her biological mother was our protector but she fell in love with Jeff and they both created Liz then she died. Liz grew up not knowing about her inheritance," Max explained.

"So, Tess is an alien as well?" Phillip asked and Max nodded. "So, why did you let her go? I mean, I presume you were all sent together?"

"Because she killed Sarah," Isabel spoke up, causing her parents to look at her. "Listen, Tess was brought up by one of our protector and he wasn't exactly a father type. She made a deal with our enemies that she would get pregnant with Max's child and return us all home."

"Max, you didn't…" Diane started but was cut off from Max's violent headshake.

"God no Mom, I love Liz way too much to do that to her. Tess slept with Michael and got pregnant. She was planning on using that to get us home. We almost went home but I chose a different path, I couldn't imagine my life without Liz so I stayed behind," Max explained.

"Alex was adamant that Sarah hadn't killed herself. He was convinced that someone had a helping hand in it so Max and I agreed to help Alex to find some answers. When Max and the others were getting ready to get off the planet, I remembered something. Tess had been mind warping Sarah for a long time – she can plant thoughts into your head, make you see something that's not there," Liz explained to the parents' confusement. "We went to Kyle and he broke through the mind warp and told us that he had witnessed Sarah's death. We all went to the Chamber and Tess was the only one who left."

Diane was about to speak once more when there was a clatter, startling everyone. Phillip sighed.

"Probably just a cat knocking over the bins," Phillip suggested but Max shook his head.

"No, that was inside," Max told them as he moved closer to the kitchen, his hand slightly outstretched as he rounded the wall. He stopped when he saw the backdoor was open and the bowl of fruit was now on the floor, in pieces.

"I closed that door," Diane told them as Max backed up away from the door, looking around the kitchen when a shadow moved, causing Max to lift his hand up in the direction. His mouth fell open when Tess stepped out of the shadows, holding a bundle in her arm.

Liz and Isabel gasped when they saw the one person they thought they never see again.

"Tess," they both exclaimed as Tess moved closer to Max and handed him to the bundle.

"Take him, Max," Tess told him before she collapsed on the spot while Max stared at the baby's face through the bundle.

"Its Michael's son," Max exclaimed, Isabel gasped as she grabbed the phone. "Liz," Max called and Liz hurried over to Max, he handed her the baby. "Dad, can you carry Tess into my room, I doubt that Izzy wants her on her bed," Max stated and Phillip nodded as he lifted Tess and moved into Max's bedroom as Max moved over to Liz and smiled down at the baby.

"Max, he's so cute," Liz whispered and Max grinned at her.

"Don't go and getting any ideas, I promised mom that we would wait till after we had achieved the rest of our dreams," Max told her and kissed her forehead.

Tess woke up with a gasp; she looked around to see Max standing next to the window. She found that she was in Max's bedroom, lying on his bed.

"I thought I told you not to come back," Max grounded out.

"Sorry for disobeying you," She retorted as she got up and looked at her arm, which was bandaged. "I guess it's too much to ask if you can heal it?" Tess asked.

"I'm not healing you," Max remarked. "Not after what you did."

"Where's Zan?" Tess asked and Max looked at her.

"You named him Zan?" Max asked and Tess threw him a glare.

"It is your name," Tess shot at him.

"Not my kid," Max shot back, the bedroom door opened, revealing Liz. She stepped in and walked over to Max, who slipped an arm around her waist, holding her closer.

"Michael is on his way over, your mom is soothing the baby," she told him then looked at Tess. "Tess," she greeted and got a cold hateful glare directed her way.

"Can I see Zan?" Tess asked and Liz looked at her.

"You named your son, Zan?" Liz asked and Tess scoffed.

"He was suppose to be Max's," Tess, reminded.

"And you used Michael to do what Max refused to do," Liz told her.

"If you hadn't gotten in the way, then Max and I would be perfectly happy together," Tess shot back at her.

"No, Liz is my soul mate. Sheila is Zan's soul mate and I wouldn't have been happy with you. I would be dead right now," Max informed her. Tess took a step back like she had been slapped.

"We better get out of here and go somewhere else," Liz told Max, who looked down at her. "Mr. Valenti called, the Air force is looking for an alien and a baby."

"Oh hell, that'll mean they'll be searching houses for her," Max groaned out, Liz nodded.

"Okay, we'll go to Isabel's apartment. That's closer to the air force so they'll search there first. Once they have, we'll go over there," Max told them.

"I'll call everyone and tell them to meet us over there," Liz told him as she left the room. Max looked at Tess once more.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Max informed her. Tess stuck her chin out.

"Kill me and you'll kill Zan. We're both connected," Tess informed him. Max stopped in his tracks and eyed Tess, warily. "Yeah, that's how our family is connected – we all have a bond with each other so we know if the other is hurt or dead. But because Zan is a little baby, he'll die if I die."

Max sighed. "Great," he muttered. He left the room with Tess following him. They made their way into the living room where they saw everyone was sitting.

"The Air force has been to our apartment. I phoned my neighbours and she told me that her place had been searched," Isabel told Max, who nodded.

"Okay, let's get over there now before the air force some over here," Max told them and they nodded as Tess took baby Zan back into her arms and they all hurried out to the cars and drove over to Isabel's apartment where Milton, Maria, James, Alex, Kyle and Mr. Valenti were waiting for them.

When Tess entered the apartment after everyone else, Alex jumped up with rage flashing in his blue eyes at the sight of the blonde killer, who had killed the person he loved,

"Why isn't she dead?" Alex asked.

"Because she's bonded to Zan, kill her and we kill Zan," Max explained as he ran a hand through Liz's hair. "We need to find a way to get them out of Roswell."

"There are road blocks up everywhere," Kyle pointed out and Max nodded.

"I know," he told them. "So Tess will need to mind warp them into thinking they're not there," Max explained.

"Great, lets hope none of them drop dead," Kyle muttered. Tess shot him a hurt look before she shook her head and turned back to face the window.

"We'll go in half an hour and hope that everything will be okay," Max told them and they all nodded as they all walked off in their own way.

Max, Michael, Tess and baby Zan loaded up the car. Tess and Zan were in the backseat while Max was driving the car and Michael was sitting in the passenger seat. They drove closer to the roadblock where they saw a solider standing there.

"Okay, get ready to mind warp," Michael warned Tess, who nodded as she closed her eyes as the car came to a stop.

"Where are you going?" The solider asked as he looked round the car and saw that the backseat was empty.

"We're heading out toward the town," Max told him. There was a faint crying, causing the solider to look around.

"Calm him down," Michael hissed but Tess shook her head as she jiggled the baby softly.

"He won't stop crying," Tess hissed back.

"What was that?" the solider asked. Max looked at him.

"What was what?" Max asked then there were another cry but this time, louder than the first one. The solider grabbed his gun, causing Max to reverse the car backward, the wheels squealing as the car turned around in a circle and Max drove off as Tess dropped the mind warp.

"Well, that's plan a destroyed," Michael, muttered as they drove back to Isabel's apartment.

They arrived back in the apartment. Everyone stood up to see if the plan had worked but it they saw it had failed when Tess walked in with Zan in her arms. Michael took Zan from Tess and headed into the bedroom with him to see if he could get him settled and to sleep.

Once he came back out, everyone looked toward Max for answers.

"We need to make up another plan," Max told them and Kyle agreed. Tess sighed as she looked at them.

"I'll go," Tess spoke up and everyone looked at her. "I'll hand myself in."

"You said you were bonded…that was a lie, wasn't it?" Max demanded and scoffed. "Why not? You lied about everything else," he muttered.

"Why is the baby not bonded to you?" Liz asked and Tess turned to face her.

"He's human," she admitted.

"How is that possible?" Michael demanded.

"DNA, you both have human and alien DNA, it's a fifty/fifty chance," Liz finished.

"Plus it has something to do with needs," Milton told them and they all turned to face him. "When Max and Liz got back together, they were being forced through an alien need, for example, glowing hickeys, visions. It was Max's alien need that was driving him toward Liz," Milton explained. "Both side of Max is tuned into Liz, and it allows Liz to access Max's memories, the same goes for Max, Liz is tuned into Max. If Liz was to get pregnant, the baby would be half alien, half human, add in the fact that Liz is now changed and is already a half alien due to Sheila." He looked at Tess and Michael. "What about you?"

"It was purely human for me," Michael admitted and Tess nodded.

"And you ended up with a human child, your alien side weren't tuned in with your human side, it never came up during the sex," Milton explained. "So you couldn't bond properly as there was a part of you that didn't accept the other."

"That's sound about right," Liz spoke up and Milton looked at her. "When Max and I make love, we can see everything we've been through and feel everything too," Liz told him and Milton nodded.

"That's bonding. You and Max accept everything of the other which allows you to bond better," Milton informed her.

"God, and Khivar didn't kill him?" Liz demanded. "Because for some reason, Khivar doesn't seem like a understanding person."

"He wanted to. I escaped before he did," Tess explained.

"You know," Alex started up, causing everyone to look at him. "Now that we know that Tess is no longer bonded to Zan, we could just have her killed off."

"We can't," Max told them. "The Air force will still be looking for an alien and we'll never be safe."

"So hand her in," Isabel told them. "Then they'll have their alien." Max looked at them.

"Fine, we'll put it to a vote," Max told them but Alex jumped in.

"And it's not going to just between you three, she killed my girlfriend – I want my piece," Alex told them. Max agreed.

"Fine. Yes, we'll hand her over. No, we find some other way to fix this," Max told them. "Maria?"

"Yes, she killed Sarah," Maria told them.

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"Isabel?"

"You were my friend and you just wanted to use Max, hurt Liz and you killed Sarah in the process, hurting Alex – I vote yes."

"Michael?"

"Yes, let her go through what you went through."

"Jesse?"

"I can't vote, I didn't know Sarah and I don't know Tess," Jesse explained and Max nodded, showing his understanding.

"Kyle?"

"As much as I hate for her doing this to us, I vote no."

"Jim?"

"No, I don't condone murder."

"James?"

"I vote no, she may have killed Sarah but she is still a mother and kid needs a mother."

"I vote no," Max told them and everyone looked at him. "I know what she will go through if she was handed over to them, I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

Everyone turned to look at Liz.

"Break the tie," Maria told her. Liz moved over to Tess and stood in front of her, looking into Tess' blue eyes.

"Why?" Liz asked and Tess looked at her. "Why did you have to go through with the deal? We welcomed you into our arms, if you had told us the deal, we could have helped you find some way out of it, protected you. If you wanted the book decoded – why not just ask Alex? He would have helped you because he wanted to help you all find answers to your past. Why mind warp Sarah?"

"I was scared," Tess admitted. "And I guess I'm too much alien." Liz sighed.

"I vote…" everyone held their breath. "No." Tess looked at Liz in disbelief. "Because I know what Max went through that time in the white room and I never want to see anyone else go through it." Tess nodded in understanding. "If only you had come to us." Liz left the house through the backdoor.

Everyone just stood there, shocked at what had just happened. Max sighed as he looked at Tess once more.

"The overall vote is no, we'll find some else to help Tess," Max told them before he left the house after Liz.

"Oh, this great!" Kyle stated. "Now what do we do?" Tess just continued to stare after where Liz had ran, a thought forming in her mind.

"Liz!" Max shouted as Liz made her way up the garden path, intending to get away from the house. "Liz!" Max shouted once more.

Liz stopped in her tracks. She took a deep breath before she turned around to face Max. "What do you mean that you know what I went through in the white room?" Max demanded. Liz looked off to the side.

"Sometimes when we kiss or make I love, I get a flash," Liz admitted and Max felt the blood draining from his face.

"Oh god," he whispered as he stared at his girlfriend, horrified. He hadn't known anything about this. Since she hadn't mentioned anything about the flashes, he just assumed she was getting his normal flashes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I can't talk about it without something blowing up," Liz admitted. She looked up at him with pain in her eyes. "Every time I close my eyes, I see Pierce hanging over you."

Max swept Liz up into his arms, crushing her against his chest.

"You should have told me that you were seeing these things," Max told her. Liz shook her head as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I knew that if I did, you would have shut down from me," Liz whispered. "You would have closed yourself off from me to stop me from seeing the flashes. Haven't you noticed that you rarely think about the white room anymore? That it doesn't haunt you as much as it used to?"

Max thought about it before he shook his head. He hadn't noticed that his nightmares and thoughts about the White room had been slowly disappearing. It was like the haunting had finally stopped. It was still at the back of his head but it wasn't as strong as it used to be.

"What did you do?" Max breathed out. Liz shook her head.

"I didn't do anything. By sharing your memories with you, your body started to relax. It wasn't as tense as it used to be because the memories were being resolved itself by sharing themselves with me," Liz explained. Max nodded in understanding.

"Why did you vote no?" Max asked, curious to what was going through Liz's mind at the time. Liz sighed as she looked up at Max.

"I'm not a killer," Liz whispered. Max smiled slightly as he kissed her before resting her head on his chest once more and they both closed their eyes. "So much for picking up where we left off," Liz grumbled and Max let out a chuckle, causing Liz to smile.

Everyone found themselves situated around Isabel and Jesse' apartment, sleeping. Maria was sleeping on the couch while James took up the floor. Liz and Max were sharing the other couch together when Tess walked over to Liz and knelt down by the couch.

"Liz," Tess whispered. "Wake up." Liz sniffled slightly before she opened her eyes and they widen when they saw Tess. She turned slightly on her body, aware of Max sleeping next to her.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I need you to do something for me," Tess whispered and Liz looked at her, curiously before she nodded and she got off the couch. Max grumbled but Liz bent down and kissed his lips before stroking his cheek. Max fell back into another deep sleep and Liz let out a sigh of relief before she moved over to Tess.

They both exited Isabel's apartment. They were about to head over to a car when a female voice spoke up.

"Where are you going?" they both turned to see Maria standing there.

"Can you come with us?" Tess asked. "I need to do something." Maria eyed her before she looked at Liz before nodded. If Liz obviously trusted Tess, then it was safe. All three girls hurried over to the Jetta and Maria started up the car.

They arrived at the Air Force building. Liz was sitting in the back while Tess was sitting in the passenger side and Maria was driving. "Liz, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Tess asked as she looked at Liz.

Liz nodded as she exited the car and closed the door. Tess turned back to Maria.

"I wanted to apologised for taking Michael away from you," Tess started but Maria held up her hand.

"As much I hated that, I have to thank you," Maria admitted and Tess looked at her, curiously. "If you hadn't, I would have thought I was still in love with Michael and missed out my chance with James, who I truly love," Maria explained and Tess nodded.

"Every time we kissed, he was thinking about you," Tess admitted. Maria looked at Tess shocked. Tess walked out of the car and rounded it so she stood next to Liz.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through," Tess told her. Liz looked at her.

"I just wish that you had came to us in the first place and told us everything. We would have helped you. I thought there would have been a chance we could have been friends," Liz admitted. Tess sighed as she shrugged.

"Maybe in our next life," Tess suggested and Liz nodded.

"Hey, Tess," Tess looked at her. "You're not gonna let them capture you, are you?" Tess smiled softly.

"No," Tess told her. "If I can take them down and hopefully bring down an end to the danger, then this is worth it."

"I hope you find the peace that you were missing in this lifetime," Liz told her.

"I hope so too," Tess told her before she walked away over to the fence.

Liz rounded the car and climbed into the passenger seat and she sat down next to Maria. Both of them stared out of the rear-view mirror as they heard shouting, gunfire, screaming them a huge explosion came from the base. Fire shot up into the air and the siren went off.

"Lets go home," Liz whispered to Maria, who nodded and started the car into gear and they went back home with Tess in their thoughts.

Max was pacing the living room floor in the morning. He woke up to find that Tess, Maria and Liz were missing and he wasn't happy about it. None of them had a clue where any of the girls could be so they were stuck waiting.

The door opened and everyone turned to see Liz and Maria making their way into the apartment. Maria sat on the couch and stared out of the window.

Max looked at Liz, questioningly.

"Tess asked us to take us to the base. She blew the base up with her in it," Liz explained. Everyone looked at each other in shock before Michael shook his head, sadly.

"She wanted to do something good for once," Michael whispered and Max nodded as Michael made his way over to the bedroom where Zan was sleeping. "Max, can I speak to you alone please?" Michael asked.

Max looked at him before nodding and they both entered the bedroom and Max shut the door closed behind him.

Phillip walked into his kitchen a few days later; he stopped when he saw Max and Liz standing next to the window, talking in soft tones to each other. Zan was in the bassinette that was sitting on top of the counter, happily playing with his feet.

"Hey," Phillip greeted, Max and Liz turned to face him.

"Morning," Liz greeted as Phillip rounded the counter and poured himself a cup of tea.

"I thought you would still be asleep," Phillip told them. Max smirked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Max asked and Phillip looked at him. "Aliens don't need much sleep." Phillip laughed as Liz elbowed Max.

"Speak for yourself," Liz teased him as Max took a sip of his tea before she turned back to face Zan.

"So, what is Michael going to do about Zan?" Phillip asked. "He'll have a lot of things to do considering the fact that he is at school and has a job." Max looked up at his dad before sighing.

"Michael wants to give Zan up," Max told him and Phillip looked at him.

"Why?" Phillip asked and Max sighed as he thought back to last night.

Flashback 

"What's up?" Max asked as he shut the door behind him and Michael turned to face him.

"I want to give up Zan," Michael told him, he had been toying with the idea and he had finally made his choice, it was hard but he knew it was the right one.

"What?" Max asked and Michael looked at him.

"Max, I can barely look after myself, let alone a baby, plus, our lives are too dangerous Max, it's not safe for Zan. Plus, he can have the life we never had, a chance to be a normal kid." Max sat down on the bed, processing what his best friend was telling him. He looked back up at Michael.

"Are you sure?" Max asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes," Michael told him. "My son deserves to be safe and grow up with parents who are normal, he'll never be safe around me," Michael explained and Max took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll talk to dad and see if he knows parents who are looking to adopt a child," Max told him and Michael nodded.

"Can you just make sure that they'll love him the right way?" he asked and Max nodded.

"No problem, I'll have Liz to check them out and I'll call you with the details so you can be there," Max told him and Michael shook his head.

"No, don't," Michael, told him. "It's better if I say goodbye now," Michael explained and left the room, leaving Max alone.

_End Flashback._

"He's not going to be there to give up his son?" Phillip asked.

"No," Max told him. "He feels it's better this way."

"He's brave, I'll give him that," Phillip told him before nodded. "I'll get the details drawn up today," Phillip told him and left.

Max looked back at his girlfriend, who was now smiling at Zan.

"I still stand by what I said," Max teased her and she laughed as she looked up at him.

"I know, but every time I look at him, I can't help but wonder…" She trailed off and Max picked up on it.

"What our children will be like?" Max asked and Liz nodded. "Well, they'll probably get my ears," he told her and Liz smiled.

"I like your ears," Liz told him before looking down at Zan, turning in Max's arms so her back was to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "God, what must Michael be going through? He goes through hell to find his son and now he has him, he has to give him up!" Liz whispered and Max kissed the back of her neck.

"Agony," Max suggested and shook his head. "I can only hope that we'll never have to go through what he's going through," Max told her and Liz nodded as she rested her back on his chest as they both stared down at the smiling baby, who was now giggling up at them.

Max and Liz were sitting on the bench on the patio. They both were smiling down at Zan, who was gurgling up at them. Liz reached out and took Zan's hand, smiling when Zan curled his fingers around hers.

"One thing, we can not name our kids after our alien names," Max told her and Liz nodded, stifling a smile at Max's annoyed expression. Diane came out and smiled when she saw Max and Liz huddled over the baby.

An image appeared before her mind eye of Max and Liz having a baby together. She came back down to earth and looked at Max once more.

"Are you ready?" Diane asked Max, who looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, its time for Zan to lead a life for himself," Max told her before he looked down at Zan once more. He smoothed his hand over Zan's forehead, causing it to glow slightly before returning to normal. Diane zeroed on it.

"Max, what was that?" Diane asked and Max smiled slightly.

"Just a memory for Michael," he told her as he stood up and handed Zan over to Diane, who took him and they all moved toward the car.

Diane took Zan into her arms and placed him into the small car seat before closing the door and she got into the front seat herself.

"We should be back tomorrow," Phillip, told Max and Liz, who nodded and waved as Phillip got into the car and drove the car off. Max stood behind Liz and wrapped his arms around her waists, holding her close to him as they both watched the car disappear around the corner.

Max looked off to the side and saw Michael standing next to a tree, Michael nodded before walking off and Liz rested her head on Max's chest.

"Do you think Michael will be okay?" she asked and Max sighed.

"I have no idea," he admitted before kissing her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her back to the house.

Meanwhile in the car, Zan played with the spaceship rattle, smiling and cooing at the same time, he was going to live his life now.

TBC


	40. Chapter 36

Okay everyone, we have come to the last chapter of this story and I'm glad to say it's finished!

Chapter 36 

Max and Liz found themselves in Max's room, celebrating that Liz had gotten into Harvard. Liz was sitting on Max's lap while Max had a hand in her hair and the other one wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him as they made out.

"Congratulations," Max told her as he broke away from the kiss. Liz couldn't help but smile.

"You've said that, two times now," Liz told him and Max grinned.

"What I can say, I love college girls," Max teased her as he took her lips into his, causing to her moan in pleasure. "How is James taking the whole Alien thing?" Max mumbled out from kissing her neck. Liz just smiled as she slipped her hand into his dark locks, holding him close.

"He's fine. We had a major talk after everything that had happened. He understands that you're not going to hurt me," Liz told him. Max pulled away from her neck and nipped her bottom lip before he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"So, he's not going to run to the FBI?" Max asked. Liz shook her head.

"No, I explained what we went through because of them and he promised that he won't call the FBI and not to breath a word of what's going on," Liz promised him. Max nodded in relief.

"Will he be okay with everything?" Max asked as he slowly trailed his lips up her neck. Liz nodded.

"Yeah, just give him time – it's not easy knowing that there's aliens on earth and that your cousin happens to be one when you walked on her changing…Oh, right there," Liz groaned out, breathlessly as Max flicked his tongue over her spot at the base of her neck, sending shivers of delight down her spine.

"I love you," Liz whispered as she took Max's lips back in hers only for flashes to start up the back of her eyelids. She watched as Max fell backward on the ground, blood trickling out of his mouth as he arched his neck before his head fell to the side, gazing at her, blankly.

Liz yanked herself away from Max's lips, breathing harshly as she gazed at Max with fear bright in her eyes. Max looked up at her, breathing harshly, wondering why Liz had cut their making out so abruptly when he saw the fear.

"Liz?" Max asked, worried for his girlfriend as he cupped her face. Liz shook her head.

"We're gonna die," Liz gasped out and Max looked at her.

"Liz," he asked as he grabbed her arms and pulled her off his lap and sat her down next to him on the bed. "Liz, tell me what happened?"

"I saw you get killed," Liz told him as she looked at him with fear in her eyes. Max frowned.

"What else did you see?" Max asked; Liz just shook her head.

"I broke away from the kiss just after I saw you died – I didn't want to see anything else but I got this sensation that Michael and Isabel died – don't ask me why I feel that," Liz told him.

"Okay, I'll phone the gang and let them know – they need to keep a look out for anything dangerous," Max told her and Liz nodded as she moved back on the bed, resting her back on the headrest and clutched a pillow close to herself as she fought back the image of Max dying while Max grabbed the phone, cursing under his breath that life couldn't just stay peaceful for them.

Everyone found themselves in the Evans' house, watching Max and Liz as they explained what Liz had seen in her vision.

"What were you doing when you got the visions?" Kyle asked.

"Celebrating that I got into Harvard – it's the same way how I got the visions of the orbs," Liz informed them, not once blushing – she knew that they all did the same thing with the people they love so there was no point in anyone being embarrassed.

"Right, is there anything to tell us where or why?" Jim asked. Liz shook her head.

"Nothing to indicate where but it's too much of a coincidence for it not to be the FBI," Liz told them.

"Why are you so sure that it's real? I mean, I get dreams every now and then that we're going to get whacked," Michael told her. Liz looked at Max, who sighed and took Liz's hand in his.

"Liz was working when she got a vision from a customer being shot at a robbery – we went there and we were able to prevent the robbery," Max explained. Jim sighed.

"Why did no one report it?" Jim asked. Liz shrugged.

"Max and I knew we couldn't report it because we had no reason to be in the alley at the time – I don't know why the lady didn't report it," Liz told him and Jim nodded.

"Okay, we need to continue life normally as possible, we can't risk anyone being tipped off. Liz and I will try and generate another vision to see if it can get more clearer," Max told them and everyone nodded. "I'm gonna take Liz home, I'll see you all later." With that, Max stood up, taking Liz with him as he grabbed their jackets and they headed out of the house, leaving the gang behind.

"What do you think is going to happen?" James asked. He and Maria were sitting at the Crashdown booth the next morning, talking about the night before. Maria shook her head.

"I don't know, I wonder if this was fated," Maria muttered. James just tilted his head slightly to the side, as he looked at Maria, curious. "First year, the FBI came after us, second year, the aliens came after us now this year, we have the FBI – wonder if there will be more aliens coming after us next year," Maria told him.

James just looked down into his meal with a pensive thought. Maria reached out and took James' hand, causing him to look up at her. It had taken them a while to get back to where they were and they were still working on it.

"Max isn't going to let anything happen to Liz, he loves her too much," Maria told him. "You see, Max is more human than anyone else on the planet – which is actually quite funny considering he's not really of this earth," she whispered the last bit. James couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at the contradiction of Max.

"I know but I can't help but worry about Liz," James told her and Maria nodded.

"I know but you can rest knowing that Max would never allow anything to happen to Liz while he's still alive," Maria promised him and they both lapsed back into silence.

Max and Liz were in Liz's bedroom, making out on her bed.

Liz arched her body under Max's hands in pleasure, sliding her hands up his shirt, desperately needing to feel his hot skin under her hands when the flashes started up in the back of her eyelids. She watched as Michael fell first to the ground, he was gurgling as he fought death. Isabel let out a gasp as her body jerked when a bullet hole appeared in her mid-drift before she fell to the ground. Jesse was holding her close to his body as he cried out in pain. She watched herself landing on the ground on her side. Blood was slowly trickling out the side of her mouth. She watched as Max landed on his back once more, blood trickling out his mouth as he arched his neck before his head fell to the side, gazing at her blankly.

A bald – headed figure came into view. He was standing at a podium when his head snapped to the side at the gunshots.

Liz came out of her visions as she gazed up at Max once more with tears in her eyes. Max looked down at her.

"Liz?" he whispered. Liz shook her head as she held Max close to her, reminding herself that Max was still alive and was holding her close to him. "What did you see?" Max asked.

"You dying again," Liz whispered before she turned her face and buried into Max's neck, inhaling the scent of him like it was her last moment with him.

She got up and made her way over to the bookcase, rifling through her books.

"Liz?" Max asked, curious.

"I saw this man in my vision, I know him," Liz told him before she saw a picture on the back of the book; she grabbed it and looked it before she moved over to Max. "That's him," she sat down on the bed next to Max and showed him the book.

"Bryon, he's the speaker that Brody had requested for the U.F.O Centre," Max told her. Liz looked back at him with fear in her eyes.

Max and Liz were sitting on a high rock, looking at the gang that now were surrounding them. They couldn't believe how much their lives had changed over the years. Michael stood slightly away from Max and Liz with Alex standing next to him. Isabel and Jesse stood a little away from them, together. Maria and James were on Liz's side, standing a little away from her. The Evans stood in the middle while Jim and Kyle stood next together.

"We're going to die on the 12th of June," Max told them. "Liz saw Michael, Isabel, Liz and I dying – we can safely assume that the FBI somehow found us out and is now wanting us dead."

"How could they find you out?" Diane asked. "You guys were so careful."

"They must have put Pierce's stuff together and came to the conclusion," Michael told them.

"So, what do we do?" Isabel asked and everyone looked up at Max and Liz. Max shook his head as he stood up.

"I'm not making the decisions any more," Max told them as he helped Liz up. "I'm not a king, you're not my second in command and you're not a princess," he told Isabel and Michael. "We're just teenagers who are fighting for our lives."

"I say we fight back," Isabel told them. Liz turned away, obviously upset with everything. Max was about to touch her shoulder when she exploded.

"This is not fair!" Liz shouted and large rocks around them blew up, causing everyone to jump away from Liz and Max to wrap his arms around Liz, holding her close. "We haven't done anything and they want to kill us!" she sobbed into his chest.

We have to make a choice and fast – the FBI wants us so we'll need to find some way to prevent that from happening," Michael told them. "The only one I can think of is – leave. We can't leave in one big group though."

"Separate?" Liz asked from where she had her head rested on Max's chest as she looked at Michael.

"Smaller groups are better than one large sitting duck," Michael told her. Liz just turned her face into Max's chest as Max tightened his grip on her.

"Fine, Liz and I will leave after Graduation. Isabel and Jesse already know when they are leaving. Michael can leave anytime he wants," Max told them.

"What about the rest of us?" Maria asked.

"The visions only show Liz, Max, Isabel and I are the ones being killed – it looks like you guys are safe for now," Michael told them. James shook his head.

"No way, I mean, what if the FBI decides to use us to get to you?" James demanded.

"Even so, we still need to spilt up so the FBI don't catch all of us," Michael told them.

"The FBI won't be catching any of us," Liz replied, sharply, causing everyone to look at her. "They want us dead, they're not going to risk capturing us because of what Tess did."

"Beside, there shouldn't be any reason why they would believe you're involved," Isabel told them but Max shook his head.

"No, it's too risky for them to stay here in Roswell, the FBI had no qualms about taking me right in the middle of a carnival, they'll have no problem using them to get to us – you all should leave too – I'm presuming you have you acceptance letters?" Max asked and they nodded. "Then you should head to those colleges as soon as possible and if possible, ask if you can change your name and appearance – hopefully the College wouldn't object to that."

"Will we ever meet back up again?" Maria asked, sadly. Liz grinned.

"No matter what, we've always found our way back to each other," Liz told Maria, who smiled at her best friend and all of them lapsed into silence, realising this could be the last time they would be together again.

Max and Liz found themselves on Liz's balcony, setting the place up. Liz was lighting the candles while Max set out the blanket.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Liz asked once she finished lighting the last candle and sat it down before turning around to face Max. Max looked up at Liz before shrugging as he took her hand and pulled him closer to her.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we're going to have an adventure," Max told her. "Are you okay about missing college though?"

"Yes," Liz told him. "Once we're absolutely sure that we are safe, I can go then – I'll explain to them that my life has some personal problems." Max nodded before he felt something digging into his pocket and he smiled slightly.

"I have a question to ask you," Max told her and Liz tilted her head, curious. "I fell in love with you in our past life and I found you again in this lifetime," Liz couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Max got down onto his knee as he pulled out a small velvet black box and flipped it open to show a white gold band with three cluster diamonds adoring the middle of it. The middle one was a larger one than the other two on its side. Liz couldn't help the gasp as it rose up in her throat. "I love you Liz Parker and I don't want us to die without being married, without letting the world see that I belonged you and you belonged to me in the legal sense. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Liz slowly dropped down to her knees as she took the box, gazing at the ring before she looked up at Max and smiled brightly as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Yes," she told him. Max smiled as he took the ring out of the box and lifted up Liz's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Liz tilted her hand, admiring the ring before Max leaned in and kissed her. Liz groaned as she slipped a hand into his hair before she pulled away. "When?" she whispered.

"After graduation," Max promised before he moved back in, taking her lips in his and they progressed into making love for the first time as engaged lovers.

Graduation came before anyone realised it and the gang found themselves sitting in their seats as the last person collected their diplomas of education and degree.

Max looked over his shoulder to see Liz. He shot Liz a bright smile that Liz couldn't help but smile back as she fingered her engagement ring that Max had given her the night before. They were finally going to get married and move on from Roswell.

They turned back to the front as their principle announced their speaker, only for Max, Liz, Isabel, Maria, James, Alex, Kyle, Isabel and Jesse' blood to drain from their faces when they recognised their speaker – it was the same person who appeared in Liz's visions.

"Oh my," Maria whispered. Liz just clutched James' arm, as they both looked at each other, fear in what was going to happen.

Max quickly thought out a plan before he hurried up toward the stage and stood in next to the speaker.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You need to leave, you're in danger," Max told him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused. Max waved his hand over the piece of paper that the speaker had with him, changing the words into 'Leave Now'. Bryon couldn't help his eyes from widening in fear before he looked at Max then hurried off the stage. Max stood in front of the podium and moved his hand down to the electrical wire that was on the side of the podium, cutting the light and leaving the spot light on him.

"Most of you don't know me – I'm Max Evans. A lot of you know that our parents adopted my sister and me. You see, I'm up here tonight because there are people who are going to be saying goodbye – they lived their lives in Roswell and for most of us, it was the hardest thing we've ever had to go through." Max looked at Liz. "Some of us lost people that we loved," Liz couldn't help the tears that filled up her eyes thinking of her grandmother. Alex couldn't help the tears as he thought of Sarah. "We made friends with the unlikely people, we created bonds. We had fun and laugher, we had love and pain but most of all, we had sadness and hurt. These people are finally going to put an end to that chapter of their lives, tonight."

Liz and James got up from their seats and hurried out of the school. Maria, Alex and Kyle did the same. Isabel turned to her parents.

"Oh god, I wished this didn't have to happen but I'm sorry," Isabel told her parents. They looked at her, confused.

"Isabel, what's going on?" Phillip asked.

"We're leaving, we have to leave tonight. Jesse will tell you everything. I'm just so glad that you know the truth." Isabel whispered before she hugged her parents before kissing Jesse on the lips and hurried out of the school.

Max turned back to face the others.

"I wanted to thank you all for giving me a chance to fit in with everyone here – for giving my great parents who loves me despite everything and a great girlfriend, who stood by me when I needed her to. Thank you Roswell, for letting me feel human." Max finished. Diane pressed her hand to her mouth as she fought back the tears when something happened.

There was a bright light, blinding everyone as a loud roar came from the door. Max blinked when he saw Michael appear on the stage. He looked over to Max.

"Come on, get on!" Michael ordered. Max pulled himself onto the back of the bike and Michael pulled the bike off the stage and roared it out of the door, into the school corridor and out of the school, racing away from Roswell High School and the FBI.

The gang found themselves near their meeting spot as they looked at each other. Max and Michael made their way down the path between the cars.

"I would bow but modesty prevents me from doing so," Michael informed Max, who laughed – causing everyone else to chuckled as Max pulled himself up on to the hood of the car, next to Liz. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body, holding her close to him.

"So, what now?" James asked as Maria curled herself up in his arms.

"Same as before – we gonna need a big truck," Michael told them when there were a blaring of horn and flashing light as a large van squealed over toward the gang.

Max hopped off the car, shielding Liz with his body while Michael and Isabel stood next to him, all three of them bringing up their hands when a figure climbed out of the van, holding up his hands.

"Don't shoot!" the male figure exclaimed. "Or blast – whatever it is you do." He came into view and Isabel couldn't help the rush of love that washed over her body as she hurried over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

Jesse pulled away and held her hands. "I want to come with you." Isabel closed her eyes in pain before she opened them once more and looked at Jesse.

"No – I want you to go to Boston, take the job – I promise you, when my life is safer – I will join you there and we can finally live the life we both want," Isabel told him. Jesse opened his mouth to protest but Isabel shook her head. "No, you need to go otherwise you'll miss out your chance and we'll never be able to settle down. I promise you I will come to you as soon as I'm sure the FBI are not following me."

Jesse gave in, nodding as he reached over and kissed Isabel hard on the lips before he handed her the car keys. He took a step back as everyone hurried over to the van and slid in – ready to start their new adventure.

Jeff found himself sitting at the counter as he flipped through Liz's journal a few days later.

"Max and I are happy. We finally got married in this small chapel just outside Roswell. It was everything that I had imagined – my friends and family there, my only regret is that the parents couldn't be there with us." Jeff couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks at his daughter's words. He couldn't believe what she had been through and all of them had been blind to their children's lives.

"Give this to mom, Amy, Mrs Johnson, the Whitman and the Evans, they deserves to know what happened and why it happened. Especially Mrs Johnson, she deserves to know what happened to her daughter. I'm happy, dad, I'm with Max and our friends – while our lives may never be safe, we have each other," Jeff wiped away his tears as he turned over the page. "After you have shown everyone the journal, take it out to where my husband was born and burn it, no one must ever know about us. I'm Liz Evans and I'm happy."

Max and Liz made their way down the aisle, clutching hands with bright smiles on their faces before Max stopped and turned Liz around to face him before he took her lips in his, causing everyone to cheer as they threw confetti.

Max and Liz broke away from each other, laughing as Isabel hurried over to them and drew Max into a hug while Maria hugged Liz. Isabel and Maria switched over and hugged the other before they climbed into the caravan. Kyle came forward and drew them both into a hug, causing all three of them to laugh before he walked off. James kissed Liz's cheek before hugging her and Alex shook Max's hand before hugging him in a male way before they swapped over and hugged the other then stepped away.

Michael came forward and hugged them both before he moved forward.

Max looked down at Liz with a delighted smile, Liz smiled back as they reached out and held hands before they hurried over to the caravan to move on.

"And while our adventure in Roswell may be over, our adventure in the big world isn't."

The End.

It's finished – I can't believe it but at the same time, I'm relieved and I need a box of tissues.

I wanted to let you all know that I DO have a sequel planned for this but I won't be putting it up for a while because I want to get it all planned out before I do anything with it.

All my Roswell stories will be on hold for posting. I will be writing them up but I wish to get a majority of them done before I post them.

I do have a Crossover Story coming out very soon – I just need to get a majority of that done first. If you want to read it – head into the link of my profile and read up on it.

It's called Bonds of Blood and Love – be aware of the couplings – I know that everyone doesn't support the same couplings as I do so take care in reading the couplings, as there WILL be graphics on them.

Thank you so much for sticking by with this story and I hope to see you all very soon.


End file.
